


Fatty Spirits

by snakebit1995



Category: Bleach
Genre: Animal Transformations, Eating, F/F, Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 88
Words: 119,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: In a fit of boredom Kirio and Shutara decided to start a women's relaxation palace where people can come, eat and have fun. CONTAINS: Weight Gain and Animal Transformations.





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Here's another Weight Gin story**

* * *

**Kirio's POV**

"Things have been so boring lately." I sighed walking around the palace.

"I'd prefer them being quiet and boring than anything else." Shutara said.

"I know but even in the down times it's good to have something to do."

"I'm sure there's something we can do." Shutara admitted.

"Well what if we used this relaxing time to make a place to relax." I suggested.

"Huh?"

"Yeah a palace like island just for us ladies. We can bring people in and just relax and…have fun." I smirked at her.

"It could be interesting." She hummed "Everyone could do what they want without judgment."

"I could eat as much as I want." I smiled.

"I have some interesting experiments to work on, let's do it." She laughed.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

"Looks good." I licked my lips and looked at the plate of food in the new land Shutara and I just founded "I've been dying to get back to my bigger size for days now."

"You're starting already?" Shutara said walking in.

"Gotta work hard." I laughed taking a bite of a thick sandwich "You want some?"

"What?" she asked.

"Come on and eat, you're so skinny." I laughed "I bet you'd be cute with some extra size."

"That could be…intriguing." She hummed "alright I'll try it out, I'm sure it will work well with my new experiment."

"What are you working on?" I asked eating.

"It's a formula that when ingested will transform the recipient into a half animal." She explained eating a stew "I bet using that here would be fun, a land of fat sexy animal women."

"Hmm." I bit my lip "I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"It's not done yet unfortunately, but it will be soon, in the meantime." She stuffed her face "Let's work on all this."

* * *

**A Few Days later.**

"Phew." I plopped my butt down on a chair "Feels good to be this big, 500 pounds is still kinda light though."

"It might be for you but for someone who's never done this before it's not." A hefty Shutara waddled over, her large breasts and flabby belly shaking.

"You look good with all that." I rubbed her belly "How goes the spell to teleport people here?"

"Coming along well, need a few more days." She said helping herself to a plate of chips "soon this place will have lots more ladies around."

"What about your animal Serum?" I asked "I'm dying to try it out."

"Then die no more." Shutara used her mechanical arms to pick up a vial in between her breasts "It's yours if you want some."

"Gimme." I held my hands out.

"Say please."

"Please." I pouted.

"Here." She laughed giving me the vile.

"Bottoms up." I laughed taking the serum "Ohh tastes sweet-HAAA!"

I felt my body jiggle a bit as I grew a little heavier and my breasts grew. My skin gained a pink hue as it got a little smoother, I felt my face scrunching up as my nose perked up and my face got thicker.

"OINK!" I squealed becoming a big "Ohh that feels good!"

"I'd say that's a success." Shutara laughed taking out her own serum "Unfortunately I haven't found a way to make what you become specific, it's just random once you take it, so let's see what I get to be."

Shutara moaned as she drank her serum and started to transform. Like me her body got a little heavier as her body changed, her backside stuck out more and became rounded in size. Her front half rose up as her expanding and reshaping back half sprouted six more legs, three on each side.

"Oh this is quite something." She laughed "Spider butt…"

"Wow you're so much cooler." I poked her butt.

"HAA!" she sighed "Oh and it's sensitive too!"

* * *

**A few Days later**

**No POV**

In the human world…

"Time for lunch!" Orihime smiled placing a tray down before Tatsuki and Chizuru.

"Umm…wow." Tatsuki shivered looking at the "food" Orihime placed before her.

"It's…something." Chizuru sighed.

The three were about to eat before a movie when they were thankfully saved by a portal ripping open and sucking them into Soul Society, specifically the domain of Kirio and Shutara. The three were shocked when they were approached by a pair of naked 600 pound women, one looking like a pig and the other a spider.

"Welcome ladies." Kirio smiled.

"What the hell?!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Where are we?" Orihime looked around "And look at all this food."

"Beautiful naked ladies!" Chizuru gasped.

"It's nice to see all of you." Shutara smiled "Orihime."

"Oh it's you!" the girl gasped "Those people that helped Ichigo."

"That's us, Kirio and Shutara." The pig smiled "And welcome to out relaxation palace, here you can, eat and relax with others to your hearts content."

"Anything you want you can do it here." Shutara smiled rubbing her breasts.

"If I can have you count me in." Chizuru smiled.

"Of course sweetie." Kirio smiled "sex is part of the fun."

"HMM!" Orihime had already stripped down to her underwear and started eating "Wow it tastes so good~"

Orihime's bra bulged as she quickly gained weight from the magical food. Seeing the half-naked Orihime turned Chizuru on and she soon joined her friend in growing.

"This is ridiculous!" Tatsuki yelled "Stop it you two!"

"Come on sweet thing don't fight it." Kirio waddled forward.

"Just have a bite and you'll see how wonderful it is." Shutara walked forward.

"No I-OMM!" Kirio suddenly forced a hamburger into Tatsuki's mouth.

When Tatsuki swallowed the enchanted food took effect and she started growing quickly as the older spirit women force fed her. Her clothes burst free as her slightly toned body got soft and jiggly.

"Oh damn…" Tatsuki looked at herself "I'm never gonna be normal again…but it felt so good."

Kirio and Shutara smiled to themselves as Tatsuki walked off to join Orihime and Chizuru eating. The women were proud that their new palace was starting to shape up nicely.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Getting to Relax

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"HMM!" I hummed eating more and more as we looked around.

Chizuru, Tatsuki and I had all grown to a few hundred pounds of size, we were loving this relaxation palace, eating and having sex together.

"OHH!" Shutara moaned as Chizuru rubbed her thick face against her breasts.

"They look like they're having fun." Tatsuki laughed as she ate.

"It's so nice here." I smiled "To just eat and relax, sex and food make me so happy."

"I'm just glad you took those cooking lessons from Kirio." Tatsuki chewed on some steak "You're food's great Orihime."

"Well since Kirio became a pig it's hard for her to cook so she taught me all her skills." I explained "I love cooking and eating what I make, the rest of my body getting big and soft like my breasts, it's so much fun!"

"I like this look on you too." Tatsuki rubbed against me, kissing my breasts and rubbing between my thighs.

"HAA!" I moaned as her fingers slipped inside me "HMM! Tatsuki that feels so good."

"You know what I like most about all this." Chizuru smiled "It's being able to see tons of naked women!"

"We could tell." We laughed as she squeezed out soft breasts.

"I just wanna be like a sumo wrestler." Tatsuki admitted "Nice and fat but still strong."

"Are you three enjoying yourselves?" Kirio walked up and asked us.

"Very much." I rubbed my belly, jiggling all 500 pounds of me "We love it here, thank you so much."

"We're happy to hear that." Shutara walked over, her fat body jiggling with her spidery movements "But there's more to talk about. Are any of you interested in my animal serum?"

"Would that make us like you?" I asked.

"Yes it's what we took to become like this." Kirio oinked "Would you like to become part animal or stay human?"

"I kinda need to be human to cook well." I admired.

"And I like being just how I am." Chizuru smiled "So I'll pass."

"What about you Miss Tatsuki?" Shutara asked "Would you like to join the wild side?"

"Hmm, you know what I will." She smiled "It sounds interesting."

"All you need to do is drink this." The spider handed a vial to my friend.

"Good luck Tatsuki, I bet you'll be so pretty!" I smiled.

"Here we go." She drank the fluid "Haa!"

Tatsuki's body got a little heavier as orange fur covered her fat. Her fur soon stripped black and white as she grew a tail and a pair of cut ears, her face morphed a bit gaining whiskers and a feline face.

"GRRYAAA!" she let out a roar like meow as she became a tigress.

"Wow Tatsuki!" I rubbed my face against her fuzzy belly "You're awesome!"

"OHH!" Tatsuki moaned as Chizuru joined me in rubbed her "I like that…petting feels so good~"

"Must be those new feline instincts." I laughed giving the girl a steak.

"Then I like these instincts." Tatsuki laid on her back and let me rub her belly as Chizuru got in position between he tiger's legs.

I rubbed my body against Tatsuki's as Chizuru licked at her snatch, the tiger meowing and licking my face.

"HAHA!" I laughed "That tickles!"

"Feels so good!" Tatsuki roared "Lick me more, pet me more!"

"Yeah, you're a good kitty!" I rubbed her thick belly as she purred "Good kitty!"

* * *

**Kirio's POV**

"Things are coming along well." I noted "The girls seem happy."

"Indeed." Shutara nodded "I think it's time we bring some more up here to increase the fun."

"Oink!" I snorted as she rubbed my ass "I agree."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- More new people.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Kurosaki Girls

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

"It's getting late." I told Karin "We should probably take a shower soon."

"Yeah you're right." My sister stretched "I'll go warm it up."

Karin and I were adults who had managed to buy an apartment to share, only it's not that great, the hot water isn't plentiful so we have to share the shower to conserve and the place is two small so we share a bed too.

When I got to the bathroom after doing the dishes Karin was already stripping down, discarding her hip hugging shorts. I did the same and we entered the shower, Karin's soft breasts pressing against my flat chest.

_It's so unfair, why does she get all the curves._

"EE!" I shivered when Karin turned and her leg brushed against my inner thigh.

"Sorry." She blushed.

"I-It's fine."

_No bad Yuzu no thinking like that._

After the shower, we prepared to go to sleep, I got in a nightgown but Karin slept in her underwear, showing off her breasts again. The bed was a little tight so we were close together, frequently getting tangled up in the night, usually this resulted in us nearly kissing or in bad cases Karin's clothes would get pulled off by mistake. Everytime I sleep close to Karin like this I always get weird, it's so uncomfortable to think about it but…sometimes I just want to kiss and hug her.

Gradually I feel asleep to the sight of Karin's cute face.

* * *

**The Morning**

"Yuzu wake up!" Karin shook me.

"Huh?" I asked up "Where are we?"

I looked around and saw that Karin and I were not in our apartment but someplace totally different. We were in some lodge like place and the only thing in front of us was a table stacked with various foods, but passed that was something even more shocking, my Mother, Masaki sitting there looking confused like us.

"What's going on?" I wondered out loud.

"Yuzu! Karin!" someone called from behind us.

"WHOA!" we both gasped when a large woman waddled over our way "Orihime!"

"That's me!" she hugged us, our heads sinking into her blubber.

"I'm glad you're both here." She smiled "You're gonna love it!"

I blushed furiously as I sank into Orihime's belly, her body was so warm and soft.

"Seems our newest guests arrives." A large pig woman waddled in.

"Whoa!" Karin and I both yelped.

"I Kirio." She oinked "The hostess of this fine relaxation palace."

"You run this place?" Karin asked "Did you bring us here, and what's why's she here? How is she alive."

"Karin don't be so rude." Mom frowned.

"In this place even the dead can live." Kirio explained "Unfortunately she can't leave so if you want to spend time with your mother you'll have to stay here, my palace of love and food!"

"Well I wanna stay with Mom." I hugged her.

"M-Me too." Karin pouted.

"Oh girls." Mom smiled and hugged us "Still I'm not so sure about this, this place isn't really very…normal. I'm not sure if I want to be that big."

"Don't worry." Orihime hugged Karin and I as Kirio took our mother "You'll all love it."

"HMM!" I gasped as a chicken breast was shoved in my mouth.

"OHMH!" Karin gasped the same.

I looked over and saw our mother getting force fed as well. All three of us slowly grew larger and fattier as we were filled with food. I saw my mother's breasts ballooning and her belly flopping free as her clothes stretched. I saw Karin who was moaning as her panties tore and her butt jiggled free, she was enjoying this.

"HMMM!" I moaned and groaned as Orihime pushed more food into my mouth.

"More!" Karin moaned "I want some more!"

"Karin!" I gasped.

"It feels so good." She smiled grabbing a burger "I like it!"

I watched in awe as Karin and my mother started eating, slowly growing larger while Orihime fed me.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- More with the Kurosaki girls.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Letting Go

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Karin's POV**

"HMM OHHH!" I moaned taking massive bites out of fried chicken legs.

I felt my flabby arms jiggling around as I ate like a beast, dying for more food, munching as Shurata watched me gorge myself.

"You're growing nicely" the spider scuttled over and grabbed my big breast.

"HMMM!" I moaned "It feels so good to be so big. I want to be so big and fat to have fun with mom and sis."

"Oh they won't be the only ones you'll be having fun with." Shurata rubbed my belly and kissed my neck "Lot's of us will be having fun."

I felt her rubbing my ass "You could almost call it tons of fun.'

"Fufufu." She laughed spanking my jiggling ass "I like the way you think."

I leaned back and started kissing Shurata, our thick faces squishing together, I couldn't believe how good this felt, and if I was having this much fun, I bet Mom and Yuzu were too.

* * *

**Masaki's POV**

"This is all so different." I shook my big belly while looking in the mirror "But it's better than being dead I suppose. I don't care what I look like if I'm with them…and looking like this isn't so bad, I'm getting used to it."

"Glad you've accepted it." Kirio slammed her fat body into mine, the both of us jiggling around.

"HMMM Yes." I hummed as she hugged me, kissing my neck.

"But you know what's even more fun?" she oinked shaking my belly.

"What's that?" I moaned as my thighs were rubbed.

"Being an animal." Kirio said "You should be one too, Shutara perfected that potion so she can make you whatever you want to be, or you could take a random one for fun. I bet those girls of yours would love a more animalistic mother."

"That sounds…good." I smirked.

"Here's a whole rack." Kirio led me to a room "Pick whichever you'd like."

"Hmm…" I scanned the vials "Oh this one looks fun."

I popped the cork and sipped the vial, moaning as I began to shift and change. My body got a little heftier as my skin turned into soft orange fur. Ears popped up on my head as my face elongated and tails started to grow above my ample rump. I felt my hands and feet shift into paws as I fully transformed into a nine tailed fox.

"AROO!" I howled a bit, my tails swishing "Oh this is fun."

"Even better than expected." Kirio kissed my muzzle "Stunning, let's go see what your girls think of the sexy new you."

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

"Come on Yuzu just have some, we cooked it together after all." Orihime pouted her big lips at me.

"If I eat more I'll get bigger." I pouted looking at my fat body "This is all still too weird, just relaxing, being fat, naked and lazy all day. It's too strange."

"If you'd just stop fighting it you'd see how good it is." Tatsuki purred "You Mom and sister love it you just have to relax some. I mean I was against it at first but after a few hours I just wanted more and more!"

"We just want you to be happy Yuzu." Orihime said trying to put a hotdog in my mouth.

When I tried to breath Orihime shoved the food into my mouth, the squishiness of the but, the snap of the skin, the flavors exploded in my mouth and I nearly moaned in a foodgasm.

"Ah I saw that." Tatsuki meowed "You liked it."

"N-NO I didn't!" I yelped.

"Come on Yuzu." Karin waddled in having ballooned in size "It's so much fun, just let loose and eat."

"I-."

"You two leave this to me." Karin hugged me and dismissed the others.

"Now Sis." She kissed my fatty chest "Come on, I wanna see you nice and fat."

"Karin…stop."

"Come on Baby." I felt someone hug me from behind "It's fun."

"HA!" I gasped.

"Whoa." Karin giggled.

Mom was now some sort of fat fox woman, having been morphed by the potions here.

"I love the new look Mom." Karin hugged our fox mother, their fat squishing together.

"It's…wow." I felt myself get wet between my legs.

"See baby it feels good doesn't it." Mom hugged me "Come on Karin, let's show Yuzu how fun this can be."

"You got it." Karin smirked.

They pushed me onto my back and started showering my chubby body with kisses. Karin than sat on my face while Mom got between my legs and licked me with her canine tongue, the roughness making me moan louder and louder.

"Yeah that's it moan sweetie." Mom barked.

"Come on Yuzu I'm dying here!" Karin shook her big ass on my face "Eat my pussy!"

I was trying to resist but before I knew it I was licking and sucking Karin's snatch. My sister moaned loudly as I gasped from the sensations delivered to me by my mother. I felt my body jiggle around as I started to eat Karin out faster and faster, her juices dripping down my face.

"Yeah Yuzu…that's it!" Karin gasped "I'm gonna…OHHH YES!"

Karin squirted all over my face before falling off me, I let out a powerful moan as I came from Mom's licking, finally surrendering to pleasure.

"Hmm…so good." I rubbed my body, feeling the jiggle.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- More friends!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. More Friends

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

"HAA!" Rangiku sighed putter her bottle down "That's the stuff."

"Please calm down a bit." Momo sighed "You're drinking a lot."

"This is just how she gets." I sighed taking a politer sip myself.

I was out at a bar with Momo and Rangiku, the three of us blowing off a little steam, for Rangiku that meant getting drunk and yelling about work.

"I just wish I could have a simple life full of fun and friendship!" she droned on as Momo and I helped her walk, her large breasts rubbing against our faces. I blushed a bit looking at her large tits, I wished I had a pair on them and when Rangiku kept talking about wanting to keep me and Momo at as her little lovers I couldn't help but blush, and looking at Momo she was thinking the same.

As we were all walking a portal suddenly opened up in the road and sucked the three of us in. My head was spinning as we landed in a strange room. Present was a table full of food and a half dozen or so women, some of whom I recognized. Orihime, Chizuru, Tatsuki, Ichigo's sisters, I woman I didn't recognize, Kirio and Shutara all present and weighing nearly 900 pounds, some of them even had animal like bodies.

"What is this?" I gasped.

"This is paradise." Kirio explained "A pleasure palace of loving and eating and now you girls can join us. Here you can eat, grow and love just like us."

"Hmm." Momo shivered behind me, clearly spooked a bit.

"What?" I mumbled in confusion.

"Alright!" Rangiku cheered "This was just what I wanted, a place to get away from work and hang out with the girls!"

"HMMM OHH!" Rangiku went over and started helping herself to the food.

Momo and I watched stunned as it affected her almost instantly, her clothes stretching as her body got bigger, her ass ballooned in size and her tits got even bigger as her clothes tore and ripped, her naked body spilling free.

"Come on Rukia, you do it too." Orihime hugged me, her big body rubbing into mine.

"Look Orihime I don't know if this is for me." I admitted.

"If you eat you'll grow…all over." She placed a hand on my breasts.

"I'm in!" I nodded "bring on the food!"

"Hey!" Momo yelped "Don't leave me out!"

Orihime brought us both over a plate of food and we started to eat, slowly at first but soon shoving food into our mouths. I could feel myself growing with each bite, my chest puffing out, my ass rising me up off the ground.

"HMM!" Momo moaned scooping pudding into her mouth "So creamy!"

"Look at these!" I yelped seeing my new cleavage.

My clothes gradually split and tore as I got fatter and fatter, my body soon on display in the buff, my now large tits and big ass exposed to air.

"BURP!" I belched loudly and patted my stomach "Wow…that's insane."

"This is great." Rangiku laughed eating more.

"This will take some getting used to though." Momo noted poking her large belly.

"There's something else I have to ask." I said talking with my mouth half full of corn on the cob "What's with the animal look?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Rukia gets her answer.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Animal Party

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

"Thanks Orihime." I smiled as she brought me more food "So, the animal stuff?"

"Part of a serum I made." Shutara explained "Taking some makes you part animal. Would you all like some?"

"Yes please." I smiled.

"Sure." Momo nodded.

"Bring it on!" Rangiku moaned as she ate "Momo you go first I wanna see what cute animal you become."

Momo drank the strange fluid and hummed as her boy started to change. Her body got a little heavier as light grey silk fur grew on her body, her face stretched out as her ears got larger, above her ass a long thick tail grew as her hands and feet changed into paws.

"Squeak! Squeak!" Momo yipped.

"So cute!" I smiled.

"This is fun." Momo swirled her tail around and then spanked me with it "I could have fun with this tail, I bet it'd fit right in some places."

"I wanna go next!" I picked my vial out and drank it "This will be so fun-OHH!"

I felt my body start changing, my thickness increased, especially around my ass which got bigger and plumper. White fur started growing on my skin as whiskers popped up on my face and my nose and face twitched and changed a bit as two big ears flopped down on my head and a cute little nub tail popped out above my ass.

"Ohh Yes!" I looked at my rabbit form "This is just what I wanted, I look awesome!"

"You look super!" Orihime smiled as I hopped in place and shook my ass around.

"It's my turn!" Rangiku roared "So watch me!"

Rangiku sipped her vial and moaned as her changes rapidly began. Rangiku's skin got splotchy with black and white. Her face widened and grew as her ears got longer and her hands began melting together. Horns popped out on her head as her belly morphed and changed into a large udder, her hands and feet became clear hooves and soon Rangiku was a full-on cow woman.

"MOOOO!" she moaned loudly "Ohh I love it, and the sounds too!"

"Now that you ladies are accustomed let's have some fun. Kirio smiled.

* * *

**Momo's POV**

"HAA!" I sighed as Karin licked my breasts while Yuzu played with her Mother's belly.

"Are you enjoying this Momo?" Masaki asked as Yuzu kissed and nibbled on her breasts.

"I love it." I squeaked as Karin turned around and let me rub her ass.

"Momo." Karin begged "Put it in me~"

"Huh?"

"You're tail, try and put it inside me." She moaned.

"Oh…okay." I nodded moving my tail over.

I used the long thick mouse tail to rub her pussy before pushing it in, stretching her folds as I slipped in and out, fucking her slowly. Yuzu and Masaki rubbed me, their hands sliding over my soft fur. Yuzu leaned down and got under Karin, the two fat sisters moaning together, Karin was taking my tail and Yuzu was licking my pussy.

"OHH The tail feels so good!" Karin moaned "It's rubbing everywhere!"

"Even I can feel it." I moaned with her "It's sending sensations down my tail!"

"Oh yeah…yeah…YESSS!" Karin moaned as her tight little pussy clamped down on my tail.

The fat girl moaned and jiggled as she orgasmed violently, making me cum on the spot as well.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

"Rukia you're butt's amazing!" Orihime rubbed my jiggly backside.

"I know, it's incredible." I laughed as she rubbed her face into my soft plushy backside "But I love these girls."

I reached up and squeezed my large breasts, moaning as I flicked the nipples.

"Don't forget about me!" Chizuru smashed her tits around my head.

I laughed and moaned as I started motorboating her rapidly, rubbing and licking her tits.

"OHH!" she moaned "Your fur is tickling me so much!"

"And your tits are great too." I twitched my nose over her nipples.

"HAAA!" Chizuru moaned.

"This place is wonderful!" I laughed shaking my thick ass for Orihime "I love it!"

* * *

**Rangiku's POV**

"MOOO!" I moaned as Tatsuki suckled on my udder, her orange ass jiggling around a bit.

"You like this?" she purred.

"HMM!" I moaned "Yeah, I've got so much milk even this won't drain me."

"Perhaps we can help." Shutara and Kirio each grabbed one of my tits and started sucking.

"MOOO!" I groaned as now my big fat tits were being sucked along with my udder.

My whole body was filling up with pleasure as I moaned with need, I just wanted to feed people with this udder.

"HAAA!" I felt myself getting wetter and wetter, I needed to cum so bad.

"MOOO!" I moaned as more milk was sucked out of me.

"This life is incredible, I never want it to end!" I moaned "MOOOOO!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The next set of guests arrive.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Nanao, Yachiru and Nemu

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Nanao's POV**

"WEE!" Yachiru climbed over me.

"It's strange, where is everyone?" I wondered.

"It is strange, we did have a meeting today correct?" Nemu asked.

"Yes the Shinigami Women's association was supposed to meet today but it seems everyone is busy." I sighed "Still they should call. Well if no one else is here let's just go home I suppose.

"Agreed." Nemu bowed.

As the three of us were about to leave a portal suddenly opened up in the center of the room, sucking us all in. The spinning made me dizzy and before I knew it I was passing out.

* * *

**Later**

"HNGH!" I groaned as I started to come too.

_What happened, my head is killing me._

I was still too sore to open my eyes but I could hear strange noises in wherever I was, loud chewing and burping, it was like I was in a cafeteria. When I managed to wake up I looked around and saw tables full of food and women eating at them, some of whom caught my attention.

The first was a pink haired woman, tall, large breasts and a big ass, her body was large and plump all over. She was stuffing her face, munching on corned beef sandwiches. It took me a moment but I realized who it was. A more adult, fatter version of Yachiru.

"What is happening?" I gasped.

There was another large woman that I recognized as Inoue Orihime feeding Yachiru, and each time they took a bite they got fatter and fatter.

"Ohh it feels good." Yachiru moaned sitting naked and eating "I'm so big and squishy!"

"You adorable Yachiru!" Orihime smiled jiggling the girl's belly.

I heard a soft belch and looked over to see a naked Nemu who had also grown to nearly 500 pounds. She was casually eating some food, not worrying about anything at all. With her were strange animal forms of Momo and Rangiku, a mouse and a cow. All three were casually eating and growing larger and larger in size.

Momo's tail was snaking around, rubbing Nemu's ass. Nemu would occasionally reach over and suck on the breasts, milk filling her mouth.

"What is this." I gasped in fear.

I tried to back up only to bounce off another larger belly, this one belonging to a pig woman with purple hair. With her was a big fat spider woman, both smiling at me strangely.

"There you are Nanao." Kirio smiled.

"What is going on here!" I yelled "This is completely abnormal!"

"Up here it's not." Kirio oinked and rubbed her breasts "Why don't you relax and join us Nanao."

"You're…all insane." I tried to back up only to get bound by Shutara.

"NO STOP-OM!" I tried to get free but my mouth was jammed shut with sticky peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"MM OHHH!" I moaned as I was force-fed more and more food.

I looked down and saw my belly expanding, my breasts puffing out and my ass thickening more and more. All over my body I was slowly getting larger and larger in size, packing on pound after pound against my will.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

"Look I've got big boobs like you now." Yachiru laughed bumping against me while Tatsuki watched.

"I'm happy to have you like this." I rubbed against her.

"I love how soft the kitty is too." Yachiru petted Tatsuki's big round butt "I wish I could be this fluffy."

"Hmph." I smiled "Well I have some of the animal serum if you want to change."

"Oh let me try!" she begged.

She popped the cork and drank the fluid, moaning a bit as she started to change. Her body got a little bigger and soft pink fur covered her ass and spread to her body. Her face started to morph and become feline like Tatsuki, gaining whispers and a cat like mouth. Yachiru purred as her hands and feet became paws and her butt grew a nice tail.

"PURR!" Yachiru meowed fully transforming into a Pink Puma.

"Ah a new playmate!" Tatsuki tackled and rubbed Yachiru.

The two jungle cats rubbed and meowed against each other, their sexy jiggly bodies bouncing off one another.

"NYA!" The both suddenly turned and tackled me, licking my body all over with their tickly tongues.

I spread my thick thighs and moaned as the two cats started lapping up my pussy, my body shivering with need. I felt their claws on my breasts and belly and saw their soft bodies jiggling under their fat.

"Ha…ha…HAAAA!" I moaned orgasming suddenly "OHH YES!"

* * *

**Nemu's POV**

"HMMM!" I moaned as Momo's tail slid in and out of my rear, slowly fucking me more and more.

"How can you cum like that and never even smile?" Rangiku asked as my ass was plowed.

"I don't know." I shrugged "I've never been emotional."

I leaned over and started sucking on her udder, drinking more of her tasty milk.

"You really like that thing don't you." She moaned "Why not become an animal yourself?"

"No thank you, I'm good." I blinked going back to drinking.

* * *

**Kirio's POV**

"That's it Nanao just keep eating." I giggled as Rukia and I filled the moaning girl up.

The rabbit girl walked over to grab more food, her huge fat ass shaking all over as she walked.

"UHHH!" Nanao groaned in her brief respite from eating "Please…no more."

The skinny girl had ballooned to nearly a ton and we weren't done with her yet.

"You know what would be even more fun?" I smiled at Rukia.

"What's that." She giggled.

"Making Nanao a cute animal like us." I pulled out a serum.

Nanao gasped as I poured the serum down her throat and she moaned as her body changed. She got even bigger as her skin turned brown and leathery. Her face started stretching and widening into a snout as her teeth got large and round and her butt gained a tiny tail.

"UHHHH!" she groaned as her glasses fell off her big face and she fully morphed into a hippo woman.

"She looks great!" Rukia cheered.

"HMM!" Nanao tackled her and started licking Rukia's butt.

"OHHH!" the rabbit yipped "She's caved."

"Allow me to help." I said spreading Nanao's big ass and started eating her out.

The three of us moaned and jiggled, our large asses bouncing around as we worked out frustrations.

_Wonderful, another group is fully in. Time to bring in more guests._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Next group is here.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Isane, Unohana and Kiyone

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Isane's POV**

"Kiyone stop pushing!" I yelped.

"No more holding back sis I'mma make you do it." She said pushing my butt and making me blush a bit "You're gonna tell miss Unohana how you feel."

"I can't." I said "What if she doesn't like me, it could ruin our friendship."

"You're worried about nothing." She said as we arrived at the door "Miss Unohana loves you I know it."

We got into the office and Captain Unohana was at her desk doing paper work.

"Oh hello Isane, Kiyone." She smiled in a way that most people would melt too "Can I help you two with something?"

"Um Well I…"

"Come on say it." Kiyone hissed.

"I um…"

"Isane?" she tilted her head.

"Come on!" Kiyone spanked me suddenly.

"EEP!' I yelped "I love you-AH!"

I quickly covered my mouth.

"Umm…I…"

"Is this true Isane?" she asked.

"I…oh dear." I looked down and tried not to cry.

"Wonderful." She smiled hugging me "I feel the same."

"Huh?!"

"HMM!" I hummed as she kissed me aggressively "OH!"

Captain Unohana pushed closer to me as we kissed, Kiyone happily watching on. The kiss was rather aggressive, both of us moaning and rubbing each other a bit, I'm sure to onlookers we were quite erotic.

"HAAA!" I gasped as Unohana parted my robes a bit and slipped her fingers into my panties.

I moaned a bit from the pleasure and saw the happy smirk on the Captain's face. Kiyone seemed to be enjoying this as she was squirming in place.

"I think that's enough for now." Unohana said "Let's go to the spa later, we can pick up then."

"Okay." I blushed.

"You come too Kiyone." She said.

"Okay!" my sister nodded.

Suddenly though before we could leave a strange portal opened in space and sucked the three of us in. we were swirled around and soon landed in a strange field.

"What was that?" I wondered as we looked around.

"This place is weird." My sister walked around towards a long table dressed for dinner, the food was already out.

"What's going on here, how'd we get here?" I kept asking.

"I'm kinda hungry can I eat it?" Kiyone asked.

"Wait don't it could be poison." I warned.

"It's fine." Captain Unohana said "if it is I'll cure you."

"Horry I'm starving!" she cheered.

"Kiyone!" I scolded.

"Remain calm Isane." Lady Unohana sat down and started to politely cut into a steak "It's fine."

"This just feels too strange." I said nervously.

I was already aggravated by the loud noises Kiyone was making as she ate.

"Kiyone would you act your age-HA!" I gasped when I saw her.

I was shocked at the state my sister was in. She had put on nearly 300 pounds in just a few minutes. Her body was big and jiggling, her breasts and ass stretching the limits of her clothing.

"Oh my god what's happening to you?" I yelled.

"Hmm?" Kiyone moaned as she ate, her belly jiggling under the table.

"Lady Unohana-Oh no!"

"MMMM!" My Captain was stuffing cake into her face, no longer eating like a lady

Just like Kiyone, Captain Unohana had ballooned in size, she was jiggling about moaning as she stuffed her face with food. Her formerly average body had grown to nearly 500 pounds, her huge breasts jiggling on the table as her ass quaked below.

"Stop it you two!" I yelled "You have to stop eating!"

"BURPPP!" Lady Unohana belched as the chair she was in snapped.

"Oh…I see." She looked at herself "Interesting."

"No not interesting, weird!" I yelled "You just gained a few hundred pounds!"

I blushed looking at her bare and naked body jiggling with each breath, her bouncing breasts wobbling around slowly.

Suddenly another portal opened in this field and two women walked out, one looked like a pig and the other had the bottom half of a spider.

"Kirio, Shutara." Captain Unohana smiled "I have a feeling this is your doing?"

"Indeed." The spider smiled.

"So you did this to the Captain?" I asked.

"Round here nothing matters but size and sex." She oinked "Eating makes you grow, it's quite pleasurable, wouldn't you agree Unohana?"

"Hmm." The captain poked her soft belly "It's quite interesting."

"Captain you can't be serious, can you?" I asked.

"Hmm." She smiled "I wouldn't mind see you looking like this."

"You what?" I asked.

"Here, have some." She pushed some cake into my mouth.

"HMM!" I gasped as I felt the cake go right to my hips, my butt growing a bit.

I didn't mind doing this, if it's what she wanted. I joined my sister and lover in eating, all three of us stuffing our faces and getting bigger, larger breasts, wider butts and rounder bellies.

"Yes Isane you look wonderful!" Unohana rubbed against my thick back, her nipples digging into me.

"We're going to have so much fun here." She smirked digging her hands into my belly.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. More Animals

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kiyone's POV**

"HMM!" I moaned eating a hotdog "So yummy."

Sis, Captain Unohana and I had been up at the fat palace for a few days now, eating, growing and having fun. Today was a special day though, we were gonna get an explanation about the animals wandering around.

"So, how'd you end up looking like that?" I asked Rukia watching her big bunny butt jiggle around.

"Magic serum." She said eating with me "You can have some if you want. You really should, I love being so big and fluffy, it's done wonders for my ass."

Rukia jiggled in place, her ass quaking from side to side "Some people choose to stay human but I think the animal benefits are much cooler."

"I think I could get into this." I said poking her jiggly butt "I'll do it!"

I got some serum and Rukia told a few other I was gonna change so they came to watch. Momo, Yuzu and Karin came to see my transformation. I smirked and drank the fluid.

"OHH Sweet." I moaned as the changes started.

My body thickened up as my skin started to grow smoother, my under belly and front turned white while my back became a black color, I felt my teeth get razor sharp as a thick tail grew above my fat ass and a fin popped up on my back, along with a blowhole.

"AAAOOOO!" I called out as I became an orca woman "So good! I can't wait to use this."

"Than why wait." Karin smirked grabbing my tits and squeezing them.

"HMM!" I moaned as Yuzu joined her in licking me.

Momo squeaked over and slipped her tail into my slick pussy, rubbing my insides as Rukia bounced her fat ass over my face.

"HHMMOOO!" I moaned squeezing Rukia's big ass as I started eating out her pussy while Momo fucked me harder and harder.

I felt my whole-body jiggling all over the place, Karin and Yuzu tying to rub my wobbling body, the fat slipping around their hands due to my smooth skin. I was starting to crack, I needed to cum, I was dying to cum.

"Ha…ha…HAAA!" I moaned as Rukia's ass jiggled around my face.

My juices sprayed out, blasting around Momo's tail as the fat Karin and Yuzu kept showing me love.

_Oh this place is awesome, I hope Sis is having a blast._

* * *

**Isane's POV**

"Are you sure you want me to take this?" I asked my lover "There's no going back."

"I bet you'll look great." She smiled casually eating chips "It can't get better than what you are now."

I looked down at my tall, fat body and blushed. I then looked at the sweet animal serum and smiled. I gulped it down and started moaning as I changed. My skin grew a yellow speckled fur as my limbs and neck grew longer and extended. I moaned a bit as I tried not to orgasm from the change. I felt two nub like horns form on my head and my face extend a bit.

"HAA!" I moaned as I became a giraffe woman.

"Beautiful Isane." Unohana smiled.

"You really think so?" I craned my neck to look at her "You know, I wouldn't mind seeing you as an animal."

"Hmph." She reached into her deep cleavage and pulled out a serum vial "I was wondering when you'd ask."

Unohana drank it and started to moan and change. Her big body thickened up even more as her skin took on a grey tone. Her ears grew larger and her nose started slinking downward as her roared out like an elephant.

"Wow!" I rubbed her thick trunk "This is incredible."

"Lets go at it right now." She moaned pushing me over and licking my pussy.

"OHH!" I moaned as I hit the ground, my body jiggling around as I smashed against the floor.

Unohana laid her trunk on my belly and slapped it around a bit before licking at my pussy. I moaned more and more with need, I used my long neck to look down and see my lover eating me out, only moaning more and more. I jiggled around a bit as I felt myself getting closer to cumming.

"Ha…ha….HAAA!" I moaned orgasmed all over her face.

"HMMM!" Unohana laid on top of me, out body smashing together.

"This is wonderful Isane." I smiled.

"I know." I kissed her "I never want to leave."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- More new guests.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Sui-Feng, Youichi and Kukaku

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Sui-Feng's POV**

"HAAA!" Lady Yoruichi sighed drinking with Kukaku, I was remaining sober as a precaution.

"Things sure have been strange lately." Kukaku said "Women are disappearing out of the blue."

"It's strange." I nodded "There's not even a trace."

"Don't worry too much, it's not like they could kidnap us." Yoruichi laughed "We could take them."

"I would never allow anyone to lay a hand on you." I stood proud.

"Don't worry, odds are we aren't next." Kukaku laughed.

"I…okay." I sighed not wanting to offend them "Huh?"

A portal ripped open and we were sucked into it before we could even react, landing in some strange field.

"What was that." We looked around and saw nothing.

We were in a large field and the only thing present was a table full of food.

"Stay here, I'll investigate." I warned them.

"Knock it off it's fine." Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Food's still warm." Kukaku said "It's recent."

"We shouldn't touch it." I warned before my stomach growled.

"Sounds like you're hungry." Yoruichi laughed.

I only blushed and then hers did the same and soon Kukaku followed.

"Well we've got this so might as well dig in." Kukaku said.

"Still feels strange." I hummed as she began eating and lady Yoruichi joined her.

I started heading towards the table when I noticed Kukaku was eating a lot, and very quickly too, just shoving food into her mouth. I than saw Lady Yoruichi eating some fish with a smile, happily discarding bones and moving on. I could smell the spices on meats as I approached and was about to dig in when I heard ripping sounds.

I looked over and saw Kukaku burst out of her clothes as she had suddenly gained hundreds of pounds. She barely seemed to notice, she just kept eating and shrugged off her new size like it was nothing.

I heard another loud rip and looked back to see Lady Yoruichi was spilling out with fat, her tanned skin stretching with her ballooning body. My Goddess body was melting away into a big blob of fat.

" **BURRPPP!"** Lady Yoruichi belched, her body jiggling around softly "Whoa…"

She looked at herself with a smile, rubbing her body "I'm like a Goddess of fat now."

"Lady Yoruichi this isn't normal." I warned.

"So what." She went back to eating "Feels good. BURP! Come on, I wanna see you looking like this."

"Y-Yes." I nodded sitting down to eat with her.

I picked up some sliced deli meats and started with them but soon my belly was begging for more so I was having fried chicken and biscuits.

"HMM!" I moaned as I ate.

I looked down and saw my body getting thicker by the mouthful. My flat chest grew into breasts and my ass got wider and filled the chair. I felt my shirt stretching to try and contain my body as my thin frame thickened up all around. I looked down at my wobbling body with nervousness, I was a freak now, all my training useless with a body this size.

"Don't get upset." Yoruichi smashed her body against mine "I think you're perfect like this, there's so much more to love. Hey you know we can be fat together now."

"I'd like that." I moaned as she kissed my fat face.

"Come on, eat this for me." She said pushing cake into my mouth.

"HMM!" I moaned as she fed me more and more.

* * *

**Kirio's POV**

"Should we go get them and fill them in?" Rukia asked.

"Not just yet, let them have some more fun." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. Beasts and Bees

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kukaku's POV**

"HMM!" I moaned eating while I patted Rukia's huge ass.

"You like my bunny butt don't you." She giggled, her nose twitching a bit.

Rukia was a massive girl with an incredibly big and fat ass that just constantly wobbled, like waves on an ocean.

"I love this thing." I rubbed my face against it "I've only been here a few days and I've seen it grow so much."

"I love having you here to play with it." She moaned as I stuck a finger up her butt hole.

"I've never loved life this much." I moaned with her.

"Well it can get better." She smirked "You could become an animal too."

"That sounds like a blast." I smiled "Bring it on."

Rukia gave me a vial and told me to drink it. I did as instructed and started to change. I got plumper and my skin rough and grey. I felt a tail grow above my ass and my hands and fee get bigger and rounder. My face changed shape, extending and flattening my nose into just nostrils as my vision became blocked by a large horn.

"PFFT!" I blew out my nose "Feels good to be a Rhino."

I looked up and saw Rukia on all fours pointing at her big fat ass just begging for something special. I crawled up, spread those big cheeks and pushed my new horn up her butt.

"HAAAAA!" Rukia screamed with pleasure "OHH YES!"

I crammed a much of my horn into her ass before flicking my tongue over her pussy, making her moan even more. I could feel her huge ass jiggling around my face, slapping into me and making me moan more and more.

"Oh Kukaku!" Rukia squeaked "I can't take this; I'm going to cum!"

I snorted loudly as Rukia squeaked more and came all over my face, I was happy to have done that too her, this new life was wonderful.

* * *

**Yoruichi's POV**

"I'm glad to see you two have adjusted so well." Unohana said using her trunk to feed herself.

"It's nice to just lay about, eat and fuck like this." I sighed.

"HMM!" Sui-Feng nodded as she filled her mouth with French fries and burgers.

"Are you two thinking about becoming animals like us?" Isane leaned her neck down and asked.

"You can do so many fun things with the changes." Unohana said "Isane can eat me out with ease and I can use my trunk like a dildo to fill her pussy up nicely."

"We might need changes." I laughed "It's getting harder to have sex the bigger we get."

"I'll do whatever she wants." Sui-Feng admitted.

"Well I have some vials here if your interested." Unohana handed us each one with her trunk.

"Go on Sui-Feng." I smiled "You first."

"Yes Ma'am." She popped the cork and drank the fluid "HMM!"

Sui-Feng grunted and groaned as her changes started, her feet fused into sharp nubs as four more legs grew out of her taking on the same shape. Her hands morphed into claws as she grew two more arms. Her skin turned hard and golden with black stripes as two antennae grew out of her skull. Lastly her back grew a big pointy stinger and her nipples twitched, dripping some honey.

"BZZZ!" she hummed as a few small pincers twitched around her mouth "So?"

"Stunning." I bit my lip "I can't wait to get that stinger inside me, but first."

I drank the serum and started changing rapidly, black fur covered my body as I got a little bigger and my hands and feet turned into paws and claws. My head grew cute ears and my ass a long tail as my face became feline.

"PURR!" I meowed becoming a black cat.

"You're even more beautiful." My wasp lover said letting my lick her tits.

"I am a goddess after all." I smirked licking up her honey "Now, let's test that stinger."

Sui-Feng got behind me and jammed her stingier into my big furry ass. Me both moaned from the fucking as our asses bumped together. I laid on top of Sui-Feng and licked her honey tits as she used her extra arms to finger my dripping pussy.

"NYA!" I meow "So sweet and yummy!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The cast takes a lazy day.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Lazy Day

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kirio's POV**

"SQUEE!" I oinked rolling around in a mud pit, all 1400 pounds of me jiggling around.

Recently, like many of the other animal girls I had recently found myself compelled to more animalistic tendencies, occasionally we would lose ourselves to our wild side and become mindless animals. We want to do things our animals forms would like…and it feels so good. Usually we snap back to our selves but some animal feelings remain, like my desire to relax in mud or eat like a pig would.

"OINK!" I snorted and crawled over to a trough full of leftovers and dug in "HMM NOM!"

I squealed and oinked as my mud-covered bod jiggled and my face was covered in slobber as I snarled down food. I didn't care how messy I looked I felt so normal like this, there was something missing though, I wanted another pig girl to roll around in the mud with.

The landscape of the magic palace had changed more recently, made to be more of a wild home for animals and less of a hotel like palace, and I loved it, the sex, the feedings, the growing, it's all so good.

I flopped back into the mud and relaxed, hoping for more fun times.

* * *

**Shutara's POV**

***TICK TICK***

I spun my web in the forest, crawling around it slowly as I fed. The forest was full of large fist sized flies that I loved to feed on. I would pick them up and suck out all their delicious insides like a real spider. At first it was kinda gross but now I can't get enough of these fattening flies.

"Looks like I caught a really big fly in my web today." I smirked walking over to the trapped Chizuru, my body jiggling all over.

"Sorry, please let me go." She begged "HA!"

I squeezed her big tits and belly before tugging some silk that was rubbing on her pussy. Chizuru moaned loudly as her large cheeks were spread so my silk could give her ass a wedgie. I pulled my strings around and pinched her tits, her ass and her belly. The slut moaned like a whore squirming against me web. The fat girl was sweating, red with pleasure as I teased her all over.

"How are you doing slave?" I smirked flicking one of her nipples.

"M-More!" she moaned "I need more please~"

"Good." I giggled rubbing her wide thighs "I think it's time for you to join the wild side, Drink up."

I cut Chizuru free and she happily drank down the fluid, moaning as she started to change. Her skin turned into brown fur and her face extended into a muzzle as her ears pointed and her hands and feet became paws. Her ass grew a tail and her teeth became sharp and canine.

"AROOO!" she barked and started humping my leg.

"Oh yes." I petted her head "That's a good doggie."

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

I turned around and walked back towards the table, my 1300 pounds jiggling as I bumped with the 1000-pound Yuzu.

"Say do you ever think about becoming an animal?" Yuzu asked.

"It's crossed my mind, but if I did I'd lose the ability to cook." I said.

"If you had to what would you wanna be?" she asked me.

"Probably a Pig." I giggled "I think it be fun to be that messy with Kirio."

"Interesting." Yuzu moaned "I'd like to be a cow, the idea of my mom and sis sucking on my udder makes me so wet. And Rangiku looks like she loves it."

"HAA!" I moaned as I looked under the table and saw Tatsuki licking my pussy and Yachiru helping herself to Yuzu, both cats purring.

Tatsuki may look like a big fierce tiger but she actually a fluffy kitty that wants belly rubs. Still she does have a dominance over Yachiru as a sort of pack leader. The two jungle cats are always together, looking for sex or food, their barely hanging on to their sanity.

* * *

**Karin's POV**

"I love it when you rub against me baby." Mom moaned as I kissed her and hugged our bodies together.

"I love relaxing into you mom, you're so soft." I sighed.

"I'm always proud of you." Mom said "You've become such a good young woman."

"No matter how old I get I'll always love you Mom." I smiled "Yuzu too."

"So." Mom snarled her teeth "Are you ever gonna become an animal like me?"

"Hmm, sure." I smiled looking at the vials she had "This one actually looks good."

I popped a vial and drank it, feeling the changes hit me like a truck. My body got fatter as my skin turned pink. My face and nose scrunched up like a pig snot and I suddenly grew a second row of breasts. My hands and feet became hoof like and I gained a curly tail.

"SQUEEE!" I snorted loudly and in a more newly tone "I feel so good Mom."

"You look it sweetie." She licked my pussy and tried to make me cum "Let's see if the fox can have fun with the little piggies."

"OH!" I moaned rubbing my tits "We'll have to get Yuzu into this soon."

* * *

**NO POV**

Nemu, Momo and Rangiku were sitting in one of the many fields of the pleasure palace having a little picnic of sorts.

"If you keep eating all that cheese it'll go right to your ass." Rangiku laughed as Momo munched on a chees wheel.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Momo squeaked as her big booty jiggled "I know you like seeing it get bigger."

"MOO!" Rangiku moaned as she was whacked with Momo's thick tail.

"Hmm." Nemu hummed as she ate.

Nemu was happy to be big and fat, moaning as she jiggled softly.

"Are you liking this Nemu?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, quite." She nodded "At first I feared this couldn't possibly be healthy but the tests we did show our bones gaining strength and our organs growing to support our bodies we are perfectly healthy. The sexual pleasure is nice too. I think I'm starting to understand happiness for the first time."

"Good." Rangiku rubbed her "That's what I want to hear. MOOO! Boy I'm hungry."

Rangiku bent down and started to eat the grass like a cow, mooing as she lost herself to instinct. All Rangiku wanted lately was to graze and make milk for others to eat. None of this stopped her from getting bigger and fatter too.

* * *

**Kiyone's POV**

I swam around the large lake, my tail splashing and my body jiggling all over. I loved to get in the lake and get back to my whale roots and splash around, chase fish, eat shrimp and krill, all so yummy. It's amazing that Kirio and Shutara were able to make such an elaborate palace with space for all the girls.

I flew out of the water and on to the shore, my body jiggling around, I basked in the sun, waiting for the day more sea creatures join me in the lakes.

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

"HHMM!" I moaned feeling my fat ass jiggle around as the wind blew and I helped myself to a veggie plate.

I looked down and smiled at my deep breasts, the large mounds covered in white fur. I loved my big fat body, I loved jiggling all over, and I loved getting fatter while I watched my huge ass.

I love when people play with my ass, squeeze and bounce it around for fun, it all makes me moan.

"HAAA!" I gasped as I felt something jam into my asshole "OHHH!"

I felt my body ripple like water as Kukaku jammed her horn into my booty. The big fat rhino always uses her horn to ram my butt, not that I mind, it feels so good. Kukaku likes to fuck with her horn and she likes to fuck my ass most of all.

* * *

**Unohana's POV**

"How's the view up there?" I giggled as Isane ate fruit out of a tree.

"Quite nice actually." She laughed looking at my body.

"I feel so peaceful like this." I sat down and sighed "Just eating…sleeping, having sex so casually I love it all so much."

"Me too." She joined me "Although I really like spending time with you."

"HMM!" I rubbed my trunk against her breasts "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**Nanao's POV**

"Haa…" I sighed floating around on a pond, my hippo body jiggling a bit.

This is all I did now, relax, eat, have sex, swim and float in the ponds. I had accepted that I was a fat hippo now, and I never really cared. At first I was against staying at this palace of pleasure…but now it's so good to just eat and fuck all day long.

_I hope I can get Lisa to come here, I could use a companion._

* * *

**Yoruichi's POV**

"HMM Sui-Feng." I moaned jiggling a bit as she ate me out "Not so rough, your pincers and rubbing me just right!"

"Sorry Lady Yoruichi." She buzzed.

"I'm hungry." I purred wagging my tail.

Sui-Feng jiggled up and presented her dripping tit to me. I popped her nipple into my mouth and started sucking out honey, moaning as the golden goo coated my throat and made me feel even better.

I was loving being this fat cat goddess, doing nothing but eating, sleeping and fucking all day long, I loved leading that cats like Yachiru and Tatsuki, although Tatsuki is more of a leader since I laze around all day. I just love sucking Rangiku's udder or Sui-Feng's honey tits. I can't wait for more fat chicks.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Masked Fatties.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Vizor

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A portal opened up in the sky dropping three girls into the field, they were Hiyori, Lisa and Mashiro, all three confused as they had ended up there. The three argued for a bit blaming each other for the situation before noticing the table full of food.

"Looks yummy." Mashiro took a bit of a small cupcake.

"Don't eat that crap!" Hiyori yelled.

"Dammit she's making a scene." Lisa sighed.

"HMM!" Mashiro moaned "BURRRPPP!"

Mashiro burped between mouthfuls of food. Hiyori and Lisa watched in horror as their friend grew by the bite, her skin-tight suit stretching as she got bigger. The suit ripped as Mashiro's ass ballooned and her belly and breasts stretched the front. Mashiro just kept getting bigger and fatter as she ate.

"What the hell!" Hiyori yelled "Stop eating you fatass!"

"HEHEHE!" Mashiro giggled wobbling her ass.

"TSK!" Hiyori hissed looking away, but peaking back to see the jiggle.

"God she's getting huge." Lisa gasped stepping backwards.

Lisa was prepared to turn and run when she suddenly hit a wall, a very soft wall that giggled when touched.

"Huh?" Lisa looked up as fat arms hugged her into the soft body.

"Hey you." A large hippo smiled "I've missed you."

"Huh?" Lisa was confused.

"Oh don't you recognize me." The hippo smirked squeezing Lisa's head into her tits "It's me, Nanao."

"Nanao!" Lisa gasped at her former friends body.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Nanao smiled "Now we can be fat and sexy together!"

"What happened to you?" Lisa wondered.

"I've been awakened." Nanao laughed shoving a donut into Lisa's mouth "Come on, grow for me."

Lisa moaned as she was force fed snacks. She felt her body growing by the bite, her figure melting away into a chubby body. Lisa let go and started to let Nanao feed her more and more, her body growing fatter with every second. She started to love the feeling of getting so fat.

Hiyori was in a panic; her friends were turning into freaks before her eyes and there was nothing she could do. Like Lisa she prepared to run only to bounce off a wall of fat, this time it belonged to a huge pig woman with motherly eyes and a kind smile.

"NO LET ME GO!" Hiyori complained not looking up.

"Why are you fighting it, doesn't it look fun?" a voice asked her.

"Huh?" she stopped throwing a tantrum.

"Kirio?" Hiyori looked up "It's…you."

"I've missed you Hiyori." She hugged the girl into her, Hiyori sighing at the softness.

"You look so different." Hiyori said.

"Does that bother you?" Kirio asked.

"No…not really." She blushed.

Kirio explained the good fortune of her palace and how all who come here become lovely animals who are able to be happy, have sex and eat all day.

"Now that you're here we can finally be happy and fat together." Kirio smiled.

"I don't know…" Hiyori mumbled.

"Trust me." Kirio said "You'll have everything you've ever wanted, just take a bite."

Hiyori took a bite, and then another and another, feeding herself for her mother figure. Kirio smiled as Hiyori saw her body grow, her belly poked out, her chest finally grew big and round and her ass became plump as well. Hiyori smirked with glee as she got bigger and bigger, moaning a bit with each bite.

"Good you're halfway there." Kirio said "It's time for step two."

Kirio pulled out a vial and gave it to Hiyori.

"Drink that, and become an animal like me."

"Yes." Hiyori nodded preparing.

Hiyori sipped the sweet fluid and moaned as she began to change. Black fur covered her fatty body and her face gained strange red and blue markings. Hiyori looked back at her plump ass and saw it getting even bigger, slowly it turned red and the hair on it vanished, giving her a bouncy bright red booty.

"AHAHA!" Hiyori hollered and spanked her own juicy ass "Oh man, I kinda wanted to be a pig like you."

"You're you." Kirio rubbed her ass "And I like this you."

"Oh you changed too Hiyori?" Mashiro said.

Hiyori looked over and saw Mashiro and Lisa had morphed too. Mashiro now had hard green skin and her hands were like that of a mantis, she had mandibles around her mouth and antenna on her head. Lisa on the other hand was a big fat black bear, giggling as Nanao rubbed her fat.

"SO Hiyori, are you happy?" Kirio asked.

"Yeah…I think I'll like it here." The baboon scratched herself.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns..**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Animals Everywhere

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

I giggled a bit as I watched Tatsuki and Chizuru having sex, the cat getting aggressively humped by the dog. Tatsuki was always purring and humming, happy to be getting her pussy rubbed against her fellow fat animal.

"So Orihime." Kirio called to me as she rubbed Hiyori's red butt "How come you're still a human?"

"No reason really, I'm happy now but I've been thinking about changing for a while now." I laughed "This place is changing, it's more of a paradise for animals than people. The only reason I stay human is to make food for all of you."

"Well you don't need to worry about that, I've made a Kido to take care of that." Kirio smiled "We can still bring people here to fatten them up to join but we won't need you cooking to do it.

She held up a vial and placed it between her breasts "So come take a walk to the wild side."

"Wow." I said reaching in to her cleavage "This is so exciting, I'm a little nervous."

"SQUEEE!" Kirio oinked as I shook her tits around and found my prize.

I got the vial and popped the cap, quickly drinking it.

"OHHH!" I felt my fat body jiggle as I began to change.

My body got thicker as my skin turned pink, my breasts rose up slowly as another pair grew under them, and then another pair under those for a total of six big fleshy breasts. My hands turned into strange three fingered hoof like appendages and my feet became cloven hooves. I felt a little tail pop up above my ass as my face morphed and scrunched up like the pig I had just become.

"SQUEEE!" I yelped changing into a fat pig woman "OHH OINK! I feel so good!"

"No fair you get to be a pig like Kirio." Hiyori pouted.

"Are you not happy as a baboon?" I snorted.

"Well…I didn't say that." Hiyori scratched her jiggly red butt "But still."

"Good, cause your big butt gets me so wet." I smiled.

I bent her over and started eating her out happily, munching on her muff. Hiyori moaned and jiggled around a bit before starting to do the same thing to Kirio, all three of us making animal noises as we went.

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

"I think I'm ready to become an animal." I puffed my chest out.

"Oh I'm so happy." Mom licked me "I've been waiting to hear you say that."

"BURRP!" I heard snorting and eating as Karin sat nearby stuffing her big pig face.

"Just cause you're a pig doesn't mean you shouldn't have some manners." I glared.

"SNORT!" Karin growled at me her face all dirty and messy "It's what pigs do."

"Don't fight girls." Mom said handing me a vial "Here Yuzu, drink up."

"I'll show you how to be an animal but still be nice." I said drinking "UGH!"

The changes started to affect my body and I moaned, I got plumper all over as my face got longer and rounder and two little horns popped out of my forehead. I gained a second row of tits as my skin got white and splotchy, a large udder forming on my belly, a small tail with a fur tip grew above my butt and slapped my ass as I started to moo.

"MOOO!" I moaned as my hands and feet became hoof like "Oh this feels good. I'm so sexy even Rangiku would be jealous! HAA!"

"HMM!" Karin grabbed my udder and shoved all four teats into her mouth, chugging down my milk.

"OHH Karin!" I gasped "AAAH So good! Yes, keep drinking!"

Mom dug her claws into my breasts and started to drink from them, making me moo even more. Mom's muzzle dug into my breasts, it felt so good to be the motherly figure to her, letting her drink from my breasts. I sat there mooing like a cow as my family drank my sweet milk, I was so happy.

* * *

**Momo's POV**

"I've learned a lot by studying you." Nemu explained to Rangiku and I.

"Oh, happy we could help." I smiled.

"I don't know why you bothered, there's nothing you need to know but what to eat next." Rangiku laughed.

"Still I learned important things about why you can move despite your size, it's thanks to your animal traits giving additional strength." Nemu groaned "Which explains why I'm the only one who can barely move. Thanks to your animal powers you could weigh upwards of 10000 pounds and still be able to move. I don't think I can last much longer without changing myself."

_So big…so fat…so much sex._

"Here." I handed her a vial "I'm looking forward to meet you the new you."

Nemu drank it and started to change. Her skin became shiny and gray and well as sort of slimy. The head got longer and more triangular at the top as her arms and legs separated and her fingers and toes grew into long thick tentacles and before we knew it she was a big fat squid woman.

"Hmph." Nemu smirked before shooting out her tentacles and wrapping us both up.

"OHH!" I squeaked as she slipped them into my holes.

"MOOO!" Rangiku moaned as she was fucked and milked by the tendrils.

My mouth was filled and my breasts squeezed as I started cumming buckets from Nemu's affections. Rangiku was the same, moaning with each thrust and slap.

"I could get used to this body." Nemu smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. Riruka, Jackie and Ikumi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Riruka's POV**

"Nice to see you again." I told Jackie as we met up to get lunch.

"Yeah good to see you too." She nodded "So is this place any good?"

I looked up at the sign.

"I don't know I've never eaten here." I shrugged "Looks like they serve eel."

"For the last time." Ikumi leaned out the window "This ain't a restaurant!"

"Come on." I pouted "Won't you make us dinner Miss Ikumi?"

"Ugh…" she groaned opening the door "Come on in."

"I feel like we're taking advantage of her." Jackie sighed as we walked in.

"It's fine." I waved my hand.

The three of us walked through the door but when I opened my eyes we were not in a house, we were in a field.

"Uhh…what's going on?" Ikumi asked.

"I don't know…" I looked around.

We were in the wild and the only notable thing there was a table set for three.

"This is really strange." Ikumi said.

"Feels like any other day for me." Jackie sighed "Why's there just food here?"

"I don't really care." Ikumi giggled "It smells good and it's free."

"I'm kinda hungry too." Jackie said taking a seat.

"If this stuffs poison I'll haunt you two." I said joining them.

We all started eating, the food was really yummy. I was happily eating the sweet chewy donuts. Still I quickly started to panic when I realized I couldn't stop from eating, I wasn't getting full and I just kept stuffing my face.

I heard a loud ripping and tearing noise and looked over to see Ikumi was pouring out of her clothes, her body was getting fatter and jiggling, her big breasts growing larger as her butt ballooned and belly flopped out.

"HMM." Ikumi moaned "Ohh, this feels so good. I don't even fit in my clothes!"

I heard more ripping and saw the same thing happening to Jackie. Her dark skin shimmering in the sun as her big ass grew and grew larger. Just looking at her butt made me feel weird inside.

"Huh? AHH!" I yelped looking down at myself.

My clothes suddenly burst off my body as fat jiggled around me, my breasts wobbled slowly and my belly jiggled from side to side.

"AAHHHH!" I screamed in horror, feeling my face shake with fat.

"No! This isn't cute, not cute at all!" I cried feeling my fat body jiggle around "I'm disgusting and fat! I'm ugly!"

"Aw Jeez." Jackie moaned "What are we gonna do about this."

"I'm sorry." Ikumi frowned "I shouldn't have suggested we eat this stuff, I should have figured it was dangerous. I hope we're not stuck like this."

I heard stomping noises and looked up to see a herd of strange fat animal women walking over to us. All of them had giant bellies, breasts and butts but also looked a lot like animals. There were four of them, two pigs, a baboon, and a spider.

"Welcome to the palace of pleasure ladies." The pig with fewer breasts said.

"What the hell is going on here?" I mumbled.

"This is weird." Jackie added.

"Weird!" I screamed "It's more than weird it's freaky! Were gross and fat and ugly!"

I was suddenly hugged from behind by the big with six tits, her breasts surrounding my fat body.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Don't freak out, you look wonderful." A familiar voice said, albeit more nasally.

"Huh?" I looked up at the pig "Are you…?"

"It's me, Orihime." She squealed jiggling all over.

"What the hell?" I gasped "What happened to you?!"

"Fun things." She laughed "This is my life now! You shouldn't worry so much you'll love it! You're still cute, maybe even cuter now."

I only blushed as Orihime hugged her fat arms around me.

"I don't know…maybe I'll like it here." I blushed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- A look into an animal kingdom.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Acceptance

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"HMMM!" Mashiro hummed sitting around eating with Karin and Yuzu, the two sister snarfing down food.

Mashiro, jiggled around happily, kicking her big thick grasshopper legs.

"I'm stunned you have so much energy given your size." Karin snorted, jiggling her four tits around.

"I know, we can barely walk a mile without getting hungry or tired." Yuzu said.

"I'm just brimming with excitement!" Mashiro hopped around, fat smacking and jiggling all over.

Mashiro skipped and hopped around, landing next to Yuzu and grabbing one of the cos fat tits, sucking the milk out.

"OHH MMM!" Yuzu moaned as Karin joined Mashiro is drinking from her big tits.

Nearby the Bear Lisa and the Hippo Nanao were having some alone time, giggling and rubbing each other all over.

"HMM! Oh baby." Lisa growled as her tits were sucked by the hippo.

"MM! I love that I have you all to myself." Nanao smirked rubbing her fat against Lisa's.

Lisa licked her lips as her hippo lover kissed her all over "I smell honey."

"That's from Sui-Feng." Nanao said licking Lisa's pussy "But be careful, that bee belongs to Yoruichi and no one else."

"Huh? OH!" Lisa moaned questioningly as she was eaten out.

"Those two are lovers with their own area of the forest that no one else is allowed in." Nanao said flicking her tongue over her girlfriend's pussy "The only time they come out is if Yoruichi wants milk."

"Hmph we'll have to see about that." Lisa smirked "I bet I can get in there to steal some honey."

Around the palace fields Hiyori was with Kirio, both eating and loving their fat lives. Hiyori still couldn't believe her big body, finally she had big tits and a great ass, albeit with a large flabby belly.

Hiyori loved watching her motherly lover Kirio roll around in the mud with Orihime and Karin, to be honest she was a little jealous. While Kirio was usually pigging out from a slob trough Hiyori liked to sit around and eat bananas and scratch her own ass.

"HAA!" Hiyori moaned when her ass cheek separated and Kirio started eating her out.

"I love your big butt." Kirio giggled spanking the girl.

"Ohh, I love it too." Hiyori moaned as she was teased "I get so wet when people touch it, more from you."

"OINK!" Kirio snorted kissing the Baboon "You're such a naughty little thing Hiyori."

"I ain't little." Hiyori showed off her fat frame.

"Of course." Kirio smirked "You're not even close."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Ikumi was making friends with the vixen Masaki. Both women were laughing and jiggling together, fat motherly bodies shaking.

"I love this body." Masaki said "It reminds me of being pregnant."

"Yeah me too." Ikumi said rubbing her belly "It's kinda nice."

"I wouldn't mind getting pregnant her." Masaki said "And I doubt I'm alone in that."

"So Ikumi, how long are you gonna sit around as a fat human, come on over to the wild side."

"I guess I should." Ikumi said "It's not like I'll be going back to my old life with this look and it could be fun."

"Here you go." Masaki cave her a vial.

"HMMM!" Ikumi drank it, moaning as she began to change.

Her body got a little bigger as her skin turned slick and black, her face lengthened and grew sharp jaws full of jagged teeth. Her legs fused together into a snake like tail and a fin ran all the way down her spine.

"OHH!" she laughed "An Eel, how ironic."

Masaki laughed and got behind Ikumi, shoving the tip of her lower body into her pussy, moaning as the slimy tail fucked her pussy. Ikumi gasped at the sensation, her own body making her feel pleasure.

Someplace else in the palace Jackie was moaning as she ate the most delicious cake. Jackie was loving it her, being big and fat, her black ass jiggling constantly as she shimmied in her seat.

"You sure eat a lot." Yoruichi purred walking up, jiggling and wobbling with each step.

"BURP! Thanks." Jackie smiled "You look sexy."

"Don't let my girlfriend here you say that." The cat giggled.

"It's amazing how fat you are." Jackie blushed looking at the cat's big belly.

"Thanks." Yoruichi sat down "I'm free to take compliments while the lover is away."

"Where is she?" Jackie asked.

"Getting her honey tits sucked by a bear." Yoruichi laughed "Well welcome to the fat life, enjoy it…Purr…boy I want some milk."

"I guess the animal cravings really are strong with you guys.' Jackie laughed.

"You should see for yourself." Yoruichi smirked hiding a vial in her giant ass "Come on, join us."

Jackie smirked at the teasing and reached in, jiggling the fat cheeks as she grabbed the juice, she popped the cap and drank it, moaning as she changed.

"HMM!"

Jackie's body was covered in black brown fur. Her face got longer and her ears changed to grow longer, a few of her fingers fused and her arms got lankier. Her ass grew a thick banana shaped tail and her feet grew massive while her belly slipt gaining a pouch, making Jackie a massive fat Kangaroo woman.

Jackie stood up and hopped around a bit, the ground quaking under her movements, her fat body shaking and slapping around all over.

"Wow look at this thing." Jackie opened her pouch "You could fit a couch in here."

"Let's find out." Yoruichi giggled stepping in.

"OHHH!" Jackie moaned as the fat cat squeezed every inch of her body into her pouch, the cat purring as she filled up the opening with her ass and belly, Yoruichi's top half hung out, breasts sagging down.

"I smell a cow over there." Yoruichi smiled.

"Right." Jackie laughed hopping off, her body jiggling and shaking with Yoruichi in her pouch.

In a different area of the field Riruka was with Orihime, still adjusting to her new look. Riruka looked at her massive breasts, large belly and jiggly ass.

"Stop worrying." Orihime snorted as they ate "You look sexy, I bet you would look even better as an animal."

"I'd just be uglier." Riruka pouted her plump cheeks.

"No matter what you look like I'll be here." Orihime hugged the girl, big tits rubbing into her face.

"Well…fine." Riruka pouted picking up the vial.

Riruka drank the sweet fluid, gasping as she began to change. Her skin turned dark pink and grew scaly, her face got bigger and longer as her nose got more sensitive, her teeth turning into a plethora of sharp fangs. Riruka started to grow taller, and taller still until Orihime only came up to her pussy. Her feet grew larger and her toes fused together into three large toes with big nails, her butt grew a thick tail and her arms sank into her body until only the forearms stuck out, her hands now three fingered claws. Riruka blinked as her eye became reptilian in nature, completing her transformation into a T-Rex Woman.

"RAAAHHHHH!" Riruka roared.

"Wow!" Orihime clapped in awe.

"Huh?" Riruka looked at herself "No! This is even worse! I'm gross!"

"What how?" Orihime asked "You're like a queen! The biggest, fattest and most powerful one here!"

"If…you think so." Riruka blushed and tried to hug Orihime but found her arms were too short "Aw Jeez."

"Don't worry." Orihime smirked "There are plenty of ways for us to do it without those."

Riruka brought her tail around and inserted it into Orihime's butt, the other girl moaning as she was fucked by the tip of the dino. Riruka leaned down and used her powerful jaws to lick and bite Orihime's many breasts, the girl moaning as her nipples were pinched by sharp teeth. Riruka's jaws were so big she was able to fit all six sexy tits in her mouth at once. Riruka now understood why Orihime liked it here so much, really…things weren't so bad.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	17. Animal Speak

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Hiyori's POV**

"OKEEE!" I squealed as Kirio licked my pussy from behind, licking my ass happily "You're the best."

"Good." Kirio hugged me "Savor it, we won't have it for long?"

"Huh?" I asked "What's that mean."

"The serum is taking over more of me than just tendencies and appearance." Kirio explained "I won't be able to speak soon I'll be that much like a pig."

"No…that's not fair!" I slammed my hands down on my thighs, fat jiggling all over.

"Don't worry I'll still be here." She hugged me "You just won't understand what I'm saying, I love you lots Hiyori, I'm sure you'll hear me say it again someday.…SQUEE!"

I looked at Kirio as she oinked again, and again, no more words.

"I guess that's it." I sighed as the pig woman oinked for words.

"HMMM!" I moaned as she still rubbed me all over.

She got her head low and started eating me out like this used to, I moaned and held her head down to increase my pleasure. I jiggled around as she oinked and squealed while munching on my muff. Even if her words were lost she was still showing me affection and love, her body jiggled around slowly as she ate me out, making me moan with need.

"RAAAAOOOO!" I moaned cumming lots, jiggling my ass as I came.

"OINK!" Kirio squealed and walked on all fours, boobs and belly dragging on the floor, to get to her food trough where she shoved her head in and started eating lots.

I smirked at her big booty and walked up to grab it, rubbing my hands all over as I slipped a finger into her pussy while she ate. Kirio moaned and squealed as she ate and I fingered her, even with her mind slipping away we knew each other well.

* * *

**Shutara's POV**

"UGH!" I groaned rubbing my head as I walked around my web, I could feel my mind slipping into a more spider like one.

_I can't believe I missed such an important side effect…and now I won't be able to speak to find a good lover for myself._

Suddenly my eyes caught sight of Mashiro, the fat grasshopped jiggling and hopping around. I grabbed some of those fat flies and sucked them dry before going to Mashiro, my mouth making clicking noises as I transcended into a spider.

"Shutara!" the fat grasshopped smiled "Hello!"

"CLICK!" I snapped my jaws at her.

My eyes were all red and spider like as I grabbed the girl and wrapped her up in silky goodness, grabbing her tits and wedging her ass. Mashiro moaned as I kissed her belly and licked her snatch.

"HAAA!" Shutara moaned as I licked and teases her pussy, the fat bug jiggling around slowly as I dug my claw like hands into her tits.

Both of use were moaning, mine in clicks and hers in yelps and pants. Both of us were getting hornier and hornier.

_I may not be able to speak anymore but I can still have lots of fun sex, I won't let this stop me._

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

"HMM!" I purred laying on my back, softly jiggling as my fur blew in the wind.

Chizuru was lying next to me napping, her dog like body jiggling around. I smirked as she twitched in her sleep, humping the air slowly, constantly a horny dog.

I couldn't blame her, soon I would be just like her, a speechless horny animal with desire to eat and fuck all the time. I wasn't afraid, I was ready, so what if all I did was purr, this like is perfect, I'm so happy Kirio and Shutara showed me this life.

I rolled over and felt a little more of me slip away as I purred and licked my paws, my fat body jiggling softly. I growled as I smelt some food in the distance, walking on all fours I found a steak that I tore up and ate. I felt fatter as I ate and suddenly felt movement on my rear. I looked over to see Chizuru humping me, grinding her pussy on my ass. I growled as she fucked with me, making me purr and moan more and more, my body jiggling from her thrusting.

"MEOW!" I growled egging her on, my tail swishing as my belly rubbed against the ground.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. Safari

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Yuzu's POV**

I smiled to myself as I looked around at the farmland near us, mooing softly as I ate. I had changed a little more towards my animal side the last few days, I found myself wanting to be milked, and I was always hungry, even eating grass. This paradise of animal women was wonderful, some even going full animal is interesting, it happening to me made me excited as well, I was still happy I had a clear mind though, some people had started to slip into animals like Mom, Karin, Rukia, Rangiku and Momo.

I was worried a bit about Mom, she had become a lazy fox that yipped and napped all day, curling up near me to sleep the day away. I looked around and found my sister in the mud pit with Kirio and Orihime. All three were squealing and rolling around, Orihime was really still able to talk.

"SQUEE!" Karin yelped as Kirio shoved her head into her ass crack and ate her pussy out "SQUEE!"

I blushed watching my pig sister start fucking her animal lover, both rolling and splashing in the mud as they licked and sucked each other all over.

I looked over at a webbed forest where Shutara had been staying with Mashiro, the bugs chirping and fucking constantly. No one ever goes in there because if you do Shutara wraps you up and keeps you as a plaything, never to be seen again…or so they say, I've never tested that theory.

Tatsuki was also lying around on her belly, purring as Chizuru jiggled agsint her, humping her rear. Tatsuki didn't care what the dog did, especially since the jiggling from the humping made her ass jiggle, it's hard to believe this once sporty fit girl was now a fat tiger that lazed the day away. Chizuru was as horny as ever, even with no penis she humps anything she can get her paws on, grinding her clit to make herself cum and then barking as she's too fat to lick herself clean. Orihime was happy her friends were happy here like she was.

I felt my mother stirring next to me as I petted her tail, she yipped a bit before starting to suck on my udder, making me moan as I watched more animals have fun, I didn't mind getting suckled, I needed to empty my udder or it would get sore and fill up, gotta drain it almost every day.

Speaking of udder, I looked over at my cow teacher Rangiku, the older cow mooing as she walked on all fours and dragged her udder and tits on the ground while eating grass, I couldn't believe that someday soon that would be me, a cow, I had already started to eat grass and soon I would be craving more, it was a little exciting to think about how I'd become so animalistic, Rangiku looked happy so I figured I would be too if it happened to me.

Momo and Rukia, two resident rodents, weren't doing much but lazing around and jiggling their 1300 pound bodies. Momo has her own large collection of cheese that she hides away and won't let anyone else have, even her lovers that she fucks with that wonderful tail. Similarly, Rukia has a whole field of carrots that only she munches on, occasionally she'll use them like a dildo, fucking someone with it before she eats it up. Both loved to shake their massive fat furry asses together and squeak like rodents.

Last of my observations was Yachiru who was purring as she licked and sucked on Rangiku's udder, the poor pink panther was a little down since she had no mate right now but I figured soon someone who fit her needs would show up soon, Rangiku and I were cows so we were out, and Tatsuki and Yoruichi already have mates so they wouldn't work either. Recently Rangiku told me she knew of someone who could please Yachiru but I never got a name.

* * *

**Hiyori's POV**

I was sitting around on big red ass scratching myself and eating a few bananas while I watched Kirio roll around in the mud with Karin. Orihime was thankfully able to translate for the other pig but even than that wouldn't last long once she became more animalistic in a few months. I tossed a peel over my shoulders into a pile, later I'd have it moved to the scrap heap where it would compost or the pigs would eat them. I reached back and scratched my ass, it felt good o have the best red booty in the place.

I looked around at some of the other animal groups. Nemu, Kiyone and Ikumi were together swimming around in the lake, splashing and diving for fish. You had to be careful near that lake or Nemu might pull you in and tentacle fuck you roughly, I learned that lesson first hand, my ass was red for hours…redder than usual, she jammed her tendrils in there, in your mouth and pussy too.

Lisa was near them with Nanao, the two inseparable lovers moaning and eating together all the time. The two of them were quickly getting more animalistic by the day, even if they were deep in the forests you could hear them growl and scream as they fucked or burp as they ate.

Similar to them Unohana and Isane were always fucking, although they were way calmer. They liked to rub and kiss each other when they weren't eating, feeding each other when they were.

Kukaku was still solo for the time being, that didn't mean she wouldn't fuck you with her horn if given the chance. Rukia used to be the main target but recently that's shifted over to me, I get my ass rammed all the time, at first it was painful but I've since grown used to it.

Elsewhere Yoruichi was with Sui-Feng, nothing new there, the two constantly grinding together and fucking happily. I think sometimes Yoruichi wants Sui-Feng to leave her alone but she always goes to get her bee back and suck out her honey. Rarely Lisa will join them for honey harvesting.

I looked over and saw fat Kangaroo Jackie hopping around, she still had no mate but that didn't mean people didn't ride around in her pouch for fun, the pleasure of doing that was so good. Herr ass was great too, always jiggling when she hopped.

Lastly Riruka was stomping around on her big dinosaur legs, roaring about her desire to eat more meat and get fatter, ever since she changed species she's really gotten into the who eating craze, she's just a carnivore now, only eating meat, no veggies or fruits anymore.

Around here things are nice and relaxing, but soon I'm sure they'll shake up when more residents arrive.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. 2000 Pound Beasts

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Over the last week the animal girls of the Pleasure palace had been fucking and feeding, growing larger, most around 2000 pounds of sexy woman.

A week pass for the former women. They all here more than happy being nothing more than animals and free too. Only things that made them even look human like away were they still have their hair, breasts, bellybutton, pussy, and asses. Other than that, full on animals. All finally made a grand total of 2000 pounds, but need more. Hunger, Fat, and Sex where their wants and nothing more at all.

Kirio was the mud pit, being messy and a true pig. All she did was oink and squeal fucking with Karin and Orihime her fell pigs. If one look at Karin they would never knew who she was anymore. The four breasts pig formally known as Karin was near gone with she didn't care about. Why should she, since she was a pig. As a pig only food, sleep, and sex were the most important in a life of a pig. Orihime was still safe for a few months, but could believe she was going to becoming a common pig. The life wasn't bad and perfect for her. Never needing to do anything at all just eat to get fatter. Look at her 2000 pound six breasts pig body. Orihime was happy to no long be human anymore. Being an animal was more perfect, she didn't need to think anymore and just eat, sleep, and fuck as a life now. Orihime did feel a bit down that all her other human friends she near at school couldn't join them. It would freak then out, but in time they would be more happy as animals give up anything human about them.

Shutara burped loudly to finish another fat fly. The spider needed only food and sex, that why Mashiro remain as hers. Yet she need more fat bugs to fuck and cum out for her too drink all the sex juice she wanted. Shutara lair of sex and web of pleasure need more of a spider like her to need. Mashiro was still herself, but she did question why she should. She was a grasshopper now and so she believe it was be better to just be a fat animal full on in her mind too how. Like her mind never had a smart idea at all. Shutara treat her special not just feasting on her like those flies, but made sure she is fucked well. Mashiro was happy being used like this, after all Shutara did make sure to feed her nonfood insect a lot to make her fatter too. Hopefully more insect women would join and be part of this life of sex torture of wonder pleasure.

As for Tatsuki, if one ask how the massive obese tigress was and told that is Tatsuki, many wouldn't believe you. Tatsuki or the former being the used to be Tatsuki now an obese tigress that eat and fuck for a common life now had it all. She was fatter than any sumo woman alive, but she was far too lazy to want to do anything. All Tatsuki wanted was to lay around on her belly or back. Only time she moved was when she need to roll. She would roar out when hungry for food and purr when being fucked. Chizuru was more animal then all like Tatsuki. They each don't even now anything about former life at all anymore and didn't care to think, since thinking was hard. Chizuru purely wanted to fuck for life now. The dog was horny all the time and didn't even want eat and sleep. She just humps Tatsuki for hours and it becomes days of nonstop sex. Like Tatsuki cared at all, she loved it, have all the 2000 pound of dog on top of her most the time. Chizuru humming make Tatsuki's massive orange ass never stop jiggling at all. Massive breasts and belly of each slap and mash each other, while their pussy grind on each other as the cum more the any other animal here. They also go into 69 position too with Chizuru always on top to clear each other, since they need to lick their pussy very much too and they just did each others.

Masaki or the fat vixen that was now the former woman used to be just live a common life or eat ton, sleeping of hours, and fucking as life too. She remained with her former daughter Yuzu the most, since one would question how a vixen was about to give birth to a pig and cow. Yuzu didn't mind having her vixen mother by her at all. The cow was now waking on all fours like most others and felt natural too. She was still herself, but Yuzu could wait to be nothing more than a cow. It would be fun too, since both herself and Karin was nothing like that used to be at all. Yuzu want to be milked and mooed to her vixen mother to wake and suck on her nubs. She could just smile happy this paradise was perfect, since she never needed to worry about thinking about things anymore and just do common cow things.

Momo the 2000 pound mouse was in her hidden area eating her endless collection of cheese. None would think the Momo would becoming something like this, but Momo was gone at the weak girl that she used to be was no more. Now the mouse was what Momo is for life. Eat for fattening and using her tail to shove into waiting pussy that needed fucking badly. Rukia was a bit the same too, the bunny life was for her and felt perfect never needing to fight or things like that at all anymore. All her carrots were hers and when need some cum she just made rabbit noises to the closest animal to come other to be fuck with a number of carrots that can fit in their pussy. Rukia's ass also never stops jiggling too, the white furry booty so massive and full of fat that it was Rukia's pride area along with her belly and breasts. When with a mind of a rabbit, a bit of Rukia still remain now want to need and life would perfect for every too.

Rangiku she was gone and nothing more than a cow, which she was happy about, since she wanted to never remember out being yelled or force to work again. She just ate and fuck as a life. New goal to be the fattest cow of all. Though like Yuzu, she needed milking once a day when she feel her udder heavy to drag with her and in pain. She mostly just roll on her side and moos endlessly until some animal come over to drink. Lucky it either Tatsuki, Yachiru, or Yoruichi, would come running, but any animal too. Rangiku was give her paradise and she was going to life like this as a common cow forever.

Yachiru was still herself, but she along with Nanao were the next in line to be nothing more the full on animals in the mind. She was happy, after all being a 2000 pound puma was great. She just need a partner or mate for life to completely everything fully. Yachiru remained with Rangiku as the cows final human word were stay close to her and drink when she mooed for her. Yachiru wasn't always next to Rangiku, but in a close eye sight of her to see were each is while doing her cow things. Yachiru was going to life happy and would wait for a long time to get it too.

Nanao was almost a full on animal in her mind, but she didn't care too much, no she wanted this. She was a 2000 pound massive hippo and this was her life forever. Being lazy like the slob she had become, eating massive amounts of food to fill her huge belly while it growled at her, and when she got horny she'd fuck with her mate Lisa. One would question a hippo and bear being mates, but they didn't care. They loved being animals and burping loud for all to know they were animals for life. Lisa was enjoying bear life too. Her claws were great to use on and all over Nanao's massive fat body and make love to her while she wailed out when scratching her with them. She was the only one the was not scared of Sui-Feng and let Lisa drink the honey the bear loved. Life was perfect for the couple even when Nanao was going in the mind, she told Lisa that they were forever being mate not matter what, since the belong together for life.

Nemu was a 2000 pound squid that needed to fuck everyone around her. Nemu was free from her old life she hated and smiled and grin a lot too. She wanted all to be happy and fucking was she new purpose she along with fattening more too. She love her slimy fat body and the 20 tentacles for her to use on all the animal around. Was she worry about be a mindless animal? No, she would enjoy being a raping squid the fucks as a life and be happy with it.

Kiyone was enjoying her fattening making it to a huge 2000 pound. The orca loved her life and everything about it was so great. Eating like animals not needing to use manners or anything and all the sex that everyone did as a common thing now. Kiyone loved her fellow sea women as the can have fun doing underwater sex, since... well both Nemu and Ikumi could breathe underwater all the time, but Kiyone she was an orca so she still needed to come up to the surface to breath, lucky she only had to do it three or four times a day. She was still a bit down never get a change to use her blowhole to shot a strong blast of water into a fellow animal's pussy. She just hoped someone would let her do it.

Isane and Unohana were living the lives the way they wanted to. Isane didn't care about her tall size anymore being a giraffe was what she was meant to be, but getting fatter and fatter all the time feeling her body push out and gain new rolls, chins, breasts size and huger ass. It made her happy to be like everyone around her as they were all equal. Being 2000 pounds makes Isane love this and she wasn't scared being a full on animal completely in the mind either. As long as she had Unohana forever by her side she would always be happy.

Unohana once a beautiful woman and graceful and polite was gone to being a 2000 pound elephant that ate with no manner at all and burp a lot too not care and scratching herself and being a slob completely. She felt more free for the first time in her long life and was happy not need to be all graceful or nice. She want to eat and fuck with her Isane using her trunk to blow in her love hear her lovely moans and begging for more. Unohana didn't care if she becoming a fully minded animal. She would be more happy as one never needing to do anything again other the suffer her fat face with more food and fucking madly all the time too.

Kukaku being a fat 2000 pound rhino and life was good to her now, she got her missing arm back . She just sat around eat and getting fatter too. She walk on all two for now, but when she lose her mind being a rhino full she most like be walking on all four. Thought it was fine with her, since all be walking on four just depend on what they are now. Still she hope to fine a mate to love and live with for life as animals. Thought she did love watch all the massive asses all around here for targets for her to fuck in their fat ass, while eat out all the pussy too.

Yoruichi and Sui-Feng were living their life at the fullest just sex and eating. Yoruichi knows how to be a cat, since she could become one, but she was a anthro one keeping her best women part, while being a full-on animal. Yoruichi was more lazy and embraced it fully too. So was the Goddess of Fat for now one needed to eat to make her fat body getting more and more fatter, while have sex too. Sui-Feng was her everything and have her the best, hardest, pleasurable sex of all the time. She walk on all four now let all view her giant Goddess size ass and going to Rangiku and Yuzu to get her daily milk, it was the one think Yoruichi did herself to get with the other animals to have sex with. She wasn't worry about her mind slipping away into a full one cat one, be better for her to be a cat then who she used to be.

Sui-Feng was no longer who she used to be anymore. That slim ninja was gone forever and would never return. She was a massive fat hornet the only wanted her Yoruichi to fuck forever. She needed to be fatter and fatter too. Like she cared about her weight anymore at all. She got the breasts and ass to love and the animal she love to be her mate all the time. Still Lisa did come when Yoruichi was out, which Sui-Feng didn't seem to care about anymore. She couldn't do anything about it. As for her mind be gone, she was happy so she wound never need to remember anything about her former like she hated very much. She want to be an animal and embraced everything about it having all her anger and bitchiness gone for good.

Hiyori was enjoy the wonder fat life as an animal. With Kirio a full on pig in mind too, she was going to be greeting future women for the next few months. She used the downtime to sit around and eat herself into being even more fatter. Making to 2000 pound was good, but not enough to her. She enjoy scratching herself a lot too, but more her massive red ass that she believed it was the best part of her. She love all the fat and her huge breasts too, but her red ass made her special now. As her for mind slipping away, she didn't care at all. Be a better life as a full baboon then anything before this new life in paradise to be nothing more then just an animal.

Ikumi was enjoy a great life as a fat eel woman. The life of eating to being obese was great, the sex every hour was perfect, and just being among former women they were happy to leave their old life they didn't enjoy behind and forgot was fine with Ikumi too. She had life with Kiyone and Nemu in the ocean like huge and deep pond now, that's all she needed. She didn't seem to worry when her mind was no more and was happy to life with her own kind now.

Jackie was still enjoy her life too. She made to 2000 pound, but need to get more massive. Even fat she still have powerful legs to help her hop around like Rukia could too. She enjoyed the pouch on her belly too and have anyone climb in for a ride or just to sleep in there. It made her very happy and love her great new life too. She already didn't care about her mind being gone in a few months, she was perfect like this.

Lastly was Riruka the new 2000 pound T-Rex the future Queen of beasts. Riruka was for gone. Anything about cute stuff was gone. She was hunger and horny a lot. She ate huge amounts of meal being messy and glutton too. Roaring the loudest of all of the animal women too. She loved the sex and fuck all the fat juice flab of meal too. Riruka didn't care either with her mind going to slip away for good. She want that so she didn't need to think about anything anymore other the food and sex

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**This chapter was written with help from another user.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Spirits 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The Zanpakutou spirit Tobiume awoke in a field surrounded by scraps of food and cheese.

"Where am I?" she wondered rubbing her head.

The young spirit girl stood up and began walking around only to look around a tree and bump into a big furry ass with a long thick tail above it.

"YAAA!" the fur yawned and squeaked as it rose to life.

The girl was very confused by the fleshy orbs in front of her, poking them and hearing some soft squeaks in response. Suddenly the fur ball started to move and the spirit got scared as a large 2500-pound mouse turned to face her, squeaking and sniffing a bit. The mouse hugged the small spirit into her fleshy body, the girl freaking out a bit.

"Stop!" Tobiume gasped as she was tickled by the fur "Who are you…I feel like I know you."

"Squeak!" the mouse squeaked.

"Ha!" Tobiume gasped "Momo! W-What happened to you!"

Tobiume was in shock to see her master in this state, the Reaper turned into a large jiggly, fat assed mouse. The Mouse smiled at her and grabbed a cheese wheel and nibbled on it happily, offering some to her spirit.

"I'm good." The spirit said as Momo shrugged, her body jiggling as she devoured the whole wheel herself.

Momo jiggled around some more and offered more cheese to her spirit.

"Umm I don't think that's a good idea." The spirit smiled.

"Hmm." Momo frowned and pointed at Tobiume's flat body.

It didn't take much to infer that the mouse was saying eating the cheese would make her larger in the chest and butt as well. The Spirit just looked at the furry belly of her mistress, shocked she was so peaceful in that state.

"Well…I'd hate to disappoint." The spirit said to herself.

Tobiume started to feel hungry, drooling a bit as she reached down and took a bite of the most delicious, creamy cheese she had ever tasted. Soon she was biting off whole mouthfuls, letting out soft burps as she at. She failed to see her body gradually growing fatter, her belly jiggling free, her breasts growing slowly. As she ate Momo hugged her into her body, the spirit sinking into her owners fat, using her breasts like pillows and her belly like a beanbag chair.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Katen and Kyokutsu awoke somewhere else in the expansive field of the palace. They both wondered where they are, and why they were naked, the spirits somewhat embarrassed by being in the buff in each other's presence.

As they walked around the fields they came along a line of four large orbs, two were grey and the other two were black and furry. Kyōkotsu went up to the grey ones and poked at them to only to see her finger sunk all the way into along with her hand.

"What are they?" she wondered.

"They look like…" Katen started.

"Like what?" the younger woman asked.

"Butts." She blinked.

There was yawning and rumbling as the two figures slowly started to move and soon there was a hippo and bear looking at the two. The two spirits were shocked at the size of the massive human looking animals.

"WAAAH!" the Hippo moaned as she looked at the two.

"Morning." The bear scratched it's bell.

"Who are you?" Katen asked.

"Hmm." The bear smirked "Take a guess, it's been a long time since we've seen one another."

"Huh?" The younger girl tilted her head before the bear grabbed a pair of glasses and handed it to her and the hippo did the same.

The two realized that these were Lisa and Nanao, stunned to see the women have devolved into this state.

"Well, it's feeding time." Lisa smirked gesturing to a table full of food "Eat up."

"HMM!" Nanao hugged the two and waddled over to the table with the two stuck against her.

The two were held by Nanao as Lisa started stuffing their faces, the spirits slowly losing their bodies to fat, Kyokutsu gaining size and Katen losing her expansive curves, her breasts and butt growing larger, but her belly following the trend.

"Get ready to love it ladies." Lisa smiled "You'll only get bigger form here."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- More Spirits.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Spirits 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Suzumebachi awoke feeling strange, it only took her a couple of seconds to see she was naked and taller, a lot taller, like the size of a normal person.

"I guess I should figure out where I am." She said starting to walk around this forest she woke up in.

As the Spirit walked around she came upon a strange sight a pair of large black and yellow stripped orbs. She reached out and poked them, shocked to see how soft and jiggly they were, sucking her hands in when she poked them. While casually poking these two orbs Suzumebachi got to thinking.

"Last I remember Sui-Feng was out with Yoruichi, stupid girl always fawning over that woman GRR!" she yelled kicking one of the jiggly balls.

The orbs pushed back at her and knocked her on her ass, suddenly the orbs were jiggling much more than before as an abdomen with two wings and large stinger appeared above them as the owner sat up, Suzumebachi realizing she had been poking something's butt.

A large 3000 pound anthro hornet turned to face her, insect eyes blinking as her mandibles twitched.

"Who did that?!" the bee buzzed "You interrupted my fun!"

The hornet looked down and glared at Suzumebachi "Oh it's you, finally come to join me, have you?"

"Who are you?" the spirit asked.

Sui-Feng buzzed and laughed, her wings fluttering "I used to own you."

Suzumebachi gasped "Sui-Feng?! What the heck happened to you?!"

"I lightened up." Sui-Feng smirked rubbing her fat belly "Or I guess I did the opposite."

"I'm free from all the troubles of life." Sui-Feng said picking up a cheeseburger and eating it whole "BURP! I can just fuck and eat all day long."

Suzumebachi was stunned her master was in this state, a large bee obsessed with sex and food.

"Purr." A voice cooed "Sui-Feng why did you stop? I'm still horny, I've only cum five times so far."  
A fat black cat appeared behind Sui-Feng and licked her neck.

"Yoruichi." The bee buzzed softly as if she was moaning "We have a guest."

"Nya." The huge cat rolled into view and Suzumebachi gasped "Look at how tiny she is, so thin and skinny, she'll need to be fed to be as big and sexy as us."

"I agree." Sui-Feng smirked grabbing the tiny girl.

"Hey stop put me down!" Suzumebachi begged "MHPH!"

Sui-Feng pushed one of her tender nipples into the girls mouth, the spirit started to panic but then a drop of honey trickled out and hit her tongue, just that brief taste of the flavor made her nearly cum, it was so sweet, like nectar of the gods. The spirits grabbed the front of the tit and started suckling like a baby.

Sui-Feng smiled and used her extra arms to position Suzumebachi to rest on her belly, the hands caressed the girl as she fed from her master, slowly getting pudgier. Sui-Feng grinned as she caressed the spirits head, petted her hair, pinched her slowly growing breasts, rubbed her pussy, poked her softening ass, all making the spirit nearly cum as she drank nearly a gallon of honey.

"Looks like we have another mate." Yoruichi purred crawling behind the motherly acting Sui-Feng.

"BUZZ!" the bee moaned as her ass cheeks were spread and her pussy was licked by her cat lover "HMM Yoruichi~"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The female monkey portion of Zabimaru awoke in a similar state to Suzumebachi, alone and stranded in the plains of the palace, her fur had been shaven so she was fully exposed and in the nude as she walked around looking for answers.

"Gah!" she gasped bumping into something large and red.

"Hmph." Someone snorted as they rose up and looked over their shoulder to see her.

"Oh." Hiyori smiled "I had heard from the Kido servants that newcomers were arriving."

"Where am I?" Zabimaru asked.

"Paradise." Hiyori smiled shaking her big red ass.

Hiyori explained the situation to the Zanpakutou spirit, the goal to be fat, nearly immobile animal women.

"So, are you going to join us peacefully?" Hiyori asked "Or am I gonna have to force ya?"

"What does it matter." Zabimaru shrugged.

"Great!" Hiyori hollered picking the monkey up and having her sink into her fat as she jiggled over to her banana pile.

Zabimaru blushed a bit as she was nearly smothered by Hiyori's soft warm belly. When they arrived at the pile Hiyori sat down on her big red ass and began peeling bananas, one for her and one for Zabimaru, alternating just like that. The Spirit willingly accepted, slowly growing with each one.

"Hmm." The monkey spirit rubbed her belly as she saw it growing "This feels good."

"I can't wait for you to get bigger." Hiyori smirked "We can be Monkey lovers together, scratching each other, mating like freaks."

"Hmm." The spirit licked her lips "That sounds fun."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Final Two Spirits.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Spirits 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Hmm." Sode No Shirayuki awoke naked and afraid.

She was in what looked like a field on a farm, rows of plants as far as the eye could see. The farm had a small layer of snow on it, but the plants didn't mind.

The Snow spirit was embarrassed to be naked, gently covering her modest body as she looked for a place to hide out, right now it was about midday but if she could hide out till dusk she's be able to sneak around and find clothes without issue.

Shirayuki managed to find a hiding place between two large snow coved rocks, they were surprisingly soft and springy but she managed to squeeze in between them well. What shocked her the most was the crack was leaking some sort of liquid, it was clear like water but had a warmth to it. She flicked her tongue to get a taste and was surprised at the sweetness of the fluid. Shirayuki drank more of the fluid to quench her thirst, but she was unknowingly licking the pussy of her master Rukia.

Shirayuki was shocked as the rocks suddenly started rumbling and shaking, A hand suddenly reached in and grabbed her, pulling her out of her hiding hole. Once outside Shirayuki realized that she had been between someone's butt cheeks and the fear of what she had just tasted filled her mind with worry.

"What!" the spirit gasped as she was dropped on something soft, quickly realizing that it was someone's large soft belly and saw a pair of large massive fatty tits.

She saw passed the breasts to the face of a large obese bunny. The rabbit didn't say anything it only squeaked and looked at Shirayuki, she was confused at first but upon looking into her eyes she gasped knowingly.

"Rukia…" The spirit gasped "What happened to you?"

"Squeak." The rabbit twitched its nose and rubbed it against Shirayuki.

"You must be stuck like this." She gasped "Don't worry, I'll help fix you."

"Hmm?" she squeaked and shook her head no.

"You're…happy like this?" Shirayuki asked.

"HMM!" Rukia nodded.

"I see, than I suppose it's not my place to take that away from you." She nodded.

"Squeak!" she was hugged into the softness of the huge fat rabbit.

Rukia reached to the ground and yanked out a carrot, she flipped Shirayuki over and before the spirit could react the vegetable was jammed into her cold frosty pussy.

"HAA!" The spirit gasped "R-Rukia!"

Rukia thrusted the carrot in and out of her spirit, the snow woman's pussy gushing juices as she was ravaged, her body shaking as the orgasmed powerfully. Once she was too exhausted to move Rukia took the dildo carrot out of Shirayuki's pussy and started nibbling on it. Once her little snack was chewed up and eaten Rukia placed Shirayuki on the snowy ground before plucking a half dozen carrots out of the ground. She rolled onto her huge soft belly and handed the carrots to Shirayuki.

She pointed at her soft butt and spread her cheeks, revealing her dripping pussy to the spirit. Shirayuki understood that Rukia wanted her to insert the vegetables into her snatch. Not wanting to sadden her she went forward and pushed the orange organic dildos into Rukia's pussy.

"SQUUUEAK!" the rabbit yelped as she was stuffed full.

Shirayuki helped her mistress masturbate for a bit before the rabbit pulled the cum carrots out and pointed them at Shirayuki, offering them as food. Shirayuki didn't want to disappoint and they smelled and looked tasty…so she took a bite and then another and another till she was munching on carrots, her belly slowly growing as she ate up.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"What the fuck." Haineko hissed stomping around a field "Where the hell am I and why am I shaved naked!?"

Haineko was nude, the only furry part of her remaining was her pink tail. She had awoken like the other spirits in the middle of the palace and in her case her nose was picking up a strong sexual odor.

As she followed the odd scents she came across a set of four large black and white spotted orbs with tails swishing around, she walked up to one and started batting at the fur tip like it were a cat toy.

"MOOO!" the one tail yelled as Haineko pulled it.

Haineko stepped back and as two cows turned to face her, one weighing 3000 pounds and a smaller one at 2000.

"What are you doing?!" the younger cow yelled "You're being annoying, that hurts you knooooow!"

"Pfft." Haineko tried not to laugh at the fat cows "Yeah whatever."

"That's my teacher you know." The young cow poked her udder "I dooon't appreciated that."

"Moo." The older cow calmed the girl.

"Huh? You know this meanie?" the cow asked her teacher.

"I don't know any fat cows like that." Haineko scoffed "I know a cow but she's not actually a cow."

"Moo." The cow smiled.

"Huh?" Haineko's nose twitched "Wait a second this smell…Rangiku you really are a cow!"

"Moo~" the cow laughed.

"I knew you were a fat stupid cow, but not like this!" Haineko laughed.

"Hmph Moo." Rangiku told Yuzu.

"Huh, right." The girl nodded hefting her udder up.

The two cows started pinching their teats, causing milk to dribbled out and collect on the tips. Haineko's nose twitched as the scent of sweet cream filled her nose. She was soon walking towards the cow before diving in and sucking on their perky nubs, her mouth filling with milk. She moaned and doubled down, drinking from Yuzu and Rangiku together. She slowly felt herself changing, her body gradually plumping up and getting fatter by the mouthful, but she couldn't be bothered to care, she just kept drinking.

"MOOO!" Rangiku moaned.

"Drink up kitty." Yuzu giggled "Welcome to the fat life."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Spirits mutate.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Spirit Animal Part 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It's been about a week since the spirts arrived at the palace and they've been having a blast since. First Tobiume has been loving her time with big mouse Momo.

"BURP!" Tobiume burped resting on the belly of her mouse master "I can't believe I've gotten so fat."

"Squeak!" Momo giggled at her 1500 pound partner.

"Thank you for all this." Tobiume smiled "I've never felt this good before, I'm happy you showed me this.

Tobiume was doing what she does on most days, rest on Momo's belly, the 3500 pound mouse eating and growing with her smaller partner. Tobiume loved napping on her belly of reting her head on Momo's huge fat breasts, and the sex…she never knew she could possibly feel this great.

"HMM!" Tobiume moaned as Momo slipped her tail into her pussy, the thick tendril slipping up her pussy "OH I love when you fuck my pussy with your tail!"

Tobiume rocked around a bit as her pussy was slowly fucked by her master, the spirit gushing fluid as she came constantly. Momo would bring her tail up to her mouth and lick the appendage clean to savor the taste of her fat spirit.

"I love watching you lick that clean." Tobiume hugged her master "It's so sexy."

"Squeak!" Momo smiled.

"Ha…I just wish I could understand you." Tobiume sighed "I mean I'm your sword's spirit yet I can't understand you, it's kinda shameful."

"Squeak." Momo pouted before getting up and leaving.

"Oh you're leaving for a bit, okay." Tobiume nodded.

Tobiume sat around for a bit, casually eating cheese and crackers as she waited. Rubbing her belly as she got fatter bite by bite. It took a few hours but soon her Master returned.

"Squeak!" Momo jiggled happily as she waddled over.

"Well don't you look happy." Tobiume giggled "What's got you so excited?"

Momo used her tail to point to her big squishy butt, jiggling it a bit to deliver her message to Tobiume.

"In there?" Tobiume asked as Momo nodded "Okay."

The girl reached into the ass crack and pulled out a vial of strange liquid.

"Squeak!" Momo jiggled happily.

"Is this…what made you into a mouse?" Tobiume asked.

"Squeak!" Momo nodded.

"I'm guessing you want me to take it right, so we can be animals together?" The spirit asked.

"Squeak!" Momo nodded.

"Well wish me luck." Tobiume said drinking "OUF!"

The spirit slowly started to transform, gaining soft fur all over her body as a large hairless tail sprung up over her ass while her face stretched out like Momo's soon the spirit had fully transformed into a mouse like her master, albeit somewhat lighter.

"Squeak." Tobiume giggled "Oh this feels nice."

"You like it?" Momo squeaked.

"Ha I can understand you now." The spirit hugged her owner.

"It's cause we're the same species." Momo smiled rubbing her nose with Tobiume.

The two slowly started kissing and twisting tails together, slipping them around back to slap each other's asses around as they giggled and jiggled together, happy mouse lovers forever more.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Katen and Kyōkotsu were now full on in the fat life, eating and growing with Lisa and Nanao. Kyokotsu's formerly thin child like body had filled out to a large bulbous 1000 pound body with a big ass and large breasts she loved having rubbed. Katen had loosened up considerably, becoming a fat slob of a woman, burping and scratching her rolled belly, huge tits and massive ass.

The two spirit were in the care of Nanao and Lisa, the hippo looking after the younger half, feeding her and grunting out words no one could understand. Kyōkotsu would love when Nanao would teach her about sex, rubbing her breasts, kissing her pussy with her wide hippo face, it all made her moan.

Katen had never expected that she would love life like this but being able to relax and left go had awakened a side of her she didn't know she had. Lisa was always taking care of Katen's 1500 pound frame with her 3500 pound bear body, eating sleeping and sex had become her three main activities, and Katen loved it and she was looking forward to becoming a sexy animal, seeing as she was the older, heavier half of the spirit duo she hoped she got to be something strong.

Today was a calm day, Katen and Kyōkotsu waiting for Nanao and Lisa to return from their trip to get Lisa honey from Sui-Feng.

"Hmm." Kyokotsu rubbed he belly "So soft…"

"Yeah we've gotten pretty big. BURP!" Katen belched eating a rib and scratching her breasts "Gassy today."

"You're doing that a lot lately." The younger half noted.

"What burping?" Katen shrugged "Feels good and it makes more room BURP!"

The two spirits sat there eating when they suddenly started to jiggle, someone was approaching but it wasn't Lisa and Nanao, it was Unohana and Isane, the fat elephant and giraffe pair. The two sat down across from the spirits, the ground rumbling from the force.

"Hello." Unohana smiled "It seems you've happily joined us."

"BURP!" Katen belched "Yeah, thanks we like it."

"I take it you know me." Unohana asked "And my lover Isane."

"Yes, I remember you." Katen laughed.

"Are you liking it here?" Isane asked.

"Yes." Kyokotsu nodded "We never knew getting fat could be this fun."

"It can be even more fun." Isane smiled "With animal life that is."

"What's it like being an animal?" Kyokotsu asked.

"It's wonderful and freeing." Isane said "It's like being reborn anew, everyday I feel my mind slipping away to more of my animal side…and I love it. I carve sex and food…HMMM!"

"Don't get too excited now love." Unohana giggled, her trunk slapping around.

"Your not stepping in on our girls are you?" Lisa waddled back, hands covered in honey, a jar full of the golden syrup under her arm.

"WAAHH!" Nanao belted out.

"No of course not." Unohana smiled.

"Well you're welcome to stay, the shows about to start." Lisa explained.

"Show?" Katen asked.

"WAAAHH!" Nanao called walking forward on all fours, her belly dragging on the ground.

Lisa reached into her ass and pulled out two vials.

"Ready to walk on the wild side girls." Lisa smiled handing them each a vial "Who's first?"

"I will." Kyokotsu said popping the cap on her vial and drinking "GRUG!"

The girl began to change, her skin slowly turned green and slick, her hands and feet combined via webbing as her eyes bugged out and chin expanded and hollowed out.

"RIBBIT!" the young spirit croaked as her chin expanded "My…this is something."

"I hope I can get something sexy too." Katen said drinking "UGH!"

The older more mature spirit began to change, her body was covered in black and dark purple feathers as her feet lost their skin and became talons her arms grew and shifted into wings, although she was so heavy flying with them would be difficult and lastly her lips hardened and stretched out into a curved beak.

"SQUWAK!" she yelped as she completed her transformation into a parrot.

"Wow our first bird and amphibian." Isane smiled craning her neck down "We usually see a lot of mammals so this is a nice change."

"I feel beautiful." Katen laughed "Even if I can't fly like this."

"Ribbit!" Kyokotsu shot her tongue out and slapped it against Unohana's breasts.

"OH!" the elephant honked "Seems you have some skill."

"Neat.' The younger girl croaked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Spirit Animal Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Suzumebachi was alone, relaxing while Sui-Feng was out getting drained by Lisa and Yoruichi was on a milk run.

Suzumebachi was loving the fat life, she had such a sexy thick figure now, big boobs, round belly all around she was 1000 pounds of lovely lady. She loved being big and loved getting bigger, especially in the chest, her boobs were so big and bouncy. Her ass was nice too, so big and soft. Her wings had become useless but she didn't mind being grounded.

The bee loved this life, being showered with sex by her master and Yoruichi, the bee was loving being able to constantly cum, drink honey, rub the fat goddess all of it was so good. Suzumebachi appreciated the love her master and Yoruichi shared, to the point she felt bad to butt it.

"HMM!" Suzumebachi moaned taking a bite of some sweet pie, sitting alone in the forest Yoruichi controlled.

"BRUP!" she let out a happy belch to make some room for more.

"UGH OH!" Suzumebachi heard a moan and saw Sui-Feng come around a tree, looking exhausted and barely able to stand, she trudged over and plop her fat ass next to her, all the fat on her body jiggling all over, taking forever to settle down "I'm starving."

Sui-Feng quickly helped herself to more pie, eating it and smearing blueberry jam on her face "Buzz!"

Sui-Feng spread her extra arms out gathering food in piles and jamming it into her mouth to stuff her belly. Suzumebachi watched in awe as the formerly thin ninja filled up on food.

"BURP!" the bee belched a bit.

"You okay?" the smaller girl asked.

"Yeah, Lisa drained a lo today. The bee buzzed "She nearly pumped me dry. I just need to rest and build my strength and honey stores back up."

"I see." Suzumebachi nodded watching Sui-Feng's belly grow a little more from the food she had eaten "Wanna talk?"

"About what?" Sui-Feng turned and blinked "I don't mind, I have nothing to do till Yoruichi returns."

I just wanted to know if your happy." Suzumebachi asked "I mean do you miss your old life?"

"No not really." Sui-Feng said understandably "I was so rude and cranky in my old life but now I'm so happy and free, Yoruichi is my only happiness and if I have her I have everything I need. I'm rid of that sad thin body, and now I'm a fat sexy bee. I love watching my kitty lover nap, petting her soft thick body all day long…HMM!"

The thinner girl blushed hearing her Mistress talk so highly of the cat woman, she still felt a little jealous though, wanting Sui-Feng to say that about her.

"OUGH!" Yoruichi purred coming back and slamming down next to the girls, her body jiggling like jelly in a bowl.

"Are you okay my love?" Sui-Feng asked.

"NYA!" Yoruichi purred "Yeah I just drank so much milk I'm stuffed "I just want to nap, you two look after me okay? After that we'll play together lots."

"I could use a nap too." Sui-Feng rubbed up against the cat, resting her head on her fat neck.

"Haa…" I sighed.

"Feeling left out?" Yoruichi smiled "I've actually got something for you, it's in the back."

She jiggled her thick booty and Suzumebachi reached it.

"Why are people always hiding things between their butts here?" the spirits asked.

"Why not it's soft and cushioned." Sui-Feng buzzed.

"HMM!" Yoruichi moaned falling asleep "Have fun with that."

"Haa…" Sui-Feng said resting on Yoruichi

The two fat animals feel asleep as Suzumebachi managed to yank a vial of animal fluid free.

Her friends were asleep but she didn't hesitate to drink, they'd get to see a new her when she woke up. As she drank her body shifted and change, her skin turned black and yellow as a stinger erupted out of her spine she suddenly grew a new pair of arms and two more pairs of legs as her mouth turned to mandibles and her eyes compounded, her breasts quivered and leaked honey as her transformation into a bee woman completed.

"BUZZ!" she twitched.

"Wonderful." Sui-Feng buzzed with her spirit "Now Lisa will take it easy on me and drink from you too."

"That sounds fun." Suzumebachi fell asleep next to the two, Yoruichi slipping an arm around her and Sui-Feng.

"Buzz." The two bees buzzed as the cat purred in her sleep, both insects loving their goddess.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Zabimaru was loving the fat life, happily eating and growing to 1500 pounds and Hiyori was loving to watch her grow, occasionally the two would have sex sessions but they preferred to eat.

Zabimaru felt so free having such huge breasts filled with fatty tissue, her nipples were hard and large like thick thumbs, Hiyori would occasionally come over and suck on the perky nubs. The Monkey's spirits belly was big and flabby, sagging to cover her legs as her thick butt jiggled as she breathed.

"HMM BURRRRRPPPP!" Zabimaru let out a loud belch.

"Nice!" Hiyori hollered like an ape "Still not as good as me, check this out… **BURRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP!"**

"Wow." Zabimaru laughed "This life is so fun, a little weird but fun."

"I know, I finally got this big sexy body, all thanks to Kirio."

Zabimaru laughed thinking it was strange a 3500 baboon was thankful to a 4000 pound pig woman, still she had seen Kirio and it was hard not to like the porker.

"Still there's something missing." Zabimaru hugged her lover "I wanna be like you~"

"Hmph I figured you'd say that." Hiyori wobbled her ass "It's back there if you want it."

"Bring it." Zabimaru yanked the vial free and chugged it right away "OHH!"

The spirit moaned as she started to transform, her green fur grew back as her hair turned white, her face stretched and dyed multiple colors as her ass turned red and puffy, her teeth got large as she stopped being a humanoid spirit and looked more lie Hiyori's skinnier twin.

"OKEEE!" she hollered slapping her ass "AHAH!"

"Nice!" Hiyori slammed her bigger ass against her lovers "We're like monkey sisters now."

"I like that!" Zabimaru laughed like a chimp "Sisters it is!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The last of the spirits transform.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Spirit Animal Part 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Shirayuki sighed looking at herself, she was shocked at how much she had let herself go over these last few days. Once she had been called the most beautiful Zanpakutou spirit but now she was a 1500-pound blob of fat, now this by no means meant she wasn't beautiful, she just only appealed to a smaller crowd now, and even then she only cared about appealing to Rukia anyway.

Shirayuki sighed once more and grabbed her belly, jiggling it around a bit, Rukia liked when she did that. Next she rubbed her huge breasts she loved how large and sexy they felt in her hands, she brushed her hands over her pale white, almost blue nipples and gasped a bit. She looked over and smiled as she saw Rukia sleeping, the bunny laying face down on her belly, using her breasts like big pillows to rest her fat face.

Shirayuki poked her own fat face, blushing a bit before looking at her large rump, even though hers was larger than most it was so small compared to Rukia's huge booty hers jiggled endlessly, it was like a perpetual motion machine and it only looked better in motion when she hopped around looking to pick carrots, the plants usually being used so the two could pleasure themselves.

Shirayuki had never thought eating and fucking could be this good but Rukia was such a greedy rabbit that she would force feed her if she tried to stop Shirayuki had sensed the presence for other spirts and had assumed they were in a similar boat, growing plumped with their masters.

Rukia had hopped off for a while so Shirayuki was relaxing and enjoying a juicy cum carrot for a bit. As she finished the snack she felt herself filling out a bit, getting a few pounds heavier.

"URP!" she let out a tiny burp, blushing as she did so "How unladylike, still…that felt good."

Shirayuki suddenly felt the ground and her body shake, looking over to see Rukia hopping towards her, landing on her huge backside.

"Hello." Shirayuki smiled and laughed as she rabbit tickled her by nuzzling into her chubby neck "I see you're in a good mood."

Shirayuki was both happy and sad that her master had turned into a rabbit girl, she was sad that the girl had become so primitive and animalistic, but happy to see she was still caring and happy.

Rukia suddenly pointed to her ass, Shirayuki may not have been able to communicate normally with Rukia but she understood what that meant, so she reached in and started feeling around for something, pulling out a vial of serum.

"This is what made you like that isn't it?" Shirayuki said making an easy assumption.

"HMM!" Rukia nodded happily and pointed to Shirayuki's mouth.

"You want me to drink this, becoming like you."

"HMM!" Rukia squeaked.

"Well I see no reason not too." The Snow woman smiled and popped the cap "Here I go. HMM!"

The spirit slowly began to transform, her feet got bigger and longer as she felt the muscles in her fatty legs grow somewhat stronger, white fur covered her body as two long ears pushed out of her head while her nose and face shifted, her mouth widening as two large buck teeth popped out.

"Squeak!" Shirayuki gasped becoming an artic hare "I feel great, like something that was missing in my soul has been filled."

"You've never looked better." Rukia smiled.

"I can understand you!" Shirayuki gasped.

"Of course, we're the same species of animal silly so we can talk to each other now." Rukia smiled "Although anyone else who's gone full animal and isn't in the rabbit family will still sound like gibberish. Now we can talk and have even better sex!"

"Sex." Shirayuki squeaked "Hmm that sounds good."

Rukia and her spirit stood up and started mashing their fat asses together in a sexy show, both squeaking and moaning as the rocked together, to increase the sensations Shirayuki used her snow powers to make a large double sided ice dildo that penetrated their bunny pussies.

The two rolled around to lay on their backs, grinding the ice dildo into snowy dust as they jiggled around and rubbed their bellies, both moaning in climax.

"Make another." Rukia begged.

"Coming right up." Shirayuki squeaked.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"You dam cow." Haineko groaned waddling to a stop.

The cat spirit was furious with the two cows for making her lose her perfect figure, she was now 1500 pounds of spirit and it was so embarrassing to look like this. She liked having the huge tits but the belly and fat ass were so degrading, the fact her belly nearly touched the ground when she walked…UGH. She had become lazy and addicted to the milk the two cows produced, anytime she smelt the stuff she'd spark to life and get painfully hungry, unable to stop form getting fatter as a result. Even now when she looked up and saw the two cows walking around grazing in the grassy fields she wanted to jump them and suckle.

Haineko just can't understand how this is a life people could enjoy, being fat an immobile, do the women here like that?

There was one thing she did like though, the sex. The 3000 pound Puma Yachiru had taken a liking to Haineko, treating her as a mate and constantly coming over to fuck her hard, the girl had reverted to a savage animal, so what she wanted she got and what she wanted was to lick Haineko's pussy.

Haineko just sighed worried about her troubles as she watched the cows graze on grass. Haineko didn't know why Yuzu was looking up to Rangiku but the girl was obsessed with being like her. Haineko was about to drift to sleep when she was jumped by Yachiru, the puma purring and looking for sex. Haineko just sighed and let the cat start to lick her pussy, even after all this, the fun of the sex was wearing off.

"Haa…" Haineko sighed "I guess I just can't learn to enjoy this place like everyone else. I guess it's just not meant to be for me."

Yachiru suddenly pinned the spirits head down by shoving her fat ass over her face, the spirit moaned as she was surrounded by soft flesh. Something was trapped in there and it soon slipped into Haineko's mouth, filling it with a sweet fluid. Yachiru purred and sat up as Haineko saw the vial hanging out of her mouth.

"What did I just drink? HAA!"

The spirit watched in shock as her hands and feet slowly transformed into claws and her pink fur returned, although this time it covered her whole body, her face slowly pushed out and became even more feline in nature till she was a large pink housecat.

"Now I'm just a big fat common house cat." Haineko groaned.

"Are you happy now?" Yachiru smiled.

Haineko rolled her eyes "Well there's no going back so I might as well accept it, time to sleep fuck and eat like the rest."

"Yippee!" Yachiru rubbed against her lover.

"Even if I look like this you'll mate with me right?" Haineko purred.

"Of course!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Some beautiful Filler Ladies join the filling fun.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Filler- Senna and Nozomi

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Where am I." Senna wondered stepping through an endless darkness.

The girl had awoken in this place and no matter where or how she walked she saw no one and no way out, time seemed to extend forever as she walked for hours maybe even days, that is until a small light twinkled in the distance and she ran towards it.

Elsewhere a girl named Nozomi was in the same position, walking alone in the forgotten darkness for time unending until a light blinked on the horizon and she stepped into it, fading into reality.

"What the heck." She brushed her uniform off.

"A person!" Senna gasped doing the same "I'm Senna, it's so good to finally see someone else."

"Nozomi, where are we?" the girl asked.

"I don't know, I was walking through the darkness and just ended up here." Senna explained.

"Same for me." Nozomi hummed looking around.

The two girls walked and talked for a while chatting and becoming acquainted as friends. The walked for a while before coming across a table set for a feast the theme seemed to be Italian food as there were a variety of cheese, pastas and other similar dishes.

"That looks good." Senna smiled "You know I was in that darkness so long I'm starving."

"Yeah me too." Nozomi smiled sitting across from her new friend and getting ready to eat.

Nozomi and Senna each picked up a slice of greasy hot cheesy meat lovers pizza and pretend toasted before taking a bite.

"HMMM!" the both gasped at the explosion of flavors in their mouth, quickly scarfing down the rest.

The two began to lose control, grabbing food and drink and shoving them into their mouths, breadsticks, spaghetti, garlic knots all sorts of Italian foods rapidly filled their hungry bellies. Ripping sounds soon filled the air and that was enough to snap the two out of their gorging to see where it was coming from, them, more specifically their clothes.

"What the heck!" Senna gasped seeing how thick her thighs had gotten, her skirt riding high as her panties were split.

"KYA!" Nozomi yelped as her sweater ripped along her cleavage and her puffy swollen breasts half spilled out "What is this?!"

The two felt their bellies rumble again and there was a surge of growth in their bodies, ripping off their remaining clothes.

"HAA!" the both yelled.

"Hmm…" Senna poked her soft tummy "I…kinda like it, it feels good."

"Y-yeah." Nozomi blushed taking off the scraps of her bra and squeezing her sensitive tender breasts "It kinda does, what do you think will happen if we eat more?"

"I don't know, let's find out." Senna smirked taking a spoonful of mac and cheese as her belly jiggled and leaned forward.

The two started stuffing again, their bodies filling up with fat and thickness as they ate, their breasts ballooning, their asses growing and making the chairs groan, their bellies rising to size, starting to slip up onto the table.

"HMM!" Senna hummed chewing.

"HAA!" Nozomi moaned with her "KYA!"

The chairs the two had been sitting on gave out and shattered, the two slamming onto the ground, fat bodies jiggling from the force.

"Hmm." Senna rubbed her fat belly which was not laying partially on the table.

"I could get used to this." Nozomi moaned doing the same "I…kinda like this place"

"Me too." Senna giggled, her fat face jiggling around a bit.

The forest trees around the women faded away and the two saw a endless habitat filled with strange women, all were far fatter than them and even looked like animals, they couldn't help but awe.

They saw a pair of Baboons, one green weighing 3000 pounds and one blonde weighing 4000 pounds slamming their bright red asses together, howling with pleasure as some sort of bamboo dildo penetrated their wet cunts.

Not too far away from them there was a mud pit with three large sexy pig girls relaxing. The largest only had two breast but weighed the most clocking in close to 5000 pounds, she giggled and oinked as she rubbed her ass with mud. Next was a four-breasted pig girl who was face deep in a trough stuffing her face with food to grow her 3000 pound body, and lastly was a large six breasted pig rolling around in the mud squealing and oinking with pleasure.

Elsewhere they saw two large fat rabbits ramming fat asses with a U-shaped ice dildo stimulating them. One bunny had white fur and weighed 4000 pounds and the other had brown fur but weighed only 3000 pounds. Near them was a strange orange and brown blob, it took them a second to see that it was a lazy 5000 pound tiger getting humped by a 5000 pound dog. The tiger just 1aid there purring as the dog barked and humped as fast as her fat body would allow.

Nozomi and Senna were both curious about the strange animal women but were hesitant to approach, before they had the chance the ground rumbled as the were approached by some massive ladies, a large 4000 pound Kangaroo, a 5000 pound T-Rex and the six breasted pig.

"SQUEE Senna! Nozomi!" the pig smiled "It's so goo to see you!"

"You know us?" the both gasped.

"Sure I do." She oinked "And I'm so happy you ate on your own, it's always so sad to have to force feed someone."

"How do you know us?" Senna asked.

"It's me." The big pig laughed "Orihime."

The pig hugged them, some mud sticking to their bodies. The kangaroo and the dinosaur introduced themselves as Jackie and Riruka, two friends of Orihime. Orihime filled them in on the purpose of the Pleasure Palace, a home for animalistic ladies. She explained the fattening, the serum, the women slipping into beast minds and how great it was.

"I can't wait for you two to bulk up as well and become animals." Orihime smiled looking at the two 500 pound girls "You're not really hefty enough yet but don't worry we're here to help.

"FFT!" Riruka sniffed Nozomi "Hmm, I like her."

"Yeah this'll be fun." Jackie pulled on her pouch "Hop I'll take you someplace fun."

"OINK!" Orihime snorted "Let's get to eating!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Senna and Nozomi continue to fill up and approach animal mass.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	27. Nozomi and Senna Transform

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

As usual the fat animal women of the Soul Pleasure Palace were having another day of fun and relaxation.

"SQUEK!" The 5000 pound mouse girl chirped as she ate with her former spirit Tobiume.

"HMM!" the 4000 pound spirit squeaked with her master.

"So good." Momo burped.

"I love this body." Tobiume smiled wrapping her tail up with Momo's, the two mice squeaking and yipping together "Cheese."

"NOM!" Momo bit down on a wheel of cheddar jack.

The two mice were happy together, constantly eating and making love to pass the time.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Elsewhere Katen and Kyokotsu were easing into the fat life with Nanao and Lisa. All four up to 5000 pounds of happy jiggly fat, including them Unohana and Isane had moved into the area to have fun with the four.

Unohana and Isane had lost themselves to the serum, they now walked around on all fours, letting out animal like moans and calls as they fucked and loved their allies. As they walked their fatty breasts and bellies would drag around on the ground but as animals they couldn't be bothered to care.

Kyokotsu was loving her life as a big fat frog, sitting on her big green butt, shooting out her tongue to snap fat bugs out of the air to eat. She could usually be found near the pounds with the fat hippo Nanao, either eating of fucking with her master.

"BLEH!" she shot out her tongue and slapped Nanao's big breasts.

"HMM!" The hippo moaned rubbing her breasts as they were lashed and slapped by Kyokotsu's long sticky tongue.

Katen was also enjoying her time as a giant sexy bird. She had never thought she would get this fat and lazy but she was quickly getting accustomed too it. The thing she loved most was that she could use her beak to really rub someone's pussy or snap it on their beak to make them moan for her. This life was perfect for a glorious woman like her.

* * *

**Someplace Else.**

Suzumebachi and Sui-Feng were both up to 5000 pounds, but they were nothing compared to the goddess that Yoruichi had become, she was a huge 6000-pound cat god of fat. The three of them had become lazy, fat creatures who lived only to eat, sleep and fuck all day long. They had long since stopped acting like women, they were full animal lovers now. They would spend their days fucking, having burping contests and enjoying delicious food.

Today Suzumebachi and Sui-Feng were alone, stuffing their faces full of food. Yoruichi was out looking for Rangiku and Yuzu so she could fill up on milk.

"BURP!" Sui-Feng belched, her belly jiggling in response.

"Hey Sui-Feng." Suzumebachi buzzed "I gotta question."

"Hmm?" her fellow bee said with a mouth stuffed full "What's up?"

"What's important to you?" she asked "Am I important to you?"

"Huh?" Sui-Feng asked "What are you talking about of course you are."

"It's just, I want to be loved by you like you love Yoruichi, but I understand that you love her a lot more, but I just want your love too." The spirit buzzed.

"HMM!" Sui-Feng hugged her fellow love bug "Of course you're important to me, I love having you here, and I love being with you."

"I know." Suzumebachi smiled "What I want no is lots of love from you and Yoruichi."

"OH HMM!" they both started moaning and kissing each other, rubbing their fat bodies together as they made out in their little forest grove.

Their many hands reached around grabbing and pinching fat, rubbing their folds, slipping digits inside each other for pleasure.

Sui-Feng loved the feelings that her body was giving her, she wished she could have become fat like this years ago.

The two were grinding together but snapped out of their love making session when they felt the ground tremble as Yoruichi waddled back to them. The cat didn't interrupt their session, she just laid back lazily and rubbed her pussy as the sight, her claws sinking into her puffy folds.

"NYA!" The black cat purred "MHHMM!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The air was filled with the sounds of howls as Zabimaru and Hiyori slammed their big baboon asses into each other, their 6000 pound bodies shaking as their red asses clashed in their little fight for dominance.

The two, despite not being lost to the animal serum yet, were some of the most animalistic women around, always howling and screeching as they fucked and ate piles of food.

Not too far from the large baboons was a pair of sexy 5000 pound rabbits fucking, the white one licking the pussy of the brown one. Shirayuki and Rukia were very happy together, they had managed to grow a new species of carrot that was extra big, they could be easily eaten for hours or jammed in a hole as a dildo, they even had a root bulb at the bottom that made them dick shaped. Shirayuki was loving herself now, she was happy to be back with Rukia, the two of them lovers. Rukia was even more excited, she just loved eating and seeing her chest get bigger and bigger, she had such large soft breasts now and even then her ass was so much better, she loved when it would jiggle and wobble around so much.

* * *

**Someplace Else**

"NYA…" Haineko purred tossing a chicken nugget into her mouth "So bored.

The pink cat had given up on life completely, now she just laid around lazily and snacked all day, watching her formerly stunning figure fatten and grow by the bite, she had already ballooned up to 6000 pounds of furry fat and had no interest in bothering to stop, she had already surpassed Yachiru in size. Nowadays she would relax and watch the 8000 pound Tatsuki and the 8000 pound Chizuru fucking like beasts.

Tatsuki had devolved into a lazy fat stripped tiger that laid on her huge belly and breasts all day while Chizuru would hump her from behind, the dog's fat body making her sluggish but she still rammed her love all day long.

Haineko was happy to watch but sometimes she wished Yachiru would hump her like that.

"RUFF!" Chizuru's legs grew tired of standing and she gave out, laying on Tatsuki, her hips stil trusting and humping like no tomorrow.

"Jeez." Haineko sighed as Yachiru rubbed against her "You're so needy."

"NYA!" Yachiru purred and licked her lovers breast "I can't wait till you're that big."

"Whatever." Haineko said still eating chicken.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

" **NOM!"** Nozomi and Senna sat naked at a table eating beef and pork chops like there were no tomorrow.

Both of the cute girls had lost themselves to the gluttony of this place, having munched and eaten till they grew to 2000 pounds of sexy fat, their breasts big, their asses taking up much real-estate and their bellies sagging. Their faces had gotten round and full as they had grown big cheeks and multiple chins.

"HMM!" Senna groaned "Can't reach!"

"I know." Nozomi rubbed her belly "I can't even move, we're too fat."

Both girls had reached the limit of what their basic bodies could take, they had become immobile fat blobs.

"I just wanna be an animal already." Senna complained.

Nearby Jackie and Riruka were watching them, seeing how the two had grown nice and plump. The kangaroo and the T-rex stomped over towards the two.

"Don't get too upset." Jackie smiled "We'll give you some help."

"We think it's time for you two to shed you're old lives." Riruka said as she bit into a whole cow.

"Finally!" Senna cheered.

"We've been waiting for this." Nozomi smiled.

"They're right in here." Jackie patted her pouch as she hopped over to the two, her fat slapping and jiggling around all over.

Senna dug in first, reaching her fat arms inside the pouch till she managed to pull out a vial of transforming serum and didn't think twice about chugging it down.

"OH!" she gasped feeling her DNA changing "Here it comes!"

Soft yellow fur started sprouting up and spreading all over Senna's fat body, and soon black spots popped up all over the fur. She smiled and looked down and her hands and feet shifted and morphed into paws, while a long tail sprouted up over her ass. Whiskers grew below her nose as her face contorted and scrunched into a feline appearance.

"Purr." Senna hummed as she finished her transformation into a sexy fat cheetah "Too bad I won't be able to use my speed being this big. Still being able to stand again in great."

"You look good." Jackie smirked "I wouldn't mind helping you break in that body you know."

"HMPH!" Riruka stood before Nozomi who was stunned to see how sexy Senna had gotten.

"WAH!" the green haired girl yelped as Riruka sat on her, her head pinned under the dino's ass cheeks.

In there she found her vial of serum and happily plucked in out and drank it, squirming free as her transformation began.

"HAAAA!" Nozomi moaned.

Her skin slowly began to turn a dark forest green and turned rough and hard with scales spreading down her body, the ones on her back far rougher and harder than the front which were smoother. A think tail ripped into existence above her juicy butt and her hands and feet morphed into dangerous claws.

"GRAHH!" she gasped as her face started to grow and stretch out, her teeth moving to the sides as she gained a long mouth and reptilian eyes.

"RAH!" she snapped her new alligator jaws "Wow, I feel so alive!"

She ran her hands along her fat body, rubbing her soft green breasts, flicking her scaly nipples and moaning.

"HMM!" Riruka leaned in and licked Nozomi's scaled pussy.

"OHHH!" the girl moaned as the T-Rex began to eat her out, Riruka happy to have a new reptilian lover.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Filler 3- Multiple

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Ran'Tao awoke at a four person table, she wasn't sure how she got here, but here she was. The normally calm scientist was a little confused as to why the table was filled with food for a large meal.

"Oink!"

"Wah!" the woman gasped as there was suddenly a huge 6000 pound pig woman with purple hair next to her.

Ran'Tao studied the pig for a few moments, noting how human it looked. The pig didn't do much but oink and snort in the direction of the food encouraging Ran'Tao to eat. The woman did find that she was a tad hungry so she started taking a bite and before she knew what was happening she was stuffing her face full, her body ballooning in size with each bite.

Kirio only nuzzled into the growing woman as she continued to eat, not seeming to mind her growing frame.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Where the hell am I?" Shino growled walking around, the member of the 13th division had woken up near a large lake, she was alone, angry, scared and confused.

She hadn't realized at the time but her yelling was disturbing two large women floating in the lake, Kiyone and Ikumi, the whale and eel not happy about being awoken but her cursing. They floated over and stood tall over the now nervous skinny girl.

"Um…hello." Shino gulped "I'm trying to get home do you think you can show me the way?"

"HMPH!" Ikumi grabbed the girl with her slick body and ripped her clothes right off.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Shino tried to cover herself "HMM!"

Shino's loud mouth was finally silenced when Kiyone shoved some fish into it, silencing her. The girl was force fed pounds of food, the girl started to panic, she saw her body growing, her belly rounding out, her breasts rising, her face filling out, all over she was slowly getting fatter and fatter.

Shino found herself slipping, she was getting so full, but still so hungry, soon the orca and eel weren't feeding her, she was feeding herself.

"HMM!" she moaned slurping on a milkshake as she ate.

"Hehehe." Ikumi laughed as she and Kiyone left to go back to the water while Shino went about stuffing her face full "She's lucky Nemu didn't come out, I doubt she would have withstood a tentacle rape."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Hisana awoke with a groan in a garden, she was unsure where she had been or how she had arrived here, thinking back all she remembered was a deep darkness for so long, and now this. She wasn't sure what to do but in the distance she saw what seemed to be two large rabbits eating vegetables, at first she thought them to be some sort of mutation but than she noticed how female they looked, almost partially human.

The one brown hair only looked at her curiously, but the large white rabbit grabbed her and hugged her, Hisana sinking into her fat.

"Huh?" Hisana looked up at the squeaking rabbit.

"I can translate." The hare said "This rabbit wants to say that she's Rukia, you're younger sister."

"Rukia." Hisana looked ready to cry.

"Squeak!" the rabbit hugged her tighter into her soft white body, the two sisters crying tears of joy.

"Rukia says she's sorry, although I can't make out what for." Shirayuki said nibbling on a carrot "But she's happy you're here, now you can be together forever."

"So strange." Hisana poked Rukia's big fat belly "You're certainly not a little sister anymore."

"Squeak." Rukia giggled and had Hisana sit in her lap, she plucked some carrots out of the earth and quickly started feeding her sister, Hisana leaning back into Rukia's soft body as she herself slowly began to grow larger.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Ururu had awoken at a table with two girls, a older blonde girl who had introduced herself as Matsuri Kudo, and a younger blonde who looked to about her age named Rurichiyo Kasumioji. They all remembered the same they, they went to bed, and then woke up here, they all wanted the same thing though, to go home.

"I'm kinda hungry.' Matsuri noted looking at all the food.

"Yes…me too." Ururu mumbled under her breath.

Those two started eating, waffles, pancakes French toast all the breakfast foods available. They were stuffing their faces. The air was filled with ripping noises as their bodies started fattening up. Rurichiyo only took one bite but then she just couldn't stop.

"Stop it you two!" Rurichiyo yelled seeing what was happening to them only to stuff her face "HAAA!"

"OHH!" Matsuri moaned as her now 300 pound body burst out of her Soul Reaper Uniform.

"HMM!" Ururu moaned as she did the same, blushing at her developing body.

Rurichiyo was horrified that the two were eating like pigs, feeding and growing without a care, she kept stuffing her own face, her body slowly growing and ripping her clothes.

"This is unacceptable!" the noble said throwing a tantrum, her body jiggling "I can't look like this!"

"This is weird." Matsui noted patting her full belly "But it's kinda nice."

"Purr~"

The three were approached by a large 7000 pound black cat. The cat purred and mewed towards Ururu, Yoruichi pleased to see the young girl.

"What is going on here!" Rurichiyo snapped "I demand an explanation for…this!"

"It's simple, you've entered a new life for women." Yoruichi smiled "No more working or fighting, just relaxing, eating and having sex all day long. You've been selected to join this paradise zoo."

"Wow…" Ururu blushed as Yoruichi hugged her.

"Sounds like fun." Matsuri laughed "A peaceful place for fun."

"Grr…it's not like I'll be able to leave, or even lose this weight." Rurichiyo huffed "I'll look more like a pig than a princess."

"Good." Yoruichi purred laying on her back as the three went back to eating "Now eat up girls you have a lot of growing to do before we can make you into sexy animals."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Filler 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It had been another few weeks in the Palace of Pleasure, the girls kept on eating, growing and relaxing.

Senna had joined with Yachiru and Haineko, the three cats all together, relaxing and eating. Haineko had sunken into excess, only eating and laying around wishing someone would become a dog and hump her all day long like Chizuru humped Tatsuki. Yachiru was sad that Haineko wanted a dog for a mate but then Senna arrived and she had a new friend to fuck with all day long. Those two felines would play happily all day, rubbing and jiggling together without a care in the world.

Nozomi was now a permanent resident of the swamp habitat, she enjoyed her days floating around, luckily, she wasn't alone Kyokotsu was with her, the frog feeding herself and making sure to tease her new lover with her sexy sticky tongue.

The other new women who had recently come to the pleasure palace had thickened up well, all growing to 2000 pounds of large immobile fat, they were all going to need to turn into animals if they wanted to grow more or even move.

"HMM." Ran'Tao licked her fingers.

The scientist had grown quite a lot, not that she minded she actually felt quite sexy like this. Kirio and Karen had been taking care of her the last few weeks, feeding her and bringing her food and pleasure. Ran'Tao always returned the favor by kissing their big juicy breasts aor massaging their fatty asses, there was one negative though, she felt small compared to the two massive girthy pigs.

"SQUEE!" Karen moaned and shook her big pink ass in front of Ran'Tao, pointing her cloven hands at her rump.

"Hmm?" Ran'Tao reached in to search only to pull out a vial of serum "For me?"

"OINK!" Kirio snorted and nodded.

"I'm guessing this must be what turned you into your current appearance." She hummed "Well then I suppose I should evolve as well."

Ran'Tao drank the pink liquid and started to moan as she began transforming. Her body was covered in brown fur and her hands and feet bent and twisted into hooves, her head ached as large flat horns erupted outward and grew many points, her face stretched out long and thick until she had a rounded snout.

"HMPH!" she snorted as her transformation into a moose finished "Wow, this is quite strange, but now I'll be able to grow even bigger."

"SQUEE!" "SNORT!"

Ran'Tao caught on and stood up only to ram her large antlers against their asses, both pigs squealing and moaning as their asses were pounded.

Elsewhere Shino was stuck in place, lying around too fat to move. She hated that she had let herself be controlled by her inner desire and hunger and had grown into this fatty, even though she wanted to stop she was so hungry, and eating just felt so good. Now she was so big she couldn't even move, but she was still hungry and angry.

"This is so annoying!" she yelled.

A small vial rolled into her sights, she was looking for anything to eat or drink so she reached out, with a bit of a struggle, and grabbed it, downing it immediately.

"Much better." She moaned before a pain over took her "HAA!"

"What's happening now?!" she groaned as her transformation started.

Cream colored light brown fur grew on her body as her hands and feet became hard hooves, she felt a tiny tail grow under her ass and her face stretching out as her ears got large and flopped.

"HEEHAW!" she coughed out like a donkey.

Shino managed to get to the lake and see her face reflection, it only took her a few moments to see how big her ass had gotten too.

"What is this-HEEHAW!" she interrupted herself.

Shino just groaned and started walking her way to the field with Rangiku and Yuzu, resigning to her new life.

Across the palace Hisana was as happy as could be, Rukia and Shirayuki took such good care of her, feeding her their yummy vegetables, even using the carrots to due naughty things to her. Hisana had grown to 2000 pounds but she was jealous of how big and sexy Rukia and her spirit were. Shirayuki was still translating which was a little clunky but Hisana didn't mind.

Today Rukia was giving Hisana a great squishy massage with her ass, Hisana was so happy to be this close with her sister.

"Hello." Shirayuki arrived back "I have a gift for you."

"Hmm?" Rukia stopped and let Hisana out from under her big ass.

The artic hare handed the human a vial of serum and explained that it was used to make people into animal hybrids. Hisana of course happily drank it and felt her body starting to transform. Her body got soft and smooth, her belly and breasts turning white while her back and butt turned dark black. Her face turned dark but gained a few yellow stripes. Her mouth morphed into a beak as her feet became hard and webbed. Lastly her arms and hands turned into flippers.

"Squeak!" Rukia smiled.

"You very beautiful, Rukia agrees." Shirayuki smiled "I believe you are an Emperor Penguin."

"Empress." Hisana corrected with a smirk.

Both rabbits giggled and Hisana started to stand up before her stomach grumbled and she started to get unbelievably hungry.

"There's a small ice pond near here." Shirayuki said "I'm sure it's got fish and more if you want them.

"Lead the way." Hisana said.

Shirayuki hopped off and Hisana waddled off behind her, Rukia stayed at the farm, frooling at the sight of her sisters big booty.

Elsewhere Ururu blushed as the sight of her huge immobile body, that wasn't the only thing Yoruichi was sitting across, her fat black cat body jiggling from just a breeze. Yoruichi had been spending more time with Ururu to help her settle in and give Sui-Feng more time with Suzumebachi.

"I want you to be happy." Yoruichi purred "I don't have much time left, at the end of the month Sui-Feng, Kukaku and I are going to become full animals."

"Oh…" Ururu frowned "Still I love spending time with you, you're the biggest animal here."

"I need to be." Yoruichi said scratching her belly "I'm gonna be a massive Goddess of Fat Animals."

"I'd like that too." Ururu giggled "Do you think I can be an animal too?"

"I'm proud of you for taking some initiative." Yoruichi said nuzzling into the girl's neck.

"I feel really good like this." Ururu moaned "Big breasts, and a soft tummy, I like it when you lick me all over and let me sleep on you."

"Good girl." Yoruichi purred using her tail to hand Ururu a vial from her ass "Than here, drink up"

Ururu drank the serum and started to change, her skin grew green and scaly as a large tail grew above her ass, her hands and feet got large and long, her hair got spikier and grew down her spine to the tip of her tail, her eyes got a little bigger and an extra layer of skin grew on her chin till she was a full on Iguana Woman.

"Oh…" the shy girl looked at herself worried that Yoruichi would be adverse to her scales.

"So rough." Yoruichi said rubbing against the girl like a scratching post "Maybe I should keep you to myself before you join the reptiles. You, Sui-Feng, Suzumebachi I think I'll keep you all for myself, after all a Goddess shouldn't be limited to one mate."

"HAAA!" Ururu moaned as she was pushed back by the cat, the feline's head darting into her crotch.

Elsewhere Rurichiyo had gotten stuck near Senna and Yachiru.

"You two." The arrogant princess huffed "Get me more food."

Rurichiyo had all but turned the fat cats into her servants since she couldn't move, but this immobility was becoming quite the hassle. The young girl wasn't aware that Senna and Yachiru were already scheming to get her and Haineko together. Yachiru had given Senna some serum to give Rurichiyo, the cheetah would have to do it because Yachiru could no longer speak.

"Here." Senna gave Rurichiyo the vial with her food.

"A drink, thank you how attentive." The blonde said taking the pink serum into her body "HAA!"

Rurichiyo's body began to change, she was covered head to toe in soft shaggy yellow hair, her hands and feet morphed into paws as her ears changed into floppy ones and her butt grew a cute wagging tail, the last thing to happen was her face stretching out into a muzzle complete with a wet black nose.

"RUFF!" The golden retriever barked "What did you do to me?!"

"We told you this was a paradise for women and animals." Senna laughed "You're beautiful now!"

"Hmph." Rurichiyo pouted not wanting to admit that she was actually enjoying the wagging of her tail.

She felt a heat in her crotch, her horniness overwhelming her hungry for food.

"Look." Senna pointed at Tatsuki and Chizuru "That's all they do all day, wouldn't you like that? Tatsuki gets to eat and sleep and when Chizuru isn't doing that she's humping her al day long, constantly cumming and jiggling."

"Hmm." Rurichiyo squirmed "I want a kitty to hump."

"What do you want?" Haineko groaned as Yachiru rolled around near her "HMM?"

There was a pressure on her back and the huge cat looked back to see that a golden retriever was humping her forcefully, her ass jiggling as she was grinded against, the dog panting like a bitch in heat.

"I want you, I want to be your partner!" Rurichiyo moaned.

"Hmm." Haineko purred "That sounds good to me, though you're kinda small, you better plan to fatten up to please me."

"Of course!"

Elsewhere Matsuri was just sitting around enjoying the last bits of food she could reach. She was kinda bored, she really wanted to move again and find a sexy animal to have fun with. Lucky for her in the distance she was a thick 6000 pound rhino looking for someone to ram.

"Kukaku!" Matsuri waved "Over here!"

The rhino snorted and walked over.

"So I'm kinda stuck here." Matsuri laughed "Could you maybe help me out."

"Sure." Kukaku smirked before shoving a big grey ass in her face "I've had a vial I've been looking to share for awhile now."

"Hmm." Matsuri pulled it free and drank it "Thanks."

Matsuri moaned as her back got hard and shelled, her hands and feet morphed into large three fingered and toed appendages, a long hairless tail grew above her ass and her face grew out into a triangular shape.

"An armadillo." Matsuri looked at herself "Wasn't expecting this! So Kukaku, do you have a mate?"

"Not right now." The rhino snorted.

"Well maybe I can fill that gap." Matsuri smirked.

"You're gonna need to be bigger before I'll take you up on that." The rhino smirked.

"Well then, bring on the food." She laughed.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Filler 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Ririn awoke to find herself in a strange place, it was most certainly not the shop but it was more like a forest out of her dreams. She found herself at a table with enough food to feed a small family.

"How did I get here?" the modsoul wondered as her tummy grumbled "Whoa, I guess I'm hungry…do I even get hungry…I can't remember, guess I'll eat a bit then."

Ririn started to much on some of the meats present but suddenly she found herself unable to stop eating, she was just shoving food into her mouth as fast as possible.

"HMM?" Ririn looked back as she heard tearing and saw her cloak tearing as her butt was growing big and large and in the front her now large breasts were slipping free "WHOA!"

Ririn kept eating, part of her wanted to stop but most of her was actually enjoying this. The modsoul rubbed her jiggly belly, softly moaning as it got larger and larger with each bite of food. Ririn felt her chair shatter and her belly jiggled.

"URP!" she burped a bit "I don't know what's happening in this place, but I like it, weird never realized I had a fat fetish."

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Yoshino awoke with Yoshi, a fellow Bout, in the middle of nowhere, like so many they were before a table stacked with food. Both were pretty confident they had died but they weren't sure where they were now, they certainly felt alive and not in a dream.

As with many before them they felt their stomachs growl. Looking at the delicious food they started picking which as was the norm here in the Pleasure Palace quickly turned into pigging out. The two women were rapidly growing, getting plumper and plumper, their clothes stretching and struggling to contain them but they barely seemed to notice at all. Their chairs snapped and their clothes exploded off them as they reached 500 pounds of fat, both humming and poking themselves, sighing that this was likely some sort of punishment for past sins, but they did both blush, cause this was certainly a pleasurable punishment.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"HMM?" Homura brushed her blonde and pink hair out of her eyes and looked at the array of vegetable dishes laid out before her.

The girl remembered her soul dying but now she was here perfectly fine, and starving with hunger. She picked up a nice corn on the cob and helped herself to the sweet yellow goodness.

"Hmm?" Homura looked back when she heard popping sounds and saw her tatters tunic was ripping as she got bigger and bigger "I'm…growing?"

At first Homura was surprised she suddenly weighed 200 pounds but another sight snapped her away before that, it was a group of huge fat animals, two 6000 pound rabbits and a 4000 pound penguin waddling over to her.

"Hahaha!" she laughed as the one rabbit sniffed her "That tickles!"

"SQUEAK!" the white rabbit hugged her.

"Whoa!" the girl gasped sinking into the fatty fluffy rabbit.

"Rukia who is this?" the brown hair asked.

"R-Rukia?" Homura looked at the rabbit "Is that…really you?"

"Squeak!" the rabbit smiled.

"Rukia want's me to tell you she's happy to see you." Shirayuki translated "And she welcomes you to this female paradise. She would like you to stay and join her in being a sexy fat lover."

Rukia's lover." The girls blushed "Well…I'd like that."

"Impressive you convinced her so easily." Hisana smiled at Rukia.

"Squeak!" the bunny kissed her sister.

The white rabbit turned to Homura and patted her belly encouraging the girl to settle in. The blonde did so and relaxed into the breasts of the bunny as Rukia started handing her carrots to munch on. Homura happily relaxed, her body slowly fattening up.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Yin and Yang awoke alone and angry, having been killed by their master, betrayed by a soul reaper yet again. The only bright spot is that they still had each other to stay with. They were angry, and that anger turned into hunger and soon the two were pigging out.

"Damn." Yin gasped slurping soup "Nothing's ever tasted this good."

"I know, I don't know where we are but they sure make great food!" Yang cheered munching on a hotdog

The two slowly started expanding, gradually growing fatter and fatter. Each sister noticed the other getting larger but said nothing only thinking about how sexy their twin looked.

"I like this place." Yang moaned rubbing her sisters growing ass.

"Me too." Yin smirked kissing her sisters chubby cheeks "I'd like to stay here for a while."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Benin, one of the dark ones, groaned in frustration as she walked around this endless wild, her purple hair blowing gently in the wind. She felt alive, but even she was sure she had died to the ninja soul reaper. Unfortunately one feeling overwhelmed her frustration and that was hunger and when she saw the pile of food on a table she couldn't resist ending this painful hunger.

She took one small cut of a steak and ate it, juices exploded in her mouth causing her to moan out with how tasty it was. She felt her armor grow tight, the seams popping as underneath she grew bigger and bigger, her breasts rising, her ass filling out, her belly sagging, and before long the formerly voluptuous warrior was now a 500 pound obese woman.

Benin hadn't realized but on the other side of her food pile was another woman, Haruko. Haruko was a human with naturally high spirit pressure, that is what drew her to being summoned to the Palace. She like many others quickly gave into gluttony and started growing, her glasses clad face filling out, her breasts growing large, her clothes tearing off as she became a big 500 pound fatty, fortunately she would meet up with Benin soon, once these two ate their way through all the food blocking them from each other.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Lastly was Miyako a long dead wife of the Shiba clan who suddenly found herself living once more, like the others she had been transported to the Pleasure Palace and was confused, alone, a little scared, and very hungry.

The food she found seemed to calm her nerves, eating made her moaned and shiver with excitement, her body slowly growing bigger and fatter.

She felt strangely comfortable with her growing body, the soft jiggling and shaking made her wet and the food made her full, she couldn't get enough.

"HA!" she gasped when she was hugged into the body of a large rabbit.

"Another one Rukia" a hare hopped over.

"Squeak!" Rukia smiled and hugged her formerly idol's wife, the woman happily rubbing into her fat.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. Filler 6

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Ririn was happily eating away, having become a lover of fat over the last few weeks, her body having ballooned to 2000 pounds. She was really starting to enjoy how soft and jiggly she had become, her huge tits shaking and her belly rolling around. Ririn luckily wasn't alone as Katen was always with her, the large 6000 pound parrot babying and pleasuring the young modsoul.

"Well, this is fun but you should sprout some wings." Katen gave Ririn some serum "Drink up."

"YEAH!" Ririn quickly drank it down "HMM!"

Ririn felt herself start to change, white feathers grew on her plushy body while her arms morphed into wing like creations. Her feet turned hard and avian in origin, becoming somewhat duck like. The last change was that her mouth turned into a beak and streached out until she had a large Pelican like beak.

"CAW!" she shook her new tail feathers.

"Wow, it's nice to have another sexy birdy around." Katen smiled sitting with the pelican.

"Hmm, I'm craving some fish." She smiled "Time to fatten up even more!"

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Yoshi and Yoshino were both obese 2000 pound blobs of women. They couldn't do anything but groan, squirm a bit, and demand food. Fortunately for them changes were coming in the form of two vials that appeared before them.

"I'll go first." Yoshi told her new lover.

"Yeah." Yoshino nodded.

The woman downed the fluid and moaned as she began to change, her body was covered in black and white fur while her hands and feet morphed into cute paws. A tiny little tail sprouted above her ass and soon the woman was nothing more than a fat panda.

"Hmm, so that's what this stuff does." She giggled a bit and patted her belly "How about you go."

"Right." Yoshino drank some "HMM!"

Yoshino was covered in some dark brown fur as her arms bent and snapped becoming shockingly flexible, a thin wing like growth appearing as her nose scrunched up and her teeth fell out, leaving her with only 4 sharp fangs.

It was clear Yoshino was some sort of bat and she was looking to drink, and Yoshi was looking nice and fat.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Benin and Haruko were both 2000 pound beauties, they had recently worked through all the food and were finally able to see each other and it was love at first sight. They were loving each other and their new life, their bodies constantly rubbing together. Today was a great day though, they had finally received the mysterious vials they had been hearing about, and Benin was more than happy to swig hers down.

"HMM!" the purple haired woman moaned as she started to transform.

Purple fur covered Benin as her hands fused into strange hook like thumbs while her nails also got longer and thicker.

"Hmm." She scratched her belly.

"Are you okay?" Haruko asked.

"Yeah…" Benin sighed slowly and hugged her lover "It feels good, you should have some."

"Okay." Haruko said drinking "HA!"

Haruko started to get taller and thicker all around, till she was almost dinosaur sized like Riruka. She moaned as she felt Benin grab her belly and hold onto her as she got scaly and large tail grew on her ass, her back gaining strange plates.

"Stegosaurus." Haruko gasped as her tail swished around and she stomped off, her girlfriend riding on her back "Let's go eat."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Yin and Yang had both happily fattened up to 3000 pound Arrancar beauties. They were more like Lovers than sisters now but didn't honestly seem to care. Unfortunately they had both become immobile and unable to please each other, fortunately they had both just found some of the transformation vials and Yin was excited to transform into one of the animals they had seen around.

"GLUG!" she downed it in front of her sister "HMM!"

Yin moaned in a combination of pain and pleasure as her legs fused into one long tail, her sking turned slimy and electric blue and started giving off small sparks as she turned into a large fat Electric Eel.

"Hmm." She sparked "My powers are back."

"HMM!" Yang quickly drank hers and also started to change, eeagrly anticipating her transformation.

Her body also became slick and slimy as her sking turned black with red spots, her ass grew a thick tail and her hands and feet got bigger, her face stretching to allow her eyes to grow a little bigger, flames gently wisped around her body as she turned into a flaming salamander.

"I can't wait to see how much fun we'll have like this." Yang teasaed rubbing her slick body on her sisters.

"Only one way to find out." Yin said kissing her.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The last batch of new girls to change were Homura and Miyako, the 2000 pound blubber bodies hanging out with Rukia. Both were happy to be with Rukia, Shirayuki and Hisana, the group eating and relaxing together, but both ladies wanted to join their animal lovers and today was the day that would come true, Homura drinking first.

"HMM!" the girl moaned as she morphed before the others eyes.

Her feet became birdlike and her ass arched up at a slight angle as she grew tail feathers. All over her body was being covered with plumy white feathers, her hands and arms morphing into wings. Her hair morphed into a crest as her next gained a growth and she clearly looked like some sort of chicken woman.

"Hmm." She walked around strangely.

"Something wrong?" Shirayuki asked.

"No." she said sitting down and poking her butt.

"Squeak!" Rukia encouraged Miyako to drink.

"Right." The woman said downing the drink "HMPH!"

She grew larger and larger her body slowly getting covered in scales. She grunted softly as her back grew a thick tail and her forehead grew up, larger and wider, three horns sprouting from her head.

When the changes stopped Miyako towered over the others by a few feet, her growth to a triceratops was something to see.

Miyako lied down and rested her horns forward, Rukia and Shirayuki backing their asses up to ride the horns like dildos, all three moaning at the pleasure they felt.

"Cluck!" Homura yelped a bit "BACOCK!"

Homura stood up and there was a large egg where she had been sitting.

"I guess I lay eggs." She laughed "Well at least I can be useful for making food."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Transfer Students

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It was a calm day in Karakura town as school let out, a group of four girls walked hope together, although compared to the sunny day, their disposition was rather cloudy. The group was made up of Kyoko Haida, an average girl with short black hair and a nice body, Ryo Kunieda, a bright girl with good grades and long black hair, Michiru Ogawa, a shy girl with short brown hair, and Mahana Natsui, another girl with short brown hair he's wavier than Michiru. The four were depressed, for the last six months three of their friends had gone missing, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chinatsu, no one had seen any of them in almost half a year. They hadn't seen any of them and were really worried, fortunately that all changed when they rounded a corner and there was a portal open there that sucked the four in.

The four were passed out for a while but later awoke in a strange place with two more women, their teacher Misato Ochi and their friend's sister Mizuho Asano.

"Where are we?" Michiru asked "It looks like…some kind of biodome."

"I'm not sure." The teacher looked around "But I think it's best we stay together until we figure out what to do."

"Right." The younger girls all nodded.

***GROWL***

"Ummm…" Misato blushed.

The girls all giggled at their teacher's rumbling belly, only to blush as the same thing happened to all of them.

"Ugh." Ryo groaned "I'm so hungry."

"It's almost painful" Mizuho added.

The sweet delicious scent of food wafted over to the girls and they saw one of the many tables full of food, they were starving, so much so they felt like they could barely move, and in those moments they walked over and started to eat, instantly falling into the trap.

Kyoko started eating faster, not caring how she looked to the people around her, stuffing her face full of juicy meat. Ryo was the same, devouring anything she could get her hands on in the least womanly way possible.

Michiru and Mahana felt the same, it felt like the more they ate the hungrier they became. Mizuho was unhappy to be stuffing her face like this, but so turned on by the sheer number of cute girls with her. Misato was equally as embarrassed as she ate like a slob with her students.

"BURP!" the teacher belched as she kept eating.

Soon the whole table was burping, the women continuing to eat and make more room. As they ate they began to expand, their bodies filling up and their clothes stretching to fit their fattening bodies.

Kyoko was the first one to notice the change, buttons flying off her top as her breasts grew and her skirt ripping from her growing butt. Ryo was quickly losing her slim form, her clothes shredding off as she fattened up nicely. Michiru and Mahana looked over and saw each other's bare-naked bodies jiggling softly. Mizuho couldn't believe what was happening to her body and her clothes, Misato was similarly freaked out at the sight of herself and her students.

Shocked back to reality the six were finally able to stop eating and see the damage done to their bodies all of them now between 500 to 700 pounds.

"What happened to us?" Kyoko gasped.

"I can't believe this." Ryo sobbed a bit.

"I wanna go home!" Michiru and Mahana cried.

"This must be some kind of nightmare." Mizuho mumbled.

"We're some kind of freaks." Misato said cupping her very large bust.

"You're all here!" a voice said "I'm so happy!"

The girls were approached by a massive, 8000 pound six breasted pig with orange hair.

"Welcome to paradise!" the pig squealed with joy, her body jiggling all over.

"What the fuck?!" Mizuho yelled "Get away you gross hog!"

"Well that's not very nice." The pig snorted "Oh you don't recognize me I bet…it's me, Orihime!"

"WHAT?!" the all yelled.

"Chizuru and Tatsuki are here too, over there." The pig pointed.

In the distance was a massive orange blob, the 9000 pound tigress Tatsuki laying on her stomach as the equally heavy dog Chizuru aimless flopped on top of her trying to hump her lover.

Orihime explained that this was a Pleasure Palace, a paradise for women to become animals and live a simple life of sex, food and relaxation.

"Trust me, you'll love it here." Orihime oinked.

The girls understood that Orihime wasn't one to lie and that Tatsuki and Chizuru looked happy like this soon they all just sat there, ready to see how their new fat lives would play out.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Class goes on a fieldtrip to the zoo.**

**I'm running a poll right now to gauge some interest in a potential new story, please give some feedback.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	33. Class Pets

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It had been about a week since the recent crop of women came to the palace and started to fatten up, the school girls all now a healthy fat 1000 pounds. They had stopped moving but paid it no mind as Orihime had explained that once they were huge and obese that it would be time for them to be animals.

The six were in a circle, humming and eating, rubbing each other's fat bodies for pleasure, burping with enjoyment and loving life, none of them ever thought this life would be so good but they'd fallen in love with being so fat. There was no going back at this point, they just wanted to mutate and started getting bigger and sexier.

"SQUEE!" Orihime oinked walking back towards the group on all fours, her fat pig body shaking around happily.

"Orihime didn't you say you were going to get something for us?" Ryo asked before burping a bit.

"Of course!" Orihime squealed "I'm so happy you're going to join us now!"

She turned around and shook her thick juicy pink ass.

"All the vials are back here OINK!" she smiled "If you want it you're gonna have to work for it!"

"I'll go first." Mizuho groaned dragging her fat frame over to Orihime.

The girl's fat face was smothered by Orihime's huge ass, she rubbed her face all over the pink cheeks, moaning as she reached in to find a vial. Mizuho found one jammed in Orihime's butt and pulled it free.

"Hope this is worth it." The girl sighed popping the top and taking a drink "HMM!"

Mizuho moaned and started changing, her body was covered in soft brown fur making her look exceptionally hairy, her feet turned into dark black hooves and her hands turned into three fingered hooves, a small tail grew above her ass and a second row a breasts sprouted up on her chest. Her ears got bigger and floppier as her face pulled out long and her nose became more of a snout and her mouth opening up as two three foot long tusks came out the sides of her mouth.

"SNORT!" Mizuho sniffed a bit as she settled into her new body.

"Another piggy!" Orihime squealed "Kirio and Karin will be so thrilled!"

"Hmm this isn't so bad." Mizuho hummed poking her furry body "The extra tits are pretty nice."

"May I go next?" Kyoko asked leaning close to Orihime.

"Sure!" the pig happily oinked as Kyoko kissed and caressed her ass while reaching in to pull out the second vial.

"Time for me to be reborn." She said drinking it and humming as the changes started.

Kyoko's skin started drying out and falling off, quickly replaced by light brown scales. The girl gasped as her legs began to melt together into a long snake like tail, a large rattle forming on the tip. Her arms grew scaly as her hands morphed into claws and her hair fell out as her head became snake like, her ears turning into just holes and her face trenching and pulling out.

"HISS!" she flashed her forked tongue through her venomous fangs.

"A fat snake, never seen one of those before." Orihime gasped as Kyoko rubbed her scaled belly.

"It fells wonderful." Kyoko said "I want to swallow something whole…I'm so excited."

"I want to go next." Ryo said as she was rapidly silences by Orihime's fat ass.

The pig squealed as the vial was removed and Ryo drank it, beginning her changes.

Ryo moaned as she began to change, her bottom rose up suddenly as she was suddenly able to stand with her new bird legs, her feet fused and split till they each had three front toes and one on the back. Ryo suddenly realized that her legs were stretching up and she was growing taller and were turning lightly pink and hairless. She felt her skeleton moving as she was forced to hunch over, her ass sticking up, her back straight forward and her breasts and belly hanging down. Black feathers began to cover her body and a sprig of large tail feathers grew out above her rump only those were more white than black. Her arms twisted and morphed into black wings with white tips. Ryo felt her neck get thin and streak out, her head distancing from her body. Ryo was able to see her new body, her neck now pink and three times longer. Finally her head shrank a small bit and all her long hair fell out as her mouth and nose fused into a beak.

"SQUWAK!" She gasped seeing herself "I'm…an ostrich!"

"Incredible!" Orihime oinked "I've never seen such a transformation are you okay with it?"

"Yeah…I like it." Ryo blushed "Fastest land bird suits me, not that I can really run with this fat body."

"I gotta go next!" Michiru begged speaking up for once.

She shoved her face in while grabbing a handful of Orihime's ass and searching for the vial, quickly pulling one out and chugging it.

"BURP!" she belched as she finished it in seconds "OH!"

Michiru found herself growing brown and grey fur on her body as her hands became rodent like claws, above her fat ass instantly grew a big bushy tail. The girl moaned as her ears grew round and her face changed, her front teeth growing out of her mouth.

"Wah!" she gasped "I'm a squirrel!"

"Not as exotic as some of the others but still cute." Orihime smiled at her friend "You next Mahana."

"Alright." The girl said squeezing Orihime's pink ass and taking out the next to last vial "Here we go."

Mahana drank it and instantly began to grow larger all over, her body growing to giant proportions. Her skin turned hard and blueish grey as her arms fattened up and her feet shifted into those with three toes. Above her ass grew a long thick tail and her neck began to stretch out more and more as her hair feel out and her head got larger and rounder.

"Whoa!" Mahana gasped from her new Brontosaurs body "You guys look so small down there. I can see so much, this body rocks!"

"You're last Misato." Orihime said addressing the teacher by her first name now "Come on."

Orihime rubbed her fat ass to entice the woman over to her, the teacher blushing at her animal students as she reached in and took the last dose.

"HAAA!" the woman happily moaned embracing her changes.

Like some of the others Misato's skin peeled away and was replaced with scales, hers grey in color. The ones on her back were rough but her belly stays somewhat smooth. Her arms and legs got thicker and her hands and feet became three the three digit variety. A large thick tail grew out above her juicy booty and like the other reptiles her hair fell out and her face stretched long, her now monstrous mouth filling with sharp teeth.

When she was done Misato was a crocodile woman, a fat one at that.

"Congrats you all look amazing!" Orihime oinked "Feel free to explore the palace all you want, find mates and find food, I'm sure you'll love this life!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Animal Land

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Another few weeks had passed in the pleasure palace and the newest animal women were finally settling in nicely.

Ran'Tao the fat moose enjoy her life in the forest area. She remain out of others territory like Shutara and Soifon. But she still didn't have the mate she found yet either. Still being a fat animal wasn't bad at all. Walking on four, dragging her fat around and just eat was nice. Lucky some did come to her when very horny. She has a pair of horns some enjoy being fuck with. Ran'Tao didn't mind at all and was happy to fuck all the wanted it.

Shino the loud donkey life with the far most fatter cows Rangiku and her love Yuzu. The obese cows didn't mine the fat donkey living with them. As the mooed more of the time, Shino heehaw must too. Waking on four, eat grass, and act like a common animal was to bad for Shino. She still was about to talk with Yuzu, since she not a full on mind cow like Rangiku was. She enjoy their milk too. Life seen to becoming more better then before for Shino. Being a fat animal was a better life then before.

Hisana live at her new pond with at the end of Rukia's garden were she could eat fish all day. Of course Rukia always come to be with her fat penguin a lot, since she was just happy to be with her now as fat animals. Hisana enjoy it too, sad Rukia's was more rabbit now and squeak only, but still they were together and it was forever now. She enjoy being an animal too, felt so new, but great. Thought they way she ate she need to swallow fish whole, thought she didn't mind, since it was fun and tricks eat a fish alive and it still move in her fat belly for a little. Hisana was happy her far fatter sister visit her, but still she want her to life happy with her mate eat and fucking all the time. Hisana could want until she get a mate finally and enjoy sex as much as Rukia does.

For Ururu, being a obese fat iguana wasn't bad at all. She got herself a person rock to just on when need to warm her body under the warm sun. Being cold blood now was new, but Ururu was getting used to it. Sadly, Yoruichi didn't visit the much anymore, but she could be mad or sad at all. She got a new life to live, she just hope she get a mate too. Since she was like to have full one sex badly too.

Rurichiyo become like Chizuru almost. She was a fat obese dog that ate to get fatter and hump an obese lazy cat the want nothing other then be hump all the time while eat to get fatter too. Haineko enjoy her endless humping all the time too, just get better and better the fatter Rurichiyo continue to get. Rurichiyo found this basic life fine. not like she could do anything other them be a fat dog now. Still she was about to be a top of some animal and hump her all the time with end. They cum out and when need clearing enjoy lick each other pussy and return to humping again. Both become like Tatsuki and Chizuru, but were as happy as them and just want to lose themselves being common animal too in their mind.

Matsuri was enjoy her new life with Kukaku, thought the rhino woman lost her mind and become a full on rhino in mind. Just snort and dragging her fat self around. Still not like she didn't know about sex. Matsuri did her best to become a even more fatter armadillo for Kukaku to enjoy and she did. Have her horn fucking her was beyond amazing just scream out want more and more wanting to cum over and over too. Life was so much better for her now. It was like she could give her rhino love pleasure too. When Kukaku was to lay around, that when Matsuri has her fun becoming a fat ball and bounce over Kukaku's massive huge belly. Then to do her ass to fuck her with her tail and eat her pussy out with her long face too. Hearing Kukaku making rhino noise meant she love it and Matsuri was very happy with life now and with her fat rhino love too.

Ririn was enjoy her new bird life too. Being fat was just so sexy and she admit she has a fat fetish and loves it. Living with Katen was great too. Being mate and having sex much was wonderful too. Being a pelican had it good thing like her mouth about to told more cum when she get it out of Katen during sex and enjoy drink it when ever she like too. Being like this was so great and perfect, she could wait for more fun with Katen, since the both just love fucking each other with their beak and being sexual dumb birds too.

With Yoshi, the massive fat panda lived in the bamboo area. She most sat around, eat, burp, and stretching herself. Thought she do get visit by the more fatter and obese baboons Hiyori and Zabimaru. Both come to get a long bamboo pole to used to fuck each other for hours, and when done give her the cum cover one that used for Yoshi to enjoy eating. They had a nice deal they enjoyed.

Thought she did got a new mate from the sloth Bernin. The fat and slow animal just hugged her fat selves again her panda love. Yoshi enjoy being held and loved like this. very much.

As for Yoshino, she waddle around. All she want to do is get fatter like all other animals. As for what she ate, over size bug, but most find so fat animals and enjoy suck so of their blood. Being so fat all the animals women have tons of blood in them, so it was Ok for the bat woman to enjoy herself.

She was currently she was with the cows Rangiku and Yuzu along with the donkey lover Shino. Yoshino bit on Rangiku giant ass, making her moo out in pleasure. Yuzu was wiggling her tail excited think Rangiku was enjoy it and most like ask the fat bat to suck on her next on her ass too. Next to her was her mate Shino who was more donkey now making donkey cry like Rangiku make moos. Yuzu didn't mind at all some like to remain themselves for months, while others let themselves full become animal in mind full.

Both Yin and Yang live together fat and happy as lover in the swamp area. Both just each the simple life of eat and sex. Both were very happy. Being an eel and salamander was great.

As fro Homura the chicken anthro waddle around clucking and lay eggs for those that are hungry. At first lay eggs was a bit stress, but it new. At least being like this was wonderful to help all that are hungry all the time and enjoy getting fatter too.

With Queen T-Rex Riruka the giant obesely fat dino anthro was with her sex mates Haruko the Stegosaurus, Miyako the Triceratops, and Mahana the Brontosaurs. The four dino women were fucking each other very hard and extremely too. Being that top fattest and giant animals around they want all to see their fat sexy glory. Riruka was loving this the most have her sex lover that were all her alone and not can become even more fatter with them by herself and have the most best sex of all time too.

Mizuko pick to be remain by Orihime side as her lover. Since Kirio and Karen were obese pig that were more pig then them and full on mates too. Orihime was happy to have a boar as her lover and both and suffer themselves happy, have fun burping loud and having great sex all the time too.

Roy choice to be with the fat chicken Homura, since it felt right to the ostrich. They did like other do in eat like greedy hungry bird and have sex too. Felt right and perfect to them.

Kyoko hang out with Ururu. Being cold blooded reptile, she enjoy lay her massive fat body out enjoy the sun shine on her too. Both reptile ate together still hope for mates. Ururu wanted a lizard of some like, while Kyoko hope for another snake like her.

For Michiru, she sat fat and lazy under her own tree that has all the acorns she wanted. Being fat was great, since her cheeks here even more larger too give more space inside to hold more of her food when she was hungry too eat. She hope to find a mate too. Since life here were for just animals and all they did was eat to get fat without an end and find that perfect other animal to become an mate forever.

In the hornets domain, Suzumebachi was in a loud burping contest with Soifon and Yoruichi. However, the other hornet and black cat were far louder then her and more gluttons too. She would never thought the two fastest women would become two of the most fattest and obese animal around.

Thought bother also lost their mind becoming turn into full on animals. Suzumebachi was the only one that could understand Soifon buzzing, while Yoruichi just purred and meow out like a common cat. Still they only thinks Yoruichi thought of were food, sex, and Soifon. Everything else was gone from her, but it was better in away for the massive fat cat to become a true Animal Goddess of Fat and Sex now.

As for Soifon, her mind only thought of food, sex and Yoruichi and Suzumebachi. Everything else about her was fully gone and better what Soifon used to say become becoming a pure animal. Now they were could enjoy each other forever, eat to become the most fattest obesely immobile blob animals of all, fucking like common animal too, and just all the endless horny both hornet produced form the giant breasts.

They still got visit from Lisa got get her huge jars filled up of honey along with give Yoruichi's piles of fish. Being a bear should was good a catching fish even if she was massive fat. The three finally were free and had the perfect life that dream of forever.

Lastly for Misato the former teacher now a obesely croc woman life in the swamp too. But become mates with the slight more fatter gator Nozomi. Both enjoy suffer their face swallow large thing whole, while having the sex rolling around in the muddy water.

All the former women were so much more happy now as animal and just need to eat and have sex for a live. They look forward for other women coming in and joining the perfect paradise too.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	35. Quincy 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Katagiri awoke confused an alone in the endless plains of the pleasure palace. She was confused but alive, albeit naked. She walked for a short period but found herself tried having not been alive and moving so she rested against a large rock.

"Warm…" she hummed "WAH!"

The rock suddenly started to move and she jumped back a bit as an 8000 pound fat fox Masaki turned to face her. The fox yelped suddenly looking almost happy to see Katagiri, hugging her into her soft body.

"What's happening?!" Katagiri yelled as she sank into the fat.

The fox just barked happily and put Katagiri down before pushing food towards her, various steaks and meat products. No matter what questions Katagiri asked the fox she gave no response only barks and more food, unsure what to do but feeling an aching hunger Katagiri took a bite but rapidly fell into the trap and started slamming back food.

"Huh?!" the woman looked down and saw her body slowly getting fatter but no matter how much she was panicking she was unable to stop eating, her breasts getting larger, her belly growing to fill up her lap.

"OHHH!" the woman suddenly gasped as her pussy was licked by her fox friend.

Katagiri began to melt into the sensations and allow the fox to tongue fuck her while she ate, her body slowly growing. The warmth of her fattening body made her shiver and moan as she was unable to hold back anymore.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Elsewhere Liltotto and Giselle awoke at a table, both confused and unsure as they looked around at the strange animal habitats.

"This place looks fun, imagine all the zombies I could make." Giselle laughed.

"Hang on a sec I'm pretty hungry you know." Lil complained.

The glutton licked her lips and looked and the mountains of endless food presented to her in this afterlife ad started digging in. Liltotto began to devour everything in front of her with no remorse, shoving food into her mouth, rapidly chewing it and swallowing in just seconds. Giselle just smiled and watched as her friend pigged out.

Losing herself to hunger Liltotto started to grow, her powers not holding back her new calories. Her uniform was getting tighter and tighter as her breasts grew, her ass thickened up and her bell drooped from its heavy weight, the blob spilling out under the table and brushing against Giselle's feet. Liltotto didn't stop grabbing food, her now flabby arms jiggling around softly.

Giselle was drooling at the sight of her friend, how had this happened and why did it make her so wet, those were the questions in her mind.

"What are you staring at?" Liltotto grumbled shoving a hotdog into her mouth.

"Look down." Giselle snickered.

"HUH?!" the girl looked down, shocked to see her large breast and butt as well as her belly, all in all she weighed about 1000 pounds but was still hungry.

"What happened to me." Liltotto moaned rubbing her growling belly "Well, frankly this should have happened years ago…"

"I don't know." Giselle hummed picking up some sushi "But I bet if I was that big I could hold so much more blood!"

Liltotto watched as Giselle started pigging out, as she watched she casually picked up some food. Giselle was growing quickly, breasts expanding, skirt shortening with her butt.

"HAHAHA!" the zombie girl laughed as her uniform blew off her body, her fat jiggling free.

Both the girls were now naked and fat and Lil couldn't help but feel wet at the sight of Giselle.

"Amazing!" Giselle laughed shaking her 1000 pound body, hugging her now huge fat tits.

"We should really figure out what's going on." Liltotto noted.

"Oh come on this is way more fun!" Giselle giggled jiggling her belly against her friends to make her moan.

"HMM!" Liltotto moaned rubbing her own belly "Well…it does feel good."

"HRAA!" Giselle smashed her fat body over the bare table and started making out with her friend "I'm hungry…but not for food."

"MMM!" Liltotto licked her lips.

The two started making out, kissing each other's fat bodies as they gave into their desires for sex as fat slobs.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. Quincy 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Bambiette, Meninas and Candice awoke and found themselves at a table stacked with food. Obviously they were all very confused by this strange development and the developments that had led to their unfair removal from the living world, zombified, eaten and sliced in two…not fun memories. It took the few a couple of minutes to realize that they were sitting, but not on chairs, on the large fat belly of two girls.

"Hey." Liltotto smirked.

"HHMM!" Giselle licked her lips when she saw Bambi on her bust.

"What the fuck!" Candice yelled.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Meninas gasped.

"Wow…" Bambi gulped.

"Welcome to paradise." Lil hummed scratching her belly softy.

"We've turned into big fat sexy blobs of jiggly fat." Giselle smiled "You guys should too, we could have so much fun."

"Hell no, you two are fucking crazy!" Candice yelled.

"Yeah, no way!" Bambiette added.

"HMPH!" the two fat ladies grabbed them and held them against their fat bodies.

"No reason to be so hasty." Giselle laughed.

"You'll learn to love it." Liltotto added.

"How did you two even get so big?" Meninas asked the 1000 pound girls "It's not normal to be so big."

"We just ate and we grew." Lil smiled.

"Join us Meni." Giselle smiled "You'll be so sexy."

"GRRR Let us go!" Bambi and Candice squirmed against the two fatties as Meninas examined the food.

"Looks like fun." The bubblegum haired girl smiled and took a bite of a cake "OHH"

Bambiette and Candice looked on in shock as Meninas started pounding down food, stuffing her face and moaning as her body slowly grew bigger and bigger. Any of the slight muscle tone she had left was rapidly eliminated and replaced with soft squishy fat. Her clothes started to rip, buttons popping as she grew closer to 1000 pounds.

Meninas looked at herself, her powers as P for Power allowed her to stand even with her incredibly heavy body. She blushed poking her breasts and rubbing her belly with the fat rolls, she reached back and slapped her now large ass, ripples rolling through it.

"I like this look." Meninas giggled "Hmm, and so horny too, I think I'm going to like this life."

"It's got its perks." Liltotto smiled before looking at Candice "You're next."

"Stop don't do this!" Candice begged "I'm already sexy!"

"Hmph." Lil huffed "No you're not, you're ugly and skinny the only beauty here is to be obese and fat."

The pink haired girl started forcing food into Candice's mouth, the girl moaning as she tried to hold out. Candice kept thinking of her skinny body, refusing to give in to the call of the yummy food, but slowly she got fatter and fatter, her breasts growing, her ass getting rounder and soon she began to see herself as sexy, her jiggling body something she was proud of.

"BURP!" Candice belched "Ohh, so good."

"See this is fun." Meninas laughed rubbing her belly agisant Candice's.

"HMM!" Liltotto kissed the cat girl.

While all this was happening Bambiette was watching in shock.

"Yum." Giselle licked her lips and looked at Bambiette.

"It's perfect Bambi." Candice moaned.

"Join us." Meninas smiled.

"No…I won't." Bambi glared.

"We told you, this isn't a choice." Giselle smiled pushing a burger into her friend's mouth.

Like Candice Bambiette tried to fight back, she wasn't going to give into the hunger, but it was so powerful it was impossible to stop eating what Giselle shoved into her mouth. Eventually Bambi gave up the fight and started to feed herself, free from Giselle's grip she was able to let her body shine, her fat growing and her clothes ripping off.

"BURRRRPPPP!" Bambi belched as her clothes ripped off, her explosion powers causing a concussive blast that knocked the others away.

"I hate to admit this but…it feels good." Bambiette scoffed patting her belly.

"YIPPEE!" Giselle hugged her, their fat mashing together.

"Though we need some rules." Bambi huffed scratching her belly "I'm gonna be the fattest!"

"Why compete there's no end to the fat here." Lil smirked.

"Still I'm the leader I'm gonna be the biggest." Bambiette scoffed.

The others just laughed and allowed Bambiette to keep a 100-pound lead on them at all times. The five juicy friends all looked at each other with lustful eyes and started to transition to more exciting activities. Giselle wasted no time kissing Bambi's fat face.

Bambiette spread Candice fat ass cheeks and started licking her pussy and tongue fucking her. The thundercat moaned while she happily sucked on Meninas fat tits, the pink haired girl squeezing Candice belly to turn her on. Liltotto was slamming her ass again Meninas' butt, their pussy occasionally kissing. Giselle eventually transitioned to shoving her head between Bambiette's massive ass, something shed been dreaming about for a while.

The five were unaware that they were being spectated by some of the other fat animals in the palace, all of them looking forward to what these five would become soon.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. The Quincy Transform

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The Quincies had lost themselves into the fat life of eating and fucking. They had become balls of jiggly uncontrollable lust.

Katagiri couldn't believe she had gotten so massive, 2000 pounds of soft fat that made it impossible for her to move even a step, yet as insane as this looked she couldn't help but wish to be bigger. She was enjoying her new life with her fox friend, the 8000-pound canine so much more fat and beautiful than she was. Katagiri hoped that someday she could be that feel equal in size to Masaki not just her belly. Katagiri couldn't understand the fox but that didn't stop Masaki from showering her with affection, licking her all over like a fox.

Masaki was loving watching Katagiri slowly grow fatter and fatter, she would just yip and wiggle her huge fat ass while Katagiri would eat.

Katagiri blushed to herself thinking back to the times Masaki would jump her out of nowhere and just lash her with her tongue but right now she wasn't there.

"YIP!" Masaki waddled her way back over happily jiggling around.

"What's got you so happy?" Katagiri laughed before Masaki's ass was shoved in her face "WHOA!"

Enjoying a moment of the furry orange ass in her face Katagiri moaned before reaching out to pick up some sort of vial placed in Masaki's ass.

"Huh?" Katagiri looked at it in confusion before Masaki nuzzled her and urged her to drink it.

Katagiri had a feeling this was what would make her into an animal like the fox so she popped the top and drank it, letting out a loud moan as she started to transform.

Soon she began to lose some of her humanity as animal features overtook her body, plumy white feathers covered her body as her arms and hands fused into large wings, her legs and feet hardened into an orange color and became more like bird's feet. Lastly her mouth pulled out and hardened into a small beak.

"TWEET!" the new dove sang out "Wow, I look so pretty."

Katagiri could tell her animal powers made her strong enough to stand but not strong enough to fly.

Masaki hugged her new avian lover with a yelp of joy.

"Yes I should thank you for helping make me like this." Katagiri said using her bird feet to squeeze Masaki's fat ass.

"OOHH!" the fox moaned.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

With Bambietta, Liltotto, Meninas, Giselle, and Candice had truly become massive fat slobs. They become very lazy and they enjoy continue to fatten up their obese body more and more. Also with continue to get fatter they enjoy all the sex too they have all the time. They were a lot happier with their lives more than ever before loving pig out like slobs and fucking each other's like horny bimbos too.

Liltotto, Meninas, Giselle, and Candice were all massive 3000 pound of all fat. They like everything fat about them. Their massive fat breasts, massive belly with many rolls, face jiggle faces, and giant fat ass. However, Bambiette was a huge 3500 pounds of fat. The five enjoyed rubbing and scratching their ever-growing bodies. Meninas was the only one able to still move due to her superhuman strength so she was the one in charge of making sure the others had food within reach, her friends didn't resent her for still being able to walk, if anything they loved watching her fat ass shake. Giselle enjoyed the changes, her body jiggling around like a water balloon of flesh. Candice was really starting to understand how sexy this look could be, posing and slapping her belly to jiggle it for her friends. Lastly Bambiette was loving her huge body, and her explosive burps that could shatter tree trunks.

Right now the five had just finished their third large meal of the day, the sun was starting to set and they were preparing to rest for a while. In the morning, they had resolved to get fatter but for now they needed rest. Meninas, Liltotto and Candice had fallen asleep on their backs in a circle while Giselle was resting her fat face on Bambi's breasts.

* * *

**Morning**

"BURRRP!" Bambiette belched as a sort of alarm clock.

Lil, Candice and Meninas all woke up and gave each other a kiss.

"Ugh." Bambi reached out to scratch her own belly only to feel her hands sink into an ass.

"HMM!" Giselle hummed in her sleep "So big…so perfect…bigger."

"Hey get up!" Bambiette slapped Giselle's ass, the booty jiggling forcefully.

In the past old Bambi would have just yelled but new Bambi was more adventurous. The obese, immobile slobs all just groaned and struggled to move, let alone sit up and complain about their hungry bellies.

"What's this?" Meninas trudged herself to the center of their group where there was a collection of five vials and a note.

"Give me that." Bambiette demanded the note and did her best to read the atrocious handwriting "It was a welcome note tell us to be happy the women we're meant to be fat, lazy, and just wanting to eat and have sex all the time too. Though if we were having trouble and get too fat and heavy to move, the vile to turn us into what the meant to be now, nothing more than animals. Enjoy the gift and the start our new lives too."

"Well what do you guys think?" Candice asked picking up a vial.

"I don't really give a crap." Liltotto said scratching her belly "If it means we can eat and fuck more bring it on."

"I think it could be fun." Meninas smiled "I'd like to be something cute but it doesn't matter since I'll still be able to walk."

"Yeah it could be something." Candice hummed "I feel like my heart wants this."

"I don't care so long as we get to keep having fun together." Giselle moaned rubbing her fat breasts on Bambiette's back "Especially with you Bambi."

"Being nothing more than an animal sounds like it better than not." Bambiette laughed "Then let's do it, who's going first?"

"Oh me!" Giselle popped her vial and drank it all down "URP!"

The zombie master burped a bit and moaned as she began to change before her friends eyes. The first thing to happen was that her fatty body developed a hard brown colored exoskeleton, next she developed a second pair of thin arms that Giselle knew she'd love to use on Bambi, a pair of large clear oval shaped wings grew out of her back as her eyes got larger and more round like that of an insect, lastly Giselle felt something form in her mouth and a long sucker like tube popped out and retracted back in to complete her change into a Mosquito woman.

"Isn't this interesting." Giselle buzzed "Hmm but my tummy is grumbling for blood. Bambi can I suck your blood?"

"Huh, I mean I guess but only until it's my turn got it." Bambiette sighed.

"Yay!" Giselle giggled making her sucker protrude from her mouth.

"UGH!" Bambiette grunted a bit as Giselle stuck her ass and started to slowly suck some of her blood "Hope your happy, I've got plenty."

"Tasty." Giselle buzzed.

"I'm next." Liltotto said eating her vial whole.

"Whoa!" Candice and Meninas gasped.

"It's not like it matters I can eat anything with my powers." The girl burp "OHH!"

Liltotto's transformations immediately started, the first thing that happened was that her skin turned a dark brown color making her look black. Candice couldn't help but think Lil looked kinda sexy as a black woman. Next dark brown fur popped up on Lil's shoulders and back while her hair grew longer and more messy in style. Her hands became three fingered hooves and her feet full on hooves, she let out a powerful moan as she grew two more rows of breasts bringing her up to six total breasts and lastly her nose and face pushed out into a snout as her mouth grew a pair of short tusks.

"SNORT!" Liltotto let out a hog like squeal before she wasted no time digging into her food.

"Oh me next please!" Meninas begged "I hope I get to be cute."

Bambiette and Candice both shrugged at the comment thinking that something large and powerful was more suited to Meninas. The girl quickly drank her formula and moaned as she began to change.

"BURRPP!" Meninas belched as she started to transform.

Her hands started to grow larger and bulkier while her feet changed to be more hand like in nature. On her arms and legs her fat and muscle combined to formed thick fatty arms with the strength of a bodybuilding convention. Her body was slowly covered in a light pink fur as her belly sagged a little more with its size. Lastly her face began to look more primitive as she grew some sharp teeth.

"OKEEE!" Meninas howled and beat on her big chest, her transformation into a gorilla fully complete.

"This isn't as cute as I wanted." Meninas sighed scratching her ass "But I feel powerful which is good."

"I'd better get something sexy, or I'll flip." Candice growled drinking her vial "BURP!"

Candice moaned as electric green fur began to grow on her back, a lighter shade growing on her belly, a pattern of black ring like spots grew all over her skin as her hands and feet became paws, cate ears grew on her head and a long thin tail emerged above her juicy ass. Candice purred as her face became feline and her teeth grew sharp and sexy completing her change into a leopard.

"Purr." She hummed rubbing her soft tits, her claws pinching her nipples "This is great~"

"Alright it's my turn." Bambiette said "Gigi quit sucking."

"Aww but your blood is so good." The Mosquito buzzed.

"Go take someone else's then." She groaned "you just took a few pints out of me."

"But I only want yours." She huffed.

Bambiette didn't care about Giselle's complaints, she was about to beast out and she knew he would be the sexiest strongest one of them all, she was their leader so she should be the strongest, simple as that.

"HMM!" Bambiette chugged her transforming serum and felt her belly rumble "BURRRPPPP!"

She let out one of her loud sonic explosion burps as her changes started and she began to moan. Bambi heard a rip and looked back to see a large thick tail with a few spikes down the spine slapping around against her ass cheeks, she watched as her ring and pinky fingers fused and her hands grew into larger four digit claw like versions, the skin peeling off them as they grew scaly and rough, she felt a similar process happening to her feet as well. Soon all the skin on her body was slowly peeling off and dark purple scales took its place, the ones on her back were a little darker than the ones on her belly which were lighter in tone. Bambi noticed that everything was getting smaller as she grew larger like the dinosaur women she'd seen lurking around.

"URG!" Bambi groaned as her neck lengthened out and the scales growing on her body worked their way towards her face.

Her hair began to fall out as the scales covered her head, her face the last human part remaining. Two long crooked curved horns grew out of her head as her face pulled out, her teeth grew sharp and she fully transformed into an oversized dragon.

"BURRPRUUU!" Bambiette belched, flames spraying out of her mouth in the process "Hahaha! I'm a fat dragon queen!"

"We're all animals now, free to wander and find ourselves." She hugged her smaller friends into her fat body "Now let's explore this place!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	38. Quincy Lovers

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** A new month passed as the former Vizard become full on animals. Mashiro living with her lover the Fat Spider Queen Shutara. Both the spider and grasshopper live happy eat to getting even more fatter and enjoy the fat sex they have too.

With Lisa she was now a full-on bear too. A fat glutton for sitting about fat and lazy while eat honey, while enjoy sex with her fat hippo love Nanao. Along with fun with Unohana and Isane too as the four animals enjoy having foursome too.

Lastly was Hiyori going full on baboon, thought hard to tell, since act more like an animal before. She and her mate Zabimaru enjoy fucking each other up their ass and slap their huge red butt together too.

As for the former Quincy, the five-new animal when to look for new mates and area to life full as the animals they were happy to become.

With Giselle she had two choices where to go to. The swamp or the web forest. She waddle her fat ass to the web forest. She pouted unable to be with her Bambi, since she was too hard to suck on anymore being a dragon with scales. Still many animals were around to enjoy so much blood to fill her fat belly up.

It didn't take long before she got stuck in the webbing and jiggle around and pouting about it too. Soon a fat grasshopper woman looked at her and giggling too. Lucky they were both insect do Giselle could understand what Mashiro can say.

Giselle ask if she can help her out, thought Mashiro as what she would do for her or her Mistress. Giselle told she was live with them, since she choice to live here think be fun. Mashiro told it is fun have sex with the web around them. Help Giselle out, but make Gigi fall on her fat ass too.

After Mashiro led Giselle to meet Shutara, who gave Giselle a shock. She was only 4000 pound, Mashiro much be 6000, however, Shutara was a massive 15000 pound fat. She looked too heavy to move, but she didn't need to, since she was in the center of her webs and they were under her control.

She the new bug girl she had Giselle to turn and show herself off, since Giselle didn't mind want to jiggle her fat body more. See she would be fun to be with them. Shutara waved her two loved over to enjoy her fat and give her sex too.

Shutara held her belly up and let Mashiro go under it along with put it over Mashiro, but she enjoy her Queen spider huge fat belly over her as she enjoy eat Shurtara's fat pussy. While Giselle when on to Shutara's massive huge fat spider abdomen bounce and rubbing all with her own fat body too. She then stab her sucker into Shutara's ass and started suck on Shutara's delicious blood. Shutara just moan enjoy her to fat insect and was going to join fatten them up a lot more too.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

With Menians, she was walking on all four like the gorilla she truly is drag her fat belly on the ground while her breasts swung around as her fat ass bounced. Look around for any animals that she could fit in with. Lucky she cam across a part of massive fat baboon fucking each other with a long bamboo pole up their pussy or ass.

Meninas droll at the sight of the obese pair going all out as everything part of the fat body moved around jiggling wild. Meninas saw there were two pile of bambboo poles ones that were normal, while other covered full in the cum of the baboons. Menians when up to them as they finsih another. Hiyori was a full on baboon, but Meninas was a primate still so since they were closely related species she could understand her.

Meninas ask what they were doing. Hiyori howled at her, but Zabimaru just explain they only enjoy doing is eat and fucking. They eat a lot, but they don't get enjoy think huge enjoy to enjoy fucking with. Until they made a deal wit ha obesely panda for bamboo pole to fuck with and give the fat panda the cum cover ones to enjoy.

Meninas ask if she could joy in too. Hiyori just burst out howling laughing and size Meni up. Hiyori was a massive 9000 pound of all fat she was proud of, Zabimaru was 8500 pound, while Meninas was a mere 5000. Hiyori howled at her to prove herself, then she would let her join in their fun.

Meninas then stood on two and grab strong on one of Hiyori't fat tits and her belly too and lift her up above her making Zabimaru shocked and amazed at the same time. Meninas the drop Hiyori on her fat belly and punch her fat strong fist up Hiyori's ass making her scream out in enjoy and cum over Meni's hand too.

Taking it out, Meninas ask was that good enjoy? Hiyori was only about to drool as her mind when shut down for a bit never felt fuck like that to hard and moan out unable to make words at all. Meni ask if she was Ok, but Zamibaru told she was and just need to rest so her mind for restart again, but told her she was in thought.

This made Menias happy and like to know what to do next now. Zamibaru just told they just need to put bamboo pole between it and put it up in either their pussy or asshole. Then start fuck by slamming as with each other. She just hope Meninas could withstand something like that up her ass or pussy that far.

Both shoved the pole into them started. Meninas howled out never feeling so much pleasure before, but was going to love it still.

While Liltotto, the fat hog was dragging her fat self around look for food and sex. Just want food to suffer her fat in and had so animal to fuck her up too, since she was annoyed with moving around this much drag her huge sit tits and belly on the ground as her fat huge juice ass bounced around.

Lucky she got to the mud hole were Kirio, Karin, and Orihime were being massive fat pig in the mud and being mess and fuck each other up happy. Mizuho remain out of it, since boar were not into mud that much like full on pigs are. Liltotto for herself next to Mizuko and sit her fat ass down too.

Mizuho was happy to have another pig like animals join then, but Liltotto just told her where all this food for pig were and she wanted them to fuck too. Mizuho could tell Lil was a pig that only care for food and sex, but it was fine for them. Both when other to the pig food area was were slob food was fill up in them like everything pig like them eat.

Liltotto shoved her face in and started eat, making Mizuho impressed. Liltotto hear squeal greeting and stop to look at the fat mud cover pig join them. Kirio was truly the fattest of all the pig being 16000 pound fat all over. Karin was 9000 and Orihime 8000 pound fat. Kirio envyed the other pigs for having more breasts the here. Karin and Orihime told even with only to fat tits she was still a fat sexy pig like them.

Liltotto being join by the other pigs ate face first stand on all found eat like true pig they are. After burp out who could be the loudest pig. It was sexy time and Liltotto squeal out finally wanting that. All five pigs got into a circle and shoved their faces into the massive fat ass of the pig they were behind and started enjoy eating each other out. Liltotto was happy to be with her own kind and didn't need to nothing other the eat to fatten up more and fuck like a horny animal she is.

With Candice the massive fat leopard was dragging her fat ass and body around look for a home in the paradise so she can just continue to getting even more fatter and have endless sex too. Only think annoyed her was moving, since she just wanted to be a fat blob that is a total slob too.

Didn't take long before she was look at two more feline fucking each other. First as a 9000 pound pink Puma and an 8500 pound cheetah have fun have sex. They were licking each other along with making their massive body jiggle around wild along with the tits and asses move around with stop too. Candice was enjoy watching as her tail wiggle and bounce on her ass. She was enjoy watching the two and want to join a life like that.

Both Yachiru and Senna stop and look at a fat sexy leopard watched them. Of course Yachiru get excited see another fat kitty like them and throw her self at Candice rubbing and lick Candice. Senna waddled over happy with another becoming a feline like them too. Candice at first put on a tough act tell she wasn't interested and passing by.

Of course they didn't believe her, since that were the only other fat feline that have become full on lazy blob that just want to only be humped all the time. Candice give in and want to join want to be nothing more then an animal and learn how to life a happy fat animal life now.

Both couldn't to be happy to help Candice as the purred and rubbed the most fatter bodies on her, while to lick her sensitive spots too. Yachiru mashed her massive fat pink furry ass in Candice face tell her to enjoy her ass. Candice started lick her pussy and more and life it as she purred too. Even more feeling Senna lick her one ass behind and give her pussy loving too. Candice purred happy find her mates and was going to love being a fat feline that need to eat and fuck for a life now.

As for Bambiette, the giant fat dragoness drag and waddle her sexy fat around wondering how she could find it. She was a giant animals, but need to fit love and a way to become even more fatter and have endless sex with those her size too. Didn't take long because she come upon the fat dinosaur women leader by Riruka.

Riruka was eat like a savage beasts being a full on slob make a mess over her massive 20000 pound fat body. Riruka was a completely slob only care about food, fat, and sex. Only think she didn't think are cute were anything not fat at all. She became a fat lover think fat was true cuteness for them all. Along with be a full on meat eater too help her want to be the fattest of the all too.

While Haruko, Miyako, and Mahana were 10000 of pound fat, but being plant eater, it could be help. They were more calm then their Queen the want to a totally slob, they were happy enjoy their meals of plants, while having some fun sex too. They enjoy fucking their Queen too, just so time they need to get Riruka her own full on mate the was just like her.

Bambiette waddle herself over, as Riruka finish eating and burp out the loud of all. Look over her giant tits and belly as the fat small dragoness. She questioned why something only 6000 pound is here. The other dino women were still eating, but were watching this too.

Bambiette told she was here to be the Queen and fattest of all. Riruka laugh at that want to know how she could be perfectly obese like her. Bambiette was going to eat and never stop to matter want until she the fattest. She want this because it make her feel happy now. She was to be an obese slob too just eat and fucking too.

Riruka too interesting in Bambiette see she had a true want to be like here. Riruka told she wants much of a sharing, but something about Bambiette turn her one think the dragoness and her could become the fattest blob of all time just eating to be beyond fat and having amazing sex too. Bambiette wasn't a share too, but Riruka was different and the T-Rex was really the fattest beast around want her to be just like that too. Bambiette want it and wanted to be the fattest animals of all, but share it with Riruka too.

Riruka was happy to here that, but it was sex time and she was very horny. Bambiette knew how that felt need sex badly too. Both pressed their fat blob bodies together as Riruka was fat more massive fatter then Bambi, yet Bambi enjoyed being cover in Riruka sexy fat. Both started kissed, but stop to both burp out loud just make the grin as they were the same and meant for each other.

Going back to kissing again, they start to fucking too. Both rubbed their belly together, while Riruka used her small arms to grab on to Bambi's tits. Bambiette used her arm to reach around to grab hold of Riruka's fat massive ass and slap in around. Along with using her tail and shoving it up Riruka's pussy to fuck her fat slob love up. Riruka enjoy it and shouldn't wait to eat out of Bambiette's pussy a bit later too. They remain dino women were having their own threesome too. Happy to see their Queen find her perfect mate that was a slob like her want to be fat, loud, and just want to have nonstop sex

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Arrancar 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A week had passed and the Quincy had truly settled in to the animal life.

Giselle was in the web of her spider queen with Mashiro. The two insects showering their beloved queen with affection. The two would take turns eating out their spider queen as she sat in her web immobile, eating fattening flies to grow even more huge.

Today Mashiro was around front sitting on Shutara's huge bed like belly, kissing her Queen's tits and jiggling her fat.

Giselle was around back sitting on Shutara's spider but, her nose stuck into the spider's fleshy ass to suck her blood.

"Hmm." Shutara moaned sleepily "Yes that's it."

Elsewhere in the palace Meninas was happy with her new baboon lovers, the two monkeys making sure she was comfortable. All they did anymore was fuck with their bamboo dildos. The two Baboons enjoyed Meninas squeezing their fat red asses with her big gorilla hands.

Katagiri was enjoying her peaceful animal life, being fat and free was so liberating. Just getting to eat and have sex with Masaki was something she never imagined. The two enjoyed spending time together, licking and sucking on each other.

Liltotto felt like she was living in a dream, doing nothing but eat like a slob and live like the beastly hog she had become. She loved the mud pit and farm she stayed at with the other pigs, wanting nothing but to get big with them.

Candice felt her new life was "Purrfect". She found spending time with Senna and Yachiru fun, they would use their cat like tongues to lick each other all over, rolling around playfully mashing their fat together. Candice was happy as a lazy big fat cat.

Lastly Bambiette was the most beastly of all her friends, all she did now was eat, shoving food into her mouth occasionally belching out some fire. She was striving to get bigger than Riruka, her desire to become Queen of Fat Beasts superseded anything else. She cared not for who she used to be so long as she became the fattest ever, her purpose clear she wouldn't stray till she succeeded.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Ow." Lilynette Gingerbuck groaned waking up alone "What the fuck happened again?"

She was unsure where she was, but felt strangely calm here, but she still felt off something she quickly attributed to her being naked, she looked down at her bare body and nearly flipped.

"WAH!" she gasped.

She was no longer an underdeveloped girl, Lilynette was now a bombshell, she had long green hair, her helmet was gone. Her chest had grown into two large breasts and her hips were wide to show her curves, she was taller now too, about six and a half feet.

"I look like Nelliel." She gasped cupping her tits "Maybe even bigger."

She rubbed her smooth tummy.

"My hole closed, mask is gone too…Am I still an Arrancar?" she wondered "Or a Human? What am I?"

"Hmm?" she perked up feeling the presence of another Arrancar.

Lilynette stood up and began to explore her surroundings, heading into a foggy swamp, the trees were tall and their leaves blocked the sun, there were a few pounds with algae and lily pads as well as moss covered rocks. The ground was soft to the step likely due to the dampness of the surroundings.

Lilynette passed a small swamp patch and heard splashing, she saw a table stacked with fatty looking foods that normally she wouldn't touch but she did find it looking appealing. The splashing picked up and soon a large electric blue eel woman popped up, her skin sparking a bit, the eel smiled a bit at the girl.

"WHOA!" Lilynette gasped falling back on her butt, shocked to see such a large creature.

"Looks like you just showed up." The eel smirked "I'm Yin, so did anyone tell you about this place?"

"No." Lily stood up "Where are we?"

"They call it the Pleasure Palace." Yin smirked "It's a place where women to be fat, turn into animals and just let everything go."

"So you used to be human?" Lilynette asked.

"Arrancar actually." Yin said "But now I'm free."

"So is there a way out?" Lily asked.

"This is home, why would you want to leave?" Yin asked "This place is wonderful."

Lilynette didn't feel like Yin was lying and all and all the idea interested her a bit.

"So what do I do?" Lilynette asked.

"All you need to do is relax and eat." Yin explained "Then your new life will begin."

Lilynette looked at the nearby table of food, her belly growled loudly in an almost painful manner, wanting the discomfort to stop she quickly grabbed a pork chop and took a bite. Moaning at the sheer deliciousness of the meat Lily quickly started to devour what was before her. Her body quickly started to grow fat, her breasts spilling into higher cup sizes, her belly going from smooth to chubby to flabby and fat, her arms and legs jiggled as they grew flabby as well, her ass and face filling up in kind.

"BURP!" Lily belched finally taking a quick break "Oh wow…"

Lily looked down at her new fatty body, she was surprisingly happy with how she now looked she gave her breasts a squeeze before shaking her belly around to watch it jiggle, and lastly she gave her ass a good smack to see the ripples roll in her fat.

"You look happy." Yin commented from her pond.

"Yeah…is there more?" Lily blushed.

"Just keep eating." Yin smirked dragging herself out of the pond and pulling her way toward the table "The Kido Servant bots will keep the food coming."

"Great!" Lily said picking up a burger "Let's eat!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Someplace else in the swamp Loly awoke, her head already full of questions based on the annoying situation she found herself in, she wanted to know where she was and why she was naked. The only saving grace she had was that she managed to meet up with her partner Menoly, although she was naked too. They were both equally confused about how their Hollow Holes had closed and their masks were gone.

As the two explored they came across a strange formation. Loly wanted to climb it to get a look at her surroundings but she struggled to climb it, her hands kept slipping off the black and red rock.

"Clearly it's not working." Menoly sighed "Just stop."

"RAAHH!" Loly snapped as she slid down, in frustration she started to kick the formation "Stupid piece of-GRR!"

"Hey…do you feel like we're being watched?" Menoly shivered.

"Who the fuck cares!" Loly snapped.

"HMM!" the formation started to jiggle and soon a large red and black Salamander woman angrily stood up and pinned Menoly down.

"EWW!" Loly jumped back in disgust "Gross."

"What did you just say." Yang growled a bit "I'm the beautiful Yang."

"Yeah right there's no way something so fat and disgusting could be beautiful." Loly huffed.

Yang reached behind her and pulled Menoly out, dropping her on the floor next to Loly.

"Hey fatty, stop being a bitch and gimme some answers." Loly said "Where are we?"

"You're in paradise." Yang hummed "A domain of fat animal women who love sex and food, if you were brought here you must be special enough to join."

"EWW No." Loly shivered in disgust.

"There's no way out." Yang sighed "This is your home now."

"RAAAHH!" Loly snapped and yelled in frustration.

"Stop that, calm down." Menoly tried to relax her partner.

The angry moment was cut as Loly's belly let out a grumble of hunger, the girl cursing her own body for its betrayal.

"Just accept it." Yang laid on her back, her belly jiggling a bit before steeling down "This is your life now."

"Hell No!" Loly snapped "This is ridiculous right Menoly…Menoly?"

"HMM!" the other girl moaned picking up a chicken leg with each hand and taking a big bite "Wow this tastes amazing!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Loly yelled louder.

"You've gotta try this." Menoly smiled as her face grew plumper before Loly' s eyes.

Loly watched in horror as Menoly ate and ate, her body growing fatter and fatter, her breasts growing as big as Nel or Harribel, her ass filling out wide and her belly flowing out with fat.

"BURP!" Menoly belched a bit "Oh this is amazing!"

"No it's not it's weird you freak!" Loly started to berate the girl "Stop it."

"No way." Menoly started to waddle towards Loly, hugging her into her soft fat "You've gotta try this."

"No-Stop-Get off me-NOM!"

Loly was finally shut up, a hotdog and bun jammed into her open mouth. Loly couldn't help but chew, she didn't want to be fat and gross but when this food tasted like mana from the gods she couldn't resist.

"Just let go." Menoly burped a bit "This is gonna be out life now."

Loly lost her ability to hold out and started pigging out, her body slowly filling out into that of a large rotund BBW.

"BURP!" the girl groaned as she discharged her belly gases "Oh Gawd look at me…hmm but it does feel kinda good."

"HMMM!" Menoly suddenly leaned over and grabbed her friends face, planting a warm kiss on her lips "Let's get fat together, so we can have…tons of fun."

"I could get into that." Loly hummed rubbing her belly "I could get into that right now as a matter of fact."

"Hehehe." Menoly leaned down and pushed Loly's fat chubby belly out of the way and started to eat the girl out, the black haired Arrancar moaning.

"Yeah…I think I'll learn to love this." Loly moaned.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time**

 


	40. Arrancar Beasts 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Another month had passed in the wonderful pleasure paradise and more women had given in to their animal instincts. Orihime was now a full-blown pig just like Kirio and Karen, she'd spend her days oinking and squealing, eating and fucking anything to have pleasure with her pig lovers.

Similarly Yuzu was now a cow, she'd lazily walk around grazing with Rangiku, occasionally mooing when someone would come suck on her udder. She was happy like this, free of her inhibitions and free to focus on pleasure.

Lastly Nemu, who had been submerged in her lake for nearly the last half year had finally become a full squid. She kept up her old habits of using her tentacles to pull down lovers, filling their tight holes with her slimy suckers.

But not all were animals, at least not at the moment…

Lilynette was moaning, laying on her back uncomfortable, her body softly jiggling as she made slight adjustments to her pose.

"Hungry." She moaned unable to move she'd gotten so large.

Her body needed food, it needed sex, it burned with her hunger for both of those things. She wanted her tits rubbed and sucked, her belly rubbed and shaking around, her ass smacked and her pussy licked.

"I can't believe I've gotten like this." Lilynette groaned "I'm so fat! I love it!"

Lily wanted to get even bigger, but her inability to move was hampering that, but suddenly something came to mind, a vial that Yin had given her a few days ago and told her that she'd know when to use it.

Digging into her cleave Lilynette pulled out the vial and quickly frank it.

"BURP!" she belched softly as changes started to overcome her.

Green fur began to cover Lilynette's body as she turned into an animal. Her arms and legs snapped painfully as they became a little more streamlined, her hands and feet grew and morphed into claws with sharp tails as a big bushy tail popped up above her thick ass. Her ears grew pointy as her face pulled out into a muzzle, her nose turning black and wet.

"ARROOOO!" Lilynette howled as she finished her change into a wolf.

"HMPH!" Lilynette groaned standing up and checking out her body "I look good, feel good too.

She started walking around to get back on her feet, waddling off, her fat jiggling under her fur. Lily was hungry and horny and upon sniffing the air she smelt some cats and she couldn't hold back.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"HMM!" Menoly moaned struggling to grab more food.

The Arrancar was enjoying being so big and fat, she had happily accepted this new look on life. She enjoyed jiggling around and hugging her soft body, touching and rubbing herself. Her fat breasts and belly as well as her large round ass were all lovely for her. Looking like this made her feel better and more at ease, the same couldn't be said for her friend Loly though.

"BURPPPP!" Loly belched loudly "I'm starving!"

Loly was no longer angry about being fat as she had grown to accept her large form, now she was angry that she was too big to move and fetch more food to grow with. Loly wanted to be massive and her immobility was hampering that.

"Can't you just be happy for one day in your life?" Menoly sighed rubbing her belly a bit.

"HMPH!" Loly scoffed.

"No way, not until I'm the hugest around!" Loly yelled, her chubby cheeks jiggling around.

Loly was mostly jealous of the BBW animals she'd seen around, angry that they were so big.

"Well I suppose it's time for these then." Menoly said pulling two vials out from between her ass cheek.

"What are-BURP-those?" Loly asked scratching her ass.

"Yang gave them too me." Menoly said "Apparently they're what'll turn us into animals."

"Well we're too fat to move." Loly said "And I'm horny as hell."'

"Then this is what we need." Menoly told her.

"You go first then." Loly sighed "I wanna see what it's like first."

"Suit yourself." Menoly drank her fluid before passing the other vial to Loly "BURRPPP!"

"Well?" Loly asked.

"HMM!" Menoly hummed "I can feel it."

Menoly's legs fused together and pulled back strangely as her body grew a sort of exoskeleton like body with eight legs and a long stinger tail. Her back became covered in a similar black brown armor while her hands morphed and fused into two large pincer claws while her face gained a pair of small mandibles and her eyes split into four pairs on her face. As the transformation was finally compete Menoly was officially a scorpion woman.

"Fufufu." The blond laughed a bit snapping her claws while giving her new body a once over "I like this."

Menoly rubbed her belly with one claw while pinching her nipple with the other, her stinger occupied with poking her ass.

"So, what do you think?" she asked Loly while fondling herself.

"You're sexy alright, I could take you right now, but first." Loly cracked her own vial and chugging it "How about I get back on my feet first-BURP! OUF I'm such a fucking slob."

Loly began to change, like Menoly her legs grew long and streaked back into a different bottom that stretched out a ways from her fat body, soon thirty legs formed on each side of this new length and some larger ones popped out the back. Her hands became sharp jagged and claw like as she grew antenna on her head and mandibles around her mouth.

"Hahaha!" Loly laughed as she finished becoming a Centipede woman.

"I can move again." She took a few steps and shook her belly "This reminds me of my Hollow days before I became and Arrancar."

As Loly laughed her whole body jiggled, her tits shook, belly rocked and ass quaked "I'm gonna get huge! The fattest around!"

"Glad you're happy." Menoly skittered forward on her eight legs "Now that we can move we can get food to grow as fat as possible. Though I'm still horny, I wonder who'd want to fuck us like this, we are a little scary."

"As long as we have each other we can fuck as much as we want." Loly told her "You know I'm really horny, how about we take these bodies for a spin?"

"Sounds fun." Menoly licked her lips, her mandibles twitching a bit.

The two started making out, their fat beastly bodies rubbing together as they kissed and fucked right there. Hands slipped under bellies as they rubbed each other pussies, Menoly pinching Loly's clit with her pincer while Loly sucked on her tits, her mandibles licking her up and down.

The two bug Arrancar were happy, ready to grow and fuck all day long.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- More Arrancar arrive.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	41. Tres Bestia

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The fat green wolf Lilynette was stalking around on all fours, since her arms and legs had changed during her transformation she found it hard to walk on two legs. She didn't mind, she was an animal now and the feeling of her belly and fat tits dragging on the ground was a nice sensation.

Lily was happy, she had never imagined becoming this big fat animal but now she never wanted to go back, there was just one issue she was horny as hell. She desperately wanted sex, she wanted to have her tits sucked, her belly rubbed, her ass smacked and her pussy licked.

"HMM!" she whimpered unhappily for a moment before sniffing the air to try and find a mate "I smell someone."

Lily slowly waddled put and saw and saw three fat felines, a pink puma and a cheetah rubbing and licking each other all over while a huge fat leopard was stuffing her face trying to get fatter.

Lilynette looked on in anticipation, panting with her tongue out, turned on by the sight of the fat cats.

"Grr…I'm a wolf." Lily sighed "I'm not meant to be with cats like them."

As she was about to leave Lilynette saw the three cats waddle up to her.

"PURR!" Yachiru purred as she looked over Lilynette happily.

"Hi there." The cheetah smiled "I'm Senna, this is Yachiru and that's Candice."

"Why'd you come here?" Candice asked.

"Just looking for a pack." Lily explained "Someplace for sex and food to fatten up with."

"Yeah, well beat it." Candice growled.

"Don't be a meanie." Yachiru giggled and meow "It doesn't matter what someone looks like give them a chance."

Senna then translated the cat speak to Lilynette, this made the wolf happy but before she could thank them Yachiru pushed her down and slammed her pink ass on her face. Lilynette was in shock at first but soon started to enjoy her spot, licking Yachiru's cat pussy with her long mutt tongue.

"She's got a good tongue, and such a wet nose." Yachiru giggled to herself.

Senna happily joined in, licking and nibbling on Lily's breasts while rubbing her paws over the round belly the wolf had.

"Fine." Candice sighed spreading Lilynette's thick thighs, her paws digging into the furry canine as she started lapping at her pussy.

Lilynette happily smirked under the three fat cats, accepting them as her new lovers, in turn they accepted her, their tails swishing as they purred knowing that Lilynette was going to spice things up.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"BURRP!" Both Loly and Menoly belched having finished up their fifth meal before noon.

"This is better than I could have ever imagines." Menoly chuckled.

"Same I don't want to ever go back." Loly smirked patting her belly "BURP! I way happier like this! I'm gonna be the fattest and you're gonna be right there with me."

"I'm just happy you're happy." Menoly smiled at her lesbian lover.

The two had successfully transitioned from friends to lovers. They had gone looking around for a place to live hearing rumors all around. They heard of the massive fat pig Kirio and how she was close to losing her position as fattest hog to Liltotto, the had met Shutara, the massive fat spider but they chose to remain together than serve her. They heard of Yoruichi a massive cat and self-proclaimed "Goddess of Fat" a title multiple girls like Loly and Bambiette were compete to take. They also heard of Riruka, a massive Tyrannosaurus of a woman and even though she wasn't actively seeking the title she was close to having one of the title too. The four, Riruka, Shutara, Kirio and Yoruichi had become collectively known as the "Four Titans.", and Loly wanted to take that title from one of them.

"I can't believe there are so many big ones." Loly hissed "I mean we've been packing it on like no other, we're nearly 4000 pounds and we look small next to them."

"Don't mind it." Menoly smiled at her lover, her pincers gliding over Loly's belly "Don't worry about them, just do your own thing, eat and get huge."

"Yeah, you always know what to say." Loly smirked before kissing her lover.

The two may look like crude scary insects to most, but to each other they were gorgeous.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"UGH!" Apacci grunted and groaned as she woke up alone in a beautiful field of flowers.

The normally irate girl felt call here, this shocked even her but she accepted it. Apacci began to look around when she suddenly heard a grunt of discomfort.

"Huh?" Apacci looked down and saw she was stepping on Mila-Rose's large breasts.

"Get the fuck off me!" the woman threw her rival away.

Apacci fell back, her butt landing on something, she looked back and saw she was on top of Sung-Sun, the snake glaring at her.

"Get your fat ass off my face." Sung-sun growled.

Mila-Rose and Sung-sun stood up, both still naked and examined the surroundings.

"Quit pushing me around!" Apacci snapped getting up off the ground.

"Well if your ass wasn't so big it wouldn't be in the way all the time." Sung-sun smirked proudly.

"You're just jealous." Apacci smirked rubbing her juicy butt "Cause I've actually got an ass."

"Ass or not these are what really matter." Mila-rose cupped her dark toned tits.

"Tsk, no one cares about that what they care about is how they see you leave." Apacci patted her butt.

"You two are arguing like sorority girls." Sung-sun rolled her eyes.

"SHUT IT FLATIE" The other two snapped.

"HMPH!" Sung-Sun growled "Say, where are we anyway?"

"I' not sure." Apacci told her "But I feel…alright here, I kinda like it."

"You actually like things?" Mila smirked "Well we're certainly not in Las Noches anymore."

"Another question, why are we naked?" Sung-Sun said.

"I don't know I sleep naked." Apacci said.

"Same here." Mila-Rose smiled.

"Well I don't, so where's my nightgown?" she asked "I don't like being naked in front of you."

"Pansy." Apacci teased "You're just embarrassed that Mila and I are sexier."

"Hmph." Mila-Rose laughed a bit "But I'm still the best."

"GRR!" Apacci hissed.

"I wonder if Lady Harribel is here." The snake Arrancar said "I wonder if she needs our help."

"Hmmm…" the girls all got quiet and though about it, opting to explore.

The three walked around, realizing they had lost their mask fragments and Hollow Holes, but they knew they were still Arrancar. It didn't take long for the three to find a table stacked with food, there were leafy greens that attracted Apacci, juicy meats and steaks for Mila-Rose and cakes and cookies that tickled Sung-Sun's sweet tooth. The three looked to each other, mutually wondering what this table was doing here.

***GURGLE***

The silence was cut when Sung-Sun's belly let out a softy growl of hunger that made her blush in embarrassment.

"HAHAHA!" Mila-Rose and Apacci couldn't help but chuckle at the sound.

" **GRUMBLE***

The laughter was cut as suddenly Apacci's belly was the one growl, hers louder than Sung-Sun's.

"HA!" Mila-Rose kept laughing until.

***RUMBLE***

Her belly suddenly let out the loudest of the three growls, her dark face turning deep red. Now that the three were all embarrassed they talked and decided they needed to quite their loud bellies.

The three sat down and began to eat, Apacci was digging into a salad covered in thick creamy dressing as Mila-Rose started digging into a medium rare steak and Sung-Sun nibbled on snacks. They started eating faster and faster, more and more not realizing they were making a mess on themselves and they pounded back the meals, none of them noticing what was happening.

Sung-Sun was throwing back slices of apple pie like it was going out of style. Her flat belly was fattening up nicely with the sugar from all the sweets she was eating. The round gut jiggled and grew till it nearly touched the floor. Her belly wasn't the only thing growing, her ass was getting fatter and her hips wider as her flat chest ballooned into two big fat tits. Sung-Sun was in heaven, the only thing on her mind was food, food and more food.

Apacci was getting fat too, her belly was flowing down over her legs and onto the ground as her cute little ass grew into a huge fat booty, her hips swelling out wider and wider with it. Her breasts were happy to join in on the fun, getting larger and fatter as well. Apacci was oblivious, humming at the taste of the salads, cabbage rolls and other vegetable like products she was eating.

Of course Mila-Rose wasn't being left out either, she was letting herself go, turning into a massive dark blob of obese fatty. Her belly had poured out onto the ground, her sexy black ass getting bigger and bigger, flowing out over the land. Lastly her breasts got bigger and fatter, her dark nipples looking big and sexy on her fat tits. She was unable to stop eating, she was like a real carnivore, ripping apart various meats, juices staining her cheeks and dripping into her cleavage.

The three kept stuffing themselves until there wasn't a scrap of food left on the table, they had all ballooned up to 2500 pounds of flesh. The three were still in a bit of gluttonous daze but were soon snapped out of it.

"BURRP!" Sung-Sun gasped and let out a very unladylike belch.

"BURRRRPPPP!" Apacci soon followed with a louder one.

"BUUURRRRRRPPPPPP!" Mila-Rose then let out a powerful belch that shook the empty plates on the table.

"What happened." Apacci moaned coming out of her haze.

"Ugh." Mila-Rose just grunted in discomfort, her body feeling bloated.

"HAHAHA!" The two suddenly began to laugh at Sung-Sun

"What happened to you!" Apacci laughed "You really let yourself go Sung-Sun!"

"Huh?" the woman looked down and saw her bloated fat body "WHAT?! GRR, well you're one to talk fat ass, I'm not the only one."

"HA!" Mila-Rose laughed at Apacci "Look at you, you disgusting fat freak."

"You're fucking huge too!" Apacci snapped "You blob like whore!"

The three all looked down and saw just how huge they had become, their fat naturally jiggled a bit, their bodies looking large and plump.

"Hmm…" Mila-Rose poked her large bust.

"It…doesn't feel too bad." Apacci blushed rubbing her huge ass "Is it okay for me to think that? I don't know why but I feel sexy like this."

"No, I agree." Sung-Sun nodded, her face squishing her multiple chins.

"I actually feel sexier than before." Mila-Rose added.

The three laughed, shocked that this was the first thing they had all agreed with. They weren't arguing, they felt normal, calm and at ease.

"Anyone else still hungry?" Apacci asked "Cause I'm starving."

"I'm a tad hungry." Sung-Sun said trying not to admit she was craving food again.

"I'm hungry but even more horny." Mila-Rose said.

Feeling both hungry and horny the three grunted and stood up, waddling their jiggling bodies close to each other. They wasted no time loving each other, grabbing and fondling one another kissing and moaning together, years of pent up sexual frustrations and desires all bubbling out at once.

"Your fat fucking ass, so sexy." Mila-Rose said smacking Apacci's cheeks together "You have no idea how long I've wanted to get my hands on this."

"It's all yours." Apacci smirked while kissing and rubbing Sung-Sun's belly, the snake rubbing her own bust.

The three wanted each other now and nothing more, their fat jiggling, the bodies grinding and loving one another, they were happy. They were all going to become big fat whores together, although one thought remained in all of their minds…

Where was their Mistress, Tier Harribel?

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	42. Tres Grasa Bestias

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It had been about a week since Apacci, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun had become big obese slobs. Now they ate with little manners, fucked all day long and ate during downtimes. They had stopped arguing and mocking one another instead they now commented on how large the others had become or what they found sexy about themselves. They were all up to nearly 5000 pounds, they were fat, blob like and immobile. Sung-Sun had the biggest belly while Apacci had the biggest ass and Mila-Rose the largest chest.

The three were relaxing for now, talking about how they felt being so big and fat. Sung-Sun was scratching her large belly, Mila-Rose her fat bust and Apacci her fat ass. The three were embracing this new fat life and each other company, occasionally burping and holding contests.

"Don't you think it's weird we like this?" Apacci asked.

"I stopped caring a long time ago." Sung-Sun grumbled.

"What we need to focus on is figuring out what to do now." Mila-Rose said as her body jiggled softly "We're stuck, too big to move."

"What about those vials of liquid we found the other day." Sung-Sun said "Could that perhaps be the rumored transformation potion we heard of, the one that created the animal people we saw."

"It's the only thing I can think of so we might as well use them no." Apacci said "Now where did I put that?"

The three had to start feeling around their bodies till they managed to find their hidden treasures, Sung-Sun's under one of her belly rolls, Apacci's in between her ass cheeks, and Mila-Rose's in her deep chevage.

"I'll be going first." Sung-Sun said quickly drinking her vial "BURP!"

They waited…but nothing happened.

"Did they go bad?" Apacci wondered.

"HNGH!" Sung-sun groaned a bit "No…it's happening! GAH!"

Sung-sun grabbed the top center of her head and dug her nail in as she started to pull and rip her very own skin off. Apacci and Mila-Rose were horrified and scare why Sung-sun was do that to herself, but soon the found out what was really happening. Sung-sun was shedding her old human form off or molting it off. Sung-sun pulled off all of her head and moved down to the rest of herself. She pulled her arm out with a bit tricky, while to her breasts, belly, and ass here the hardest parts of all, but Sung-sun with some time about to do it. She finished with her ass and slither out of the ready of it. Leaving behind her own human form that was nothing more than old shed skin how. Apacci and Mila-Rose look at the new Sung-sun move around get her new better body all fat and sexy moving again.

Sung-Sun was now covered in pure white scales all over her body except for her nipples which were a lavender color. Her legs had fused into a thick snake tail, she still had her arms but they were now large claws. Her head no longer had any hair, but her scaly snake head looked better anyway with her long forked tongue and lavender snake eyes.

"HISSS!" the obese Anaconda hummed "Thisss is great."

She slithered around a bit, excited to start getting fatter and eating things whole with her detachable jaw.

"I'm next." Apacci quickly chugged her drink "OHH…BURRRPPP!"

Brown fur slowly spread all over Apacci's body as her hands and feet lost their toes and thumbs and began hooves. A small little tail popped up above her fat ass and her ears grew pointier. Apacci grunted in discomfort as hard growths poked through her forehead and huge 20 point buck antlers grew on her head. The last thing that happened to signify Apacci's change into an obese deer was that her face pulled out a bit.

"HMM!" Apacci stood up and shook her big furry ass "Yeah this is great!"

"You're last." Sung-Sun smirked at Mila-Rose.

"Here we go!" the dark skinned woman chugged her drink "BURRRP! OHH YEAH!"

Mila-Rose happily watched as her hands turned into large powerful paws, her feet getting the same treatment, a slender tail with a fur tip grew above her ass while her body was covered in thin fur that kept her black appetence except around her neck where it grew in thicker and blonde. Her face tightened up into a feline muzzle and she successfully became a lion woman.

"RAAOOORRR!" Mila-Rose roared while standing up.

"Back to animal looks." Apacci laughed "But still keeping the cool human looks."

"We're not ssssimply Arrancar anymore." Sung-Sun smirked.

"I want a mate." Mila-Rose said sternly.

"I agree." Apacci said rubbing her butt "Someone needs to fuck this ass."

"I'd rather not separate too much though." Mila-Rose explained.

"How about two daysss on with the matesssss we find and then two daysssss together?" Sung-Sun posed "That seems balanced."

"Sounds good." The other two said.

"Then I guesss we should go looking for loversssss." Sung-Sun commented.

"Well how about we break these bad boys in real quick." Apacci smirked jiggling her butt "I mean can you two really resist this big juicy piece of meat?"

"GRRR!" Mila-Rose walked up and dug her claws into Apacci's ass while they bumped bellies "I just wanna dig into you."

"HMM!" Apacci moaned kissing her former rival "Fuck me, Fuck me right now you big fat cat."

Apacci was pushed onto her back as Mila-Rose wasted no time licking at her pussy with her scratchy tongue. The deer laid there jiggling her belly before Sung-sun silenced her moans by covering her head with her bountiful bust.

"How cute." Sung-sun hissed as the three fucked "Still, I wonder how Lady Harribel will react to this?"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	43. Tres Mates

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose had separated and gone out looking for new mates to pleasure and fuck with.

The first of the three to find results was Sung-Sun, the white snake slithered around while using her hands to hold her belly up so it didn't drag on the ground and impede her momentum. Sung-Sun talked to herself, commenting about how she never expected to like this look, or being more animal like but the hunger for food and sex was so good, she wanted to eat things whole and slither around all day long.

It didn't take Sung-Sun too long to find the desert area and come across some sexy reptiles like her, it was Ururu the fat Iguana and Kyoko the fat rattlesnake, both basking on a rock in the sun.

"HMM?" the two looked up at her "Who are you?"

"Sung-Sun." the snake hissed "You?"

"Ururu, that's Kyoko."

"Hmm, I'm happy I could find some more reptiles." Sung-Sun hissed "Are either of you in the market for a mate?"

"Whatever." Kyoko said "You can join us, we usually just relax in the sun all day though."

"I see, but it's such a nice day you should be active, eating and fucking like beasts." Sung-Sun said.

"I prefer to sleep." Ururu sighed rolling over onto her fat belly.

"Unacceptable." Sung-Sun hissed and dragged the two over towards some food "Now we feast."

The other two lazy reptiles just sighed and started eating, still neither of them had a hope of keeping up with Sung-sun who was swallowing roast beefs whole.

"Hmm…" Sung-Sun rubbed her belly "BUUURRRPPP"

The white snake let out the loudest burp the two ladies had ever heard before, instantly making her the de facto leader of the trio.

"I haven't eaten that much in a long time." Ururu blushed.

"Yeah it's nice to pig out some times." Kyoko sighed.

"Good." Sung-Sun hissed "Now lets have an after dinner threesome."

Sung-Sun wrapped her fat tail around Ururu, licking the girls cheeks with her tongue, Kyoko slithered over and also wrapped up the Iguana girl, the two snakes kissing and licking her breasts while their tails teased her pussy. Sung-Sun was happy to have this new home, but couldn't help but wonder about her allies.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"HMPH!" Apacci grunted a bit as she waddled thorugh the forest "Damn I'm fat."

She reached back and cupped her titanic ass while smirked "Not that I'm complaining this bad boy looks great."

"It's good to be big." Apacci smirked waddling and jiggling around, her tits bouncing as she walked.

Apacci was happy, all of her old anger had been converted into sheer lust for her fellow fatty animals and now she had spotted one she wanted to fuck. It was Ran'Tao, a moose woman. The girl waddled over and started chatting up her fellow antlered creature and the two quickly hit it off.

"Let's cut the crap." Apacci said "Wanna mate?"

"Pardon?" the moose asked.

"I want sex, let's fuck right now." Apacci shook her huge ass "Come on ram those antlers against this pushin cushion."

"HMPH!" Ran'Tao bucked her head and dug her spiked antlers into Apacci's ass.

"HAAA!" The deer bleated a bit as the points dug into her rear, the moose leaning in to lick her pussy.

Ran'Tao ate Apacci out, occasionally shaking her head to scratch the woman's ass with her antlers. Apacci was falling for this moose instantly, loving the pleasure she so desired.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Mila-Rose was stalking around on all fours, her belly and breasts dragging on the ground as her ass jiggled in the back. She didn't care about that stuff, she wanted food and sex now. It didn't take her long to pick up the scent of sex and food in the air, she followed that up with a wolf smell that reminded her of an old friend. When she followed these scents she came across an orgy between three big cat, A puma A Cheetah and a Leopard, and one wolf. The wolf was the one doing most of the loving, jumping up and humping the three, her green fur body jiggling all over.

Mila-Rose stalked closer, approaching as the wolf was humping the puma, she could tell this group was a little dysfunctional, it had no real pack leader…and she was going to change that.

"ROAR!" she growled out loudly at the four, drawing their attention.

"Is that you Lilynette?" she growled.

The wolf sniffed a bit "Mila?!"

The wolf quickly waddled over and pounced on the lion, nuzzling against her and licking her face happily.

"Good to see you." Mila-Rose purred "You're looking really good, very sexy."

Lily blushed a bit at the compliment.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Leopard growled angrily "I was about to get fucked and you interrupted us. NYA!"

Candice yelped as Yachiru whacked her ass with her tail "Be nice, especially to other cats."

Lilynette introduced the cats to Mila-Rose, all of them exchanging names.

"I'm happy there are other cats who love to fuck." Mila-Rose purred "But…"

"But?" Senna asked.

"I'm in charge of this pride now." Mila-Rose demanded.

"WHAT?"! Candice growled and stomped forward, her fat and Mila-Rose's mashing together "Who the fuck do you think you are you little lion?"

"I'll be bigger than a pussycat like you in no time." Mila smirked "Sides, I'm a lion, king of the beasts so it only makes sense you all follow me like a queen."

"That does make sense." Yachiru purred.

"She is right about Lion's being royal animals." Senna hummed.

"I trust Mila-Rose." Lily blushed.

"Grr." Candice growled feeling a little betrayed.

"Seems like the choice has been made." Mila-Rose smirked "Welcome to my pride."

"What should we do, have sex?" Yachiru asked.

"No, first we feast." Mila-Rose waddled over to some meat "Then we fuck."

Mila-Rose crouched down and started to savagely eat off a roasted pig, her jiggly ass was raised up and the cats and Lily were in a bit of awe.

"Quit staring or I'm gonna eat it all." Mila-Rose growled, a little grease and blood dripping down her cheeks.

The others hurriedly waddled over and started feasting with Mila-Rose, their bellies filling with yummy meat.

"ARROOO!" Lilynette howled happily "Mila listen to how loud I can be-BUURPP!"

"Is that it?" Senna giggled "BUUUUPPP"

"Hehehe." Yachiru giggled and matched with her own burp.

"I see…" Candice purred under her breath "If I can show that lion bitch up with a burp the others will want me to be the leader instead."

"BURRRRPPPP!" Candice let out a powerful burp and smirked a bit "That outta do it."

"Wow Candice that was awesome!" Yachiru giggled some more.

"Yeah!" Senna added.

"Hmph." Mila-Rose only smirked "You thought that was impressive?"

" **BURRRRPPPPPPPRROOOOAAARRPPP!"** Mila-Roselet out a loud burp like roar that rang out over the savanna plains.

"I…give up." Candice groaned.

"Good." Mila-Rose snarled "Now it's sexy time."

"Great!" Yachiru went to rub Senna.

"No not yet." Mila-Rose growled "First you make sure your Pride's Queen is taken care of, then you can pleasure yourselves."

Mila-Rose purred as the four started to pleasure her, Yachiru and Senna were licking her nipples with their scratchy tongues while Lilynette started eating her out and Candice was around back, her whiskers tickling Mila-Rose ass as she ate her out expertly.

"It's good to be Queen." Mila-Rose purred.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Next Time- The final crop of Arrancar arrive.**

**Till Next Time!**


	44. Arrancar Royals

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

About a week had passed since the Tres Bestias had found their mates in the Pleasure Palace and now a new trio of Arrancar were arriving in the domain of the fat animals.

Waking up today was Nelliel, she was certainly surprised to be naked in a forest, her body naked and free of scars, marks and Hollow-like traits.

"This place seems peaceful, but how'd I get here?" Nel hummed crossing her arms under her breasts "Still it's nice to have my body back all sexy like this."

It didn't take her long to arrive at a large table of food, Nel was curious as to how this had gotten out here. Nel did enjoy her fair share of food, and her belly was already rumbling with need but as she approached the table she saw two massive fat animals had beaten her there.

There was an eel and a salamander there, each shrouded by energy of their element, the eel with static and the salamander with flames.

"Whoa you're huge!" Nel commented "Are you okay?"

"Never better." Yin shrugged "I'm Yin that's my sister Yang."

"We're big, fat and happy." Yang added "But you're not two of those, wait are you Nelliel, the Third Espada?"

"That was a long time ago." Nel laughed "But yeah that's me."

"Wow we used to be big fans." Yin smiled "You're like our idol, your strong, sexy and respected."

"Stop it." Nel blushed and waved them off playfully "But what's going on, how'd I get here and why don't I look very Arrancar like anymore?"

Yin and Yang explained the nature of this land to Nel, the animals, the fat, the sex and more. Nel couldn't lie, the idea sounded kinda fun.

"Well if your interested, eat up." Yang smiled stepping aside to show Nel the table of delicious food.

Nel's mouth was already watering before she sat down and stared picking up burgers and fistfuls of fries to eat, she began stuffing her face as the food in her belly rapidly took effect on her body. Her breasts grew large and sagged a bit, her belly started to push out and gain rolls of fat while her ass, arms and legs all got thicker and fuller with blubber.

Nel moaned as her face filled out and she became a glutinous fatty.

"BURP!" Nel sighed patting her now thick tummy "Oh wow, I've let myself go."

"I'm happy you like it." Yang smiled.

"But you gotta get bigger." Yin smirked.

"No complaints here." Nel laughed "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. But you know I've got more needs than just hunger though."

Yin and Yang smiled at each other more than happy to help their idol. Yin began to feed Nel, the fat woman sitting down and opening wide as the Eel scooped ice cream, burgers and more into her mouth. Yang on the other hand spread Nel's thick cheeks and started eating her out, her long Salamander tongue sliding over Nel's pussy while he fingers probed her asshole.

Nel moaned with a mouthful of food, she was happy to accept this world of pleasure and food.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The next new arrival to wake up was Cirucci, like Nel she found her body clean of scars, stiches and wounds but also naked and more human looking. She started pacing around looking for something or someone to tell her where she was, she walked proudly naked she didn't mind she had a sexy body and didn't mind showing it off. Like many before he she came across a table fit for a feast.

"Look at all of this…" Cirucci gasped.

"TICK?"

Cirucci heard a clicking noise and looked across the stacks of food to see a huge half scorpion woman pigging out.

"WAH!" she stepped back in shock only to bump against a soft barrier "GAH!"

When Cirucci looked up she saw a woman who was half Centipede, all these gross bugs made her think she was in some sort of nightmare.

"What are you freaking out about it's us, Loly and Menoly." The black haired bug said.

"W-What." Cirucci panted.

"It's a pleasure to see you." Menoly smiled "It's wonderful you've come, now Loly and I have someone we can serve with."

"Serve?" Cirucci asked.

"Wait slow the fuck down!" Cirucci snapped "What's going on, where are we and what happened to you too?"

Loly and Menoly gave Cirucci the usual explanation about the Palace being a home for big sexy animals.

Cirucci was shocked, not only was Loly not angry she was happy to be like this, not to mention Cirucci enjoyed her gentle curves but the more and more Loly and Menoly spoke the more enamored with this lifestyle she became.

Cirucci was blushed red, her inner lesbian tendencies coming out strong.

"I see that look." Loly smirked "If you join us we'll give you all the sex you can imagine, but you're a little small right now, we'd crush you in a second."

"All it takes is a single bite and then the spell of the food will take over you." Menoly smiled running her pincer over her round belly "It's wonderful."

Cirucci just stared on, the two looked happy and strangely sexy she figured perhaps it was time to make a change.

"Here take a seat, we'll help you out." Loly smiled seeing Cirucci give in.

Loly let Cirucci sit against her belly while Menoly scooped up food and prepared to feed her new master. Cirucci opened her mouth and moaned as Menoly fed her sweets.

The woman wasted no time demanding more, her body growing fatter in kind. Loly and Menoly grinned as Cirucci continued to be fed and they watched her body bloom out with sexy fat. Her legs and arms fattened up to very thick, her belly rolled moving out more and more, while her breasts grew with fat going up cup by cup until they passed any cup size seen, and her ass grew rounder and full all over Loly's body.

"URP!" Cirucci burped a bit as her face grew round and chubby.

"Yeah you look great." Loly smirked.

"I've still got a long way to grow, I mean go if I'm gonna catch and surpass you two." Cirucci smirked back.

"Fatter than me?" Loly scoffed "I'd like to see you try, if you manage that maybe I will serve you like a Queen."

Menoly kept feeding Cirucci to help her grow while Loly teased her body and rubbed her fat softly.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The last of the new arrivals was Tier Harribel, the tan skinned beauty free, lost but not confused. She walked while covering herself a bit not comfortable with potentially being exposed. Like the others she was free of scars, Hollow holes and mask fragments, she looked mostly human.

Harribel walked around, her mind filled with questions, where was she, how'd she get here, what had happened to her body, and why was she starving hungry?

As she walked along the edge of a sandy shore she came across a table, her belly growled loudly in response and that's when she noticed three beings seated there, a Deer, a Lion and a Snake all of whom grinned the second they saw her.

"Hmm." Harribel got defensive as the three surrounded her, their massive bodies jiggling softly "What do you monsters want?"

"Why are you so mean?" The Deer playfully pouted.

"Don't you recognize us?" The Lion said.

"Thank hard." The snake hissed "I mean all we've done is revert to a more animal like state and put on a few thousand pounds.

Harribel thought for a few moments before she recognized the voices as her three Fraccions.

"Apacci! Mila-Rose! Sung-Sun?!" she gasped.

The three smiled in response.

Harribel had always thought of the three girls like her daughters, but now they had been turned into freaks.

"Who did this to you?" Harribel growled "I'll kill them."

The three only laughed and burped a bit "We did!"

"What?" Harribel gasped "I possible."

"Oh it's possible." Apacci laughed scratching her ass a bit.

"We love it, big fat and happy." Mila-Rose purred.

"Allow me to explain." Sung-Sun flicked her tongue.

The most intelligent of the trio explained the Pleasure Palace, the Fattening, the sex and the beasts to Harribel, the former Queen of Espada shocked.

Harribel couldn't' believe this, the three must have been brainwashed or something they would never do this to themselves.

"You've gone mad." Harribel glared.

"No way." Apacci laughed "We've still got our wits."

"We're just free to be our true selves." Mila-Rose added "BURP!"

"We'd do it again in a heartbeat." Sung-Sun hummed shaking her body a bit.

Harribel was about to run, but when she turned she was scooped up into Apacci's arms.

"Why are you so afraid?" Apacci smiled.

"This isn't normal." Harribel said.

"Seems we need to teach Lady Harribel the way things work here." Sung-Sun hissed.

"I agree after all she is our Hollow Queen, and it's only fitting she be the Queen of Fat Sexiness too." Mila-Rose purred.

"Just rust us, you'll be happy." Apacci said hugging Harribel tight, the tan woman squished into her fur and fat.

Apacci sat down on her fat ass next to Mila-Rose who scratched the deer's ass playfully while Sung-Sun gathered up food.

"Open wide!" Apacci pulled Harribel's mouth open.

Harribel struggled and resisted but Mila-Rose pushed her jaw and made her chew and swallow. The woman started growing, her body thickening up with fat, Harribel's hunger became stronger as she was forced to eat more and more. She tried to fight it, watching her body lose its slim self as her breasts filled, her belly flowed, her arms and legs thickened, her face rounded out, and her ass grew too. She could also feel Mila-Rose move and lick her below the waist trying to release the sexual lust deep within her. Harribel tried to not think about it, but Apacci, Sung-sun, and Mila-Rose continued to tell her not to fight in and love the sex and fat life full.

And then she snapped, diving face first into pies and cakes, shoving food into her mouth. Tres Grande Bestias laughed and jiggled as their mistress grew and grew, burping to take in more food. Harribel ate and ate till she was a blob and the table was clear of food.

"BUUUURRRRRPPPPP!" she belched loud and proud "Fuck…I'm still hungry."

"We're glad you're happy." Sung-Sun hissed.

"We'll make you the biggest Queen around." Mila-Rose purred "You'll rival the titans in no time."

"An Empress of Fat!" Apacci laughed.

"Hmm." Harribel scratched her belly "BURP! Yeah that sounds good. Now then."

Harribel glared at the three.

"Move your lazy butts! Sung-Sun get me more food now!" Harribel shook her belly "I'm fucking starving here!"

"Of Course." Sung-Sun hissed and slithered off quickly.

"You two don't just stand around!" she yelled at Apacci and Mila-Rose "Be useful for once and fuck me!"

Apacci and Mila-Rose grinned, happy with the new demanding attitude of their Mistress. The two got to work, Mila-Rose lifting Harribel's belly to eat out her pussy while Apacci spread her massive tanned ass and ate the woman out from behind, the two tongues sending pleasure into Harribel's holes.

"MOVE FASTER!" Harribel demanded spanking Mila-Rose and Apacci's asses "I'd better start cumming soon or you're gonna be in trouble!"

Harribel sat there playing with her huge tits while the two fucked her, she now understood being obese and slob like was the best.

"You said I could rival something called a Titan, right?" Harribel smirked "No, I'm going to get bigger than those Titans…maybe bigger than them all combined!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**


	45. Arrancar Royal Beasts

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A new month passed by as the newest women to join have fatter, grown, and pigged out more than anymore before them. They've become true slobs and very proud of how massive fat and sexy they become. However, they were the only one that changed too.

Ikumi had become a full minded eel, life in the very deep like with her mates Kiyone and Nemu. Just eat and fucking like full on animals, but they didn't know that they were going to be have a leader ruling them soon.

Jackie was a full kangaroo. She lived happy being obesely fat. She still gave other fat animals ride in her pouch. Her price was sex and that wasn't any animal around that wouldn't be happy to pay for it that way.

Lastly was Riruka becoming an animal of a T-Rex. Luckily, she didn't become a violent one. She had her mate Bambietta at her fat side near as gigantically fat as her. Riruka thought only of food and sex, but Bambi too and being Queen of all the obese animals with her fat sexy dragoness mate ruling by her side. Bambi was happy her Riruka wasn't full gone just made animal now. Life for them was perfect, loud, and sexy. Just need to remain eat or other might surpass their massive giant weight they gain. Right now Riruka was closing in on 25,000 pounds and Bambi was closer to 18,500 but both wanted more sheer size on their bodies.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Nel had fattened up to 8,000 pounds, a massive immobile weight rarely seen in a non-animal resident. Yin and Yang had long since learned that the stronger you are the fatter you can be before becoming immobile. Nel had just recently reached that point, not that Yin and Yang cared that just meant they could take care of her more, they did everything for the woman, not that Nel minded being taken care of like this.

Currently Nel was finishing her…well frankly she forgot how many meals she'd had already and it wasn't even noon.

"Umm what number was this?" Nel asked the two.

"I believe that was your eight." Yin explained.

"Hehehe." Nel giggled "I'm so big."

"You're perfect." Yin and Yang smiled at her.

The two servants started pleasuring Nel, Yin was rubbing her ass with her static hands while Yang sucked on her tits with her hot tongue.

Nel looked at herself, she was huge, her legs were useless covered up completely by her own fat. Her belly must have been flowing out several feet out, while her massive fat round ass pushed out several yards too. It was a bit hard to move her fat arms around anymore, while her tits were very fat and round to have a tear drop looking form to them being full of fat. Even her face was largely round too, and she loved all of it.

Nel enjoyed how much Yin and Yang loved her, the affection they'd show, how they'd call her their queen of fat, she loved all of it, but she wasn't happy…she wanted to be like them, able to grown huge and fat while also being an animal. Nel voiced her concerns and the two quickly started feeling around their bodies for the vial they had for her.

"Did I put it back here?" Yang wondered spreading her wide ass.

"No I think I had it between my tits." Yin hummed digging her hand down.

Nel giggled a bit "You two are so cute like that."

"Ah here it is." Yang said freeing the serum from betwixt her tits.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to getting back to my roots." Nel smirked drinking the fluid "URP!"

The two sisters moaned a bit as Nel burped and then moaned with changes.

Looking behind Nel watched her massive ass start to push back and away from her, her legs getting dragged back with it. She felt strong enough to stand but her new lack of balance forced Yin and Yang to hold her up.

"UGH!" Nel groaned as two new legs grew at the front of her body allowing her to stand once more.

Nel's feet then hardened into hooves and a bushy black tail grew above her ass while her lower body was covered in greenish fur. Nel was happy to be back as a centaur but moaned as there were more changes still, her ring and pinky finger fused to give her four fingers on each hand, her hair grew wild and unkempt while her ears pointed back a bit and her jawline extended slightly.

"This is awesome!" Nel giggled a bit swishing her tail and clopping around on all four of her powerful legs.

"You do look incredible." Yin said.

"Certifiably gorgeous." Yang added.

"Hmm." Nel smiled before her stomach growled loudly "Oh I'm hungry, but not just up here the back must have a hungry tummy too."

"Allow us to help." Yin smiled.

"Okay, but on of you better start servicing too." Nel shook her horse butt and rubbed her huge tits.

"Dibs on feeding." Yang smirked.

"I guess I'll do the fucking then." Yin sighed.

Nel sat on her four legs and moaned as the eel got behind her and started eating her out while her sister helped Nel get food. Nelliel was happy but she wanted to be bigger, she wanted to rule and care for the other animals. She was content getting fucked for now, but soon she'd rise to power and make this an even better place to live.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Cirucci had fattened up a ton, she weighed close to 7,000 pounds she was worried that she might be ugly at first but the way Loly and Menoly spoke made her feel gorgeous.

Cirucci looked at herself never thinking she would become a blob of fat and completely immobile too. Too fat and heavy to even move. Still she enjoyed everything else she got, even if her legs were piles of fat. Her face was very fat and round, Loly and Menoly enjoy kissed her fat sexy face and lips to make Cirucci feel even more loved. Her arms were fat too and a bit hard to move then too, but Loly and Menoly always did things for Cirucci with question at all.

Look herself over more, Cirucci's breasts become massive sacks of pure fat that had a bit of a tear drop look to them. Loly and Menoly loved her tits a lot. Loly would rub and squeeze them roughly, while Menoly used her claws to play with her fat nipples. Clamping onto them and either twisting and pulling on them hard. They enjoyed Cirucci's loud moans of satisfaction, They would also just take ones of her tits each and just suck on her nipple like babies, while rubbing her breasts. Cirucci's didn't have milk in her breasts, but Loly and Menoly didn't care they enjoy it, while Cirucci would lovingly run her fingers through their hair to praise them.

Next was Cirucci's belly the was many yards out in front of her. Cirucci never thought have a massive gut like that was be sexy at all, but being obese it was sexy to Loly and Menoly. Both enjoyed rubbing her belly all over and want to hear Cirucci burp a lot too  
Lastly was Cirucci's massive fat ass, like her belly it was spread out yards behind her both long and wide. Cirucci never thought get a mega fat ass would be so sex. She enjoy Loly and Menoly play with it, thought Loly see to be in love with her ass a much as her belly. The bugs enjoy rubbing all the fat of Cirucci's ass spanking it hard to make it jiggle all around. Both love fuck Cirucci too, since she needed lesbian sex badly. When Menoly did it, she'd fuck Cirucci's pussy with her thick and long tail, Cirucci moaning and screaming out wanting more and to cum for hours. Loly was better, she loved to use her tongue on Cirucci's fat pussy, but was partial to a hand fucking her up the ass too.

Cirucci was happy, these two viewed her as their queen, their empress, their Fat Goddess.

"Hmm, this is starting to suck." Cirucci grumbled a bit "How can I rule the rest of this animal kingdom if I can't even move."

"It's time for you to ditch that body then." Loly smirked tugging a vial out of her tits.

"Hmm." Cirucci grunted using the little strength in her huge fat arms to lift the vial to her lips "OHHH!"

"I can't wait." Menoly smiled.

"Yes…it's happening!" Cirucci moaned.

Her skin soon began to be covered in purple feathers, her legs gained strength for her to stand as they hardened into those of a bird, her feet morphed to have two toes in the front and one out the back of her heel. Cirucci's arms were covered in more feathers, her fingers fusing till she had only three on head hand complete with long sharp nails. Her shoulder blades split and huge wings erupted from her back as a long whip like tail with feathers at the end ripped out above her ass. Her hair grew wild and free as her nose and mouth fused into a small beak.

"CAWWW!" She called out completing her change into a Swallow Harpy.

"HMPH." She turned to her servants and shook her body all over "How do I look?"

Menoly was just speechless and Loly was drooling in pleasure.

"Gorgeous." The centipede said "A perfect obese sexy babe! You really are a queen to follow without question!"

Cirucci smiled and hugged the two, all their fat mashing together.

"Now that I'm back on my feet we should continue our feasts." Cirucci smirked.

"Anywhere you go we'll follow." Menoly said.

"Then let's go eat." Cirucci waddled off.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Grr." Harribel growled sitting on the shore.

The woman who used to be calm and collected had grow into a massive 10,000 pound angry blob of fat who only made demands, she was greedy, ate like a slob and frankly only gave a damn about herself.

Harribel had grown angry with her body for failing her and becoming lazy and immobile. Current, Harribel's anger was with her inability to stand, unable to move forced to wait for her bitch animals to return to give her everything that belonged to her. As for appearance, Harribel's face was large round and fat, it'd jiggle if she moved, talked, or even just breathed. It was hard to lick everything of her fat face, since was still mess even now. She also had useless legs and arms that she was annoyed with. Her legs were useless and she could hardly feel the them anymore under her giant fat mass of a body. Her arm became useless and too heavy to move too. This all made her yell at her fraccion animals to shove her breasts or ass against her hands to squeeze and pull on their tits and fuck them up either their whole with her fat large fingers.

Next were her giant tits the were saggy down and massive to most others. This annoyed her because they were far too far out to touch and suck on her fat nipples. Her belly was next as it was a pile of fat the was out stretching out in front of her for a few yards. It seemingly never stopped as she jiggled like the ocean flows as her belly was a small sea of fat of waves. Her belly and breasts were covered in many crumbs and food pieces too. She looked like an obesely messy woman that didn't give a damn about her look or being clean at all. Finally was her giant massive tan ass, her cheeks were like massive blimp balloons always growing up and outward too. What annoyed her about a perfect ass like that was it always got itchy and she was too obese to move and scratch it or her belly and tits too.

"Where the fuck are those three!" she snapped "I'm starving to death here!"

Although as soon as she said that her three servant like pets arrived, none of them seemed to mind Harribel's new demanding persona they actually enjoyed it a bit.

"What the fuck took you so long." Harribel snapped.

"Our sincerest apologies." Sung-Sun bowed "It took some time to gather the items you asked for.

"Whatever." Harribel grumbled "Just get to work, Sung-Sun you feed me and give my tits a rub too, and hurry up before I die of hunger."

"Of course Milady." Sung-Sun happily slithered forward, running her hands over Harribel's tits before starting to feed her cake.

"Apacci!" Harribel talked with her mouth full causing her to spit crumbs everywhere "Why don't you use that useless fat ass of yours to rub my belly."

"I'd be happy too." The deer blushed.

"Don't talk, just fricken do it dammit." Harribel snarled "Mila-Rose, use those claws of your to scratch my ass, and lick my holes too."

"Sure." She purred rubbed Harribel's cheeks while slipping her head between them.

For then next few hours Harribel like a pure slob did nothing as her whores worked on her massive obese body. Sung-sun stuffed all of food into Harribel's mouth as she munched away only stop when let out loud burp. Sung-sun used her hands to feed Harribel as her fat tail wrapped around her giant tits and squeezed hard for Harribel pleasure, while also lifting them to her face and dislocating her jaws to stuff the fat nipples in to suck and bit hard on her tits. Apacci was lick all of Harribel's giant belly going into all the rolls and enjoy her snack of leftover, while using her sharp hooves to scratch her belly too, as using her massive fat ass to rub all over it too. Also was Mila-Rose, digging her sharp claw nail into deep fat of Harribel's ass, while forcing her face in between her ass using her tongue to switch back and forth between other of her pussy and ass every time Harribel would cum.

Harribel of course was still ticked off at her body, she wanted to feed herself, stuff her own face and not have to depend on her useless helpers. Harribel voiced these complaints and demanded the three tell her a way to fix it. Of course the Beasts were happy to tell her about the animal serum and how it freed them.

"Where'd we put it again?" Apacci asked feeling up Mila-Rose.

"I thought she had it." The lion said squeezing the snake's tits.

"Here it is." Sung-Sun hissed pulling it out of Apacci's ass.

"Give me that." Harribel snapped as Sung-Sun poured the fluid into her mouth "BURP!"

"Heh." Harribel smirked "Yeah I can feel it, this is power!"

Harribel's tan skin started to turn a blueish grey color, she felt her strength return and was able to stand even with her massive weight. Her hands and feet became webbed with sharp claw like nails. A large dorsal fin popped out of her back and two more fins grew on her elbows. She grunted as a thick tail burst out above her ass, slapping around and making her booty jiggle. Her hair began to fall out, Harribel grunting and ripping off the useless locks herself as her neck grew gills and her teeth feel out, quickly replaces by rows of jagged saw like teeth.

"RAAAHHH!" Harribel roared out finally becoming an obsess anthro shark.

She looked herself over quickly, her tail swaying and slapping her ass, she wiggled her new fingers and snapped her sexy sharp teeth.

"This is perfect!" she laughed with power "I'm sexy, strong and fat! I've got the power to rule over everything, I'll turn every animal in this land into my bitch and make them see me as their Goddess of Fat!"

"Awesome!" Apacci cheered "Go Lady Harribel!"

"Still you're not the only one competing for a title like that." Sung-Sun said "Liltotto, Shutara, Kirio, Yoruichi, Riruka, Bambiette, Loly and I hard Cirucci and Nelliel arrived and want to be the biggest as well."

"GGR!" Harribel growled and bared her teeth "I'll win no matter what."

Harribel suddenly sighed and hugged the three tenderly "I suppose I should thank you though, for helping me get this far…but now we need to part ways."

"What?" Mila-Rose gasped with a hint of heartbreak.

"Why?" Apacci pouted.

"None of you are the type of animal I'll be mating with." Harribel waddled off "So go, live with your mates and be queens, but remember who your ruler is."

"Our allegiance is to you." Sung-Sun said as the group parted "If the time comes you need only call us for assistance."

"Right." Harribel waddled off scratching her belly.

Harribel picked up armfuls of food and started stuffing her face as she walked towards the water. She smirked and finished eating before wading in deep, her fat floating a bit in the water.

"Time to make sure the others living in this lake know who the Queen of the deep is." She smirked diving under the water.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	46. Animal World

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The various animal ladies of he pleasure palace were all relaxing and having fun, let's stop and check in on all of them.

The first group is the Pigs, Orihime, Karin, Kirio, Mizuho and Liltotto. All five oinking, squealing and making other porcine noises as they ate and fucked all day long, rolling around in their pen like mud pit.

They were all massive and big with large breasts and fat bellies, the smallest of the group was Mizuho who clocked in at a ungodly 15,000 pounds, the next was Orihime who despite having six meaty tits was 20,000 pounds and Karin who had one less pair was a heftier 21,000 pounds.

"SQUEE!" Kirio shoved her face into a trough to gobble up food "SNORT!"

"OINK!" Liltotto did the same.

"Those two are incredible." Orihime oinked to her fellow pigs.

"I know right, it's amazing how much Lil has done in just a few weeks." Mizuho said scratching her ass.

"I'm jealous of how big they are." Karin snorted shoving scraps into her mouth.

Both Liltotto and Kirio were huge, massive, 30,000 pound titans. The two would squeal and stuff their faces all day long, competing for the title of the largest pig.

"I'm happy they're rivals." Orihime said "It makes them grow more."

"I personally think Kirio should be the biggest, after all she started all this." Karin oinked.

"Yeah but I wouldn't mind Liltotto being bigger." Mizuho squealed a bit as she tried to drag her fat hog body to food "I'll love Kirio regardless."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The second Group of wild beasts was deep in the forest behind miles of webbing, it was the insects led by Shutara and her two followers Mashiro and Giselle.

Shutara was seated at the center of some webs, the silk bowing a bit from her heavy weight. The huge 27,500 pound spider would sit on her spider butt like a throne, catching flies and growing fatter as her two pets pleasured her.

"I'm back." The huge 18,750 pound Giselle waddled over with her belly full of blood.

"Where were you?" Shutara hissed in spider speak.

"Out sucking on some sleeping fatties." Giselle laughed.

"Fine." Shutara sighed and moaned "HMM Mashiro!"

"Yum." The mantis popped out from under Shutara's belly, the green girl's mandibles dripping with vaginal juices.

The 20,000 pound Mantis stood up and kissed her master before going to eat some more.

"Well don't stand there." Shutara looked at Giselle "My pussy is free, get to work"

"Of course." Giselle buzzed.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Ha…ha…ha." Chizuru barked as she fucked Tatsuki.

"Purr." The tiger hummed a bit as she laid on her belly.

Food and sex were the only things on the twos minds. Chizuru was now up to 22,000 pounds, so huge and fat all she could do was hump Tatsuki and lay on top of her. On the other hand the tiger would purr, her 25,000 pound body jiggling softly as she was fucked nonstop.

The two were long gone, barely even able to think of their own names or a desire to get fatter, they just wanted sex and nothing else.

"HMM!" Tatsuki purred and hummed while chewing on fishbones, her fat body jiggling in response.

"AROO!" Chizuru howled as she had what was probably her fifth orgasm before noon.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Masaki and Katagiri continued to live their lives as animals together, even if Katagiri could not understand the foxy Masaki.

"In just a few more weeks I will lose myself to the serum as well." Katagiri fluffed her wings "I'm looking forward to it"

The dove woman was on the small side for most of the residents but that was due to her short tenure here, she was only 14,900 pound. This paled in comparison to the huge soft furry nine tailed fox that Masaki was, the Kurosaki woman clocking in at a humongous 22,000 pounds.

If Masaki had set her mind to it she could probably compete for the right to be the ruling woman around the Palace but she was content to grow fat with Katagiri.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Out on the meadow Yuzu and her teacher Rangiku were walking around on all fours, udders dragging beneath them.

"MOO~" Yuzu groaned trying to get someone to come suck on her udder.

"HMM MOO!" Rangiku chewed on grass while doing the same.

The two cows could care less about being the biggest, although they were quite large with Yuzu weighing 17,750 pounds and Rangiku coming in at 20,000. They were happy to just be milk dispensaries and not rule over people, besides they already had a pet.

"HAWWW!" Shino, the 15,250-pound Donkey called out as she followed them.

The three were happy as is, but were looking forward to seeing the titans clash for power eventually.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"SQUEAK!"

"SQUEAK!"

Momo and Tobiume squeaked as they snacked on cheese and bread, their furry fat asses jiggling softly as the nibbled.

"OH MOMO!" Tobiume moaned as her ass was slapped by Momo's whip like tail.

"HAAA!" Momo moaned as Tobiume returned the favor by sliding her tail up Momo's pussy.

The two large mice moaned together as they squeaked and jiggled. They both didn't care about who was the ruling party so long as they were together. They had all the cheese they wanted and were happy to just grow and grow.

And grow they had done, Tobiume was a large 15,000 pounds while Momo outclassed her with a whopping 18,000 pounds of soft jiggly mouse.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"SQUEAK!" Rukia giggled plopping down on her fat ass.

"HMM!" Shirayuki nuzzled into her.

The master and spirit had ditched their former relationship and become mates, constantly eating and growing together while fucking in their spare time.

"Want one?" Rukia pulled out a carrot.

"When don't I?" Shirayuki giggled nibbling on the orange rod as Rukia tugged out another one.

Shirayuki had grown large and fluffy like the snow hare she was, her body now a large 20,000 pounds, but that was nothing compared to Rukia.

"BUURP!" Rukia's fat face jiggled as she belched a bit.

The white rabbit was huge, just massive especially in the back where her pride and joy of an ass stretched on for yards at a time. The rabbit woman was currently about 27,850 pounds, enough for her to compete for one of the Titan positions if she so saw fit to do so.

"You look incredible Rukia." Shirayuki rubbed her lover's prized ass.

"Thanks." Rukia rubbed noses with her chilly lover "You too."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Nanao and Lisa had both turned into single minded beasts only focused on food and sex, the former more than the latter. The two didn't care about Queens, Empresses or Goddesses all they wanted to do was grow into fat blobs.

"WAAHHH!" The hippo Nanao moaned and rubbed her pussy.

"GRRRAAA!" The Bear like Lisa growled licking her paws.

The two had both gone full on animal and lost the ability to understand each other, they'd just groaned and moan at each other. Nanao was large, a 24,500 pound tan hippo while Lisa was a large 22,350 pound black bear.

"HMM!" Lisa picked up a jar and shoved her fat paws into a jar and scooped up honey to guzzle into her mouth.

The bear milked the bee girls like cows to fill jars so she could have sticky goo whenever she feels like it.

"MMMM!" Nanao leaned up and started to lick the dribbling honey off Lisa's fat chin, the bear giggling as she poured more honey into her mouth.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Not too far away were Unohana and Isane, the obese elephant and giraffe nothing more than jiggling beasts. The two couldn't understand each other's animalistic grunts but they loved one another just the same. In terms of growing Unohana was a huge 25,675 and Isane was a close 23,425.

Isane frequently encouraged Unohana to try and become one of the fat animal leaders but the woman was adamant all she needed was Isane. Isane didn't mind being denied like that though, she was more than happy to grow into a mountain of fat with Unohana.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The massive 20,000 pound rhino Kukaku did nothing, she didn't have to anymore so why bother. Nowadays she had her fat Armadillo lover Matsuri to do things for her. The large armadillo was about 18,550 pounds and happy to feed Kukaku all day long.

"HMPH!" Kukaku snorted.

"More?" Matsuri help up a hotdog.

"NOM!" Kukaku quickly gobbled it up.

The two didn't care about making sure any one person was going to rule, although Kukaku was a little more partial to Yoruichi given their history.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"HHM!" Jackie reached into her pouch and pulled out a juicy sand which to munch on during her break.

The fat black Kangaroo was a tad lonely, she had no personal mate but she did get a lot of sex giving fat women rides in her pouch. Jackie wasn't interested in ruling but in being this glorified fat taxi for the Palace. Right now Jackie was about 21,250 pounds of soft bouncy fat, and each and evey pound jiggled and smacked as she jumped around to move.

"HMPH!" Jackie jumped forward, her fat body smacking all over as the ground quaked when she landed.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"BURP!" Hiyori burped and tossed a banana peel over her shoulder before scratching her big red booty.

Hiyori had become a full on mindless baboon but Zabimaru and Meninas were both still thinking for now. Hiyori was the heaviest of the three, weighing in at 21,750, Zabimaru was a hefty 20,000 while Meninas was a smaller 19,500 pound Gorilla woman.

"HMM?" Hiyori scratched herself and watched the other two monkeys fucking.

The two were bumping into each other belly first, their pussies stuffed with bamboo dildo poles. Hiyori had heard rumors of certain beasts growing bigger and bigger, downright huge. Those beasts planned to rule over the rest of the Palace, one of them was supposedly Kirio. Hiyori wanted to be big like a mountain too, to be worshiped like that.

"HMMM!" Meninas and Zabimaru both moaned and climaxed together.

"HEY! Hiyori howled like a baboon "You two?"

"Hmm?" her lovers looked over.

"What do you think about me getting big, big like Titan?" she asked scratching her ass.

"I don't mind, we all have each other." Meninas giggled.

"So long as you don't drag us into fighting I don't care." Zabimaru shrugged.

"Good." Hiyori grasped various fruits and meats "Huge Hiyori here I come!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Lastly on this trip was Yoruichi one of the largest animals around, a massive black cat weighing in at a colossal 37,000 pounds of fat. The cat was a self-proclaimed "Goddess of Fat", the woman had a mind like a cat but she was still able to know who to love, eat with and fuck all day long.

"NYA!" the cat woman purred and rubbed her belly while looking at her bee lover.

"BUZZZ!" Sui-Feng and Suzumebachi buzzed towards.

"Still growing Yoruichi?" Suzumebachi asked "Don't want to lose your title to the other titans huh?"

"HISS!" Yoruichi snarled and hissed.

"No one will be fatter than Lady Yoruichi." Sui-Feng buzzed like a bee to Suzumebachi she will be the Goddess forever."

"Sure!" Suzumebachi laughed and jiggled.

The two wasps buzzed together to show their love, both were large, Sui-Feng weighing 25,000 pounds and Suzumebachi a smaller 20,250. Sui-Feng was called Yoruichi's Demigoddess, her body on par with a titan but she was still subordinate to one.

"PURR!" Yoruichi batted at Sui-Feng's tits.

"You want some honey?" the bee buzzed "HMMM!"

Sui-Feng moaned as Yoruichi started licking her nipples to lap up honey, the two jiggling and moaning together.

"NYA!" Yoruichi moaned shaking her fat ass, her body absorbing the honey to grow even bigger.

"BUZZ!" Sui-Feng hummed "BUZZ!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	47. Animal World Part 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Kyokotsu, the large 18,650-pound frog sighed as she laid on a log in the swamp, her big fat green body shifting slightly as the log rolled a bit. It was so easy for her to be lazy, her long tongue made it easy.

"BLEH!" she shot her tongue out to snap a fly out of the air "CROAK!"

Kyokotsu croaked, her chin puffing out like a bubble, the former sword spirit didn't care she was just happy to be lazy. She didn't care who was in charge around here so long as no one bothered her, the only thing she needed anymore was a mate, but not a lot of girls showed up in the swamp but the silent frog was confident someone sexy would show up soon enough.

"BLEH!" she snapped another fat fly out of the air "BURP!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The other half of the sword duo, Katen a parrot, was relaxing in the palm tree forest with her mate Ririn the Pelican. The two bird brains were happy together both fat and covered with fluffy feathers.

Katen was a large red and purple parrot with big breasts, her whole body weighing about 19,475 pounds.

Ririn on the other hand was a large pelican with a big beak used to store food, her body was nearly as soft and fluffy as Katen's, her body weighing 18,650 pounds.

"HMM!" Katen fluffed her wings.

"YAAWW!" Ririn yawned a bit as she woke up from a nap.

"Sleep well?" Katen asked.

"Yeah, now I want fish though." Ririn waddled over to the lake and dunked her bill to fill it with water and fish "Want one."

"Sure." Katen poked her beak into her lover's maw and snatched up a fish to eat.

"GULP!" Ririn swallowed the rest.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"PURR!" Haineko purred laying on her back as Rurichiyo crawled up to her and started humping her cat lover.

The pink housecat Haineko was similar to Tatsuki, lazy and relaxed as her dog lover humped her all day long, the large pussy weighed an amazing 21,000 pounds.

Rurichiyo on the other hand was a big fat Golden Retriever who loved nothing more than to fuck Haineko, her soft golden fur swished around her large 19,500 pound body.

"NYA!" Haineko meowed as she ate a fish while her dog fucked her "Come on harder."

"RUFF! Right!" Rurichiyo pumped faster.

The cat had long since given up trying to stay in shape and now just wanted to be fat, as fat as she could get. The dog was the same, she just wanted sex as much as she could get she wanted to be with Haineko like Chizuru was with Tatsuki, the two becoming fat blobs of sex.

The two had heard of the new struggle that was going to becoming for power but in terms of competing themselves Rurichiyo wasn't fat enough herself and Haineko was just to lazy to bother putting her focus on competing.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Yoshi, a large obese 17,750 pound panda snoozed in her bamboo forest while snacking on the reeds. She rarely left this area since she struck a deal to let the monkey's come take some reeds for their own pleasure so long as she gets their left over dildos as snacks.

With her was Benin, a lazy Sloth woman who mostly slept all day and had ballooned up to 20,000 pounds of flesh.

The two would usually fuck but it was always slow because of their sluggish animal nature, frankly other animals thought the two were kinda…well…boring.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In a deep dark cave Yoshino, the fat Vampire bat, rested until the sun went down.

"YAAWW!" she yawned a bit seeing the sun set from outside the cave "It's almost time to feed."

She waited a little longer for the sun to truly set and then headed out to find some food. The 21,150 pound bat soon came across the sleeping Tatsuki and licked her lips.

"NAH!" she bite down on the tiger's big soft ass and sucked some blood.

The fat animals have a lot of blood in them so there's little harm in Yoshino drinking her fill, she had heard there was another blood sucker around but they'd yet to cross paths but maybe they would someday and they could have a real body feast.

Yoshino finished sucking from Tatsuki and pulled her fangs out and licked them clean.

"BURRRPP!" she belched before patting her large fat tummy "That hit the spot. But now I need to get back to the cave, the sun will be up before long."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The fat squirrel Michiru squeaked to herself as she sat under a tree, her large 17,250 pound body far too heavy to climb the timber no matter how much she desired to get into it. Her cheek pouches were stuffed full of acorns and other nuts that she'd snack on whenever she got the urge.

Michiru loved this new life, no more school or work, just relaxation and fun. There was just one drawback, all her friends had gone to live with new mates and she didn't have one.

"It's no fair." She pouted "I've got a sexy body, when's someone gonna fuck me? There are new girls coming every day, I just hope one comes for me. Hopefully when the Titans establish a ruler they'll start bringing in more girls."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Rukia's sister Hisana was relaxing near an icy pound, her fat Empress Penguin body craving fish.

"NOM!" she swallowed a fish whole.

Hisana loved Rukia but was happy to be off on her own, her fat rabbit sister growing bigger every day, frankly she was jealous.

"BUUUURRRPPP!" a loud belch rang out and Hisana knew a burp of that sound had to have come from Rukia after all the bigger the animal the more powerful the noise they can make.

"Rukia sounds even bigger than the last time I saw her." Hisana laughed "I wonder how huge she is."

Hisana knew Rukia was big after all she weighed 15,750 herself and couldn't make a burp even close to that loud

Hisana was fortunate, even when separated from Rukia she wasn't alone, she had two mates. The first was Homura, Rukia's former friend who had turned into a large 16,000 pound chicken.

"BAWCAWK!" Homura yelped as she suddenly laid an egg.

Homura walked over to Hisana on her strange legs and fluffed her feathers.

"Hey, want one?" she pointed to the egg.

"Not right now." Hisana laughed "Maybe later though, after all your eggs are delicious."

"I'll have it." Ryo, their other mate, said walking over to the egg.

Ryo had adjusted to her unique Ostrich body shape and had started to grow more and more, her body now weighing in at 15,000 pounds and was covered in black feathers, it took her a bit to get used to her strange neck length but she liked it now.

"OHHH!" Ryo moaned as Hisana started to eat her out.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." The penguin laughed.

"Say what do you two think about this whole Ruling Party thing?" Homura asked.

"I don't care what they do so long as they don't bother our routine." Hisana said.

"Same." Ryo said swallowing Homura's recently laid egg whole "Hopefully they just make things more fun."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Deep in the swamp wetlands Nozomi and her lover Misato, the gator and the crocodile made for a nice couple, both were very fat, Nozomi was 20,000 pounds and Misato was 18,500. They both had large fat bellies and big round breasts and butts that jiggled all over when they walked.

"RAH!" Nozomi leaned her head back to swallow a couple of steaks whole.

The Soul girl had devolved into a ravenous reptile that wanted nothing more than to fill her belly with food, no matter how savage and beastly she had to be to do it.

As for Misato the teacher had lost most of herself too, acting like more of an animal than a woman.

"GRAA!" Misato ripped meat apart with her teeth and savagely ate it.

"Not bad." Nozomi snapped her jaws "You're looking good."

"BURRRP!" Misato burped casually as her tail swished around in the swamp water.

"RAH!" Nozomi tackled her lover and started rolling around in the water with her, the two thrashing their fat bodies around as they rubbed their fingers over each others pussies.

"OHHH!" Nozomi roared out as Misato clamped her teeth around her midsection and lashed her tongue over her pussy "YESS!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Next Time- The last check in**

**Till Next Time!**


	48. Animal World Part 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Sung-Sun, the obesely fat albino python had fattened up to a nice 27,550 pounds of reptile, she spent her days with Kyoko and Ururu, the rattler and Iguana serving as her lovers. Sung-Sun had saved the two from their lazy life of basking in the sun and now had them eating like gluttons again.

The two were now her loyal lovers, on call to fuck and feed her whenever she wanted it.

Kyoko was a nice thick 20,000 pound snake while Ururu was a smaller 19,750 pound iguana, both were happy with Sung-Sun as their leader.

"I hope that a snake like you can take over the Palace." Kyoko hissed.

"I don't really care who's in charge so long as we get to have fun." Ururu smiled.

"GULP!" Sung-sun swallowed a cake whole, even as a reptile she hadn't lost her sweet tooth "URP!"

Sung-sun burped a bit with a sigh she was happy to be big, if only she could have had curves like this years ago to shut up Mila-Rose and Apacci, she could just imagine smashing Apacci with her ass while smothering Mila-Rose with her huge tits.

"HMM!" Sung-sun rubbed her belly softly, her fat jiggling around.

She couldn't help but get turned on by her own body, she was on her side laying on a rock in the desert, patting her huge fat ass.

"Kyoko I'm horny." She looked at her fellow snaked "Take care of me would you?"

"Yesss." Kyoko hissed slithering forward.

Kyoko got set up on the front side of her master, her long tongue running over Sung-Sun's wet scaly slit as her thick rattler tail snaked around between her ass cheeks and stuffed into the python woman.

"HHMMM!" Sung-Sun let out a peaceful moan as she was pleasured by her lover "Yes that's it."

Sung-Sun grunted a bit in satisfaction as she dug her clawed hands into her large tits, pinching her thick lavender colored nipple.

"Ururu come sssuck my tits." Sung-Sun smirked.

"Okay." The chubby reptile popped one of her Master's tits into her mouth and sucked, the python hissing in approval "Yes that's it you two fuck me like the queen I am."

"Queen" that word rang out in Sung-Sun's head, there was one downside to it, she didn't want to compete against Apacci and Mila-Rose, the three were finally happy lovers with each other, and she certainly didn't want to compete with Harribel.

The massive shark was the only person Sung-Sun would ever bow her head to. Yes it had been Tres Grande Bestias that had turned Harribel into the demanding gluttonous fat bitch she had become but Sung-Sun very much enjoyed changing her like that. As long as no one got hurt she'd be happy in this fat animal land.

For no though Sung-Sun was content to just stuff her face with sweets and let her two lover fuck her day in and day out.

"Hmm." She liked her lips and opened her mouth wide to eat a large pie whole "Come to mama."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Deep in the timber forest Apacci sat around, pleased with how large and plump she'd gotten after all this time. At this point the fat assed deer was about 28,875 pound of massive mammal. She was quite proud of herself, a belly that touched the ground, tits with big nipples that pointed forward at nearly all times, and a huge lovable fat ass which was currently being rammed by her lover Ran'Tao.

Ran'Tao had become a rather thick moose, weighing about 18,625. The moose's antlers were digging into Apacci's soft asscheeks while her tongue licked her Master's pussy.

Apacci enjoyed being fucked this way by her thick lover, the deer rubbing her belly and laughing while she moaned.

"Fuck I'm fat." She laughed "And it feels good, if I had done this years ago I could have pushed Mila-Rose around like nothing and Lady Harribel could have used me like a pillow."

Apacci rubbed her tits and drooled at the thought but now her goal was to get as big and fat as possible for her own fun.

"I really have changed." She laughed looking at her hoof hands "It's like I'm back to being a Hollow when I walked on all fours. I mean I'm still able to walk on two legs but the waddling and hooves take me back."

"Still this whole ruling party thing, it's really frustrating." Apacci sighed rubbing her ass "I wouldn't mind planting this bad boy on a throne but I don't wanna put Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose under me and make them feel bad. Hmph, I can't believe I care what the two of them think."

"And then there's Lady Harribel, is it wrong for me to want to be bigger than her?" Apacci mumbled a bit while chewing on a hotdog "I should had told her to stay with me before she went to the ocean, imagine how big she's getting down there…like a mountain I bet."'

Apacci sighed once more as Ran'Tao finished pleasuring her and went to eat "I really need another mate, Sung-Sun's got too and Mila-Rose has a whole cat harem, and I'm rocking just one slut, I want more so we can rattle antlers and fuck in a big fat orgy pile."

"BURPP!" Apacci patted her stomach "Ah well I'll get to it eventually."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The large fat centaur Nelliel hummed to herself as she laid on the ground, her fat body clocking in at 35,000 pounds, so large her lower horse half struggled to stand right her lower belly was so big.

With her were her twin Arrancar, Yin and Yang. The blue and red creatures had also both filled out nicely, both were a hefty 25,000 pounds, their slimy eel and salamander bodies shaking all the time.

The three had just finished another huge meal and were relaxing for a bit.

"URPPP!" Yin burped.

"BUUURRR!" Yang followed up with a burp of her own.

Nel giggled a bit "You two are so cute."

"Is something wrong?" Yang asked, "you seem off lately."

"Well…yeah." Nel frowned "I want to be big like you guys want there's just…something more I want, but you two can't judge."

"Oh how bad could it be." Yin joked.

"I like sex with you guys, but I want it a little more…rough." Nel blushed "Like Masochist rough. Oh boy…I bet you guys are freaked."  
However, Yin and Yang were not mad or even scared to hear that at all and it was interesting. Then didn't mind shocking and schorching Nelliel as long as she liked it. Nelliel told she would love that very much and if they would give her some sexual pain now. Both animals grin and didn't mind at all. Yin when to the front setting herself on Nelliel's belly and grin at her fat massive tits, while Yang when behind to have all the fun with Nelliel's massive fat horse ass.  
Yin moved the end of her body under Nelliel's belly to moved the tip of her tail to touch Nelliel's pussy, while she used her clawed hands to grab her tits and put her nipples in her mouth as she was ready to bit down very hard of them. While Yang grabbed onto Nelliel's massive fat jiggle asscheeks, while bring her tail in close to her asshole. Both Yin and Yang looked to Nelliel as she was still blushing very red, but beg them to get started now.

Yin bit very hard with her sharp teeth on Nel's nipples as she sent shock of electricity from her body to her mouth, claws and tip of her tail. Nelliel scream out moan as she was getting her tits, nipples, pussy shocked. Yin didn't go all out and want to do it at a gentle level for her obese lover to enjoy, which Nelliel didn't scream and begging for more with a bit of a crazy grin on her horse face too. Yang heated her hands up as they were burning Nelliel's fat ass, while she forced her tongue up Nelliel's ass too warming her inside out. Just make Nelliel's scream and moan even louder from the pain and was loving done to her.

Both Yin and Yang were shocked how crazy their future Queen was, but loved her anyway and did this any time she wanted. Nelliel with grin crazy and drool heavy from the shocking and burning she was getting one her sensitive part on her obese body. She scream and beg for more and didn't want her lover to stop either yet. She loved being a twisted animal with crazy loving, but that who Nelliel was and she was proud to be an obese Masochist animal.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Mila-Rose and her mostly feline harem were enjoying another huge meaty feast as the jiggled and moaned with satisfaction. Their bodies were covered in juices and scraps as they ripped apart carcasses like nothing.

Mila-Rose smirked to herself while checking out her animal mates. Lilynette fatten up very great and was no longer the little wolf she was before, now she was 22,000 pounds. She was a sexy obese wolf fat and perfect. She still might to the smallest of the group, but she was still large and Mila-Rose was happy to have her as her mate.

Senna was very large too, 25,550 and just fatter the Lilynette. She was fun and sexual enjoy being an animal and live fat and to continue to get fatter too.

Yachiru would have been the fattest of the them all, if Mila-Rose was so to determine to be the fattest of the all at 26,800. Yachiru was very huge and obese being the single mind one of them group being a full on animal. She was very sexual and fun to fuck with.

Last to Mila-Rose surprise was Candice, she somehow got to become the second fattest of them all at 27,750. She really wanted to be the most obese of them all, the one thing Mila-Rose liked about her was her determination. She was just still mad she wasn't the Queen of the group.

Last was Mila-Rose herself that would make massive blob like Yoruichi and Nelliel feel jealous almost. She was a truly fat animal and perfect in massiveness. She was a true glutton slob that eat and fuck all the time with her mates. Her huge 31,000 pound lion body was something to see.

"BURP!" Lily burped a bit as they finished their meal.

"URRRRPPP!" Senna giggled and belched herself.

"BUUUUUUUUURRR!" Yachiru chimed in.

Candice wanting to try and embarrass Mila-Rose patted her belly and let out a strong burp.

"BUUUUUUUUURRRRRPPPP!" Candice meowed "Hmph, pretty impressive right?"

"BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!" Mila-Rose immediately shut her up with a titan level belch, her whole body jiggling from the force.

"GRR! No fair!" Candice whined.

"NYA!" Mila-Rose suddenly pounced on the fat Leopard "You're such a little bitch you know that, always challenging me, when will you learn your place? I'm in charge here, the fattest sexiest bitch in the pride."

"I'm not gonna be smaller than you." Candice growled.

"Mila's the best Candy." Yachiru purred softly "Just accept that you're not meant to be the biggest."

"If you won't obey my peacefully I'll just break you till you do." Mila-Rose purred and pushed Candice belly around with her paws, exposing her pussy to be licked.

"OHHH!" Candice moaned as Mila-Rose started eating her out with her scratchy cat tongue.

"The rest of you make sure Candice knows her place." Mila purred at her other lover.

"Yes." The all smiled and waddled over to help.

The wolf and the other two cats joined their Mistress in making sure Candice was in sexual heaven. Senna and Lilynette started kissing and pinching Candice soft breasts, paying special attention to her fat nipples while Yachiru slammed her soft fat pink ass down on her head, forcing the girl to lick her snatch.

"HMMM!" Candice moaned as she climaxed for the first of what would be many time.

Mila-Rose smirked a bit as she lapped up her juices. Mila was sure Candice would be loyal to her soon, hopefully everyone could be loyal to her. Unlike Sung-Sun who was happy to serve Harribel and Apacci who loved her Mila-Rose was more than willing to compete with her old master for the title of Titan, after all she was a Lion and a Lion is the King…or Queen of beasts.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Next was Cirucci, the large gothic swallow enjoying herself for a bit, she was hugely obese, a large 34,750 pound of sexy bird. With her was Loly and Menoly who were 30,000 and 28,000 pound respectively.

Currently the trio was fucking while feasting, as fun as it can be most don't do both at the same time, better to savor each at a time…and not risk choking.

"NOM!" Menoly moaned scooping up food with her claws while her tail poked Cirucci's ass.

"HMM!" Cirucci moaned as she stuffed her face sloppily.

After their meal Loly started rubbing her ass against Cirucci to make sure she was as aroused as possible, all three jiggling nearly nonstop.

"BUUURP!" Cirucci belched as she Loly bit her ass to make her cum even harder as Menoly's stinger pushed into her pussy.

"Yes…soon I'll be the Queen of this whole place." Cirucci laughed "TWEET! Loly not so hard?"

"Sorry." The Centipede girl gasped.

"What's got you so off lately?" Cirucci asked.

"It's just you talking about wanting to be the fattest reminded me that I wanted to be the fattest before." Loly frowned "I don't want to stop you but…"

"It's fine you can be my princess." Cirucci laughed.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

With Haruko, Miyako, and Mahana the Stegosaurus, Triceratops, and Brontosaurs women each was huge, 30,000 , 31,550 and 32,000 respectively. The massive giant dinosaur women lived happily together. They were plant eaters, so all the greens around them were all they enjoy as the continue getting fatter..

They learned to love and fuck with each other, since they were the only dinosaurs here. They hope for more woman come and be giant fat dinosaur anthro too, however for now it was just them.

The three had fun having sex too, Haruko let one of her mates just sit their giant ass on her tail to have at least two of her four spike up their pussy and asshole to fuck with. The other two spike didn't hurt the stabbing into the ass cheeks, since they were far too fat to feel hurt and being full cover in scales, which was their new skin make think help better too.

Miyako fucked the other two up the pussy and asshole with her two long face horns to make use of her features as well.  
As for Mahana, she just used her long tail and wipe the other two on their asses as the big being bad dino and need to be whip part. She knew they were just have fun, but it turns them on more as the don't at like they used to and being more sexual and naughty with sex.  
Current the three were sit around several tree eat the leaves they enjoyed very much too. After finishing the trees they each burped out loud, but could help to still have manner excusing each other and blushing too. They felt good being the care and more peaceful type of animals. They just wished their leaders were, but they were the completely opposite of the and just completely slob and gluttonous beasts.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Deeper in the mountains were two ravenous monstrous beasts, two of the largest most savage animals in the land, Riruka the T-Rex and Bambiette the dragon. The only thing the two cared about were food, fat and sex.

The two were massive beasts that did nothing but roar out and feast on meat all day long. Riruka was huge possibly one of the biggest animals in the land, her fat T-Rex body weighing in at 40,000 pounds, Bambiette on the other hand was a bit smaller at 38,750 but working hard every day to be as fat as possible so the two could be happy together.

"BURRRPP!" Riruka burped a bit, still even for a light one it was enough to blow a cloud away.

"BRRRRAAAA!" Bambi followed up her meal with a burp as well, her mouth spewing out fire at the same time.

"Incredible you really are destined to be queen." Riruka said.

"No you're bigger you should be queen." Bambiette laughed back.

"One of us will rule over those small puny beasts down there." Riruka stomped around, the ground rumbling with her walk "But I want you all to myself."

"HMM!" Bambi moaned kissing her, the two assuming the 69 position on their sides, their massive breasts pressing against each other's bellies.

Riruka opened her massive maw and clamped down on Bambiette's ass, the dragon roaring in pleasure as Riruka moved her tongue up and down rapidly, her claws gliding over Bambi's ass.

Bambiette on the other hand craned her long neck around and spread Riruka's ass cheeks and licked and kissed her fat scaly ass with her flaming tongue while her claws rubbed her.

Both animals moaned in pleasure convinced that they were the Queens of this world of massive animals.

However, they didn't know there was one left that had the goal of being the fattest animal of them all and she had determination to be the best.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Finally, in the deep salt was lake was Harribel, she let herself go, she wanted to be so massive and obese before reveal herself and her sexy and massive fat beauty to all smaller than her, her massive body coming in at 45,000 pounds of weight. As for Kiyone, Ikumi, and Nemu they were mere animal mind anthro, but didn't make they force to be her sex slaves and servants. They still try to get even fatter than they are now, but wasn't easy to because of Harribel's wants, right now they were stick at 28,900 26,550 and 28,575 respectively.

When Harribel arrived in the lake weeks ago she quickly asserted herself as the one in charge.  
Harribel gave Ikumi and Kiyone a good beating up to break them to be force to listen. Nemu got it worse when she tried to rape Harribel, since Harribel just bit of and ate half of her tentacles like it was nothing. it hurt very much and make Nemu in ink herself, but she was luck being a squid so her arms will grow back again in a few months but it did but a fear of Harribel in her.

Harribel herself was rude, greedy and demanding, a total slob who horded food and ate like a beast, chumming the waters with her shark teeth, her old calm self was gone, replaced by a beastly shark.

"FOOD!" Harribel demanded "NOW!"

"Yes!" the other sea creatures frantically swam around to catch fish.

"You better hurry up or I'll be eating you." Harribel snarled ripping up a whole tuna with her teeth.

Kiyone, Ikumi and Nemu fetched as much food as they could, Harribel scarfing down each fish with fervor, hours passing as blood filled the water.

"URRRRPPP!" Harribel burped, the water rocking in response "I'm horny, fuck me now."

Ikumi when to lick and rub her body on Harribel's belly as she used her fat eel body to squeeze the giants huge belly too. Harribel wanted her to lick her bellybutton too, since she enjoy that spot and it was sensitive. Kiyone took Harribel's giant two tits as she squeezed then grope them moving her humanoid hands over her tits as the jiggle and make wave too. She put both of Harribel's long and thick nipples in her mouth as she used her teeth to bite them, while suck on them very hard too. Just make Harribel grin and she her own fat arm to grab to two of them and shove her fat wadded finger in to pussy to fuck them up too.

Lastly Nemu was behind Harribel's have to pleasure her giant massive fat ass. Using her tentacles, Nemu used half to grab, squeeze, and whip the giant cheeks of Harribel's ass, while her remain tentacles when up into both Harribel's pussy and asshole to have many in her holes to be fuck up too. Harribel used her huge fat tail to spank Nemu in her own ass.

Harribel grin and she had it all. Sluts that she owned, all the food to make herself the fattest animal here, and all the sex she could get. Still more sea creature women would be better too, since she wanted more slaves, but need to give her whores a little kindness. Still she still need to be grow more and be the fattest of all too. When she was ready to reveal herself to the surface she would love seeing all the tiny women.

However, there was still something not of the animals knew about. The Kido spell the Kirio made to bring women to their world was still active. It just couldn't find any more women in this dimension. So doing its primary program it would look for in new alternate universe to bring women hear so they can become fat and turn themselves into nothing but animals that only care about eating, growing fatter and fuck have sex all the time too.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- The Kido starts its new recruitment.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	49. The Titans

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

As the Kido portal worked hard to find a new dimension to suck ladies from the women of the Spirit-verse continued to grow and establish orders of rule and dominance, all of them had morphed into full on animals by this point, no more human minds remaining.

"SNORT!" The titanic Orihime waddled around a bit to get closer to some food "NOM!"

The once model like girl-next-door had ballooned and mutated into an obese 45,000 pound six breasted pig woman.

"OINK!"

Orihime was bumped to the side a bit and Karin and Mizuho joined her, the Kurosaki sister shook her four breasts and 42,000 pound body as she far outweighed Mizuho who only weighed 30,000 pounds herself.

"SQUEE!" the three heard powerful cries and looked over to see their leaders Kirio and Liltotto who were just massive.

The **Queen of Pigs Liltotto** was a huge fatty warthog, one of the Titans she weighed a massive 100,000 pounds and she seemed to have no inclination to stop, her body always getting fatter as she ate.

With her was an even larger pig, the **Mother of Fat Kirio,** a massive pink blob of 105,000 pounds. The one who had started this all was one of the biggest, she jiggled constantly and was always eating and growing, people listened to her like a leader and she was worshipped like one as well.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The **Mistress of Fat Shutara** was sitting in her web, the structure somehow managing to stay up despite her 85,000 pounds of jiggling body, not only had her human parts grown thick and fat but her spider body was growing thicker to carry her as well.

"HMM!" Shutara rubbed her soft belly with her hard claw like hands "URP!"

"Hehehe." Mashiro, now a 35,500 pound mantis giggled a bit bounced her huge body against Shutara's for fun, the spider queen paying her little mind.

Behind her back Shutara remained mostly unaware as Giselle stuck her ass and sucked her blood, the mosquito's belly filling with blood, sagging even lower as her 38,750 pound body got heavier with water weight.

"MPHM!" Giselle pulled her sucker out and started to waddle off to nap.

"Grrmm…" the sleepy Shutara scratched her ass a bit before dozing off for a nap.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Tatsuki and Chizuru were two of the fat blobs that almost everyone recognized, both were massive, Tatsuki at 50,000 pounds and Chizuru at 40,525. Tatsuki was massive, she just laid out on her back like a small orange hill, sleeping or eating while Chizuru fucked her.

"NYA!" she mewed a bit as she chewed on a fish.

There was just one problem with their perfect life, Chizuru was getting bigger and bigger and that made moving harder and harder, the dog no longer able to hump with the same vigor she used to have, instead kind of just occasionally thrusting her hips while laying her fat belly ontop of her lover.

"HMM GRR!" Chizuru shook her hips a bit, Tatsuki moaning in response.

A little ways off was Rangiku and Yuzu, the fat cows, both were large Rangiku at 39,750 and Yuzu slightly smaller at 39,550.

"MOO!" the both called out a bit, big reddish pink udders dragging along as they walked around on all fours, their massive bodies shaking all the way.

The two mostly grazed all day but occasionally the dummies that Shutara made to deliver food would come and milk them to get some for the felines of the palace.

Also fat and laying around like them were the twin mice Momo and Tobiume, both 45,750 pounds with thick rat tails they'd use to tease each other.

There were other fat animals that despite not being titans shouldn't be skipped, one of the most notable here was Rukia, the huge rabbit.

The huge assed rabbit was one of the sexiest beasts in the land despite only being 55,850 pounds, she was no titan but she was so big and jiggly she was adored by many.

"Squeak!" the rabbit yipped a bit as her titanic ass was spread by her fellow hare Shirayuki and her pussy licked.

The sword spirit turned rabbit was huge and a happy 40,000 pounds, she was happy to eat Rukia out, the rabbit's seemingly endless asscheeks wobbling around her head.

Nanao and Lisa were also around, both at 50,000 pounds, jiggling happily as they fucked and at together day in and day out. Like them there was another chubby couple in Unohana and Isane, a 52,550 pound elephant and a tall 48,750 giraffe.

Hisana and her bird lovers Ryo and Homura had all grown to 40,000 pounds happily fucking and burping to make contact with the likes of Rukia.

The last of the notable non-titans was Kukaku, a hefty 50,000 pound Rhino who'd fuck her lovers with her horn whenever they came around.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

"OKEEE!" **Hiyori, The Primate of Fat,** grunted and scratched her huge red ass.

Ever since the baboon girl had set her mind to becoming a Titan she had really thickened up, she was now a large 55,000 pound baboon who ruled over the other apes.

"HMPH GRR!" Meninas grunted a bit scratching her belly with her big strong arms.

"AHAH!" Zabimaru yelled a bit as Hiyori slapped her ass hard, her fellow baboon jiggling and yelping.

She bent Zabimaru over and bent her over, getting her fill of sex from her underlings.

"OUK!" Meninas grunted more and started fingering herself to the sight, rubbing her huge tits while she watched.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

One of the major Titans was **Yoruichi, The Goddess of Fat.** The huge black cat blob was more fur and fat than most could take in at a single glance. The huge 101,550-pound beast just lazed around, wriggling her tail, eating and fucking day in and day out as she grew more and more massive.

With her was another Titan **Sui-Feng, The Demi-Goddess of Fat.** The huge bee always sat with her lover, her 100,750 pound body occasionally bumping against hers. The bee would buzz when her smaller bee lover Suzumebachi would fuck her, the smaller be dwarfed and weighing only 68,000 pounds.

"NYA!" Yoruichi started pawing and sucking on Sui-Feng's honey filled tits, she was out of milk and walking to the cows was out of the questions, she'd just have to wait for more milk to get dropped off, until then she could have her honey's honey, the bee producing the golden syrup in gallons.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Sung-Sun, the Serpent of Fat,** was a massive 65,200. Sung-sun had the ability to slither around but rarely did, she figured why bother if her servants could do it for her. In the end despite not trying to Sung-Sun became Titan sized, her body just massive with fat.

"BURP HISS!" she moaned a belched a bit, her belly jiggling in vibrations.

Sung-Sun wanted nothing more than more reptiles to rule over now.

Like Sung-Sun Apacci had grown large as well, now she was called **Apacci, Mammal of Fat,** she was a huge 70,000 pound deer. The titan like deer could fell trees with her antlers…if she ever bothered to get off her last huge ass.

The next Titan was the Masochist **Nel, the Lady of Fat.** The horse was a huge 65,000 pounds, she spent her days being shocked and burned by her lovers Yin and Yang, the twins weighing in at their own 50,000 pounds. This dimension had no limits and these animals didn't care they were going to grow and grow forever.

**Mila-Rose, The Feline Queen of Fat,** was a massive 75,800 pounds and not planning to stop any time soon, she was content to be one of the biggest, a titan to be worshiped. Right now though she only had three worshipers, the 45,000 pound Cheetahs Senna, the 52,520 pound Pink Puma Yachiru and the large 58,750 pound leopard Candice.

Next was **The Queen of Fat, Cirucci and the Princess of Fat, Loly.** The two Titans were huge and fat, they were served by Menoly who was a grand 60,000 pound, but she was small compared to Loly's 70,000 pounds and Cirucci's 73,550.

Two of the Largest Titans were the **Beast of Fat, Bambiette and the Monster of Fat Riruka.** The dragon and the T-Rex were lovers who spent all day together, both were huge, Bambiette was about 105,500 and Riruka was a huge 110,800. They each had an insane lust for food and sex, their burps were loud enough to rumble the sky. They couldn't wait for more monstrous women to arrive.

There is one final Titan, a woman so massive that some aren't even sure she's real.

The largest of the women was the 150,000 pound shark **The Empress of Fat, Harribel.**

Her servants, Kiyone, Nemu and Ikumi hadn't grown much, only gaining about a thousand or so pounds each. They were unable to grow since Harribel horded almost all the food in the lake to herself.

Harribel was the only Titan, the only animal here to retain her mind, her sheer desire to grow and rule prevented her from going wild.

"MORE!" Harribel roared, continuing to grow fatter and fatter "MORE!"

As for the Kido spell, it finally found a dimension of women. Even if the women were alive, they didn't know their world was going to change greatly and new life and lesbian animal relation be start with new rivals, lovers, and sex too. A new chapter as started and the fun wasn't close in being done at all.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	50. Ninja Girls 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

In the Ninja world, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all grown women were out for breakfast together. Though each of them had been pregnant before, they become a bit more hunger as the eat a bit more than they should. Mostly Hinata, since she been pregnant twice and both Sakura and Ino were a bit jealous of that…the second child not the eating more part. The three were rather bored, with the world at peace ninjas had a lot less to do.

But as the three departed a portal opened up and sucked the three in.

For the first time people from another dimension were brought to the Pleasure Palace, Sakura, Ino and Hinata dumped in an unfamiliar world.

"What's going on?" Sakura wondered.

"Where are we?" Ino hummed flipping her long hair back to straighten it out.

"We should find someone and figure it out." Hinata said.

The three walked around, confused how they could go through multiple environments and habitats is such a short period of time. From forests to swamps even a snowy tundra they passed through them all before coming to rest in front of a table packed with food.

"What's with this?" Ino laughed.

"This whole place is weird." Sakura said

***GRUMBLE***

The girl suddenly blushed as her belly rumbled.

"HAHA!" Ino laughed at her before her tummy did the same.

"Hmm?" Sakura smirked teasingly.

"Why am I so hungry?" Ino groaned "We just ate and we didn't walk that far."

"It's kinda painful." Hinata hissed.

"Then let's eat some of this." Sakura took a seat with her friends, Sakura on the right, Ino on the left and Hinata at the head.

Sakura and Ino were the first to start eating. The pink haired beauty was slurping down ramen noodles, glugging down broth while hurriedly stacking up bowls. Ino in the meantime was munching on fried rice and spicy chicken, thick sauce smacking her lips.

Hinata, who was just picking at the time and not pigging out looked up and was shocked to see what was happening to her two friends. Their faces were rounding out and growing as they ate more and more, the two clearly weren't slowing down and the rest of them was growing as well, their arms fattened up and grew plump as their breasts started to stretch their tops. Their bellies began to round up as their seats groaned from the weight of their widening asses.

Soon clothes were ripping and tearing, Sakura and Ino not caring about anything but filling their bellies.

"Stop it!" Hinata finally yelled "Look at yourselves.

"BUURRP!" Sakura burped a bit as she finally stopped.

"URP!" Ino grumbled and belched a bit.

"Why are you telling us to stop." Sakura growled angrily.

"We need to eat this much we're starving!" Ino growled.

"Look at yourselves!" Hinata yelled.

"Hmph." Ino smirked looking at Sakura "Look at you, disgusting pig."

"Shut up you fat ass." Sakura huffed.

Hinata couldn't believe this, it was like the two couldn't see what had happened to them.

"GRRMMM!" Sakura grunted and groaned as she struggled but finally stood up.

"You're looking kinda small Hinata." Ino said gathering food.

"Wait-." Hinata gasped when Sakura grabbed her.

The Hyuga girl realized that her friends must have been under some kind of mind control Jutsu or trance because they weren't listening to her at all, and now she was trapped in Sakura's soft embrace.

"No-HMHP!" Hinata was shut up when Ino pushed fries into her mouth.

Hinata did her best to fight off the growing hunger as Ino pushed more and more food into her mouth but it was just too overpowering and soon Hinata started packing down food.

"NOM!" she chewed with a burger in each hand.

"That's right eat your fill Hinata." Sakura hummed scratched her soft belly.

"Looking good." Ino laughed.

Her face rounded out, her arms and legs fattened as her feet burst out too. Her already big breasts burst free, becoming more massive then before as her belly grew and hit the ground, lastly her ass ripped the pants she had on right off.

"BUUUUURRRPPP!" Hinata let out a loud belch and rubbed her full stomach.

The three girls looked at each other, all large and fat, well rounded obese ladies but they didn't question this new look or feelings, they felt right at home here.

"Nice rack Hinata." Ino laughed "I wish I had a pair as big as that."

"At least you have some decent tits." Sakura sighed scathing her ass, her chest wasn't flat but it was still smaller than most girls who ever reached her size.

"Thanks." Hinata blushed "But I'm still hungry."

"Then lets eat." Sakura laughed waddling back towards the food.

"I want more too." Ino smirked.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**The first set of girls from another series join up.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	51. Ninja Animals 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

After about a week of living in the Pleasure Palace Sakura, Ino and Hinata were all huge.

Sakura was a pure slob as the pink haired blob of fat was a mess. She was coved in food not caring to clean at all. She could only think about the endless hunger she wanted to get rid of, but never could. She didn't care about her obese blob body either. Truthfully she liked it as she got the tits she wanted and better than her teacher's ten times the size of Tsunade's ample bust and had a massive ass the could flatten up to five people at ones. Sakura enjoyed burping very loudly at lot too. The woman was nothing more than a slob and she only care about food at the point.

Ino was the same as she become a pure slob too and a fat blob of fat too. Her nickname 'Ino-Pig' Sakura gave her was really true now. She was a messy blob of fat all over in and always hungry too, pigging out and eating like a savage. Her tits were huge too laying on the massive belly she had. She was obesely immobile too, but didn't care at all. All she wanted was food and more of it, while burp loud like Sakura as they enjoy being loud burps the most.

As for Hinata, she seemed to become the fattest of them all. The shy woman obese and immobile too. She wasn't a mess like her two friend try to remain clean, which is why she was fattest eating everything and not waste it at all. She was massive too with tits beyond what the other two had ever seen, a belly that was holding her down, but jiggled all the time, and a massive fat ass that would wobble any time Hinata breathes a bit. Hinata still ate more matter then her two friends, and burped the loudest too, which Sakura and Ino didn't care about, but actually like Hinata doing it as much as them.

The trio never question how when the ate everything they got and fell into a food coma sleep, even more food appears when the wake up. They didn't seem to care at all and enjoyably ate and fattened up more and more not care if they couldn't move anymore. What they didn't know they been watched by many wait for them to be perfectly obese to the point they can't move so they can join the true wile life of paradise it.

The three massive ladies were sitting around talking and eating like they always do.

"HMM, man my tits look great." Sakura cupped her crumb covered bosom.

"I bet Tsunade would be so jealous." Ino burped before shoving another burger in her mouth.

"They're just so sensitive." Hinata rubbed her own breasts.

"These are good too." Sakura patted her nice ass "Imagine the things I could break with this"

"I agree, feels nice to make it shake." Ino wiggled her hips a bit to shake her ass.

"I just want something to fuck." Hinata pouted poking her soft belly.

Sakura and Ino both laughed.

"YOW!" Sakura suddenly yelped.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"It felt like I got stung." Sakura looked back at her butt but as unable to see or reach to check and scratch.

"Hahaha." Ino laughed at her "Ow! I think it got me too. What did that…stupid useless fat arms…"

"It's probably nothing." Sakura grumbled.

"Yeah you're right." Ino shrugged.

Those two gave up the search but Hinata was looking at them and quickly noticed something strange, Sakura looked…hairier and Ino had a pink look too her.

"Huh?" Hinata struggled to lift her arms but then rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't losing it, but sure enough those two were changing.

"Look at yourselves!" Hinata gasped.

"Hmph?" Sakura and Ino both looked at each other and laughed before moaning a bit.

Sakura suddenly felt her powerful strenght returning, her new muscles mixing with fat. She grunted and was finally able to stand once more. Her hands grew larger and her feet became more palm like, she pushed her chest and belly out a bit as her back arched and her ass stuck out more. The pink fur spread over her body while her face started to look more primitive and ape like, her body turning into a Gorilla.

Nearby Ino turned pinker as she saw her hands morph into hooves, feeling the same happening to her feet. A small little curly tail popped up above her ass. She moaned as she suddenly sprouted two more rows of tits. Her ears flopped and lengthened as her nose got bigger and pushed up making her look even more pig like.

"HMPH!" Sakura grunted scratching her ass before she started pounding on her chest "AHAHARHA!'

"OINK!" Ino squealed a bit.

"Are you two okay?" Hinata asked.

She got no response, the two animal girls trudging off, Ino walking on all fours.

"What happened?" Hinata wondered as she sat there immobile "HA!"

She suddenly felt a sting in her ass, she quickly strained her Byakugan and looked at her rump, spotting a small needle poking into her huge ass.

"Ha…ha…ha" Hinata panted as she felt hot.

She looked down and saw her hands and feet fusing into hooves like Ino's had.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed in fear, her voice slowly growing deeper "HOOOO!"

She felt her tailbone itch and saw she had grown a tiny tail with a lavender fur tip. Her skin grew even paler and gained black splotchy spots all over.

"What's…happ-ooo-ning." Hinata mooed as she felt her belly rumble and saw herself grow a ripe pink udder.

Hinata felt her face pull out and her ears growing floppier, her mind felt blurry and foggy.

"MOOO~" she moaned getting on all fours and waddling off in a random direction.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Sakura, now a pink gorilla, was stomping around on her knuckles. Anytime she tried to think too much she got a headache but this felt good…like she had always secretly wanted to look like this.

"Hmm?" Sakura grunted a bit seeing two huge red orbs "What are these?"

She reached out and squeezed them, humming at the softness.

"WAH!" Sakura gasped as a big hand grabbed her.

Sakura looked around and saw three other primates, like her one was a pink Gorilla, there was a green furred baboon with a juicy red bum and holding her was a giant, massive 60,000 pound baboon.

"RAH!" Sakura roared trying to intimidate the monkey nearly 5 times her size.

"Quite acting like a brat." The baboon growled.

"So…who the hell are you?" Hiyori put Sakura down and scratched her own ass.

"Sakura Haruno." The Gorilla stood proud.

"Hiyori, Primate Goddess of Fat." The Baboon snarled "Those are my lovers, Meninas and Zabimaru."

"Amazing!" Meninas grabbed Sakura ass.

"HAAA!" Sakura howled "What are you doing?"

"Seems she's even newer than I thought." Hiyori laughed "Why don't you two introduce our new friend."

The other two apes stalked towards Sakura, the girl was ready to fight back but was easily overcome by the two fatter ladies. They pushed her down and started loving her body, Zabimaru kissing her tits while Meninas jammed two thick knuckled fingers into her snatch.

"AHAHA!" Hiyori laughed and hollered like a baboon "That's the stuff, but if your gonna serve me, you better get over here and show me some love."

Hiyori lifted her giant belly and showed her wet pussy. Sakura growled and tried to fight it a bit, who did this baboon bitch think she was trying to boss her around if she was going to push this bitch around she was going to show her up, but for now she needed allies.

"OHHH!" Hiyori roared out as Sakura shoved her head between her huge thick legs and started eating her out.

Sakura knew she was small now, but she'd be taking that title of fattest primate soon enough.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"I can't believe I'm a pig." She oijnked "All that name calling from Sakura finally came true."

Ino smelled something delicious and trotted off to find a lake sized mudhole, it looked disgusting to Ino but it did smell like there was food there.

"HMM?!" Ino was suddenly approached by two huge pigs.

Both were large, one was 50,000 pounds with four breasts and the other had six breasts like Ino but weighed 55,000.

"OINK!" The four breasted pig snorted "Orihime who's this?"

"I don't know." The other pig squealed "Hello."

Ino couldn't believe was she was looking at, she thought she was fat but she looked tiny compared to these two beasts.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." The girl said.

"Orihime, and that's Karin." The six breasted pig smiled "You must be knew here well then you've come to the right place, this is the home of the pigs, we can eat all the scraps, roll in the mud, eat and fuck all day long, it's great."

"Fuck?" Ino was confused.

"I'll show you." Orihime smiled.

The blubbery Orihime knocked Ino onto her ass and started laying on top of her, the still wet mud on Orihime splattering on Ino.

"OINK HEY!" Ino moaned as Karin got between the two and started eating Ino out, snorting as she lashed her tongue and rubbed her nose in Ino's pussy.

"You've still got a long way to go to be a true pig like us." Karin snorted.

"OHHH!" Ino moaned as she felt the ground shake "Hmm."

Orihime and Karin suddenly stopped fucking her and Ino looked up to see two massive, and I mean massive, hogs looking at her. The one with the purple hair was a huge 115,000 pounds while her fellow hog was 105,000.

"I am the Mother of Fat Kirio." The larger pig said "This is the Queen of Pig Liltotto."

"Who's this?" Lil asked.

"A new pig." Karin told them "She just arrived."

"A new friend, yay." Kirio oinked.

"She's too small." Liltotto grumbled "She's only a pig in looks not actions."

"We'll be happy to help." Orihime smiled.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Ino gasped as the two pushed her with their bellies.

"WAH!" Ino was pushed into the mud pit.

The two pigs waddled over and laid next to Ino, their hooves rubbing her breasts and make the girl moan.

"SQUEEE" Ino squealed as she was slowly introduced to the pig life.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"MOOO!" Hinata moaned as she walked around on all fours, struggling to maintain focus in her mind.

"UGH!" she finally gave up walked and laid on her side, her udder pulsing with discomfort.

"Help…MOOOO!" Hinata groaned.

Hinata wasn't sure how long she laid there but was soon approached by two more cows and a donkey.

"It's a new cow." The skinnier, 44,250-pound cow Yuzu smiled.

"Well look at that." The heavier, 45,750-pound Rangiku hummed.

"NEEE!" Shino a 22,650-pound donkey hawed.

"We finally have someone new to join us." Rangiku smiled.

"Join you." Hinata asked "UGH!"

"Our fat group of cows silly, in this pleasure palace we've gotta stay together." Rangiku laughed "Hmm, looks like you're full up and need to be milked, me too actually."

"MOOO!" Yuzu moaned as Shino was under her, sucking on her udder.

"Stupid ass." Rangiku used her tail to whip the donkey's butt "She's in with Yuzu so you and I will have to wait or call out for someone else. MOOO!"

"MOOO!" Hinata groaned.

Hinata felt her stomach growl, she was starving and needed food, there was plenty of grass…

"HMM!" she stood up and started grazing, occasionally mooing for someone to come suck her udder.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	52. Ninja Girls 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Another few days passed and soon new women began to arrive from the Ninja world. The first of these new ladies to wake up had long blonde hair, deep blue eyes and whisker like marks on her cheeks.

"Huh?" she grabbed the large breasts on her chest "Why do I look like this? I can't…reverse the Jutsu?"

Naruto…or Naruko was confused and scared, why was she stuck as a woman, where was she, she had a flurry of questions in her head.

"HMM!" she moaned.

Naruko never knew breasts could be so sensitive, Hinata's always looked like they were but these felt super good. She reached back and poked her soft butt too, normally when she'd look like this and her and Hinata would have fun in bed she never felt this good.

Nearby Tenten and Temari had also arrived, the former blushing as she watched Naruko explore her new look. Temari was trying to hide it but even she was turned on by the display. Both of them were clothed, but Naruko was not. Both were confused as to why she was a woman…and why she was so well endowed.

"Hey!" Tenten finally broke the silence and stepped out.

"HA!" Naruko covered herself "Tenten."

"So you're here too…ashough that's a new look." She laughed.

"Where the heck are we…and how'd we get here?" Temari walked up.

All three agreed on the same thing, they went to bed and then poof here. Naruko was worried about Hinata since her wife had been missing for a few days. Soon the women were off and searching, Naruko and Tenten in the front while Temari took up the rear with an uncomfortable view of Naruko's rear.

"One little tap won't hurt…" she mumbled "What? What am I saying…this place is doing something to me."

After a while the three came across a table piled with food, a place all women here wind up eventually.

"Why would something like this be out in the middle of nowhere?" Tenten wondered.

"The food's still warm." Temari said placing her hand near some grilled steaks.

"UGH!" Naruko hugged her growling tummy "I'm starving."

The girl stepped forward to try and pick up some Kebabs

"Wait!" Tenten yelled before her belly rumbled "Oh!"

" **GRUMBLE!"** Temari's belly roared out even louder than the other two.

"I've never felt like that before." She gasped trying not to blush.

The three all took a seat, Naruko picking up those kebabs, Tenten grabbed some chicken fajitas and Temari happily licked her lips looking at some pancakes dripping with syrup.

Naruko was the first to start eating, even though she was a woman she was sliding sticks in whole, ripping of meat and veggies in a totally unladylike manner. Tenten started eating politely but soon she was shoving multiple wraps into her mouth at the same time. Soon Temari was with them, pigging out like there was no tomorrow.

As the three ate more and more they began to fatten up. Naruko's face was getting larger, her arms and legs becoming thicker and thicker. Her already large breasts filled up more and more, cup size after cup size. Her smooth belly grew chunkier and started to sag towards the ground with weight while her ass pushed out to the sides.

Tenten was getting bigger and fatter as well. Her clothes were stretching as her bust grew, her skirt starting to tear from her ballooning form. Her face was getting rounder as she started growing a double chin.

Temari was being gluttonous, her body jiggling as it got bigger and bigger, her jaws snapping as she ripping into her food. Her clothes ripped and tore as she got fatter, her tits overflowing her bra, snapping the straps as her ass tightened and ripped her panties.

The three ate like gluttons, shoving anything edible into their mouths until the table was clean of even the scraps. Soon the three were just sitting there, jiggling with every labored breath.

"BURPP!" Tenten groaned a bit "Huh…HUH?!"

The girl looked down and saw her fat form, shocked at what she had become, she flailed her fat arms, jiggling a bit but soon the shaking felt good, and she was pleased with her look.

"BUUURRRP!" Naruko scratched her belly "Hahaha…I wonder what Hinata would think of this."

"BUUUUUURRRRPPP!" Temari let out the loudest burp "Fuck me I'm fat…bloated too."

The three struggled to move, eventually just falling asleep, Naruko the first to pass out.

"Guess this is what they call a food coma." Tenten laughed slipping to sleep, snoring a bit.

"YAAW…I don't know what this place is…but it feels good." Temari drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concern.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	53. Ninja Animals 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A few more days had passed for Naruko, Tenten and Temari, the three having lost themselves to the gluttony of the Palace, all three having ballooned to immobile size.

Naruko had happily embraced being a woman, she was happy with her look, her soft full jiggly breasts and she couldn't wait to see what Hinata thought, the idea of her tiny wife seeing her huge fat body…maybe Hinata could even get this big. Naruko was still slobby, eating like a bitch, getting crumbs and sauce all over her face and breast and not caring at all.

Tenten was the clean one, making sure to eat somewhat politely. She was still constantly hungry and starving for food. She had long since given up trying to stop and was willingly growing bigger. Her ninja skills were useless now but she felt there was no point in thinking about the past, the fat future was much better.

And last was Temari, the worst of the three. She had become more of a pig than a person, she just ate and ate, she was an obese mess, she burped the loudest and with pride. She didn't care about anything but getting bigger and bigger, trying to satiate the hunger in her belly.

"BUUURRRPPP!" Temari belched and scratched her belly.

"Jeez have some manners." Tenten matters.

"Who gives a shit about manners." Temari scratched her ass "As long as I'm fatter who cares."

Naruko just giggled and patted her soft bosom "Being so big is nice, especially these. Girls are so lucky to have such fun parts."

"It is strange to be so much bigger than even Tsunade." Tenten laughed and jiggled a bit "I never thought anyone'd be bigger than her."

"BURP!" Temari burped and rubbed her rump "Who cares about tits, a good ass is what matters. This thing is so big I could smash a tree! Though it's not like it matters since my thunder thighs won't fucking stand up."

"I still can't help but wonder what Hinata would think about this." Naruko laughed.

"Well if you were my woman I'd be fucking you all day long." Temari smirked "Especially cause all this jiggling makes me so horny."

Naruko just blushed and Tenten rolled her eyes "Must you be so vulgar-URP!"

"Hmph." Temari smirked at the girls light belch, quickly countering with her own "BUUURRRRRPPP! You keep talking like that and I'll beat your fat ass."

"You can't even stand!" Tenten said "None of us can!"

At this point the three calmed down, Naruko went back to thinking about Hinata, Tenten was frustrated with her immobility and Temari just wanted something to fuck.

The three naturally went back to eating, pigging out and burping without a care.

"YOW!" Tenten moaned.

"What's wrong?" Naruko asked.

"Feels like I got stung." She pouted.

"UGH!" Naruko suddenly felt the same.

"Damn Bugs." Temari cursed as she felt the prick.

"Ha…ha…" Tenten panted "I feel…hot. OHHH!"

"My head…" Naruko groaned "UGH!

"I'm burning up." Temari moaned "HAAA!"

The three all screamed and moaned as they started to change.

Tenten was first to start showing the signs of animal soul, her lower half started to get covered in black fur and her upper half in white, except for her forearms which were still black. Her hands and feet morphed into claws while her butt grew a small stubby tail. Her ears moved to the top of her head and rounded while her face got a small black nose and she grew a snout like bear.

"GRRRR!." She growled as she became a panda.

Near her Naruko was going through her changes. She started sprouting orange fur all over her body as her hands and feet morphed into long paws, her nails growing sharp and black. This wasn't like her other times with the Nine Tails, this was something more…something deeper. She felt her body sprout nine long fluffy bushy tails that swished and swayed as her face pulled out into a snarling muzzle.

Temari was changing too, black fur grew on her back while her front side was a softer white. Her hands of course morphed into paws while her ass pushed back and a long bushy tail erupted out. Her ears and face became pushed out and triangle like as her transformation into a weasel was complete.

All the ladies roared or in Temari's case squeaked and started walking off in different directions, their minds slowly changing as they went looking for food and sex.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

When Tenten's mind finally cleared she was in the bamboo forest, sitting on her big furry ass, scraps of bamboo around her. She put two and two together and figured out that after her transformation and blackout she must have wandered here and pigged out.

"Hmm?" she heard some rustling and suddenly saw another huge fatty panda, this one had to be at least 20,425.

With her was a slow-moving sloth woman who was about 19,500 pounds. The two politely introduced themselves as Yoshi and Benin. Tenten hit them with a flurry of questions about this place, her transformation and more. Yoshi told her that this was a world of eating and sex, something that shocked Tenten.

"S-Sex?" she gasped "I've never done that…but that would explain that weird feeling."

"Don't worry." Yoshi hugged her fellow Panda "I'll ease you in."

"Huh-OH!" Tenten gasped as she was pushed onto her back, Yoshi quickly spreading the girls thick thighs and starting to eat her out. The panda girl moaned, giving in as a bamboo rod was pushed into her pussy.

"Yeah, you'll fit in for sure." Yoshi laughed.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"I'm fucking starving." Temari squeaked stomping around the forest "Still…this furry look is hot."

"Eh?" The girl heard a squeak "Hi."

"Whoa." Temari smirked seeing a huge 20,105 pound squirrel sitting under a tree, scraps of nuts and berries around her "Who are you?"

"My names Michiru." She squeaked.

"Temari." The Weasel introduced herself.

Michiru was more than happy to tell Temari about this place, the two quickly getting along.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna like this." Temari laughed before devouring a watermelon.

"Hey, let's have fun!" the squirrel squeaked bending over and shaking her huge ass.

"Hmm." Temari licked her lips "Don't mind if I do."

Temari spread the cheeks and started going to town, devouring Michiru's snatch, both rodents squeaking and moaning together.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Naruko couldn't believe she had become this nine tailed vixen, her sexy body jiggling and shaking as she followed her nose and found Cow Hinata mooing, udder looking big and red.

The two couldn't understand each other's yips and moos but they did know who each other were, Hinata moaning as Naruko started to suckle on her udder.

"MOO!" Hinata moaned.

This continued for nearly an hour, Naruko filling up her belly with Hinata's sweet milk.

"BUUUURRRPPP!" Naruko let out an obscenely loud belch once she finished, plopping back on her fat ass.

"Hmm." Hinata moaned "That was hot."

"Are you okay?" Naruko asked in yips.

"MOOO!" Hinata answered.

Hinata nudged Naruko onto her side and spread her legs, her head quickly finding a home between her wife's legs, the cow eating out the fox. Hinata had never licked pussy like this before but it felt so good, way better than sucking a cock ever had.

Soon the two feel into a hole of sex, wanting nothing more than to be fatter and happy together.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	54. Ninja Girls 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Tsunade stood before her mirror looking at her youthful body, even with her Jutsu she was starting to look older. Life was still good now that she retired although it was boring.

"Hello." Mei, Tsunade's fellow former Kage, walked in.

The two were meeting today, they were very friendly. The years hadn't been as kind to Mei, she was starting to look older, her face had a few wrinkles and her body as starting to age.

"It's just sad that after all this time there's not a man in the world who can satisfy me." Mei sighed as the two women sat together.

"Maybe you're just looking in the wrong direction." Tsunade said sipping sake.

"What do you mean?" Mei asked.

"I'm saying…maybe men just aren't for you." Tsunade pulled her top down a bit and smirked.

"Oh." Mei giggled "I see what you mean, perhaps I have been looking in the wrong place."

"I think we could be a great team." Tsunade rubbed Mei's ample thighs.

"HMM!" Mei moaned as Tsunade kissed her neck.

The two started rubbing each other and making out. Mei was rubbing her hands over Tsunade's top, her fingers digging into those glorious breasts.

Their fun was escalating but before they could get there Shizune stepped in with urgent news.

"Lady Tsunade-Oh!" the woman gasped "I'm so sorry."

"Way to ruin the mood." Tsunade sighed standing up "What?"

"Hmm." Mei pouted as well.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to tell you that some women have been mysteriously vanishing." Shizune explained.

"How strange." Mei hummed.

"Yeah…" Tsunade wondered "I wonder what it could be…well it's not my job to deal with it, tell the other Kages to."

"Still we are former Kage we should do our part as well." Mei brushed her hair over her shoulder.

Still before they had the chance the three ladies were suddenly shocked to see a portal open in the air, the vortex pulling them in.

* * *

**Sometime later**

Tsunade was the first to awake, she knew something was off immediately she felt young and not like Jutsu young like really young. Her face felt wrinkle free and her energy was top notch.

"Huh" Mei felt her face "Oh my, I feel amazing!"

The former Mizukage was looking youthful as well, her crow's feet were gone and her breasts once more looked ripe and firm.

"Where are we?" Shizune wondered looking around the seemingly endless horizon of habitats.

The three had been dropped in the neutral area at the center of the Palace, it was from here all the habitats started, new arrivals would grow here and eventually move off to the various habitats that suited their animal forms.

Still the three could hear animals roaring in the distance. The three walked around the neutral zone for a bit before they, or Shizune specifically, got nervous about the roars.

"I'm sick of walking." Mei sighed as they came across a table "Let's rest."

"GRR!" Shizune's tummy growled just seeing the table "W-What is all this."

"A table full of food?" Mei wondered before her stomach growled.

"Hahaha." Tsunade laughed a bit at the two as her stomach rumbled the loudest of all "Sounds like it's time to eat!"

"UGH!" Shizune groaned clutching her stomach "I don't think I've ever been this hungry. This is weird."

"Well we don't have much of a choice." Tsunade took a seat "Best way to stop hunger pains is to eat up!"

So the three did just that, they started eating with manners but soon the hunger overcame them and they were just pigging out like slobs and of course their bodies were feeling the effects of these super foods.

Shizune was the first to really grow, as she stuffed pork chops and stuffing into her mouth her breasts grew, her belly jiggled free and her ass filled out the chair she was in. she was gorging herself like a pig, shoveling food into her mouth.

Mei was in a similar boat, she was enjoying various fish fillets, her body growing plumper and plumper. Her already wide hips got even wider as her sexy legs turned into thunder thighs. Her dress was ripping and tearing as her breasts ballooned and her belly expanded outward.

Tsunade was clearly the most gluttonous of the three, her clothes shredding off her as she devoured fried chicken, grease dripping down her cheeks and fingers. Her ass looked like it was about to smash the chair she was in, her already large breasts were just becoming incredible and her belly was putting on roll after roll as she gained pound after pound.

The three ate and ate till the table was clear.

"URP!" Shizune suddenly burped a bit "Oh!"

"BURRP!" Mei followed up with a slightly louder belch.

"Hmm…BURRRRRPPPP!" Tsunade let out a rancorous belch that made the burps of the other two seem like barely a peep.

Soon their minds cleared and the three saw what they had done, and how it had changed their bodies.

"Wow?" Tsunade looked at herself.

"Oh my god!" Shizune yelled "What happened to us?"

"Calm down." Tsunade grumbled "I'm sure it's fine."

"This is not fine." Mei sniffled "I'll never find love now."

"Really, cause that ass is looking sexier than ever." Tsunade licked her plump greasy lips.

"What should we do now?" Shizune asked.

"Walking is probably out of the question." Mei said "I was already exhausted and there's no way I can walk very far with all this."

"Oh come on you two weaklings." Tsunade stood up like nothing, her superhuman strength in full effect "It's fine."

"Shut up you monster." Mei pouted.

"Fine jeez." Tsunade sat on her fat ass, her chair shattering "Oops."

"I'm…so tried." Shizune started to slip into a sleep "Hopefully I'll wake up from this nightmare soon…"

"Hmm." Mei bumped bellies with Tsunade "These bodies do have a good feel to them."

"The only thing missing from this was alcohol." Tsunade laughed grabbing her partners fat thighs and making out with her.

The two ladies kissed and rubbed their fat bodies, tits smashing, bellies bouncing as Tsunade and Mei kissed and squeezed each other before eventually falling asleep, unaware that more changes awaited them soon.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	55. Ninja Animals 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A few more days had passed and the ladies had continued to grow and become massive blobs of fat…well except for Tsunade, she wasn't immobile but even when she did use her superhuman strength to walk her belly and ass nearly touched the ground, needless to say Shizune and Mei were very jealous.

The three were gluttonous pigs Shizune seemingly the only one who was upset by this, unable to understand how she wasn't sick from being this big. Mei didn't seem to mind being so large, she was enjoying being loved by the fat Tsunade. Mei never thought she'd think being fat was so sexy.

Tsunade of course was the fattest of them all. She was a true slob, her belly could cover a car and her ass could smash a table. She was a messy eater but didn't mind if Mei wanted to lick her clean.

Today the three awoke once more to a ton of food laid out before them.

"Where does this stuff keep coming from?" Shizune wondered.

"HMMM!" Tsunade and Mei were already stuffing their faces, Shizune soon sighing and joining them.

The three pigged out on their huge breakfast, all snarling and stuffing their mouths and bellies.

"BURRRP!" Shizune groaned burping and rubbing her belly "I can't believe this, I don't want to but I can't stop. I just don't get it, where are we and why do we keep growing?"

"UPPPR!" Mei shrugged with a burp "Who-URP-Cares. Stop being a stick in the mud and enjoy it."

"BUUURRRPPP!" Tsunade waddled over while belching loudly "Ouf, that was a good one, I think I prefer this life over my old one."

"You have no shame do you Lady Tsunade." Shizune sighed "And how come you can move!"

"I told you to get strong like me." Tsunade laughed flexing her flabby arms "Sides moving isn't that big of a deal when you could just lay around and eat."

"HA!" Shizune suddenly yelped.

"What is it?" Mei asked.

"I think I just got stung." Shizune looked back "Hmm, I can't see."

"I'll give your boo-boo a kiss." Tsunade teased pecking Shizune's ass.

"You're enjoying this too much." Shizune pouted.

"YOW!" Mei suddenly moaned "I think…it got me too!"

"Guess I need to make you better too." Tsunade teased kissing Mei's ass.

"HMM, what…is this feeling." Shizune moaned.

"Huh?" Mei looked over "Is she…turning pink."

"You see it too." Tsunade gasped.

"HMM!" Shizune moaned as her skin took on a pink tone "SQUEEE!"

Shizune looked on in shock as her hands and feet fused into black hooves.

"What's-OINK-Happening?!" the woman yelled "SQUUEE! Help!"

A curly tail grew above Shizune's ass as she gained a second pair of ripe tits under her first for a total of four. Shizune squealed and oinked more and more as her face pulled up into a pig face.

"Shizune?" Tsunade called out to her aid.

"SQQUUUEEE!" Shizune stood up and oinked loudly, dropping to all fours and stomping off.

"What the hell just happened?" Tsunade wondered.

"Ugh…I don't…feel so good." Mei groaned "HAA!"

Mei started yelling as her hands fused into her arms before splitting in half and growing longer, suction cups lining them. The same thing happened to her legs as she grew eight slippery tentacles, four up top and four below. Her head grew larger in the back and her eyes bulged a bit as she became a fat octopus.

"Mei?" Tsunade asked but the dry octopus ignored her and slinked off in a different direction "Okay…what just happened to those two? Hmm!"

Tsunade quickly turned and snapped her fingers together, catching a small bee like needle between her finger.

"Hmm!" she laid down on her belly and breasts "What do we have here? This must be what changed those two…some kind of needle delivered serum."

"Eh!" she smashed the bug in her hand "I'm good for now."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Shizune waddled around on all fours, her mind slowly clearing as she found herself in the mud lake, her eyes shocked by the sight of all the fat pigs eating, fucking and playing around.

"SQUEE!" one pig happily trotted over to her, this massive pig had to be at least 23,750 pounds…and she was the smallest of the bunch "Shizune are you here too?!"

"Ino?!" the woman gasped "Is that you?"

"Sure is, isn't this amazing?!" Ino oinked "This place is amazing! Come on I'll show you!"

Ino waddled off leading Shizune to a huge trough full of scraps and food for the pigs to eat.

"What is this, it looks disgusting." Shizune said.

"OINK!" Ino shoved her face in and started eating "No it's amazing, try it!"

Shizune sighed and bent down, putting a few scraps in her mouth, shocked by the taste.

"Wow…this is actually delicious." Shizune gasped.

Soon Shizune was bent over, face deep in the trough, snarfing and oinking as she stuffed her face full. She could feel her belly filling, body growing with fat.

"SNORT!" Shizune finally sat back up "BURP! This isn't so bad…OHHH!"

"SQUEEE!" Ino moaned.

Shizune felt something on her ass and looked back to see two more pigs had arrived and started pleasuring Ino and herself.

"Our numbers are growing." Liltotto told Kirio.

"The more the merrier." The Mother of Fat smiled watching her piggy children start rolling around and fucking in the mud.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

As for Mei the octopus woman had dragged herself to the shores of the deep salt water lake, dropping her body into to fill her body with water. She rubbed her body with her tentacles, quickly getting an affinity for how to swim like this. Still her body depressed her, how would someone love this new hideous form.

Suddenly though her swimming was stopped as she bumped into a huge ass.

"Oh, seems someone else is here." A giant 36,850 pound squid woman looked back at her.

"Who are you, what's going on, what happened to me." Mei hit the squid with a flurry of questions.

"I am Nemu." The Squid said "Remain calm, I will explain."

Nemu explained that women are brought her, fattened up to immobility, transformed into their inner animal and left to be free.

"Don't look so down." Nemu rubbed her tentacles over Mei's belly and breasts "Things down here are quite interesting."

As Mei moaned and let Nemu massage her body two more sea creatures arrive, Ikumi a 38,540 pound Eel and Kiyone a large 40,225 pound Killer Whale.

"Oh good someone new." Ikumi sighed "We could use it."

"What do you mean?" Mei asked.

"Later." Kiyone rubbed on of Mei's Tentacles on her pussy "Let's get to know each other first."

Mei smirked a bit before wrapping Kiyone up in her Tentacles, her slimy appendages rubbing the whale's breasts and butt, one soon slipping into her pussy and ass to fuck her. At the same time Nemu was happily using her arms to fuck Ikumi, stuffing her mouth and holes with her thick parts, sliding them in and out and making her moan like there was no tomorrow. The four had their way with one another before the original three explained some things to Mei.

"Life's great you can eat whatever you want and get fat as can be!" Kiyone laughed.

"Or at least we used to before Harribel arrived." Ikumi frowned.

"Lady Harribel." Nemu corrected.

"Whatever." Ikumi said.

"Who is that?" Mei asked.

"The self-proclaimed Empress of Fat down here." Kiyone said "She pushes us around and takes all the food for herself, she makes us serve her like slaves."

"Look." Ikumi said as the four came to a trench, that's her down there.

"Oh my…" Mei gasped.

Harribel was sleeping, the Titan was huge Mei could tell just by looking she was at least 250,000 pounds if not more. Harribel was huge, like a big grey blob.

"Why do you have to serve her?" Mei asked.

"If we don't she'll attack us." Nemu frowned wrapping her Tentacles around herself "Or even worse try and eat us."

"All she does is sit on her lazy ass and demand we bring her food." Ikumi said "Disobey and things get bad."

"She's a total slob who just pigs out and chums the waters with her sloppy eating." Kiyone huffed "We only get time like this once she satisfied and slips into her sleep for a few days."

"So that's the time we eat and look to grow." Ikumi explained "The only way to overpower her is to get as big as she is, but she's got us beat but hundreds of thousands of pounds, there's just no hope."

"Scary." Mei shivered.

"Still, we have numbers." Nemu said "So perhaps if we all get to a decent size we can defeat her."

"She'll sleep for another day or two." Ikumi said "So we should waste time eating, savor this Mei because once she sniffs you out when she wakes up you'll be stuck here like us."

Mei looked into the trench and saw the sleeping shark scratch her belly, grumbling and burping up bones she'd swallowed. She could sense the malice in this woman, and now her new allies needed her, so she'd help all she could.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	56. Ninja Girls 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Several days and passed and Tsunade was still alone and now without Mei and Shizune she was quickly growing bored. She was becoming more and more sluggish, she could still move but it was just more trouble than it was worth at this point, her belly was massive, she had to hold it up if she wanted to walk, and her massive fat ass wasn't much better.

She wasn't sure how but no matter how much she ate more food always appeared after she slept, and even when she smashed the table with her ass it was repaired the next morning. Still despite all the questions and confusion she enjoyed being a huge slob. She had poured that strange mutating serum into a cup nearby for when she wanted it but for now she was content as a human.

Elsewhere though three new figures had arrived, these three had at one point been dead but were now back, there was a young tan green haired girl named Fu, an older blonde named Yugito and a mature woman named Kushina and they were all slowly rousing from their sleep.

The three were confused, unsure where they were or how they got here, but they quickly bonded over their former hosting of a tailed beast and their new unfamiliar location. The three stuck together, eventually coming to a large table of food.

"What's all this?" Yugito wondered.

"Who is this?" Kushina added when the three saw a massive woman pigging out.

"NOM!" Tsunade groaned stuffing a pie in her face "BURRP!"

"Wait is that…Tsunade?" the red-haired woman quickly ran over.

"Hmm, whoa!" the fatty awed "Kushina!"

"Tsunade is that really you?" the woman asked.

"In the flesh…and lots of it." Tsunade laughed patting her huge belly "BURP! I don't know how your alive but it's great, look if you're hungry eat up."

The three new arrivals suddenly had their bellies rumble.

"See, come on take a seat." Tsunade laughed "Trust me you'll love how sexy you can be…Hmm…sleepy."

Tsunade passed out right before the two, rubbing her belly and snoring loudly.

"What was she talking about?" Yugito wondered.

"Just calm down." Kushina sighed "We can ask Tsunade more when she wakes up, for now we just have to wait."

"I don't know if I can hold out." Fu groaned in discomfort "I'm so hungry."

"Would you control yourself." Yugito growled before her stomach let out a loud rumble "OH!"

"Let's have a bite to eat, we can't think on an empty stomach." Kushina smiled as the three sat at the table.

The three soon started eating.

"Hmm…get fat…" Tsunade grumbled in her sleep as the three began to pick up the pace of their eating.

Yugito was shoving chicken breasts into her mouth while Fu was snacking on ribs and Kushina was working on a dense meatloaf, all three stuffing their faces.

"HMM Delicious." Fu said with her mouth full of meat.

"Yes!" Kushina moaned stuffing her face a very out of character action for the usually polite woman.

"GULP!" Yugito groaned a bit as she packed more and more food into her mouth.

The three had lost themselves to gluttony, their clothes were starting to get tight and they bodies were packing on pounds.

Fu was getting large, love handles forming as her tan body expand, her ass split her tiny skirt as her thighs got thicker and thicker. Her belly started to jiggle and sag down as she grew fatter and fatter.

Kushina's clothes were flying off, her top giving way as her huge tits poured free, her breasts weren't the only large part of her body, her ass was wide and her belly was growing soft and rolled as well.

Yugito was also getting bigger and bigger by the moment. Her clothes were shredding as her expanding body grew larger and larger. Her face rounded up as her belly sagged lower and lower, her face stained with grease and crumbs, her ass smashing the small chair she'd been sitting in.

"OUF!" Fu burped with a giggle "That was amazing."

"Oh my." Kushina burped a bit "That felt strange…but in a good way."

"BUURP!" Yugito jiggled and belched before looking down "What happened to us?!"

"Hmm, I don't know but I kinda like it." Fu jiggled her flabby arms "I feel sexier than ever."

"I'm starting to figure out what happened to Tsunade." Kushina smirked patting her belly.

"I can't believe you two actually like this!" Yugito yelled, her face jiggling as a sign of her fatness, her hands scratching under her folds, losing this much weight would be impossible.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	57. Ninja Animals 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

As the next few days passed the three new arrivals and Tsunade did nothing but eat without end.

Tsunade had grown into a massive blob, even with her super strength she found it difficult to get around or see passed her expansive jiggly body.

"Hmm, food." Tsunade moaned in a deep voice "So hungry."

"How can you even think of eating when you can barely move." Yugito scoffed.

The former Two-Tails host had gotten quite large, she hated her new fat body but struggled not to stuff her face. On the other hand, Fu and Kushina were happy to be big soft lovers.

"Quit complaining." Fu laughed rubbing her belly "This is fun-EEP!"

"What now?" Yugito grumbled.

"It felt like something bite me." Fu huffed.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Kushina smiled "Ow! What the heck?"

"Tsk." Yugito felt a similar sting "What's going on, bees or something?"

Tsunade realized what was going on but the three couldn't hear her muttering under all her fatty chins.

"I fell…weird." Fu groaned.

"So itchy." Kushina scratched her belly "Like my skin is dry."

"So…hot." Yugito started to sweat a bit and fan her chubby blushed face.

Fu's body was the first to start reacting, her skin grew sold and hard as she gained a sort of exoskeleton, this second skin turning a blue green color. She hissed in discomfort as her shoulders snapped and rose, a second pair of joints forming under them, her body growing two additional arms.

"W-What's happening?!" Fu yelled in pain as her back hunched and sprouted six beating red wings and her ass grew a long green tail.

"GRAAH!" Fu hissed as her forehead split and a large Y shaped horn grew out of her head.

She soon realized what was happening to her but it was too late to stop it, her face twitched a bit more as eyes and face were covered with a shell helmet and she grew large pincers near her mouth as her teeth fell out only to be replaced with sharp ones.

"HMM!" Fu panted a bit as she stood up, her new six winged rhinoceros beetle form reminiscent of her old beast "RAH!"

Tsunade was shocked as Fu's wings flapped and her missile heavy body hovered off the ground and slowly flew off into the forest.

Kushina was quickly changing now as well, her hair started falling out and she was unable to stop scratching, her skin peeling away, quickly replaced by shimmering red scales. The mature woman was scared but looked down to see her hands and feet morphing into sharp black nailed claws. A long tail grew out above her ass and her body position began to shift into more of a forward leaning hunch. Her face started to pull out and restructure as her eyes blinked and became more reptilian, her nose melted away to leave just two flaring nostrils on the tip of her head, and lastly all her teeth fell out, quickly replaced with the sharp mouth of her new Velociraptor body.

"HEESSSS!" The raptor snarled a bit and sniffed around Tsunade, intimidating the larger woman before the chubby dinosaur dashed off.

"HNGH!" Yugito groaned as she finally began to be overwhelmed by the heat building up in her body "I know you had something to do with this Tsunade! GRAA!"

Her skin was quickly replaced with blue fur that had black flame like stripes, her hands and feet morphed slowly into paws as she gained a pair of sexy skinny tails above her ass.

Her eyes swapped to be more feline, one was yellow and the other green, she gained more cat like features such as ears, nose and teeth soon her transformation into the two tailed Bakeneko was complete and she contently licked her paws before meowing and walking off somewhere.

Soon Tsunade was alone once more, but now she had grown tired of immobility and lowliness. She squirmed and carried her body over to where she had stored the sermon that once tried to infect her and willingly drank the fluid from a cup, moaning as she waited for the changes to begin.

It took a moment but soon she was transforming into her inner animal, slowly she started breathing heavier and heavier, panting as her body heated up and she began to sweat buckets. Her sweat slowly thickened into a slimy mucus, and her skin became paler, gaining some blue stripes and spots. Her legs melted into her body vanishing as her flesh grew back into a long slimy slug foot that her huge ass sat on.

None of this stopped her arms from getting large and fat, her midsection also jiggled as she grew another set of breasts, then another, and another until she was sporting ten rows for a total of twenty huge jiggly tits. Her hair melted into her body as her nose did the same, replaced with a trunk like feeler, her mouth shrank a tad and her eyes popped out to stretch out a foot or so into stalks.

"Wow…" Tsunade spoke in a much slower voice "This is…something. I'm starving…"

The giant slug woman slowly slinked off, leaving behind a trail of slimy fluids that if touched would instantly send someone into a pleasure high. She slinked off, looking for a place to call her own and companions to pleasure her.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Fu flew as far as she could before her heavy body became too heavy to carry. She landed roughly in the forest, but her fat cushioned the fall.

"Guess this does have more benefits than I thought." She giggled dusting off her soft belly.

"Hmm?"

Fu looked up as two women emerged from the forest, one an obese mantis and the other a mosquito.

"Hello, I'm Fu!" the beetle smiled.

"Mashiro." The Mantis said "That's Giselle."

Fu looked at the two, she couldn't believe how huge they were compared to her, and she was big!

"It's good you're here." Mashiro smiled "We've finally got another fuck buddy."

"Huh?" Fu was confused.

"I'm thirsty." Giselle sloshed her fat around "Let's get back."

The two led Fu to a clearing covered in spider webs, in the center Fu saw a massive Arachne woman, Shutara who was like a small building in size.

"You two are back." The massive Shutara said in a deep voice "Good, get to work, you too newbie."

Shutara tugged some strings and hefted up her gigantic belly, exposing her dripping pussy.

"Come on." Mashiro took Fu's hand and pulled her close under the shadows.

Mashiro wasted no time licking the pussy and smiling at Fu "Come one, it's great."

Fu was nervous but moved forward and joing Mashiro, both moaning as they started to taste the sweet nectar of Shutara.

Above them Giselle had climbed onto Shutara's spider ass and opened her mouth, jamming her sucker into Shutara's human ass, drinking down crimson to fill up her balloon like belly.

"Yes…good." Shutara moaned "Fuck your mistress."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

With Kushina, the obese raptor was in a area didn't know of. Her mind clear as Kushina look at herself to see what she as become. Something deadly and did feel like her at all, but she could do anything about it. We was forever an obesely fat raptor. Make thing worse, her belly was growl out like an engine, while her pussy felt dye. She was craving food and sex so badly. She waddle herself off looking for food.

However, to gigantic blobs of scale were watch her with lust and carving for sex slave. For a bit Kushina just waddle as her study herself more. Having a fait tail wasn't so bad, but her ass drag on the ground behind her still. Her new fat legs were stronger to older her up, but her two large sharp claw toes were very shape and seem to about to slice thought flesh very easy too. Her belly drag in front of her too, as she used her claws to hold it up to move though her sharp claws also were sharp to and even with scales that still point into her. Her massive fat tits just jiggle and bounce around without an end to them. She face was long and her teeth were sharp. It was wield to have no hair too, but she need to expect that she was a obese raptor.

However, the ground started shaking as earthquake were being made. Kushina fell on her ass and jiggled all over her body as the shaking becoming strong as her jiggle more and more. Soon two of the most gigantic and most fattest anthro animals of all time appeared before Kushina. The Raptor felt a bit scared to the gigantic obese size of fat she was looking at. One was a obese massively giant T-Rex, while the other was just equal fat and obese giant too, but as a dragoness.

Riruka and Bambiette grin and drool with joy finally get a sex slave to be their to order around like their personal bitch. Kushina want to know who they are and what they are talking about. Riruka explain who and what they are to her and Bambiette explain about why she belong with them now and forever too.

Having no choice at all Kushina was not nothing more that a sex slave to Riruka and Bambietta. As they both want her to fuck them so the can cum all over her too, which will make her them forever too. Kushina had no choice because they were giant blobs that could eat her and were more animal the what they used to be now too. Only think Riruka and Bambietta thought about was fat, food, and sex. Kushina just hope she didn't need to be alone to serve the two fattest whore and bitches of all time. For now, she'd obey her Mistress and fuck the two blobss of scales so she can get food from them and be a bit happy as a dino woman.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Yugito felt her mind clear as she finally stopped wandering she looked at herself with a hint of shame, what she had become, this two-tailed obese flaming cat and the sound of her belly growling only made her more ashamed. She felt horny too, she wanted to be licked and sucked all over.

The scent of other cats caught Yugito's nose and she waddled on all fours in the direction and soon came across a feline orgy that stunned her eyes so much she couldn't look away.

The fattest of them all was a huge lion, Mila-Rose, she was clearly proud of her size, her harem worshiped her like a queen, feeding her and fucking her whenever she called out to them.

Behind her, under Mila-Rose huge ass, was Candice, the big fat cat licking her Mistress holes. Laying on top of Candice was Yachiru, the puffy pink cat. The two smaller cats fat bodies mashed as Yachiru used her expert tongue to flick and lick Mila's butthole. As they ate their Queen out Yachiru and Candice used their tails to fuck each other, occasionally licking their furry tips clean.

In front of Mila-Rose were Senna and Lilynette, Lily the only non-feline of the group. The two were grinding on Mila-Rose's huge tits, her nipples being used like small dildos. Senna purred as she rocked in place, waves of fat running through her. Lily was panting like a dog, tongue hanging as she humped the nipple, her fat belly squishing into Mila's tit.

Yugito looked at this shocking harem fuck session and was just floored they looked like they had been going for a while and weren't going to stop any time soon. Yugito was trying to stay where she was mentally but all the jiggling and purring just made it impossible to focus.

"Now who are-OH-you?" Mila-Rose purred as Yugito waddled over towards her slowly.

"Yugito…may I…join you?" the cat blushed.

"Of course." Mila-Rose moaned and drooled as she was fucked all over "Come they won't mind if you join us. Come shove that blueberry ass in my face so I can get a taste."

Yugito did as instructed, briefly coming face to face with the Feline Fat Queen, their noses rubbing together. The Bakeneko then turned around and smothered Mila-Rose with her ass, purring as the lion started to lick and eat her out.

"Tasty, you came from just a few licks, either I've got a magic tongue or your one horny kitty." Mila-Rose said "Now gimme more."

"FUCK!" Yugito screamed as Mila-Rose tongue burned itself deep in her, her body shivering and rippling with pleasure.

The Bakeneko had resigned herself, she was part of this harem now and it felt amazing.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	58. Ninja Girls 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Another week had passed and soon it was time for more arrivals from the ninja world, and this group was in for a shock when they arrived.

The first girl was Hanabi Hyuga, she woke up slowly but was shocked when she saw her own naked body. She felt a heavy weight on her chest. She looked down and saw she looked much older, and suddenly had curves like her sister although hers weren't as big as Hinata's.

"Whoa." She cupped her breasts "They're real…I'm…smoking hot."

"Ugh." She heard a groan from nearby.

Hanabi looked over and saw another woman that looked around twenty wake up near her. It was Sarada Uchiha she was no longer a young girl but a mature young woman. Her hair was a little longer and her face womanlier but it was clearly her.

"What the hell?!" she gasped looking at her older body "I'm older…and totally flat!"

Sarada had clearly taken after her mother and not really developed much breast tissue, but she did have a cute booty like peach.

"Wow Sarada?" A voice said.

"Huh?!" Sarada looked at the dark-skinned girl that walked up to her.

It was her best friend Chocho, like Sarada she was older and taller, she was also chubbier then she had been in her teenage form, she wasn't fat but she was a good 275 pounds or so, sporting a thick butt, large breasts and healthy chubby belly. Her dark skin looked good on her older form, making Sarada blush at her friends naked form.

"This is pretty weird huh?" Chocho walked over "You look good by the way."

"Uhh thanks, you too." Sarada blushed and went to fix her glasses only to realize she wasn't wearing any but could see clearly.

The three then heard one last groan and saw one last young lady awaken, the girl had long dark blue hair tied into pigtails, her body was very womanly, she had large Tsunade like breasts, and an ass like Sarada, at first no one was sure who she was but then Hanabi saw the whisker like markings on her face.

"Himawari?" she gasped.

"Huh?" the girl looked at her, her chest bouncing as she turned "Auntie, what happened?"

"That's Himawari!?" Sarada yelped.

The girl walked over to start talking to her aunt and Chocho, Sarada watching as she saw their chests jiggle, her own mosquito bite breasts staying flat.

"HMPH!" she stomped off "Who need's tits."

"Wait don't get separated." Hanabi told her as she ran to catch up "You may look like adults but you still seem to be mentally your age, it'll be good if we stick together."

"Fine." Sarada said "Still what is this place, is it connected to where my Mom vanished too?"

"Maybe my parents are here too." Himawari gasped.

"If we did vanish like the rest I hope my Mom doesn't panic." Chocho sighed.

The four walked for a bit before getting tired and stopping for a break. During their walk the ladies had gotten used to their new bodies, it was still embarrassing to walk around naked but they liked the way they looked although the jiggling was awkward, especially for Sarada who didn't have much jiggle to her body.

"Food!" Chocho drooled as she saw a table pull of food "I'm starving!"

The other's didn't even get a word in before the dark skinned girl plopped her fat ass in a chair and started grabbing handfuls of food to eat, French fires, chips, tenderloin and more all found their way into her mouth.

"You need to learn to control yourself more, it's not time to be eating." Sarada sighed.

"So yummy!" Himawari smiled shoving a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth

"This does taste incredible!" Himawari licked juice off her fingers as she slurped up stipes of meat.

"Haa…" Sarada sighed as the three started really pigging out and making a mess of the table and themselves "I'm going to figure out what's going on, you three just-whoa!"

Sarada looked back and saw the harrowing sight of the three, they were all getting bigger, fatter as they shoved handfuls of food in their mouths like it was nothing.

Chocho had been chubby but now she was full on fat. Her belly had ballooned and sagged under the table and her breasts had swollen so much that she was using them like plates to eat off of, speaking of plates her nipples were nearly the size of them. Her ass was huge too, so much so that it scared Sarada into thinking those wrecking balls could crush her.

Hanabi was in a similar boat, her belly flowing out and bumping into Chocho's. Her hands dug into her cleavage to fish out food to eat as she drooled and got grease and crumbs all over her face. There was a loud snapping sound as Hanabi's chair shattered, her fatty body jiggling like jello when she hit the ground.

Like the others Himawari's belly was growing, all three involuntarily lifting the table up off the ground, her tits weren't being left behind, growing to six times the size they had been before, Himawari happily rubbing and playing with them, her nipples growing hard and twitching with pleasure.

"BURRRP!" Chocho scratched her ass as they ran out of food.

"URP!" Hanabi let out a soft hiccup like burp "Ouf."

"UUURRRAAAAPPP!" Himawari let out the loudest burp Sarada had ever heard.

"What just happened?!" Sarada gasped "Look at yourselves!"

"Yeah and I look good!" Chocho rubbed her huge belly "Being big runs in my blood, and I'm really big. There's some left if you want to eat with us. Come on, take a seat on my belly Sarada, rub my tits, suck my nipples, give my giant ass a spank! I'm so horny!"

"Are you even listening to yourself!" Sarada blushed at her friend's overt adult behavior.

"You do look good Chocho." Hanabi looked at the girl with lusty eyes "Very sexy."

"Thanks." Chocho smiled "Feeling good too, let's have a burping contest or something later."

"You…you're lesbian perverts." Sarada yelped backing away.

"Sarada." Himawari whispered "Come here a second."

"Huh?" Sarada walked over to the only one of the three who still seemed normal "What, do you know what's wrong with those two?"

"Yeah…nothing!" Himawari grabbed Sakura's daughter in her flabby arms "You're the one with something wrong, you skinny ugly boring girl."

"HNGH!" Sarada tried to squirm free but the fat girl was surprisingly strong.

"Trust us Sarada it feel great." Hanabi smiled.

"Just relax and eat up." Chocho smirked.

"HMHP!" the girl gasped as Himawari started shoving mashed potatoes into her mouth.

Sarada wanted to fight back, but her mind felt so cloudy and the fat girl so strong she wasn't able to. Himawari finally let her go but that wasn't the end for the poor girl, now Hanabi and Chocho joined in stuffing Sarada like a thanksgiving turkey, pushing food into her mouth, her body slowly growing against her will. Her ass expanded like car tires filling with air, her belly flowed over the table as it gained roll after roll of thickness. Her chest wasn't one to be left out either, finally developing into some decent breasts but they were still the smallest of the bunch present here.

"UGH!" Sarada groaned as the table shattered and she fell to the ground in a jiggly pile "BURRRPPP! I can't believe this happened…"

"Hmm you look good Sarada what's to complain about." Chocho smirked "Your ass looks great too, I want some of that."

"Huh-oh!" Sarada gasped as Chocho started to eat her out right there "Chocho-OHHH!"

Sarada gasped more as Hanabi and Himawari started licking her breasts, the dam in her mind broke and she was flooded with pleasurable sensations, her body jiggling, sweating and moaning as the three worshiped, licked and fucked Sarada without a care in the world.

"This is…oh….so bad." Sarada moaned.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	59. Ninja Animals 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Over the last few days Hanabi, Chocho, Himawari and Sarada had continued to develop into immobile obsess blobs, all of them seemingly loving their new looks, except for Ssarada.

Hanabi was huge and loving it, her huge breasts to play with and a thick jiggly ass.

"I feel amazing, I can't help but wonder what Hinata would think of these." She laughed patting her tits.

"I bet she'd want to hug and sink into you." Himawari said "Mommy loves girls, especially big ones, her and Daddy play around as girls all the time."

"Hinata really…wow." Hanabi blushed.

As for Chocho the obese black babe loved her body, her tits were so plushy and squeezable, she couldn't get enough of rubbing them and flicking and sucking her nipples. She loved her belly and ass too, her water bed like gut and her bootylicious rump. Himawari and Hanabi both agreed that Chocho was one of the sexiest and horniest of the group, a fact she took as a compliment.

Himawari had become quite the glutton, she loved eating and growing, her blubber expanding more and more. Her tits had developed to be big and milky, sloshing around and clapping against her belly rolls.

Lastly was Sarada, the least willing of the fatties present there. She frequently remained quiet, yes she had gotten the breasts she desired but her belly and the rest of her flabby fat body made her embarrassed, she couldn't help but think how much her mother would hate her looking like this. She wanted to stop eating but sometimes she got so hungry she couldn't stop herself, the eating and burping all of it was embarrassing to her, the only positive of this whole situation was that at least her friends were here.

"Ugh." Sarada groaned as she listened to the other three burp and talk about sex and other things they shouldn't "How can you three think about stuff like that?! We can't even move anymore!"

The three looked at her like she was alien to them.

"What are you complaining about." Chocho said shoving chips into her mouth "You remember what we did the other day, that was great. Sex is so awesome."

"BUURRP!" Hanabi burped "I agree, being able to relax and feel this good, so what if we had to get big to make it happen."

"I think you're the one that needs help." Himawari told her "Try sucking our tits, oh or fucking us with those thick fingers!"

Sarada looked at Himawari in shock, she really felt like this, she used to be so cute and innocent but now she was so slutty, she couldn't believe her friends had turned into this.

"YOW!" Hanabi gasped and snapped Sarada out of her thoughts "I think something stung me."

"With all the sweets we have here they probably draw bugs." Chocho said "Hey! I think they got me too! Hey stay off my ass you damn bugs that's only for spanking not stinging."

"Ouchy." Himawari added rubbing the underside of her left breast "I wish mommy was here to kiss my booboo."

"Ugh." Sarada sighed as bugs buzzed around her, she swatted her flabby arms to try and drive them away "Shoo, leave me alone. GAH!"

Sarada hissed and gritted her teeth as a small bug stung her ass "I hate this place first fat and now annoying stinging bugs; this place is hell."

"I feel…dizzy." Hanabi groaned a bit.

"Yeah, I feel tingly." Chocho poked her large breasts.

"Weird." Himawari shivered.

"Hngh." Sarada groaned as she felt hot all over.

"AHH!" Hanabi suddenly screamed.

The others looked over and saw what she was panicking about, her hands were growing round and hard, turning into hooves.

"What's happening?! Help!" she yelled as brown fur grew all over her body, her face pushing out as well.

A small tail grew above her ass and she was forced forward onto all fours.

"Do something!" Hanabi begged the others as her face turned more deer like "AHHH!"

Hanabi's forehead bulged as two large antlers grew out of her head and her neck was surrounded with white fur, fully transforming her into an obsess reindeer.

"HEEEE!" she bleated and sniffed around before waddling off into the forest.

The other three girls were scared about what had just happened to the only adult of the group.

"Chocho!" Sarada suddenly yelled and pointed at the girl.

"AHH!" the huge girl screamed in fear as brown fur grew on her body, spreading like dye in a glass of water.

"Help!" the girl sobbed a bit as the fur spread over her body and ass "I don't want this! MOM!"

Chocho's hands and feet grew and morphed into paws with large claws and a stubby tail popped up above her ass as she cried and feared her changes.

"OHH!" Chocho moaned in a deep voice "Mom!"

Her face pushed out, her nose growing black and wet as her mouth filled with sharp savage teeth. Soon the cries stopped and turned into growls, Chocho morphing into a bear that waddled by Sarada and off into the wilderness.

Sarada was scared now but then heard cries coming from Himawari and saw she was changing as well. Her skin was turning a bright orange but also gaining strange black spots. Himawari was crying for her parents, begging the changes to stop as she suddenly sprouted eight tails, four big and bushy and the other four with only orange haired tips.

"Cow tails?" Sarada said in combustion "And Fox Tails?"

Himawari's belly started to droop and morph into a large udder as her midsection expanded and grew two more sets of breasts, her now six breasts and udder all filled with milk as her voice grew deep and billowing.

"MOOO!" she moaned "MOOOOMMMYYY!"

Her head grew pointy ears and a pair of horns as her face pulled out into a fox muzzle, her cries stopped, replaced with yips and moos, her fat body waddling off, udder dragging between her thunder thighs.

Sarada was alone, but she knew what was coming, whatever had stung them is what turned them into animals, and she was next.

"No, no, no please no!" she gasped as she saw black fur start growing on her "Mom…help me."

Black fur spread all over her body, expect for her ass which remained bare, she felt her jaw and face shift into a more primitive look as her hands and feet grew larger and hairier, more primate like. She felt her nose and face shift a little more as blue and red markings formed on them.

"Mother!" she howled "OK OKKEEE!"

Sarada scratched her belly, sniffing the air and picking up a scent. She stood up off her colorful ass, walking like the Mandrill she became she stomped off into the woods.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Hanabi slowly found her mind clearing, she saw that she was now a strange fat animal, she was confused and alone, her head hanging low as she walked. However since she wasn't looking where she was going her horns jabbed into something.

"OHH!"

Hanabi looked up when she heard the moan and saw an impossible big pile of furry fat.

"What was that?" another deer looked down at Hanabi "Oh a cute little reindeer, barely saw you passed my ass. What's the matter, you lost and looking for help, stick with me, I could use more horny friends…horny get it."

"Huh?" Hanabi was confused "OH!"

Then she felt something poke her ass and lick her pussy, looking back she saw a Large fat moose eating her out, antlers poking into her.

"That's Ran'Tao, I'm Apacci." The huge deer smirked "I'm a Titan, stick with me and you'll be protected from others, you just have to shower me with affection, now put those cute antlers to work and rut against my ass."

Hanabi started to feel at home with this huge deer, she rubbed her antlers into the deer's soft ass before pulling up her holes, fucking her new leader.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Chocho's mind finally cleared, she was scared and nervous about what would happen if someone saw her like this. Soon though she picked up on the strong smell of honey and felt her tummy rumble for food one thing certainly hadn't changed and it was her appetite.

The smell led her to a large black bear who was sticky with honey, not seeming to care about how much of the honey was getting on her paws or shoving her head into jars.

"Hmm?" The black bear looked at her "Oh Hi, I thought I smelled something new."

"You're a bear too?" Chocho asked.

"Lisa." She smiled sitting up and jiggling about "What's your name?"

"Chocho." The girl blinked "What's going on?"

Lisa explained the nature of the world she was in to Chocho, the animal paradise, the titans, the growing and sex.

"Since you seem a little worried to be wandering alone how about you stick with us." Lisa smiled.

"Us?" Chocho said in confusion.

Lisa pointed out the large Elephant and Giraffe mashing together and moaning as well as the large hippo sleeping belly up in a small lake, taking up most of the real estate in that pond.

"SNOOOR!" The hippo grumbled in her sleep.

"She used to be so smart but now Nanao's a big fat lazy hippo." She laughed.

"I don't really get it." Chocho sighed.

"Hahaha." Lisa laughed in a deep voice "I'll show you later, honey?"

"Yes please!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Himawari slowly got her mind to clear but the sight she saw when she awoke from her stupor was even more shocking.

There was a large fat nine tailed vixen with three obese cows and a donkey kinda wandering around in the background. The cows all mooed at the Vixen would walk around and lick their udders, sucking their milk.

Himawari, confused wandered forward towards the strange beasts. As Himawari got close the vixen and a more lavender colored cow looked at her with pride.

"Himawari!" they both waddled over to her "You look so much older, and pretty."

"Huh?"

The two seemed to just assume Himawari would recognize him and went into the explanations about the Pleasure Palace. Himawari soon recognized Hinata but when she learns her father too had turned into an obese fat fox she was pretty surprised but happy to be reunited with her family and their new cow friends Rangiku and Yuzu.

* * *

**Later**

Finally Sarada was the last to awaken, her eyes quickly spotting an orgy, she was embarrassed that she might be scene like this but couldn't look away from the sight.

First she saw a gigantic baboon, the largest living thing she'd ever seen, in front of the giant was a green furred baboon and two pink gorilla's fucking like mad, all fat and jiggling. The giant baboon seemed to be watching her, rubbing her own ass with a small tree trunk.

"Hang on!" the largest ape snarled "I smell something…GRAH!"

Before Sarada could react she was snatched up by Hiyori and dropped in front of her.

"What are you?" Hiyori growled, Sarada unable to escape the ring of primates.

"Wait!" one of the pink gorillas walked up before hugging her "Sarada!"

Sarada was confused at first but slowly a scent filled her nose and she recognized the gorilla "Mom?"

"HMM!" the fatty gorilla hugged her tighter "I thought it was you."

"Oh how cute." Meninas smiled.

"What the fuck's going on?" Hiyori scratched herself "URP hurry up and speak."

Sakura was still not a big fan of Hiyori but she answered "She's my daughter, although she's grown quite a lot."

"I see…" Hiyori smiled somewhat caringly "Still who are you new girl, and are you loyal to anyone?"

"I'm Sarada." The Mandrill said "and what do you mean loyal?"

"I see, then you'll worship me, the ape queen." Hiyori snarled "The only thing you need to worry about is following my orders, making sure I'm feed, rested and fucked."

Sarada blushed, these rules sounded ridiculous but her mother was here and she didn't want to leave her.

"Fine…but I've never had sex." Sarada blushed.

"Ohh?" Hiyori smirked "We've got a virgin in our midst. Well the, Sakura fuck the girl, show her what it's like."

"Huh?" Sarada yelped.

"Yes." Sakura stomped forward picking up a bamboo rod "Sorry Sarada, I hope you'll forgive me, besides it will feel good."

"HAA!" Sarada howled as her mother jammed the rod up her pussy, her face spreading her daughter's cheeks and starting to eat her ass.

Sarada howled at the pain and pleasure in her body, her first real penetrative sex pushing her to levels she never imagined.

"Let me play too!" Meninas slammed her huge ass on Sarada's head "Lick do it!"

"We need to make sure to fatten this kid up more." Zabimaru started playing with and kiss her nipples and breasts.

"You'll fit in great with more time kid." Hiyori rubbed her tree dildo against her pussy.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**


	60. Ninja Girls and Animals 6

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The three latest women to arrive were Karui, Hana and her mother Tsume. All three were confused about where they were but had an idea it was where their missing friends and family where, Karui especially.

Soon the three took seat and started eating. Karui was enjoy all the juice meat and felt relaxing to just eat and not think to much. Hana ate too loving this, she want more and more, not care or think either. Tsume just rip and chew anything her hands got on and put in the way of her mouth. Why was she so hunger all the sudden and why could she stop herself either. Tsume question what was happening, but all this juice bloody meat make her not want to think at all and just stuff her face.

Soon the three used their hands eat more and more ripping, tearing, growling at bit as the want more and more. Soon their bodies all were change too fit their new gluttony hunger.

First Karui black body was swelling up as if she had a hose shoved up her ass and was filling her up. Her clothes were ripping as her slim baody fatten more and more obesely. Her small flat tits swell up round, larger, and want to be free to be exposed to the air. They didn't take to long as a huge pair of black tits with hard long nipples were free and hit on the table. Karui look at them, but she couldn't stop eating to react to want was happen.

Her belly ripped free to hit the ground and slow moving forward. Her once small ass swelled up too as her fat new black ass crush her chair and hit the ground jiggle like to watter balloons. Karui saw she was being obese, but she should stop herself from eat until all was gone.

Hana was having the same fear as she want herself grew and fatten up so much too. Her clothes were ripping and falling off as her should control her hands as they continue to from more food in her mouth to make this hunger try to stop, but it didn't at all.

Her breasts great make any women look at her like a freaking massive tits freak, but her belly hit the ground too and her ass burst free as her look like she belong in the cirrus as the fat obese woman. She just want to stop, but she couldn't she her fat continue to make her fatter too.

Tsume was mad at who would do this to them. She body was fattening up so much too. Making her look more and more useless to be a tracker or ninja anymore. She felt her belly hit the ground and pushing out. A belly like this was just wrong for her, but it would stop growing and her hands from more into her mouth. Her ass rip free and crush the useless chair. Her ass cheek continue to grew with a end yet making her have one hell of a fat white ass. Her breasts burst feel as the hit and sag on the table still swell. What was Tsume was suppose to do with them. Everyone about her body make her feel sick and look useless.

After finish everything and nothing way left for them to grab and put in their mouth. They were all massive obese blob of how they used to be. Karui was shocked at how they could be this fat. In was impossible to be this side and be heal still too. She gasp as she touch one of her breasts. She look at the two huge black orb that were her tits. The were beyond huge and sensitive to touch too.

Karui started touch them as the felt so wonderful. Groping with and squeezing her fat nipple too. No wonder huge breasts were so wonderful, but fat tits felt better. She move a hand to her ass to rub want she could reach. She black ass was giant and a perfect fat ass for a black obese whore like her. She start spank it want ass to jiggle wild and feel the pleasure of her ass. Maybe being nothing more then a obese slut was perfect for her.

Hana look at her obese massive self. She point her belly and watch that her finger and whole hand suck into fat. She could believe this, but she was obese. She look at the huge tits too and back at her ass. She was a obese whore and was stuck like this for life. She knew it would be impossible to lose it because she felt to heavy and her legs were trap and weak on her giant blob body.

Look at Karui play with herself. Hana never had pleasure before and touch herself and felt her sexual need of her sensitive body take over. She want her grope her tits and squeeze then up and down all over, while having her ass spanked up it was beat red. She felt her mind become cloud as her sexual need too over and was all she need to think about anymore.

Finally Tsume growl and bare her fangish teeth. It the past it would make her look like someone scary and dangerous, but now with her fat face she look weak and harmless. She could believe everything she was, was gone forever. She was far to obese and heavy to move much. Her legs were trap under all her weight and she was a blob of fat.

She was more mad at this and who did this to her will pay. She was obese and lost who she was and used to be. Look at her daughter, she could believe she was acting like some whore and love this. She look at her body and how can anything this fat and obese be sexy? Her belly was nothing more that a huge mold of fat several feet out and useless.

Her ass, was just massive, but why could a fat white ass like her be useful for. She hit it mad only to gasp and bit her lower lips. Damn, it felt like being hit by a way of sexual pleasure just hit her. Yet, she used her fat hand with long sharp nails to dig into her ass's fat to squeez it. Damn, her fat ass my not of been useless, but she was still to huge to make her look normal.

Then was her massive tits hang on her and on her belly too. They were just huge fat tits only purpose was sexual need. They would be useless in everyone other way. Grabbing them and lifting them up, they were heavy and nothing useful at all. She drop them and make the make her obese body jiggle all over.

Making her feeling all sensitive and now horny too. She start play with herself like the others. However, digging her nail to her fat to make it feel better. She was not a obese whore, but it was nothing else she could be anymore. They three just play with their fat like whores and would be nothing else now for awhile.

* * *

**Later**

A week pass fro Tsume, Hana, and Karui. The three were massive blob of obese fat and didn't care about it too much anymore. They feel good. Even if the can't move anymore and their fat immobile them fully too. Still they got all the meat they want ever time the wake up from a food coma or just for the night. More and more food just appear and they don't question it at all and just eat themselves away being obese full on.

Karui was a obese black whore, which was find to her. She was sexy and didn't care that she was getting fatter and didn't stop at all. She be happy at anything giant size. After all she love her tits all huge and full of that fat them make the so wonder to touch and rub all other too and squeeze too. She couldn't forget her giant fat ass too, a bootylicious ass the only a black babe like her to get and have. She burp loud and felt good being a slob.

Hana was the same, food was the only think she want for now. Along with playing with herself too. Huge fat tits to rub and squeeze, she could forget her hard nipple she need to twist making her cum too. She long her fat white ass too. She good being spanked, since asses loving being abused very much. Burp out too, felt good being a blob of fat too.

As for Tsume she was massive, she ate them most just stuffing her face round face full not care about manner at all or making a mess, since she was greasy, sticky, and cover very much too. She burp loud with purpose, she was a obese slob that was no long want she used to be as a tracker, so she embrace the obese whore like and ate her new life away being a massive blob. She play with her fat obese too, but eat while play with her tits and ass. Since her hands were alway mess it make her breasts and ass just bad too. Burp loud again, she was a obese Milf that burp loud and didn't care to much about anything other then food and burping.

Hana and Karui watch Tsume eat the remain food that was left. Hana could believe her mother was nothing more then a obese slob too. Tsume look at her daughter and burp loud too. Tell, since her life in over, this is all she could do to make the pain go away.

Kasui giggled find Tsume very gassy too. Tsume burp more tell it all she can do to make room. It nothing to be shame about when the all slob this obese.

Hana had to agree and burp herself. Felt good let out loud burp a lot. Kasui agree and burp loud too. They can to it for hours and do nothing else other then wait for more food to appeared.

Tsume burp again, since she want too and she didn't care to show manner at all and but a slob. She told them, they find away why they are like this. Because they immobile blobs. So there much be more to this.

Then Kasui yelled and wasn't happy as she felt like something bit or stung her in the ass. Didn't make her happy, since of all of obese body her ass need to be attack. Hana get it too, and agree being stung or bit in the ass wasn't good at all. It was very sensitive.

Tsume was bit or stung too make her more mad as her fat face look mad and her grind her teeth. She was of scratched her ass, but her arm was useless to her and her ass was far out behind her and she could touch it at all.

They three start no feeling too. Kasui felt like she was going to be sick, Hana has to agree and worry if this was a bad sickness her. Tsume held was her fat hands should touch on her, not much how massive obese she was, but she didn't feel good at all and was not happy.

Karui start scream at hat was happen to her. Hana and Tsuem want as Karui black flobby obese skin was starting to get over up in feather. Black one as her blobber arm were cracking an swift to Karui pain begging want was going one. Her were lost as her arm become more wing like until feather grew out make them full on wings now. Her feet made her cry out too as the swift and change under her fat as the hard and her toes morph and shifted too, while the her bird like. Soon a large feather tail grew out above her fat feathery ass too.

Soon her have a body of her bird, but still had her human head, but she could feel her hurt too, cry why was this happen to her. Her neck was cover in white feather fur in the front and side, while the back remain black along with her hair falling out to her horror. Just make her ask more, but she felt the pain hurting even more now. Her eyes moved as her face started to push out. Soon her eyes were on each side of her new head, but the worse just started as her nose, mouth and everything in what was the front of her face harden and grew out longer and longer before long Karui had a large slightly curved down orange beak with a black end tip.

Soon Karui was nothing more then an obesely fat Toucan. She flap her wings, but she was far to heavy to obese body. She she just to walk, but she more look like she was waddling and moving slow unable to move good at all. Tsume couldn't believe want just happen, but Han start feeling pain too cry to her mom to help and do something.

Hana was growing all hairy all over fat body now. Feeling and hangs and feet changed and shift until they were nothing, but paws. Hana cry no want to because the animal she train with, but she should do anything at all. As a ail grew out above her furry ass and two more pair of obese huge tits grew out too. Hana begged her mommy to safe her because she didn't deserve to because a full on bitch. Tsme cry as she was completely useless, since she was far to obese to move and was force to want her daughter because an animal.

Hana's ears change and got longer out as her face push out long as the rest of her humanity was gone for good. Her nose became wet and black, while her teeth sharp up as her got a long muzzle. Soon Hana was nothing more then a some type of dog. She fell on her belly panting and feeling horny look at the former mother as a common dog would to her owner.

Tsume was both sad and mad for who ever did this to her daughter, but her own pain started as her felt herself changed too. She could believe it going to because nothing more then so obese mindless animal. Blown furry grew all over her body making to into a obese fur ball too. Her hands and feet changed and shifted as Tsume want her hands because more paw like, but with sharp nails.

She curse out damn who did this to them as she felt two row of fat tits grew out on her too. Just make her see to was nothing, but a animal and she knew what she was becoming too. She grind her teeth as her ass hurt and a tail grew out of her fat furry ass too. Feeling her mind slip as her head was change too she just let a few tear cry out saw her fine words too. Her face pushed out as her ear grew, her nose turn black and wet and she grew a loud muzzle too.

Tsume howled out like a obese wolf she was now, but burp out loud too. Now an animal, she sniffed around getting off her fat ass and started waddle and dragging her obese fat body with her as she move. Hana followed her former mothers as the obese pair when out to look for any animal the would let them be a part of a common life now too.

With Karui, the obese bird couldn't believe want she was. Being a obesely immobile black blob of fat was Ok, but she nothing more then a obese animal. Well, she at least still have her breasts, pussy, and ass. However, she had nothing, but wings. Her fingers were gone and she could pleasure herself at all with wing. She question who would love her like this. She felt like a fat useless bird.

However, so saw a shocking sight of two more different type of bird that were far fatter and more obese then she was. The parrot was cum like a fountain as the pelican had her large beak open and filled her large lower part of her beak with all the juicy yummy Cum. Katen loving when she get to cum like that and feel good too.

Thoguht the sight of the Toucan watch them make Katen look at the huge long and wide beak with want. She been want to be fucking hard and rough. Katen called over Karui for the three to know each other and just start fucking too. Karui was a bit taken back, but Katen push her down and told she need to not think to much anymore. All they need to food, fat, and sex.

Katen stood over Karui as she grin for this, while Karui was worry how heavy she was. The other bird just sat back to what and enjoy her gallons of cum to drink too. Katen move down and force Karui's beak into her pussy as Katen gasp she her pussy lips open and she move it almost all into her.

Karui try to speak, but moving her beak in Katen make her scream with pleasure of her curse out and cum already. Karui got the cum into her beak as she shocked at the great taste of the fat obese bird pussy cum. Karui just a face full of Katen massive ass too. Soon Katen was moving up and down slowing at first, but start to pick up with speed too. Her obese body jiggle as it hit Karui to make her jiggle too. Katen ride Karui beak as she fuck herself cum over and over make her pussy feel the pleasure of being fuck like this, while Karui just continue to get Katen's huge fat ass hit into her, which she didn't mind too much. Soon Katen just road one Karui beak, fucking herself and cum over too, while Karui just enjoy the cum she was getting at all the ass in her face too.

With Tsume and Hana the obese pair waddling alone as the jiggle wild and drag so much fat around too. Hana could believe that they were actually Bitches now. Tsume nuzzled her daughter not want to see her sad like this. She was mad at they were fatten to become so obese they were immobile and when they were fat blob that couldn't move anymore, who did them to them make the nothing more then obese animals.

Tsuem growl baring her fangs feeling like a obese bitch trick to because this blob of fur. Didn't help that other part of her were very sensitive and making her horny. She guess her daughter was feeling it too. Their six huge tits dragging on the ground with their six nipples feeling hard, their belly draging under them too, and their giant fat ass dragging behind them too. To think this was what they were going to be forever now.

Then them come across a large obese pink house cat called Haineko being humped by an large obese blonde fur dog. Hana wiggled her tail feel a pleasure at want them. She want to hump someone obese badly now. Tsume just growl how the two could be nothing more then animals. Haineko just purred lot in the join of being fucking hump with an end. Her dog lover just answer why the love this and end want to stop too. However, they were not like the others they start this life humping obese style at all.

That when Tsume gasp at the giant mountain size blobs of furry fat. One top was the most fattest obese dog of all time. Completely useless, but love being a immobile blob of love on her mate. On bottom was an ever more fatter obese tigress. She was giant blob that couldn't move, but didn't care. Why would she want to me or do anything. She was a blob of sexy fat that all should look to be want the meant to be.

Tsume didn't like this as she nothing going to be looked down to by her giant useless blob that does nothing. Tatsuki didn't know what all the howling was like Chizuru did, but she didn't care. Tsume was small and still about to move. To be on top one most because the most fattest blob of fat of all time to make her want to having some animal to listen too.

Hana just want to play with Haineko and her mate. They look like they had a pair of wet pussy to lick and enjoy the cum they leak out too. Tsume pick to not feel small at all and if she had to become a giant immobile blob of fur fat that could nave me, then finish she do that. Not like their was no going back from this at all. Only way to be respect was to because the most fattest animal of all time. Size and Fat matter her do Tsume was going to do that. Tatsuki just look down at the wolf and question if she would be like her a mountain of fat with her sexual blob lover all over to top too. Tatsuki would look forward to see if the wolf would be like her. Tatsuki want a blob rival in away. So for now just go back to eat food the appear just below her massive fat round face in her breasts valley. While still loving Chizuru be on her and enjoy the common fat animal like forever too.

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback appreciated. Feel free to message any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time.**

 


	61. Ninja Girls and Animals 7

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Soon more time passed and three more people arrived, the Blue haired silent woman Konan, the gruff Karin and the busty Samui.

"What a bizarre place." Konan looked around.

"How the hell did we just get here?" Karin growled.

Samui blinked silently "We should look around, maybe someone can help us."

The three agreed and headed out without much cause, although Konan was somewhat confused…she was positive she'd been killed, but her body looked totally healthy and fine.

"HMM!" Samui stretched and pushed her back "I feel like I pulled a muscle."

"Well with those things you probably did." Karin growled poking Samui's chest.

"No reason to sit and chat, let's keep moving." Konan told them.

"Right." Samui followed the woman as she took the lead.

"Whatever." Karin grumbled a bit, not liking being bossed around.

The three walked through the wilderness, hearing the hollers and roars of animals in the distance.

"What's going on around here?" Karin shivered a bit.

"It's animals stupid." Samui said.

"I know that!" Karin snapped "I just meant the other weird noises…they don't all sound like animals is all."

"We need to stay together and stay calm, we'll figure this out." Konan said before she heard a loud growl, although it wasn't from an animal it was from Karin's belly.

"S-Sorry." She blushed "We've been walking most of the day and haven't eaten…I'm hungry."

Samui and Konan both nodded, tummies grumbling a bit, they were getting hungry. The three were beginning to lose hope as they walked, they were alone, lost, and hungry. But then as if by miracle a table of food appeared in a clearing, shocking all three ladies.

The three honestly wasted no time setting up to pig out. Without much thought Karin started stuffing her face while Samui sighed and started to eat a hotdog, her breast pressing against the table.

Karin's open belly shirt allowed her growing gut to stretch out while her tits filled up and her shorts split from her ballooning ass, her growing body jiggling softly.

Samui's notable breasts continued to grow in size as she rounded out all around, her ass shattering a chair and her belly pushing forward.

Konan who started eating slow but was now voracious was looking like an SSBBW, her tights ripped as she gained some serious thunder thighs and her breasts started to smother the table, her ass eating the chair she was in as well.

Soon the three ladies had cleared the table, and slowly came too.

"What the hell?!" Karin yelled seeing her naked bite mark covered body "Did you two?"

"Shut up it wasn't us." Samui groaned looking at her breast "Great just what I needed, them to get bigger."

"I don't think I've ever eaten that much in a month." Konan groaned "I'm exhausted."

The three drifted off into a nap, slowly accepting their new bodies.

* * *

**A week or so later.**

As usual the new arrivals had come to accept their new look, starting to eat and fatten up with little care.

"BURRRP!" The slobbish Karin grumbled a bit "Stop jiggling so much. I hate this."

"What's it matter?" Samui sighed "We're stuck this way, just accept it."

"Samui is right, we've grown immobile and fat…we're trapped her forced to eat." Konan sighed looking at her friend's huge monster tits "I do wish we could move though, a change of scenery would be nice."

"At least we got some decent looks." Karin patted her ass.

"I suppose" Samui poked her breasts.

"Hmm…" Konan rubbed her rolled belly.

"OH!" Karin suddenly snarled "The fuck? Something just bit me!"

"There's nothing there." Samui looked over "Quit overreacting, it's probably just an itch-OW!"

"HMMM!" Konan and Samui both suddenly felt a sting on their rears as well.

"I feel like shit…" Karin groaned.

"I know…my tits feel soar." Samui groaned.

"Yes." Konan groaned a bit "Something…feels off. Karin!"

"What?" the girl asked seemingly oblivious to the horns growing out of her head, she followed their eyes and touched her head "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Karin gasped as her hands started to morph into hooves and reddish brown fur covered her body.

"Do something!" she begged as her face changed to be more wild.

Konan and Samui were shocked as before their eyes Karin morphed into some kind of wildebeest woman who waddled off without a word.

"What was that?" Konan gasped "Is that going to happen to us?"

"Oh I think so!" Samui groaned as horns popped up on her head "It's happooning to me!"

Konan watched in horror as Samui's hands and feet became hooves, her ass grew a tail and her belly a pink udder while her skin grew splotchy.

"MOOO!" Samui suddenly waddled off, having morphed into a cow.

"Oh dear." Konan was worried, her skin felt like it had goosebumps and she looked down to see pure white feathers popping out "Me too!"

Her obese body was starting to change as it was getting over in blue and white feathers all over. Her feet turned orange and webbed, along with a slightly curved out tail which sprouted above her curvy ass. Her fat arms grew a bit wider and longer as her hands were lost and her how large wing now too. Her fat neck grew a bit longer too moved her head away. Konan was freaking out that this could happen to her. However, her hair turned to feathers too as her mouth to into an orange beak too.

"SWWAAA!" she sang out in her new swan form, she flapped her wings to try and fly only to get no air, waddling off slowly

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Karin slowly came to mentally, she was horrified at first but soon she was approached by a gigantic deer.

"What are you so sad about?" Apacci asked "You look amazing. Come on, I'll show you."

Karin was amazed by the kindness this deer showed her, she was hugged, humped and licked all over. Karin had never been treated with kindness like this, the deer accepted her and loved her, she never wanted to leave this giant's side.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Samui walked for a while, her tits and udder dragging on the ground, so swollen and full of milk she couldn't keep going.

"MOO!" she moaned laying on the ground.

Thankfully she had stopped on the edge of the grasslands where the other cows grazed. Hinata, Rangiku and Yuzu saw her and got Naruko and Himawari to help her over to the others.

"If any more cows show up me and Himawari are going to geet huge and immobile." Naruko laughed "You're guys milk is so fattening."

"MOO!" Samui moaned as the two foxes sucked on her udder like puppies.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Konan had somehow found herself in a bird forest with a Pelican, a toucan and a Parrot, all three somewhat bigger than her.

"I see so you all have made your home here, and were once like myself." Konan blinked "Just who is your leader?"

"Well…we don't have one." Katen shrugged "At least not officially."

"We've never really thought about it." Ririn added.

"I see, but a leader would allow more safety and focused planning." Konan told them.

"Then what about you?" Karui flapped her wings "You seem to want to do it."

"Well if you'll allow me I'd be willing to lead you." Konan nodded.

"That's all well and good." Katen squawked "But you'll need to be much bigger to lead us.

Konan had quickly understood that around here, the bigger you were the more important you were, fat equaled strength.

"I see, I suppose I've got work to do." Konan scooped up a fish "You three will assist me won't you?"

Konan was soon surrounded by her new followers, the other birds fluffing her plumage, rubbing her breasts and butt and most of all feeding her tons or fish. Konan had never felt pleasures quiet like this but if it was always this good leading this group could be fun.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	62. Ninja Girls 8

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Four more women arrived in the Pleasure Palace, but unlike past times when all were dropped off at the same center area these four were scattered about, although two were together. The first was a revived woman with short pink hair in buns, she was Mito Uzumaki, the next was a poorly dressed woman named Anko, a instructor with messy black hair named Kurenai and lastly…a being of immense power Kaguya.

The first to awake was Mito, alone and confused.

"Is this the afterlife?" she wondered seeing the table of food before her "How strange."

She looked at the food, the scents filled her nose and she felt a hunger come over her.

"If I'm going to figure this out I'll need energy." She sat down and began to cut into a steak.

She was stunned by the juices when they hit her tongue, the flavors overwhelming her…the hunger soon following. She stopped eating politely and began to just dig in, shoving foods into her mouth, stuffing cake into her mouth, dumping chicken nuggets into her mouth, anything she could get her hands on.

Her body began to fatten up, her clothes streaking and widening as her body packed on the pounds, her face got chubby and grew a double chin as her breasts ballooned out and her tits pressed against the table, her body jiggling as her chair shattered and she hit the ground.

"BURRP!" Mito belched as she finally came back to her sense "Oh my!"

At first Mito was shocked, unsure of what to do. She tried to stand but found herself too weak, but the soft jiggling…felt nice.

"Hmm." She rubbed her breasts "This might not be so bad."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Two more ladies landed near each other, Anko and Kurenai.

"I wonder where we are?" Anko wondered.

"Beats me." Kurenai looked around "But this place feels off, do you hear those weird sounds what they coming from."

"I don't know, giant animals." Anko joked as the two came across a table of food "Whoa look at all this."

"Where did this…why?" Kurenai wondered.

"Who cares look at all that Dango." Anko drooled seeing her favorite food "And ramen, oh and burgers too this looks awesome!"

Kurenai just sighed as Anko sat down and started digging in with little manners.

"Have some manners." Kurenai said as her own belly rumbled "Hmm, but this does look appetizing."

Kurenai started to eat as well and soon like Anko she was pigging out, sucking down milkshakes, pulling all the meat off of bones, sliding hole kababs down their throats.

Of course, the power of food soon started to effect their bodies. Anko's tits burst free and flopped on the table as they pushed and grew more and more, her belly dropped out and her ass flattened her chair as she grew and grew.

Kurenai's belly pushed out and rubbed against Anko's while her tits spilled out, her nipples dribbling milk like they had when she was pregnant years ago.

"URP!" Kurenai burped a bit.

"BUUURRRP!" Anko belched louder "Oh that was a good one!"

"What the heck happened to us!" Kurenai gasped seeing herself.

"Hmm." Anko flapped her flabby arms "Cool."

"Cool?"

"Come on with the way I eat I was always gonna get fat." She laughed "But I didn't think I'd look this good as a result."

"I can't believe you…still…so sleepy." Kurenai mumbled.

"Yeah I need a nap too." Anko passed out for a nap.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The last woman to land was Kaguya, the woman who's actions spawned chakra and later ninja.

"This world is so…peaceful." She sneered a bit looking around "But I'm free once more."

Kaguya floated around rather than dirty her feet walking, unsure of how she had arrived here or what it was she was shocked even more by one thing…hunger.

"Me, hungry?" she was confused "I don't eat, I shouldn't get…hungry. Still this feeling, I need food!"

Kaguya of course found a table all for herself and started binging, her belly filling with food and body growing in size. Her ass got massive and huge, her belly bloated to touch the ground as her breasts filled up more and more. Her arms and legs got thick and tender while her face grew round her whole body bloated and fat.

"BUURR!" she scratched her belly and burp "Hmm, this is certainly interesting."

She stopped floating and sat on her fat ass, the force making her jiggle as she poked her big tits.

"This feels amazing, unlike anything else." She rubbed her tits "This might be a good thing, I could become a God again, ruling over this realm as a Goddess…one very large Goddess."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	63. Ninja Animals 8

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"BURP!" Mito belched a bit as she finished her meal.

Her body had grown huge over the last week, but she didn't even care anymore.

"I don't know where all this food comes from but I can't get enough." She moaned a bit "Even if I can't move I can't stop eating-AH!"

Mito suddenly felt a sharp sting on her rear "Ow that hurt-UGH!"

She began to feel very hot, looking down she saw her body beginning to change. Orange fur was spreading over her belly as her hands and feet grew into paws while her nails became sharp black paws. She groaned as her ass slowly grew nine bushy tails and her face pulled out into a large muzzle.

"GRR!" she snarled as her mind blanked bit.

She sniffed the air a bit and picked up the scent of some other foxes. Dropping to all fours she began to walk that direction, huge orange ass shaking all around.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Anko and Kurenai were both still eating and groaning, the latter not too happy with this, but Anko was loving the feasts and fattening ad seemed to show no signs of stopping any time soon.

"Anko could you try and control yourself for once?" Kurenai asked as the other woman mashed a cupcake down her throat.

"BURP! Who cares." Anko licked the frosting off her lips "You outta stop being so stuffy about this."

"At least I have my dignity…what little of it is left." Kurenai felt her belly shake a bit.

"Well I don't know what you're bitching about I like it." Anko said "Being fat, naked and free…it's this life."

"I can't belive you-URP!" Kurenai blushed as she burped.

"Hahaha see it's great!" Anko laughed "I'll even show you one better-AH!"

Before Anko could burp she winched in pain.

"Are you okay?" Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, mush have gotten poked by a rock or something." Anko said.

"HMM!" the other woman suddenly felt a discomfort in her rear as well.

"Something wrong?" Anko asked.

"No I'm fine." Kurenai said looking across "But…are you sure you're okay?"

"What do you mean?" Anko asked "Ugh…my head…feels so cloudy.

"Your skin looks…strange." Kurenai added.

Anko's skin started peeling leaving behind dark brown scales, she was scratching and itching all over at this point, hair falling out as she rubbed her head.

"GRR!" she groaned "Get…it…OFF!"

Anko roared digging her hands into her head and ripping into her skin, she tugged and pulled, working it down her body.

"Oh God!" Kurenai gasped as Anko's new snake body slithered out of her old skin.

Anko was an obese brown snake with a black diamond pattern on the forehead, she still had her large breasts, belly and rear but her legs had fused together into a snake tail. Her head had gone full on snake with little to no human markings on it.

"HISSS!" she flicked her forked tongue through her fangs "HMM!"

She slithered off, leaving a very confused Kurenai behind.

"HAA!" the woman moaned as her own transformation started.

Kurenai felt her own flesh growing stiffer, harder as it formed into a sort of exoskeleton. She felt pain in her shoulder joint as another pair of bug like arms grew out of them.

"HUH?!" she gasped as her ass started to glow a greenish yellow and a thorax popped out like a tail.

Her back grew two clear wings that were covered by a movable exoskeleton and her mouth gained small mandibles, transforming her into a fat firefly.

"What?" she gasped as she levitated a bit on her wings "HMM!"

She felt her mind blanking out as she started to walk off in a different direction.

* * *

**Elsewhere.**

Kaguya had made herself into quite the obese blob, close to 5000 pounds in just a week, the lack of mobility didn't bother her since she could float and being this big turned her on a bit.

She had everything, giants tits worthy of a goddess, an ass that jiggled with no end, rolls and rolls of fat. This was all well and good…but she wanted more, she wanted people to worship her, to love her body to no end.

"GAH!" she gasped as she got stung "Who dares defile me in such a manner?! Damn insects, even lower than humans. Hmm, but what is this pleasurable feeling…yes…YES!"

Kaguya's skin began to grow white and fluffy, her useless legs grew stronger as her feet expanded in size. A cute cotton ball like tail popped up above her huge furry ass as her ears grew long and tall and her face gained a cute pink nose and two large buck teeth, making her into a sexy fat rabbit.

"Hmm, I don't mind this, they did call me the Rabbit Goddess after all." She chuckled standing up "Something smells nice, HMPH!"

She took a long powerful jump, her body slamming down and jiggling frantically "Oh yes…I can get used to this."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

When Mito came too once more she was certainly shocked by what she had become…but also turned on a bit. Looking out onto the field she had wandered towards she was surprised to see so many huge cows loafing around eating grass.

"MOOO!" Rangiku moaned "Look, a new fox."

"Oh good, our last ones are getting a little big." Yuzu laughed.

"It's not their fault, we can't stop making so much milk." Hinata groaned "We need milkings or it hurts."  
"I don't care I need one now, he foxy come help me out." Samui said.

"Just what are all you?" Mito asked in confusion.

"They're cows, Rangiku, Yuzu, Hinata and Samui." A very large Naruko trudged over "They relax and eat and then the foxes like me drain them of the milk they make…who are you?"

"Mito, Mito Uzumaki." She answered.

"Uzumaki, I'm an Naruko Uzumaki!" the other fox laughed "I think you're my ancestor."

"So this place is the afterlife?" Mito asked.

"It's something strange." Naruko said before explaining the basics "Got it?"

"Are you going to help us?" Himawari asked "If Mama and I get much bigger we won't be able to manage these cows all alone."

"I'll be taking care of Hinata but when you find one to milk just lay down and go to town." Naruko said.

"Oh Naruko!" Hinata moaned as her wife started sucking on her udder.

Shino the donkey waddled over and started to suckle on Yuzu leaving only Rangiku and Samui needed a partner.

"HMM!" Mito licked Samui's teat and gasped before starting to suck powerfully, the milk was so delicious no wonder Naruko and Himawari were worried about getting huge.

Mito looked at her little family, Naruko and Himawari going to down sucking on Hinata.

_I think I'll like it here._

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Ugh I'm back to normal…or at least I'm awake" Kurenai looked at her bug body "This is…so strange."

"I'm telling you I saw someone." A voice rustled in the forest.

"You better be right or Lady Shutara is gonna be angry." Another said.

"I hope it's another newbie." A third snickered "I wanna drain her dry."

The three made it out of the brush and saw Kurenai, the woman was surprised to see a beetle, a mosquito and a very large mantis like Grasshopper.

"Wow so cool!" Mashiro cheered jiggling about "I'm Mashiro, that's Fu and that's Giselle it's great to meet you."

"Umm…yes." Kurenai gasped at the sexual poses the grasshopper was doing "Aren't you afraid, I'm a bug."

"So are we, you get used to it." Fu laughed.

"Look, her ass glows." Giselle hummed "Mistress would love that…does your cum glow too?"

"Hey!" Kurenai blushed.

"Come with us." Mashiro smiled "We'll take you to meet someone important."

The three led Kurenai through the forest, as they got deeper the Firefly noticed more and more spider webs on the trees and silk lying around.

"Holy cow." Kurenai gasped as she final saw Shutara.

"Spider actually." Mashiro chuckled as Kurenai looked at the Titan.

Shutara was in the middle of a meal, devouring a fat fly with her mandibles.

"BURRRRPPPP!" she loudly belched and scratched her belly "You girls went off with out permission, you better give me a reason to not punish you."

"I'll do the talking." Giselle said "Yes Mistress we've found a new lover for you, a Firefly named Kurenai, look see her ass glows."

"EEP!" Kurenai yelped a bit when Giselle spanked her playfully.

"Hmm." Shutara looked down on them "Yes…that does look good, very well she may stay but now you've all got me riled up, get to work your Mistress commands it."

Shutara tugged a string and lifted her gigantic belly, showing off her dripping pussy that Mashiro and Fu quickly got to work licking, shocking Kurenai.

"Gigi." Shutara patted her spider butt "Get to work."

"Come on." Giselle climbed up with Kurenai "Watch this."

Giselle jammed her sucked in and drained some blood from Shutara to fill her belly.

"Why do you do this?" Kurenai asked.

"Because Mistress Shutara is a Titan, she lets us live in her domain, around here if you don't have a domain you basically have no home and no protection from being picked off by one of the other Titans…plus I get to do this."

"HMM!" Kurenai gasped as Giselle started to make out with her and rub her ass.

The two kissed and rubbed, Kurenai slowly seeing how pleasurable this could be.

"Your ass is amazing." Giselle kissed it "So big and fat."

"Hmm…" Kurenai moaned "Yes…it is isn't it? Why don't you show it some love."

"Hmph." Giselle smirked "I like you already."

"Fufufu." Shutara looked back and laughed while rubbing her tits "Amuse me my pets…"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Anko finally came to near a desert oasis, she was confused at first but once she saw the array of shed skin she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Some of these are huge…" she gasped at husks nearly three times her size.

She slithered closer to the oasis and saw it was clearly a home for reptiles, there were basking rocks, food by the barrel full and more, although there were an awful lot of sweets compared to snake food.

She looked around and saw a large iguana laying out on a rock tossing melon rinds next to her as she gobbled on fruit, near her was a smaller snake slurping down rats.

But what shocked her most of all was the largest creature she had ever seen, a huge white snake laying out on the sand, cake resting on her belly as she ate by the fistful. Those massive husks must have some from this monster.

"HISS!" Sung-Sun hissed seeing Anko, she shoved the last of the cake into her mouth and slithered over "Who are you are you here to join my tribe?"

"Tribe, who the hell are you?" Anko asked backed.

"Hmph." Sung-Sun flared her tongue and rose up high on her tail "I am the **Serpent of Fat, Sung-Sun**. I rule this oasis and all who venture here worship me, or die among the sands."

Anko looked at Sung-Sun with jealousy, this was the ruler of this desert, a self-proclaimed snake. A real snake would devour whole beasts, not whole cakes. Anko knew she was no match for the Titan, so for now she'd play nice, but once she'd gained enough power, she'd overthrow her and turn this desert into a snake's paradise.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Last and certainly not least was Kaguya, she wanted food to fill up and someone to fuck her too. Seeing a large garden she'd been hopping that way for some time now and had only just arrived.

"Yes this is food fit for a goddess like me." She looked at the carrots and vegetable "But now I need those servants, ah look at that."

She saw a white rabbit and a hare, the two nuzzling as they said how beautiful the other was. Kaguya jumped over and surprised the too, although she quickly grew irritated when she saw how much bigger than her they were, a Goddess shouldn't be smaller than her servants. Still having her powers Kaguya decided to make an example of the two.

"WAH!" Rukia gasped as she was floated off the ground "Put us down you bitch?! Stop it!"

"How are you doing that?" Shirayuki asked as the same happened to her "Rukia I don't think this rabbit is like us."

"Let us go now!" Rukia squeaked.

"HMPH!" Kaguya pulled Rukia in close and slapped her with her large tit.

"OW!"

"I am Kaguya, and I will be your Goddess." The woman said "I will rule this world!"

"But you can't." Rukia tried to explain only to get tit slapped again.

"I will!" Kaguya glared.

"No there are Titans here." Shirayuki told her to try and calm her "Beings on immense size and power, far larger than you are now."

Shirayuki explained the power structure of this world, a fact that angered Kaguya.

"I see." She lowered the two "Than I must increase myself in size to compete with these so called Titans…Very well I shall rule this world."

She looked at the other two "You two serve me now is that clear? Don't question my command or punishment will be delivered swiftly and very painfully. Now what are your names."

"Shirayuki…"

"Rukia." The two new servants shivered in fear.

"I see." Kagura lowered herself onto her fat ass "Shirayuki, bring me food at once, as many carrots as you can pluck. You are to feed me is that clear, don't stop unless I'm asleep, we run out of carrots or I tell you to stop."

"Yes." The hare hopped off.

"And you." Kaguya looked at Rukia who yelped in fear "I desire pleasure, do so at once and don't stop until I say."

"Y-Yes." Rukia squeaked a bit coming closer and moving Kaguya's belly up, her mouth slowly licking the woman's pussy.

"HHMM Yes." Kaguya smirked as Shirayuki returned with Carrots "You get to work as well."

Kaguya moaned as her mouth was slowly stuffed and her pussy eaten out, today was the start of her rule and she loved it.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	64. Ninja Girls 9

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Time passed again and more women were teleported to the palace.

The first was Rin Nohara, she looked around confused for a bit but then something else took her attention.

"My body!" she gasped.

She didn't look like young girl any more, she was a full grown woman…a naked one at that. Her legs were long, arms too, her hair was passed her shoulders and she was sporting a pair of sizable breasts.

"I don't know how but…I like them." She stood on wobbly legs before looking around.

She saw another woman wake up, she also had been aged up. It was Kin Tsuchi a former sound ninja. Like Rin she looked like a mature woman with large breasts and slender appendages.

Soon the rest of those teleported here awoke, there was Shiho the cryptanalyst from the Leaf Village, Maki a ninja from the sand, and Mabui an advisor to the Raikage.

All five were naked and a little embarrassed but confused about where they were. Agreeing that they needed to figure some things out they banded together and started looking around.

They walked for a while but soon the women found themselves like others before them, approaching a large table full of food.

"This can't be normal, right?" Kin asked.

"Definitely not normal." Rin affirmed.

"Did someone set this up, why would all this be out here?" Mabui wondered "There's far too much for just the five of us."

"Maybe it was planned for more and only we got here." Maki said "You heard some of the sounds we passed, wouldn't surprise me if some people didn't make it.

"I am hungry though, someone left this here for us so we might as well use it." Rin told the others.

The others agreed that taking a rest and refueling was probably the best idea. They each took a seat, the cool cushions on the chairs tickling their bare bums a bit. Soon they started to eat.

"HMM It's great!" Rin hummed as she ate a steak.

The others were quick to join her and eating and soon all five were feasting and growing, butts expanding to smash the chairs, breasts flowing out before them, chins rolling, bellies jiggling.

It took nearly an hour but soon all five were fat and free to wake up from their food blackouts.

"MMH HMM!" Rin licked cream off her sausage fingers "BURP! Ugh…what happened?"

"Am I…fat?" Kin groaned as she wiped her hands off on her belly "How?"

"Oh my!" Shiho gasped seeing her fat body.

"YUM!" Maki licked a plate clean "Whoa!"

"BURRPP!" Mabui belched as she finished licking her breasts clean "How did this…happen?"

"It must have been this food." Maki groaned.

"How could food do all this?" Shiho asked poking her belly "We're huge!"

"I don't know…but I've got a feeling she's right." Rin said "What should we do?"

"Who knows…but I feel so tired." Mabui's eyes started to close.

"Maybe we'll wake up form this dream." Rin sighed.

"Do these look like a dream?" Kin dropped and jiggled her tits a bit.

"YAAWWWN!" Shiho yawned loudly "So sleepy…I need a nap."

Soon the ladies started to drift off, Shiho, Maki and Mabui fastest.

"Can't…stay awake." Kin leaned on Rin like a pillow.

"Hmm." The other girl leaned back "Hopefully we can figure this out later."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future!**


	65. Ninja Animals 9

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The recent crop of ladies had given up trying to understand the situation and were now comfortable just feasting and feeding as much as possible.

"Look at how massive we are." Shiho smirked rubbing her belly "Gorgeous…if only I didn't have these stupid glasses I'd be perfect."

"The not moving part sucks." Maki sighed ripping into a rib "But the food is so good."

"I never thought I'd like to be this big." Mabui smirked patting her ass "Being fat is pretty great."

"I feel like something I was missing out on has been filled." Kin rubbed Rin's breasts.

"I agree, maybe deep down I always wanted this." Rin rubbed back.

"OW!" suddenly the whole group yelped as they felt a painful sting on their rears.

"Huh…" Shiho blinked as her vision got blurry, she removed her glasses and could see fin "Whoa!"

"Damn what was that." Maki was sweating a bit.

"I don't know…but I feel strange." Mabui panted.

"So itchy." Kin grumbled trying to get her hands under her belly.

"Some thing…is wrong." Rin moaned.

"Whoa!" Shiho gasped as she saw a feather pop up on her arm and then another and another "What's hooppening?!"

Shiho gasped at her strange vocal tone as her hands and arms fused into wings, her legs turning hairless and talon like. Her body was covered in brown feathers as her eyes and lips turned yellow, her mouth pulling out into a small curved beak.

"Hoo! Hoo!" she hooted as she turned into an owl.

"What was that!" Rin and Kin gasped in fear.

"UGH!" Maki groaned as her mind blanked "I think…it's happening to me!"

Maki hissed as brownish grey fur spread on her body, she groaned as her hands and feet morphed into paws and her mouth was filed with sharp canines. A tail popped out over her ass and pointed ears grew won her head as her face pulled out into a muzzle.

The now Coyote Maki sniffed the air before getting on all fours and scampering off alone.

"What's happening?" Mabui was starting to panic.

"It must have been those stings." Rin worried.

"So that's going to happen to all of us?"

"Hoot." Shiho hummed fluffing her wings as Mabui moaned.

"No…I can feel it happening to me!" the dark-skinned girl moaned.

Feathers started to cover her like they had Shiho, most were brown but the ones above her neck were white. Her arms grew longer as they morphed into wings and her feet turned yellow as her toes fused into two long talons and one more growing out of her heels. Her ass sprouted some long brown and white tipped tail feathers as her head lost most of it's human features and gained a large yellow beak.

"SKRREEEAAA!" The now Eagle Mabui screeched loudly at Shiho.

"HOO!" the owl hummed back as the two started to waddle off.

"What's going to happen to us." Kin was starting to panic.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." Rin reassured the girl as she started to change.

Kin hissed in pain, her own skin felt foreign to her, it itched and shifted as her body changed more and more.

"Need…to get…out of here!" Kin yelled ripping into her head.

"What?!" Rin gasped as Kin started hissing and peeling her skin off.

Rin watched in disgust and Kin freed herself from her old skin, hissing as she raised herself up on her tail. She was now a snake woman with grey scales on her front and black on the back, a sort of Black Mamba. Kin hissed and slithered around Rin, not leaving her new found lover behind as the woman began to change herself.

"UGH!" Rin groaned "Here it…comes.

Rin's hair began to fall out and she rolled over onto her belly. Her back started to stiffen a bit as her back skin hardened and rounded when she looked back she saw a huge dome had formed around her midsection. Her hands and feet began to change, her digits fusing into a more rounded shape. Her head grew a little rounder as her skin turned into a collection of greenish brown scales. She grunted as her teeth fell out and she grew a large overbite, her lips hardening into a bit of a beak as she became a large fat snapping turtle.

The snake looked at the turtle, Rin blinked back slowly before the two started to head out looking for a new home, even though she was a turtle Rin was decently fast.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Tsume growled a bit as she finished another of her many meals. She looked at her blob like body, it still wasn't enough she needed to be bigger, Tatsuki still had tons on her. It felt like no matter how much she ate she could never catch up to her larger rival.

She looked over and saw her daughter Hana, she had been growing too and had become great lovers with Rurichiyo and Haineko, the cat frequently double humped by her two dogs.

"URRP!" Tsume burped a bit as scratched her thighs "I've gotta get bigger to be like the Titans, Tatsuki is already huge and so is Chizuru, I can't lose to them."

Just outside of Tsume's territory Maki arrived, her mind clearing of its haze. She was shocked by what she saw, a large tiger striped blob getting humped by a dog looking creature. There was a huge pink cat that was getting each of it's ass cheeks humped by a dog.

"What is this?" she wondered out loud.

"Who are you?" Tsume waddled over.

"Maki." The coyote growled back.

"Good, glad to have you." Tsume said.

The wolf explained the world and her desired to Maki, hoping the Coyote would join and feed her.

Maki was a little confused but she felt a motherly and nutruing safety with Tsume, feeling she'd best fit here she joined the woman.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Shiho and Mabui were both confused when they awoke but when they looked around they felt a sense of calm. They eventually came across some strange birds, at the center was a large crane who was being fed by a Pelican, a Parrot and a Toucan.

Konan had embraced her new life as the birds leader, allowing the others to feed and fuck her. She wanted to keep growing for her friends but she wanted them to grow too. Ririn, Katen and Karui all loved Konan, especially how kind and caring she was, rarely did she get angry or demanding.

Konan adored each of them and what they could do to her, Katen's hooked beak tugging her nipples, Ririn licking her pussy and Karui jamming her long beak in various holes.

"How went your conversation with Cirucci?" Konan asked Katen.

"I tried to deliver your message but she and her bugs were too busy sleeping, I will try again tomorrow." She said.

"I see…hmm." Konan hummed as she saw Shiho and Mabui approaching her.

Konan wasted no time calling them over and introducing her flock. Karui was happy to see Mabui and the two birds were quick to join up with Konan's team. Konan smirked as the two were welcomed, Shiho hooting loudly as she was licked by Ririn and Mabui screeching as her Toucan lover plunged her beak into her pussy.

"Yes, the flock grows." The largest bird moaned.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Rin and Kin had regained their thoughts, knowing they wanted to stick together they traveled deep into the swap they awoke in. As they got deeper into the swamp they saw a huge alligator and a crocodile fucking, rubbing their fat scaly bodies together.

Rin and Kin both blushed but were also turned on by the sight.

"Not bad." Nozomi rubbed Misato's belly when they stopped fucking.

"Beats being a teacher." She laughed back "Should we address our watchers?"

"Yeah I guess." Nozomi stood up "You two gonna stop hiding?"

Rin and Kin both gasped before stepping out from behind some fallen trees and introducing themselves

"Were always looking for new lovers." Nozomi smirked at Rin.

"I've always wanted to try a snake." Misato hummed rubbing Kin's ass.

"HIISS!" the snake flicked her tongue over the crocs nipples.

The two started wrapping each other up and kissing, licking and rubbing together.

"Never seen a turtle before." Nozomi hummed eyeing up Rin.

The Gator and Rin slowly got close and started fucking in the swampy water, the reptiles happily joining together.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	66. Ninja Girls 10

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The final group of ladies from the ninja world arrived in their new home, like some of the others they were separated on arrival, waking up alone.

"Huh?" Kurotsuchi looked around the beach she woke up on "Where am I?"

She saw that the beach she was on bordered a nearly endless ocean and a dense forest, not recognizing it as anywhere familiar to her Kurotsuchi took to walking the beach where she came across a bizarre food filled table.

"Don't know where this came from but I'm starving." She stretched and took a seat.

Obviously Kurotsuchi wasted no time eating, stuffing various meats and vegetables into her hungry mouth. Unable to stop herself she kept on eating, shoving more and more in.

"HMM NOM!" she slurped back oysters and clams "Are those lobster claws, gimme!"

Kurotsuchi was growing larger and larger, her outfit stretching to try and contain her jiggling form.

"BURRP!" she bleached as her top ripped open and her breasts spilled free "Ugh…what happened? I'm huge!"

She felt her body jiggle "Hmm…but it does feel kinda good, oh and look at this booty, I'm kinda sexy."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The next to wake up confused was Guren, confused, alone and unsure she felt like she needed to get her bearings. As she walked she felt like it was cold, the soil crunching under her feet with a morning frost.

"Is that steam?" she looked over a hill "Wonder if it's a hot spring?"

She crossed the top only to be surprised to find a table of hot food there.

"That must be a trap." She thought.

She felt a painful hunger shoot through her body "Well I'll have to take the risk, if it is a trap I'll fight them off."

She took a bite of some bread and gasped, it was delicious. Soon she just started to eat more and more, unable to get enough of these delicious snacks and sandwiches. In her gluttony her clothes ripped away and her body jiggled softly as more and more fat grew on her. Her breasts wobbled softly and her belly quaked as she finally stopped eating.

"BURR!" she let out a rude burp "What…WHAT?!"

She couldn't believe how fat she was, if this was some kind of trap to punish her for her crimes it was certainly a strange one.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The third of this group to awake was Yugao who was in the dark dense forest. She was unsure how she got here but quickly got to moving and scouting, jumping into the trees to survey the area looking for anything abnormal she soon came across a table full of food, and that was not something normally found in a forest.

She didn't see anything to indicate it was a trap and dropping in to inspect she found nothing but warm fresh food on the table.

"How strange." The purple haired woman hummed grabbing an apple and taking a bite "One for the road."

She started to walk away only to become pained by a sharp hunger.

"Ugh!" she dropped to her knees in pain "It wasn't poison…I checked…so hungry…"

She crawled back to the table and started to eat again. Eating and eating she was unable to stop herself, her body slowly growing in size, ass ripping her tight pants. She ate and ate until her clothes ripped off and the table laid bare, her body jiggling softly.

"Oh, I can't believe I was so stupid." She groaned "I'm huge…how would I even be a ninja like this?!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Tayuya woke up cursing like always, pissed off an angry she wandered up to a table, deciding to take her frustrations out on food. Obviously she didn't know what she was in for since just a couple bites in she was already growing in size, tits smashing against the table, ass shattering a chair and belly rolling with softness.

"BURRPP!" she scratched her ass and saw her fat body "Aww fuck it all, at least now I can kick someone's ass with my ass I guess."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The last woman to arrive from the ninja world was Pakura, a sexy orange haired sand ninja that had once died, been revived and was now back for a third time.

Obviously she felt that this was some kind of afterlife and once she saw her huge table she was taking a seat to eat up and relax.

She started eating and soon, like so many before her, she was ballooning in size, growing fatter and plumper with each mouthful of food. Her cheeks got chubby, her ass rounder and her breasts blew her top open, her clothes bursting off her body.

"BURRRPP!" she groaned a bit and saw her body, patting her tits she smiled "HMM, I don't know what happened but I like it."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	67. Ninja Animals 10

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The last group had been settling in, accepting their new fat life, thus the Kido was ready to change them into their animal forms.

"UGH!" Kurotsuchi groaned as her body was already starting to change.

Slowly she started to turn red all over, her body gaining a rough and hard exoskeleton under which her fatty body jiggled. She fell on her belly, and groaned as her legs moved into a more angled position before eight more spindly legs popped out of her sides allowing her to stand while her ass grew a thick tail with a fan shaped tip. Her hands lost their definition and her four fingers fused into one and grew as her thump did the same, giving her large pincher like claws.

Her head sprouted two antenna and her mouth gained some small mandibles and she finally became a big fat lobster.

"HMM!" she rubbed her large breasts and smiled before scuttling off into ther water.

Elsewhere the other ladies were starting to change as well.

Guren gritted her teeth as her hair turned white, her body getting covered in white fur, her hands and feet morphing into paws as her face pulled out into a snarling muzzle filled with sharp teeth, her body becoming a savage polar bear.

Yugao was next, black and white fur covering her body, her hands and feet becoming sharp claws. A large bushy ringed tail burst out above her ass and her ears turned pointy and last but not least the area around her eyes turned dark black, her face pushing out to a point now that she was basically a Racoon.

Tayuya was cursing a bit as her legs were covered in red fur, her feet hardening into hooves. Slowly she was able to stand as a fur tipped tail grew out and smacked her ass. Her skin darkened into a blackish brown color, two large curved horns grew out the sides of her head as her face pulled out and rounded like a cow.

"MOOOO!" the now Minotaur like girl groaned feeling her new-found strength, even if they looked fatty her arms felt strong.

"HRA!" she smashed a tree with a punch "Strong…MOO!"

She gave her tits a squeeze, milk spraying out as she stomped off.

The last one to change was Pakura. She was yelping in pain as her skin peeled off to reveal brownish gray scales. She grinded her teeth as a pain came over her ass, bursting out was a long fat tail. Her hair fell out, her face pulled out and her tongue dripped with toxic saliva, her body becoming that of a Komodo Dragon.

Finally all the ninja women were animals, free to roam the world.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Kurotsuchi found herself in the sea, surprised that she could breath in the water.

"How am I gonna live like this?" she wondered snapping her claws "I mean I'm not against it but-WHOA!"

Suddenly the ground shook, making Kurotsuchi shake a bit.

"What's that?!" she gasped.

Kurotsuchi saw a huge fat mega shark, a beast so large figuring out how she moved was mind blowing.

"BURRRP!" The shark roared and scratched her ass.

With here were Kiyone, Nemu, Ikumi and Mei, all of them were fat but nowhere near the gargantuan size of Harribel.

"FUCK ME!" the shark roared.

The four quickly complied, Nemu and Mei were latching onto her breasts, squeezing her nipples with their tentacles while Ikumi slithered against her pussy and Kiyone grabbed her ass.

"HMM!" Harribel sniffed a bit "Who's there?"

"AH!" Kurotsuchi yelped as Harribel grabbed her.

"You look yummy." She snickered getting ready to open her mouth.

"Oh crap!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"Wait Lady Harribel!" Nemu said "She's like us, don't eat her."

"What did you say?" Harribel glared "Are you trying to tell me what to do?!"

"No my queen." The squid shivered "It's just I wouldn't want you to lose a potential new pet because of a hunger fit."

"You could be fun." Harribel put her down "Alright then, but if you screw up…I'll eat you up."

"Phew." Kurotsuchi took a breath "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet." Nemu whispered "You still have to serve Lady Harribel, she's the tyrant of these seas who hordes most of the food and makes us serve her, we're trying to fight back and our numbers are growing, but we have no one who can oppose her."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"It's cold, but I don't feel cold." Guren walked around "Probably this new body…so strange."

Slowly she entered a snowy garden where she spotted a large fat rabbit.

Kaguya was still shoving food into her mouth to grow, nothing was enough for her, she wouldn't be happy until her fat reached as far as she could see. She had started treating Rukia and Shirayuki a little better but still made the two worship and fuck her on command.

"You come here." Kaguya looked at Guren when she saw her.

"Umm…yes?" Guren nervously approached.

"You look nervous." Kaguya smiled "Are you lost? You can stay with me."

"I…thank you." Guren gasped a bit.

"Of course, I could use a strong bodyguard like you." Kaguya smirked "Why don't you make sure to keep a good eye on my ass, it's my best feature."

"Okay." Guren started to waddle behind her.

"Oh and make sure to show it some affection too." Kaguya giggled.

Guren was shocked by Kaguya's massive rump, slowly she gave it a poke, the goddess moaning in response. Guren decided to get to work, jiggling and playing with her new master's ass.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Yugao was surprised when she awoke and met Michiru and Temari, the Squirrel and Weasel explaining the true nature of this world.

"OHH!" Yugao moaned as Temari wasted no time eating out her pussy as soon as she arrived.

"There's no reason to be nervous." Michiru squeaked nibbling on the racoon's tits "Welcome to your new fat life!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Strong or not I'm still fucking fat!" Tayuya cursed as she stomped about and scratched her ass "Stupid thing so itchy, and these tits too I can feel the milk in them! Fuck!"

She finally snapped the last tree in her way and stomped out of the forest and towards a field she saw. In that field was Naruko, Himawari, Mito, Hinata and the other cows who were all large and blubbery.

"What the fuck is all this-MOOO!" Tayuya walked over, her annoying cow voice chiming in.

"Someone's got a stick up their ass." Rangiku giggled.

The cows tried to explain things to Tayuya but she mostly cursed them out.

"She looks stressed." Naruko said.

"I thought so too, she needs some help relaxing." Mito nodded.

As Tayuya was about to rage again the two vixens tackled her.

"Get the fuck off me!" the minotaur roared.

"You have a dirty mouth, I don't need my daughter hearing stuff like that." Naruko huffed biting down hard on one of her nipples, Mito nabbing the other.

"MOOOOO!" Tayuya screamed with a gasp "Get off-OH-Stop!"

Tayuya was slowly calmed by the two vixen's draining her, they used their paws to move her belly and rub her pussy at the same time, the bull relaxing and mooing softly. Even if she was a minotaur she was a cow none the less which meant she belonged with them.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Pakura was a little surprised but not upset with her new look, and even as a Komodo Dragon she could walk on two legs. Her trip into the desert led her to Sung-Sun's realm, the giant white snake taking her in without question.

"You're free to help yourself to anything or anyone in my territory." Sung-Sun licked frosting off her clawed finger "Hmm, oh just don't touch the sweets those are mine."

Pakura understood and went over to Ururu, the iguana looking like she needed some love. The big problem was that she couldn't use her mouth since it was full of all kinds of sickening bacteria, but she had some other toys she could use to fuck the girl.

"HMMAAA!" Ururu moaned as her pussy was spread by a thick tail.

"I'm going to like it here." Pakura giggled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	68. Titans Watch 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** With the Kido spell still active but no longer able to find compatible women in the Ninja world it started searching for a new world to pull from.

Elsewhere changes were occurring in the Pleasure Palace, the serum that changed people into animals had been adapted once more and was now aerosol based and naturally mixed with the air of the area, now those who are large enough merely have to inhale to change themselves.

It also adapted in some other interesting ways…

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The area controlled by the pigs was always loud with eating, snorting, burping and sex. The area was controlled by the massive Titans Kirio, Mother of Pigs, and Liltotto, Queen of Hogs, as well as their various porcine underlings, Orihime, Karin, Mizuho, Ino and Shizune.

"This is great isn't it." Kirio oinked "So many cute piggies."

"SQUEE!" Liltotto snorted a bit as she chewed loudly "I don't give a crap so long as I get food!"

"I know right, I've never been this big." The other Titan laughed "Although it is a lot to manage all this."

"We're the biggest and the strongest." Liltotto oinked "Who cares how fat we get."

"Hmm…do you smell that?" Kirio asked.

"Something…sweet." Liltotto hummed "OHH!"

The Kido on the area had modified the Anima-Serum to work additionally on the Titans to show just how powerful they were compared to their normal kind.

Liltotto and Kirio both snorted and oinked loudly as they changed, both of them grew even more pig like, gaining bright pink skin and even larger noses. Kirio moaned as her breasts grew another two sets, finally giving her six total. Both groaned as their lower lips pushed out a bit and they grew multiple crooked and gnarled tusks. They grew larger in size too, becoming larger in size then any of the other animals near them.

"I don't know hat happened bit-SNORT-I like it!" Kirio snorted loudly.

"SQEEE!" Lil oinked "Yeah, I feel bigger, badder and sexier."

"What was that?" Orihime waddled up to the two.

"Like we'd know." Liltotto looked down at the pig that was nearly half her size "But you better all show us the respect we deserve now."

"Yes my babies." Kirio flopped onto her side, sending out a crashing wave of muddy water "Your titanic queens want to be worshiped by their people."

The various fat hogs and pigs splashed over to the two giant beasts and started pleasuring them, licking and sucking on their giant tits, rubbing their giant bellies and pushing more food to them, they were doing anything to please their rulers.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Deep in the forests, passed the array of dangerous webs and darkness was the insect queendom where various bug woman worshiped Shutara the Spider Queen or Mistress of Fat. Her followers consisted of Fu the Rhinoceros beetle whose horn would fuck anyone willing, her chief bodyguard and sex buddy the Grasshopper Mashiro, Giselle the Mosquito who grew jigglier an jigglier with ever gallon of blood she sucked out of someone, and Kurenai, a firefly with a sexy glowing ass that Shutara loved to jiggle.

"HMM!" Shutara moaned sucking the life out of the fattening flies trapped in her web "UGH!"

She felt the air smell sweet as her body started to evolve into its true Titan form. Her web sagged a bit more as her body grew even heftier, she groaned as her shoulders and sides ached.

"GRR RAH!" she yelled as three more arms grew out each side of her body, giving her a total of eight sexy spindly arms.

Her mouth and mandibles twisted a bit as they grew, dripping with venom and digestive fluids.

"SKEEE!" she screeched a bit, jiggling on her web "HMM…yes…"

Shutara stretched her new arms, using them to tug her strings and adjust her body.

"Girls…you're queen is horny." She hissed picking up Kurenai and starting to eat her out.

The firefly screamed in pleasure, the venom dripping off the spider's lips was an aphrodisiac that made her even more horny than usual.

None of them were sure what had happened to Shutara but they were loving the new look.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

While most denizens of the Pleasure Palace live under the watch of a powerful Titan some take risks and live on their own in the various untamed wilds, one of these groups consists of Kukaku the Rhino, Matsuri the Armadillo and the ever nomadic Jackie who is a Kangaroo.

Currently they have no leader, they drift about eating, fucking and being happy, perhaps one day they'll be tamed by a Titan but for now they are free.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	69. Titans Watch 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Elsewhere in the animal land the group of cats and dogs that ran together, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Haineko, Rurichiyo, Hana, Tsume and Maki were doing their usual relaxing, humping and fucking.

Tatsuki and Chizuru were the largest and at this point virtually immobile they had gotten so huge. They loved being huge and obese but wanted to be able to fuck more.

Haineko wasn't much farther behind them at this point, but at least she was still able to get humped by Rurichiyo and Hana, her two huge ass cheeks getting smacked around.

As for Tsume she was still pigging out and making sure to get as big as possible, now that she had Maki helping her though her size was growing at a more rapid rate, but the one thing she hated about all this was Tatsuki and Chizuru, they were bigger than her and it always pissed her off.

"Grr…" Tiger Tatsuki growled a bit as she started to feel strange "GRA!"

Even though she had never thought of herself as a Titan her body was none the less changing right in front of everyone. She grew larger and suddenly had an easier time carrying her weight around, her paws grew more savage and the claws on them expanded, her upper jaw pulled out a bit as her sharper teeth grew and thickened into tusks, changing her into more of a Sabertooth Tiger.

"GRAAAAOOO!" she roared loudly as Chizuru got a little larger and more canine in nature, starting to hump her lover before all the others.

"Dammit." Tsume hissed "Those two got bigger! More food!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Around the palace various loners, Tobiume and Momo were both with just each other, nor formal titan to control them, the same was true for Hisana, Homura and Ryo, the three birds living alone with no leader but that didn't bother them all that much, although Hisana was a little worried that she hadn't heard from Rukia in some time.

There was another small group in the bamboo forest, Benin the sloth, and Yoshi and Tenten the pandas. Live been fat and good and Benin more sleep by hug on one of them, but even her sleep and still can fuck sleep. Still the pandas were happy, but talk about how thing are going. They felt they might need new member, since not of them are worthy to be Obese Titan, since how thing keep on going they get someone to join them and being the leader. So, for now eating and fucking was the common life things they did as animals.

Finally is Yoshino bat. The obese animal the sleep more of the day or stay in a cave massive enough of many obese animals to be in felt down. She was alone and didn't have anyone to fuck her. Yes, she goes out at night to suck on animal's fat ass, but it wasn't enough. She wanted others to be with her and love and fuck her too. Along with talk, since she felt like her might go a bit crazy talk to herself so much. All she could do and wait and hope.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	70. Titans Watch 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Around the Palace more girls were going about their days, the pastures were full of the cows and the foxes who watched over them. The cows were lazier than ever, lying about munching on grass and basically nothing more.

The main leaders of the group were Naruko and Hinata along with their daughter Himawari. Hinata usually did nothing more than eat white Naruko stuck to sucking on the cows udders for nutrition.

"HHMM!" Naruko was on top of her wife, her muzzle snugly wrapped around one of her nipples, chugging down milk.

"MOO!" Hinata moaned "Naruko~"

Himawari was watching on, rubbing her clit as her parents mashed together.

"Huh?" The girl looked up and saw her parents changing.

They both grew bigger and plumper as their turned into Titans, Naruko's tails all split giving her 18 total while her paws and teeth were sharper, Hinata on the other hand gained some larger horns and her udder swelled even larger in size.

"MOOO~" Hinata pushed the now giant Naruko over and started licking her wife's pussy.

"Whoa." Himawari gasped seeing her parents fucking even harder.

The other cows seemed mostly oblivious to the changes of their leaders, Yuzu was on her back, moaning as Shino, her donkey girl slave, sucked on her nipples. Yuzu couldn't help but wonder what her sister and mother were up to, were they happy in their new homes, getting along and eating well? She hoped Karin was actually bathing and not just flopping around in the mud.

"MOO!" Yuzu moaned suddenly feeling a tighter jaw on her udder.

She looked up and saw her mother, Masaki, had somehow arrived and was now sucking and drinking from her daughter. Yuzu wasn't sure how this had happened but she wasn't complaining.

Mito was enjoying herself between two cows, Rangiku and Samui, it was a lot for her to control two of the largest bovines but she enjoyed their milk too much to complain.

Samui was somewhat embarrassed by her new life as a cow, eating the fattening grass and letting herself get milked was demeaning but…it also aroused her in a strange way. Rangiku wasn't embarrassed but took much more to take care of, she was plagued by a constant need for food and sex, something Samui and Mito were happy to oblige.

Lastly was Tayuya, the minotaur like cow. She was still adjusting to her body but it was a lot to handle.

"I look like a fucking slut." She grumbled stomping about and cupping her tits "I want to fuck, I gotta get milked too."

Her breasts were large a swollen, the veins in her breasts clearly defined from the pressure.

"HMM!" she lifted up and started to suck on one herself to try and release the tightness of the pressure but her own milk tasted poor to her, drinking others was fine just not her own.

"Ugh I want someone to fuck!" she roared, her tail slapping her huge ass.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Some of the dinosaurs were stomping about, Haruko the Stegosaurus, Miyako the Triceratops and Mahana the Brontosaurus were all relaxing in a sweltry jungle, eating the brush and trees, berries and twigs in the area. Their huge obese bodies looked like hills in the distance but they didn't care much as their size protected them, although they desired a leader, not a carnivore one like Riruka or Bambiette but a more docile ruler.

"OHH!" Mahana moaned as Haruko smacked her ass with her spiked tail and Miyako used her horns to fuck her pussy.

The three were happy eating and fucking together, Mahana especially enjoyed getting horns and spikes pushed on her scaly fatty skin.

There was one other small group around Michiru the Squirrel, Temari the Weasel and Yugao the Racoon, the large rodent creatures always hording more and more food in addition to what they ate.

Adjusting to this new life had been a bit hard for Yugao she used to be thin and slim but was now a large fat animal and Temari was trying to help her adapt a little better.

"Come on let's fuck." The other two walked up to Yugao "It'll help you relax."

"HMM!" The Racoon moaned as her belly was rubbed and Mahana used her buck teeth to pinch and pull on her nipples "Yes…ohh!"

Yugao was still a little fearful of her wild side but if it felt this good she'd get used to it soon.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	71. Titans Watch 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Elsewhere Nanao was hanging out at a lake with her two bear lovers Lisa and Chouchou. Lisa had been teaching Chouchou the perks of being a bear. Both were slobbering down honey.

"So sweet." Chouchou licked her lips.

"Now you're getting into it." Lisa laughed.

"OHH!" she suddenly moaned as Nanao came at her from behind and started eating her out.

The two lovers moaned, Chouchou rubbing her sticky body as she watched the two going at it like mad.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Both Isane and Unohana were moaning as they rubbed their fatty bodies together for hot sex. They had been slowing down a lot more lately as they got larger and larger.

"UGH!" they both groaned as they smelled something sweet and started to change more.

Isanti got larger, her already massive neck growing even longer, the little nub like horns on her head grew a bit and she got fatter.

Unohana on the other hand grew large tusks, a thick trunk and a bigger body.

"HMM!" Isane moaned as Unohana started to rub against her, tusks poking into her ass as she was licked and thrashed.

Not too far off from them was Yoruichi and Sui-Feng. Like the other Titans they started to change as well. Sui-Feng got more arms, her breasts drooled out even more honey as her stinger got larger to the size of a huge sword.

Yoruichi purred more as her face got even more cat like, her breasts growing larger and firmer in size.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Nozomi was living with Misato, Kin and Rin.

They were enjoying their swampy reptilian life together fucking and feasting nearly all the time. They had no titan of their own but enjoyed the protection of the swamp.

While by the side of the swamp, the massive obese horse Nelliel was enjoy her fat life. Sex,eating, and they painful pleasure she got was all she love to get and felt so wonderful too. Even if she could move no more, Nelliel didn't care to much being a immobile blob unable to move her four legs at all.

As for her sex lover, Yang was play with Nelliel's giant ass that was a fat as Yang herself. The salamander rubbing herself all over the horse ass, while her hand was in between in enjoy lick and eating Nel out. Yin was in front play with Nelliel's breasts and belly. Yin slimy long fat body wrapped Nelliel's giant belly with her body a few time as Yin squeezed her belly fat. She was of course groping one of Nelliel's giant tit, while the other breast was bit by Yin as she shock and sucking on her fat nipple.

Nelliel of course was in pleasure loved being fuck like this. But she need more, she loved her two sex lovers, but she want more. Lucky she saw a obese frog not to far and called out to her to come over. Kyokotsu came over feel a bit small to Yin and Yang, but tiny to Nelliel.

Nelliel ask who she was and everyone introduce themselves. Nelliel seeing Kyokotsu need long as her to join them. She could enjoy a frog fuck her too. Kyokotsu felt she like this. However, Nelliel started to feel something happen as Yin and Yang got off her quick.

The three watch Nelliel changed even more as a centaur horse full too. Feel her strength return about to stand as a giant blob horse. Want to have fun with her fat three lover again. They three when back to fucking her again. Kyokotsu this time got Nelliel's giant fat ass all to herself as her long tongue was something Nelliel loved, while Yin and Yang enjoy play with Nelliel breasts and belly.

Feel good and happy to be like this as a full on obese animal, Nelliel couldn't wait to have more sex lover that pleasure and give her pleasure pain too. Nelliel just giggle loving being such a very bad animal and her love for her way of sex too.

In the jungle the obese primate ape women were continue being the fat slob animals they were reborn to be. Sex, fattening, and being animals was their life. Hiyori the a giant obese blob the size of King Kong would be, but the giant fat Baboon want to because fatter. Her giant red ass cover others and her fat spread around. Hiyori howl and ate need to be fatter and fatter. She become a Goddess and nothing will stop her.

As for her sex follower. Both Menians and Zabimaru were going at it as both were howling out with two bamboo poles between each other as the slam their massive ass either one another feel their pussy and holes being fucking. Both were sex crazy ape that were happy to fuck for Hiyori to watch and do with them as she want too.

As for Sakura and Sarada both were fucking too, howling as they felt less like who the used to be and were true nothing more then obese fat animal the only ate and fuck for life now. Both were slam their massive ass into one another as the used two bamboo pole shoved up their pussy at the same time. Sakura felt like this was her life and she stuck being own by Hiyori, but at last she have her daughter as a fat animal to fuck with all the time. Sarada never thought her life would because like this. Fucking and eating all the time as an obese animals. She never cum so much all the time and never felt being nothing more then an animal would be like this. At least she was with her mother to fuck and eat all the time with.

Hiyiro watch her sex slave follower fuck hard and let large cum pool under themselves as the fuck more and more. She was using a tree to fuck herself, but felt unhappy. She need more primates to order to fuck for her and her body was so hard to even move being a giant blob. She want more, but felt something. She howl feeling herself change more as she felt the rest of her old self be change make her be more Queen Baboon Hiyori, she grew another pair of buff arms. Feeling stronger and able to stand with all her fat she love, she grabbed the large and thick tree and for in down and slam her pussy down on it as she howled and grin want to fuck herself more and flood the other in her own cum.

The new obese animal life for Apacci felt very good. Eating, burping and fucking with no stop sex was great to her. Most when it come to her harem of animals having horn to fuck each other with was wonderful force to cum so much.

Apacci look at her giant obese body feel it was sexy, but not perfect yet. She need to become fatter and giant to how Sung-sun and Mila-Rose she was capable to becoming a giant blob of sexy fat. Burp loud and looking down at them too.

Her lover were all her to fuck with too. Ran'Tao was a sexy obese moose and her horn was very good in her pussy or butthole. Apacci like her fat loyal moose that belong to her. Hanabi was cute for an obese reindeer, her horns were great too in Apacci. Last Karin was a bit bossy, but she soon fell under line know that she belong to Apacci and her pure was to continue to get fat and fuck the fattest one.

Apacci still want more, if she continue to get fatter she never be about to move, but she want to be fatter. Feeling something happening Apacci gasp as she changed even more feeling more animal now and stronger too with giant antlers. About to move with her current fat and more fat she gain too. This make Apacci very happy as she hunger for more food and sex now.

n the mountain area the two giant obesely blob of immobile fat that were Riruka and Bambietta were finish one of their hourly meals they have all the time and let out the very loud burp for all to heard and know who are the fattest and more obese of them all.

Both were giant slob and nothing like they used to be. Both were sexual monster and true glutton. Eating, burping, and fucking was all the care about and need. Only thing they hated were unable to move, since they were most made up of fat they could move along with not having more slave to get all the bloody meal they want. Since their giant fat blobish body was cover in chuck of meal that fell out when the eat, since they had zero manners and blood spot on them too. Both usually enjoy clearing each other off licking their tongue and bit and chew one each other fat, since the love doing that type of since.

Both were annoy too, want more and more. Not think or care anymore. Only need to be fatter, more food, and sex was all the small mind thought of. Kushina was fatter then before, but not were near Riruka or Bambietta giant blob size. It annoy her to have to work and be order around by this primitive gluttons that she would been a better leader for the meal eater at lead.

Riruka and Bambietta were doing their daily complaining about they think the want to do and couldn't. To Kushina is was the same think all the time. As the growl about never enough food, not being about to move, not getting fatter, and not about to fuck like the used to when they move and rolled around in their area fuck crazy.

Did finally started to change more as the lost of anything of Riruak and Bambietta was gone as the turn into the monstrous slob and whore T-Rex and Dragoness they turn all. Feel the new body, about to move, and back on track to become giant planet size blob of fat the two then mash and just fuck like small mind beasts going at each other hard want cum and making each other there own whore.

Finally in a area the should been forest like, but now nothing more them a slime cover area was the obese ten tits slug that was Tsunade. She was a obese blob the was still a blob slime leaking around with her tits shot out slime when she squeezed on her nipples. Tsunade felt her weight take her over to the point of immobile.

She didn't care she was a perfect sex monster and she be happy when she get her own slave she turn into her sex slave whores. Cum all the time to make her area more wet and slime in white liquid. She didn't care about how her look either, an obese slug was what her true was inside, but now look like it full now.

Using her new eyes they were stick out over her head, she look around at her own version of her paradise and want it was perfect. Now she just need the whores, bitches, and sluts she will own. Thought before that Tsunade felt herself changed even as she become more of a monster slug and losing anything that used to be her for good. Now she was about to move and was more of a the monster she was, she make all the belong to her, her own and be never end sex as she become the fattest being of all too.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I haven't been feeling this story for the last while, might need to take a break.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	72. Titans Watch 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The Bird clan was all gathered around, worshiping their Titan Konan, The Bird of Paradise. Konan was still embarrassed to be fawned over like this but she also had accepted that this was her life now, to watch over this flock. She spent most of her time either gorging on fish or grooming her beautiful blue and white feathers with her beak.

Her main follower was Katen, the multicolored parrot one of the more lustful of the flock.

"Do you need anything Milady?" she waddled over to Konan who was nestled in her nest.

"Hmm." The large swan moaned as Ririn and Karui used their large beaks to eat out her pussy and ass.

The Pelican and Toucan were both still growing larger, eating big meals and washing them down with Konan's sweet juices.

"The Queen is looking better by the day." Shiho, the owl, hooted as she rubbed her soft body against Mabui.

"Yes." The eagle hummed as she licked her lover's pussy.

"There's still the problem of that other bird." Konan sighed "why does she refuse to join us?"

"Don't worry about her." Katen rubbed against Konan's breasts "She'll come around when she sees how gorgeous you're getting. Huh?"

The girl looked over and saw a massive nearly 20,000 pound fat dove come into the area, Katagiri dwarfed even Katen, the parrot figured that she must have been around for a while.

"Hello." Konan smiled at her "Have you come to join us?"

"I had heard there was a flock here." The Dove woman hummed with a song like tone "but yes, if you are allowing more followers I would be glad to call this my home."

Konan smiled, but she suddenly smelt something sweet.

"HMM!" she groaned as her body started to change again.

Her feathers gained more shimmer and plumage as she puffed up, her back arched as six angle like swan wings burst out of her back.

"CAAAWWW!" she sang loudly spreading her wings, the six on her back and the two on her arms "I don't know what that was…but it felt great."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Sung-Sun and her collective of Reptilian sluts were all relaxing in the desert oasis, chowing down on meat, sweets and each other.

"Hiss." The huge Snake Titan Sung-Sun hummed as she swallowed a wedding cake hole.

Sung-Sun swished her massive thick tail as she happily enjoyed her sweet heaven, pigging out and growing to her hearts content.

Not too far from her Ururu was laying out on a rock, basking in the sun and taking up the rays into her green scales. She had really embraced this life, the growing and the eating was something she'd grown to love.

"HMM!" she licked her lips and used her tongue to snap up some food "Yummy."

Kyoko was of course still growing herself, the rattler resting after just having swallowed a roast pig whole. She adored Sung-Sun, nuzzling with her, wrapping their long and lengthy bodies together.

Less than happy with Sung-Sun was Anko, the Black Mamba angry that a Serpent of Fat like Sung-Sun would gorge on sweets and not meats like a true carnivore.

"RAH!" she snarled and hissed as she ripped apart raw steaks and chops to try and grow as fast as possible and surpass Sung-Sun to become the true snake queen.

"I'll be the biggest." She hissed squeezing her belly "As big as a continent!"

Finally Pakura the Komodo Dragon was still adjusting to this new life, but loving it more and more every day.

"BUURP!" She belched as she drooled her toxic spit and devoured a carcass worth of steaks.

"Hmm, do you girls smell that?" Sung-Sun asked.

"Smell what?" Kyoko hummed.

"Something sweet, and not my meals." Sung-sun flicked her tongue "HMM…HGNH!"

Sung-Sun reared up on her thick tail, hissing loudly as her body morphed under her skin.

"YESSSSS~" She hissed ripping off her skin to reveal and even larger body, one with a snake like head, fangs and sharper claws "Wonderful~"

Sung-Sun's fat body jiggled as she slithered forward towards her food and sluts "Wonderful, I feel like I'm just getting started~"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Cirucci, a blob of feathers and fat, hummed in her nest as she looked over her huge body.

"What would people think of me now that I'm this fat blob." She nestled into her nest, jiggling all over like jelly.

She was huge, her belly and breasts extending out multiple feet, she hadn't left her nest in some time, just relaxing and growing fatter, though the immobility was rather embarrassing.

"Maybe this was the wrong choice." She nestled her neck into her fat as she teared up a bit.

"No, you're wonderful as you are!" Loly rubbed against her.

"This was the right choice!" Menoly used her scorpion claws to rub Cirucci's large breasts.

Both the insectoid ladies, the Centipede and the Scorpion, had grown quite large and nearly immobile as well but still loved their queen.

"Don't be sad." Menoly stung her ass while Loly bit her breasts "You're perfect like this."

"HMM!" Cirucci moaned "Yes, I don't know what was wrong with me."

"We're happy like this and so are you." Loly smiled "Don't get down."

"That's right." Cirucci said wrapping her wings around the two "I'm going to be huge, the biggest woman in the world, a Queen. We'll be together of course my princesses of fat. HMM!"

Menoly moved her tail back and started to push into Cirucci's ass, the bird singing softly with pleasure. Meanwhile Loly was using her mandibles to sting and bite on her Queen's breasts.

"Hmm." All three were suddenly overcome with a sweet odor.

Suddenly all three began to change again.

"UGH!" Menoly growled as her claws doubled in size, her tail lengthening and the venom bulb getting larger and her body looked more savage and more scorpion like.

"More…more!" Loly moaned as she got bigger, her lower half growing more and more legs as her mandibles got bigger, dripping with venom and saliva.

"YES!" Cirucci hummed as her strength returned, her feathers got even larger and her feathers tail got longer and gained spikes "Whatever this is…is wonderful!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Kaguya continued to blob out of control on her quest to become a Goddess once more, she was even more than happy to give up her humanity and turn into a fat rabbit woman. But the Goddess had started to change a bit, she had become somewhat more nurturing, actually caring about her underlings, she now saw them less like slaves and more like children to be coddled, as she said this the two smaller rabbits Rukia and Shirayuki snuggled into her fat belly.

"You're wonderful my daughters." Kaguya rubbed their thick backs.

She heard growling behind her as Guren, her bodyguard Polar Bear, defended her large juicy fat ass, occasionally she would give in to her lust and lick her goddess lovely juices.

"Hmm." Kaguya jiggled "What's…something is happening!"

Kaguya's body bloated in size as her ass got even larger and pushed Guren away, her already bucked teeth got bigger and more pronounced as her ears got large and flopped while her feet grew.

"I don't know what that was but it seems someone has acknowledged me as the Goddess I really am." She squeaked.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In the cat's den they had taken on a regimented lifestyle and live on a four day cycle, Day one eat tons to grow, day two lay about, burping and occasionally snacking, Day three they slept and day four was sex day to enjoy their new growths and lick up all the cum they could take.

Of course today was sex day so the size were gathered in a circle licking each other's pussy's.

Mila-Rose was eating out Lilynette who was eating out Yachiru who was eating out Senna who was eating out Yugito who was eating out Candice who was eating out the Fat Feline Queen Mila-Rose.

Mila Rose loved ruling as an animal queen, making people obey her with her fat ass and her huge tits. She hoped that like her Apacci and Sung-Sun had grown to love their animal forms and demand the respect they deserved.

Lilynette didn't care that she wasn't a cat like the others, she accepted her wolf blood and her place with the felines here.

Yachiru was loving this life, being big, being an adult and being able to do what she wanted. This obese feline life was just what she always wanted, freedom to do whatever she wanted and she'd grown into quite the little sex fiend among the cats, known for eating her lovers out like a champ.

Senna was just like her, loving the lazy fat cat life style she'd now grown accustomed to, even if it meant being an underling to someone like Mila-Rose she didn't care.

Yugito was happy now having fully accepted her past and become the Two Tails incarnate. She never thought that being this big would feel so good. She loved being obese and most of all she loved lazily lying about all day.

Lastly was Candice the second fattest of the group, for so long she'd been unable to surpass Mila-Rose that she just accepted it, if she couldn't be the Fat Feline Queen she'd be the Fat Feline Princess then. She never thought she'd turn into a slob of a animal but now that this was what she was she didn't mind it.

The familiar sweet smell filled the air and both Candice and Mila-Rose started to moan as they changed. They grew larger and fatter as their chests both sprouted additional breasts to give them each six total. Their paws grew larger and more savage in nature while Mila-Rose's Lion's mane burst out into a wild ring on fur on her neck and back.

"RAAAAH!" she roared loudly before starting to dig her claws into Lily's ass and eat her out even faster.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Last but most certainly not least was the underwater canyon where the Empress of Fat herself, Harribel, dwelled. She was like a mountain, her fat ass nestled deep in the abyss, constantly eating or sleeping. Her belly wobbled like the water she called home, her ass shook with the current, her breasts bobbing up and down in the water like buoys, even leaking milk into the salty water. She was a royal bitch and a pure slob too. When she ate chum filled the waters, when she wanted sex her slaves came and waited on her till she was satisfied. Still is wasn't enough for her, she wanted to be massive and conquer the land as well, she'd even make some of the more willing one's her underlings, she'd rule all with her queens.

"GRAA!" Harribel snarled "Get out here! Fuck me!"

Those hiding in the rocks nervously swam out and began to worship her. Kiyone the Killer Whale, Nemu the squid, Ikumi the eel, Mei the octopus and most recently Kurotsuchi the lobster all started using their underwater creature parts to pinch and slither over her fat body. They all loved being animals but wanted a less strict ruler, one who didn't hog all the food and demand sex at all times.

"Damn this immobility." Harribel grumbled as her body was fucked all over "I'm a Queen, my body should obey me not the other way around! Oh yes I feel something…hmm, yes…YES!"

Her already massive body grew even larger and larger, her mouth grew bigger as it filled with more sharper and sharper shark teeth while the fins on her back expanded in size.

"YAHAHAHAHA!" Harribel laughed loudly as she was able to stand again "Wonderful."

She grinned down at her sex slaves who were shivering in fear of the monstrous beast she had become, the time was drawing near, soon she'd take over and really make a splash.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	73. Fairy Girls 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Things were peaceful for a bit in the Pleasure Paradise but soon the searching power had found it's next location, a world filled with magic.

In that land a young blonde named Lucy Heartfilia had just run herself a bath and was easing into the warmth.

"This hits the spot." She sighed happily, her large bust floating on the water of her expansive tub.

"Mind a little company?" a voice asked.

"Huh?" Lucy gasped opening her eyes and seeing her friend and teammate Erza there fully naked "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could spend a little time together." The scarlet haired beauty joined her in the water.

"I wish you guys wouldn't just let yourselves into my apartment without asking." Lucy sighed.

Still, it was just Erza so she couldn't be that mad. She looked up at her friend and couldn't help but marvel a bit, Erza was stunning, Lucy had big breasts but she was pretty sure Erza was even bigger, the way they bobbed in the water was just…stunning.

"Like what you see?" Erza smirked at Lucy a bit when she caught her staring.

"I-uhh…" Lucy stuttered a bit.

"It's fine. I don't mind." Erza leaned over her, their wet breasts pressing together "Are you alright?"

"Hmm." Lucy blushed.

"No reason to be nervous, it's fine for girls to feel this way about each other." Erza hummed "Nothing wrong with enjoying and indulging ourselves."

"Erza I'm not…like that." Lucy mumbled.

"Neither and I'm." Erza shrugged "But I'm looking to experiment a bit. I thought we might try our first time together."

Lucy was pretty much red as Erza leaned closer, their breasts and nipples pressing together as Erza rubbed Lucy's thigh.

"HMM!" Lucy gasped a bit as Erza softly kissed her, her pouty lips pressing against Lucy.

Slowly Lucy started to kiss back a bit, surprising Erza a bit, slowly though their kiss broke, both girls blushing softly.

"Wow…" Lucy hummed "I never knew you were such a good kisser Erza."

"Same to you." Erza smiled.

"So what now?" Lucy asked.

"We could…keep going." Erza shrugged "If that's alright with you."

"S-Sure." Lucy blushed.

"HMM!"

The two, started kissing and making out again, their hands exploring one another, Erza's strong grip finding it's way to Lucy's plushy behind. Something new was beginning to bloom in both girls, maybe this was what they'd been missing in life, the love of another woman.

But before either of them could move on to the next part a strange portal opened up above the tub, sucking both in and dropping them into a mysterious field of flowers.

"WAH!" Lucy gasped seeing she was naked "What if someone sees us."

"How strange…fear not." Erza told Lucy trying to change into her magic armor "Huh? My Magic won't work?"

"Hello…is anyone there?" the two heard a soft meek but familiar voice call out to them.

"Isn't that…" Lucy stood up.

The two looked over and saw a young blue haired girl with pig tails and a tiny body walk up to them while holding a cat.

"Wendy!" both gasped.

"Lucy! Erza-AHH!" Wendy's eyes went wide seeing them both naked "Where are you're clothes!"

"How shameless." Carla, Wendy's cat and partner said scolding the older girls "Cover yourselves."

"Sorry we were in the bath before we just got sent here." Lucy frowned.

"Relax Carla." Erza said seemingly fine with being in the buff.

"It's okay Carla." Wendy blushed trying not to look at the older girls bodies, she had always been a bit of a closet lesbian so this was a lot to take in "I mean we're all girls so it's fine."

"Hmph." Carla pouted.

"We were just in our room when suddenly a portal opened up and sucked us in." Wendy explained.

"Same, only we were in the bath, our magic isn't working either." Lucy gestured to her magic keys which didn't summon her spirits.

"No reason to worry, we'll figure this out." Erza said "Come on let's walk."

"Let's just hope there's no surprises." Lucy followed, tucking her keys into her cleavage for safe keeping.

"The air…it's so clear here." Wendy took a deep breath before looking up and seeing Erza and Lucy's butts leading the way "Hmm…"

Wendy of course felt like the odd one out but she didn't mind so long as she got to look at Lucy and Erza's sexy bodies, even the bizarre noises in the distance couldn't distract her.

After walking for a bit the group came across a large table filled with food, most of it fattening.

"Talk about figure ruining." Lucy mumbled.

"So much cake." Erza nearly drooled.

"Look at all those fish Carla." Wendy smiled.

"Those are for low class felines." The haughty white cat snorted.

"GRRMM!" Lucy's belly suddenly grumbled.

"S-Sorry, I didn't eat dinner before all this happened." She blushed.

"Hunger is only natural." Erza shrugged as her own belly made a loud growl.

"I'm kinda hungry too." Wendy blushed and she and Carla let out their own hunger sounds.

"Than there's no need to starve." Erza walked forward "Let's eat some of this."

Wendy placed Carla on the table before taking a seat with Erza and Lucy. All three girls said the usual blessing before digging into their meals of choice.

"Hmm…" Lucy cut into a juicy steak before taking a bit "Oh my god it's delicious, cooked to perfection, and this texture…HMM!"

She quickly started to cut more and more but soon the knife and fork were just holding her back, Lucy quickly ditched the utensils and just started digging into it with her teeth, ripping into the meat like a cavewoman, juices and blood dripping down her chin onto her bust.

Soon it wasn't just steaks, all manner of meats was being devoured by the now gluttonous Lucy and her body showed it, cupsize after cupsize packing onto her bust, her smooth belly sticking out and gaining rolls as her ass spilled over the sides of her chair.

Erza was in a similar boat, she had started out politely cutting slices of strawberry cake but was soon overwhelmed by the creamy icing and spongy cake, and now she was face first in one of her favorite desserts, her face covered in cake and icing.

Her toned muscled body soon began to soften as she shoved fistfuls of cake into her mouth, her breasts grew larger, her arms got flabby and jiggly as her thighs thickened to perfection. Her face got chubby looking too, her body now looking quite plump.

Wendy was of course in the same boat, her body growing as she helped herself to the yummy sandwiches around her. Her cute high leggings slowly stretched and ripped as her thighs got thick like small stumps, Her ass was growing so rapidly her panties snapped the elastic and nearly shot into Carla. Her skirt and shirt soon followed as they gave way and jiggly fat flesh spilled out. Wendy's dream was coming true as her breasts were growing quite large, but this hadn't been the way she expected.

Carla though was witnessing the changes happening to the other three and was in a state of shock.

"Look at yourselves, stop eating this stuff." Carla said.

"HMPH!" Lucy grumbled at her as she chomped on a burger.

Carla wouldn't dare get between Erza and cake leaving Wendy as her only hope.

"Wendy!" the cate begged.

"Hmm?" the blubbery blue haired beauty looked at her friend before suddenly shoving a fish into her friends mouth with force.

Carla quickly felt the taste of the fish overwhelm her as she gave into her primal urges as a feline and started to snarl and devour the fish before her. Slowly her body became larger and softer as her tiny dress ripped off, leaving her a naked and bare fat cat.

It took time but soon the table was bare, the ladies having devoured every scrap. All but Carla were seated on the ground, the chairs far too wimpy to hold the weight of Lucy, Erza and Wendy's new appearances.

"BURP!" Lucy belched a bit.

"URRRRPP!" Wendy groaned a bit as she let out a burp that echoed into the distance.

"BUUUUUURRRRPPP!" Erza let out the longest and loudest by far because of course she can, she's Erza.

Slowly though their minds cleared and they saw what they had become.

"Oh my god!" Lucy yelled in a panicked fear "Ugh…I can't even move, what happened?!"

"Whoa…" Wendy awed at her bust "Hmm…"

Wendy was big…but she didn't seem to mind that much. She was even surprised to see Carla lazing about on the table like a fat cat that she now was.

At first Erza was speechless when she saw her obese blob self, the way her arms jiggled like fat wings, her legs were pinned under her expansive belly, speaking of belly, she was shocked to see how deep her hands sunk into the fat roundness.

"Oh my…" she hummed touching her face which was shockingly round "Hmm?"

She struggled to turn her fat neck and chins but managed to check out her own ass, seeing how big it was now and the ultra-thick thighs she had was interesting to say the least.

"Look at these too." She blushed looking at her utterly massive udders which felt sore, her nipples perked out far.

She saw how her friends her reacting and new she needed to take control, being this obese was different but not bad.

"Everyone relax, it's fine. We'll figure something out, but for now, just accept it." Erza took a big hefty squeeze of her belly "This isn't so awful, I kinda like it actually."

"Haa…" Lucy sighed watching Erza and Wendy play with themselves, she looked down into her deep clevagae and saw her keys shimmer a bit "I wonder what they'd think off all this."

Lucy jiggled unintentionally but…it wasn't a terrible feeling.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	74. Celestial Spirits Arrive

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

About a week had passed for the fairy tail women who'd come to the Pleasure Palace and things were going well, they were already massive blobs of fat who wanted to do nothing but eat, even if they couldn't move anymore.

Lucy had become far to fat to move, the blonde usually found jiggling softly. Parts of her knew this was wrong, but parts of her loved it so much that she couldn't stop herself.

"Hmm…I'm big." She grumbled a bit poking her big belly that touched the ground, she couldn't even see her legs under it "And my ass too…it's so big I can't fit through a door even if I could walk."

The last part of her to catch her eye were her big breasts, she'd always been busty but now they were even bigger and rounder, feeling full and fat.

"NOM!" she picked up a chicken wing and devoured it, at this point she'd come this far so why even stop.

Wendy meanwhile was massive and she loved it, getting fat had given her what she'd always wanted, boobs and an ass. She also found it fun to be a glutton not caring how much she ate or how she looked eating so long as she got bigger and sexier. The meek little girl personality she used to have was gone, replaced with that of a demanding and confident woman.

She was still usually found with Carla, her cat having grown to her limit, nearly beachball sized and totally unable to even stand up, she had to be rolled like a fatty ball if she wanted to get around. Carla still hadn't accepted being fat but there was nothing she could do now except spend her days resting on Wendy's belly.

Erza meanwhile had become the fattest of them all, easily surpassing her friends. Her legs were useless and her arms sluggish and heavy to move do to her fat rolls, her body was covered in scraps of leftover food but she merely accepted them as snacks for later. Her belly was like a small sea of jiggly squishy fat and her ass was close to boulders than cheeks. Her breasts were of course large and surprisingly full of delicious milk, small streams of the stuff always dribbling from her thick nipples.

Currently Carla was snoozing on top of Wendy while the other girls chatted away.

"This is nice and all but-URP!" Lucy burped a bit "Not being able to move is a bit of a problem."

"Hmm." Wendy was too engrossed in playing with herself to really respond.

"It's not that big of a deal." Erza said in a deep fatty voice as she munched on cake "It's too good to stop, not until I can't get any bigger."

"I never said this was bad." Lucy laughed and jiggled "Just awkward."

She didn't notice it at first but deep in her cleavage a shimmering light was bleeding out. Suddenly three women appeared, one had short pink hair ans was wearing a maid outfit, another also had pink hair but it was curled and she was wearing wool like clothes and the last one had long blue hair…and a mermaid tail.

They were three of Lucy's spirits to summon, Virgo, Aries and Aquarius.

"Where are we?" they all wondered before seeing a table of food and three jiggling blobs.

They looked on shocked, seeing Wendy playing with her tits, Erza burping and their mistress Lucy licking her fingers to get every drop of BBQ sauce off them.

"Miss Lucy!" Virgo gasped.

"Huh, oh Virgo!" Lucy smiled "NGH! Sorry I can't really move otherwise I'd give you a hug."

Virgo was having trouble believing what she was seeing.

"She's so soft." Aries poked Lucy.

"That's nice…don't stop." Lucy moaned.

"Seriously?!" Aquarius yelled "You barely look like a woman anymore, you're just a blob of fat."

"Oh hush." Erza growled "BURRP!"

"Everyone calm down." Lucy begged.

Lucy explained she didn't know where they were just than when they ate they grew and…that she liked it here. The three were in contracts with Lucy so they couldn't disobey her if she was happy, so they merely asked what she wanted of them.

"Hmm…get naked." Lucy giggled.

The three were confused, but obliged and stripped down to nothing.

"Now make me feel good." Lucy smiled "And get Erza over here."

Virgo moved the giant blob of Erza over to Lucy and the two were now close, bellies bumping softly.

"Virgo, I want you to feed us." Lucy smirked as more food appeared on the table seemingly by magic "Aries you rub our bellies and boobies, don't worry if they're huge do what you can. Aquarius, you fuck us."

The three spirits sighed and soon got to work, rubbing, stuffing and fingering the two giant fatties.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**


	75. Celestial Spirits Grow

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It had been several days since Lucy's Spirits had arrived here with her and started serving their princess and her friends, making them grow even bigger. Erza continued to slob about while Lucy grew at a hearty pace. Virgo wasn't sure where all this food was coming from but she served it so long as Lucy asked, and Erza demanded it.

Aries meanwhile was relegated to glorified masseuse, rubbing Erza and Lucy's breasts and bellies all day long. She didn't mind all that much, frankly she was a little turned on by just touching their massive nipples. Aries liked rubbing Lucy but was less supportive of the always cranky Erza who demanded more treatment.

As for Aquarius she'd become pinned between the two giant's asses, impossible to move them given how heavy with fat they had become. She couldn't believe she'd been relegated to Lucy and Erza's living dildo.

But for now it was late, Virgo and Aries pulled Aquarius free and the three took a moment to just relax.

"The Princess does look good." Virgo smiled.

"Yeah, even if she's huge." Aries hummed.

"You're not wrong, it's kinda satisfying to smack that ass with my tail." Aquarius added.

The looked towards the snoring Erza and all sighed.

"If only she wasn't such a bitch." Aquarius said.

"And she keeps making my lick her clean." Aries poked her potbelly "I'm gonna get fat at this rate."

"Yep." Aquarius patted her stomach too "The food here is weird."

"Well…maybe we should be like the Princess?" Virgo suggested "If we got big too we wouldn't be able to serve them and Erza would stop pushing us around. We could be like equals with Lucy."

"It's not a bad idea" Aries blushed "It could be fun."

"I don't know about giving up my figure." Aquarius huffed a bit.

"You could rub up against Lucy." Aries teased.

"Well…yeah." Aquarius sighed.

"Great, all we need is food." Virgo smiled "I don't know where it comes from but it usually appears in the night while we sleep."

"Wait it's full?!" Aries gasped.

"But we only looked away for a second!" Aquarius said.

"Who cares, this is our chance, while their sleeps." Virgo said "Let's hurry."

So the three sat down and started pigging out to make their Mistress proud.

Virgo was munching on pastries and donuts, some of which were cream filled, the centers busting out and splattering on her face or coating her mouth with their sweet jams and creams. She could feel herself growing, her breasts surging cup size after cup size, her nipples getting thicker, her thighs pushing together, all of it aroused her.

"HMM!" she moaned with a full mouth as she slapped her ass and made it jiggle "NOM-So Good-OM!"

Aries was a bit slower and more nervous at the start as she helped herself to a pile of junk food, slowly swirling cotton candy into her mouth, the sugar melting away quickly.

"Oh my!" she gasped looking back and seeing her plump rump.

She hadn't thought she ate that much but it was all going right to her ass and hips, her cheeks pushing out while her thighs got more and more tender, it would be difficult to walk like this, even her breasts were puffing up. She felt her shy nature slowly fading away as she ate more and more.

Lastly Aquarius was going to town on ice cream, tossing away cartons nearly every five minutes. Her anger at Lucy was gone, she wanted to please her and be like her, she wanted to love her.

"HMM!" she groaned a bit shoveling spoonful after spoonful down her gullet, she felt her lower mermaid half shift a bit as she gained a big scaly blue ass and a nice pussy, though her immediate thought wasn't that she had an ass now, it was…

"Not big enough!" she shoveled more dairy product into her waiting mouth as milk leaked down her bulging breasts.

After close to two hours the three leaned back, briefly satisfied and out of food, their new obese bodies shaking naturally.

"BURRP!" All three let out a belch.

"I see why Lucy likes this." Aries moaned.

"This feels good." Virgo rubbed her soft tummy.

"There's no going back." Aquarius huffed.

"What about the food though, we ate it all." Aries said nervously.

"Don't worry I'm sure more will come soon." Aquarius shrugged.

"It always does." Virgo laughed.

* * *

**The Next Day.**

The spirits quickly inserted themselves into the group of gainers, eating and growing alongside their owner, and when Lucy awoke she was quite surprised.

"Sleep well?" The now massive Virgo giggled kissing her.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to be just like you." Virgo kissed her neck and made her moan.

"Oh Virgo that…HMM!" Lucy moaned happy to have her spirit by her side as a lover "OH!"

She moaned again when she was hugged from behind by a fatty.

"How do I look?" Aries asked.

"Amazing!" Lucy awed at the plushy spirit.

Lucy moaned more as Aries joined Virgo in kissing her, then she wondered what the pressure from the right side was, looking over she saw the massive Aquarius sitting there.

"Like what you see?" Aquarius smirked before grabbing Lucy by her fat face and planting a wet kiss on her lips "Who knew we'd bond over becoming fat slobs together?"

"MMM!" Lucy moaned into the kiss "Well it's good to have all three of you here, where's Erza though?"

"Back there." Aquarius said slapping Erza's ass with her tail.

Lucy looked back and smirked a bit as Erza was spanked. She hummed and moaned as the spirits jiggled against her and was happy to see Aquarius offer her a tit to suck. Of course she obliged and felt her tongue get hit with the tastiest, most appetizing drink ever.

"Oh yeah." Aquarius moaned as Lucy suckled on her like a child "Drink up."

Lucy was happy mashed between her fat spirits, all of them together.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	76. Fairy Animals 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** The group had of girls from the Fairy Tail guild had grown quite large, all content with their blubbery bodies. Carla was at her limit, Erza was still pinned down but Wendy, Lucy and her spirits were all in good moods.

"Hey Erza how you doing back there?" Aquarius teased the girl she was sitting on.

"Get off me!" Erza groaned jiggling around to try and right her immobile body.

"Complain all you want." Aquarius smirked looking back at her "Whoa when was the last time you shaved your ass is hairy than some people's heads!"

Everyone looked over and saw Erza had a strange bright red fuzz on her huge ass.

"What the hell is this?!" Erza gasped as more of the strange hair grew on her body, like fur.

The others couldn't help but laugh a bit as Erza's body became more and more hairy, sprouting from her legs, ass, underarms and back.

"Don't you dare-UGH!" Erza was about to scold them before a bizarre pain washed over her body, specifically on her hairy ass where suddenly her spine extended into a long wispy tail.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"What's happening to her?" Wendy asked as now everyone was getting confused and a little freaked out.

"I can…move it." Erza said curling the tail "AHH!"

Her arms and legs shifted into a more quadruped like position, strengthening and allowing her to stand on all fours, her belly still touching the ground, her hands and feet ached as her fingers and toes grew a little plumper and more paw like.

The hair kept spreading on her body, her face starting to look more savage like, the piercing pain hit her face as her ears and nose shifted while her mouth filled with sharp fang like teeth. Hair built up more and more around her neck until she had a blazing scarlet mane.

"AAHHH!" Erza's screams soon grew deeper into loud bellows "ROAR!"  
What was once Erza was now a big fat lioness, the others shocked by what had just occurred.

"ROOOOAAARR!" she roared at all of them, blinking her cat eyes at the blobs "Grrr…."

Lucy was nervous as the big cat prowled around her, drooling with hunger but before she enjoyed any of them Erza sniffed the air, picking up on something she waddled off on all fours.

"What was that?" Aries said nervously.

"I don't know." Lucy said just as freaked out.

"Erza turned into some kinda lion girl." Wendy whimpered.

Everyone sat nervously, unsure of what was happening, when suddenly Carla woke up, the volleyball sized fat kitty groaning in pain.

"Carla what's wrong?" Wendy gasped.

"HNGH UGH!" the cat whimpered in discomfort.

First she started to grow, her body getting larger proportions till she was as big as the others. She cried out as her bones shifted, her stubby cat legs growing long and womanly, her arms extending out too but still staying chunky. Her feet remained almost paw like but her hands weren't her paws and digits becoming human like fingers and hands. She felt a strange pressure on her back, looking behind her she saw two orbs that she soon realized was her butt.

"What is that?!" she gasped as suddenly the pain shifted to her front and she saw she was growing breasts.

Her chest developed nice and ripe before she suddenly grew another two sets for a total of six jiggly breasts.

Carla stood up, now no longer immobile, but not skinny either, she was a chubby cat girl.

"Don't look at me." She said in a panic, running off in embarrassment, jiggling all over.

"Carla don't go!" Wendy tried to stop her but the now humanized cat wouldn't listen.

The remaining three were still nervous and worried now after what just happened to the other two, no one could understand what was happening, but they wanted it to stop.

"W-Wendy!" Lucy suddenly gasped seeing Wendy's skin kinda falling off.

"I'm so…itchy!" Wendy groaned scratching her peeling skin to reveal blue scales "What's happening to me?!"

Her arms and legs got longer, as well as stronger to support her fat body. Her fingernails shattered and started turning into black talons as her hands and feet became more claw like.

"Help me!" Wendy hissed as she fell onto all fours.

Wendy was shocked when no one did anything, but even more so when she didn't feel the pressure of her chest and belly on the ground, that's when she realized she was growing giant, like her adopted mother.

She slammed her big blue ass on the ground as her tailbone burst out into a long thick tail with scales down to the tip.

"I don't want a tail!" she yelped as her back was racked with pain and two large leathery wings burst out and flapped.

The only remaining human part of Wendy was her head.

"I'm a freak!" she sobbed a bit as her hair started to fall out "Lucy please…don't hate whatever I am…AH!"

Her teeth flew out of her mouth as she gained a fanged maw, her mouth pulling out as her tongue split into a forked formation. She blinked one last time and her eyes went slit like and her last drop of humanity slipped away.

"RAAAHHHH!" she roared loudly at the sky, no longer an obese human girl but a chubby dragon.

Wendy growled a bit and sniffed at the spirits and Lucy before spreading her wings and flying off towards the mountains.

"What is happening to everyone." Lucy sniffled a bit trying not to get upset.

The remaining four were all nervous worried they'd be next, in a sign of solidarity they all pressed up against each other when suddenly they were racked with pain.

"AH!" Lucy gasped as blonde yellow fur started spreading on her body.

"Oh no!" Aries gasped as pink wool grew on her back, arms and legs but strangely left her chest, belly and ass bare.

Virgo yelped as well as she two was turning pink with fur of some kind, it wasn't long and shaggy like Lucy's but shorter and itchier.

Aquarius was the only one not growing fur, her skin was turning a smooth blue gray color.

The four looked at each others changing bodies, Lucy feeling terrible.

"Don't be sad I'm hairy too." Virgo tried to reassure her.

"I feel like the odd one out." Aquarius laughed a bit "UGH!"

Everyone groaned again as their bodies began to change more. Lucy looked at her hands and saw them morphing into paws, she let out a yelp of pain as a wagging tail burst out from her spine.

"AH!" Aries yelled a bit as her hands started to shrink and grow hard, turning into hoof like tips.

"UGH!" Virgo let out a throaty groan as her arms and legs seemed to bulk up a bit, getting meatier and more powerful, her hands and feet also grew larger and more proportioned.

"What the hell-OH!" Aquarius moaned a bit as her tail shifted, getting spikier in shape, she let out loud yells are fins burst out of her back and forearms.

Lucy felt her arms and legs shifting a bit and encouraging her to walk on fours while the last part of her changes happened. Her face pulled out like a muzzle, her nose turned black and wet while her teeth sharpened and her tongue got bigger and longer.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Soon Lucy was sitting there as nothing more than a panting golden reteriver.

Aries groaned as two spiral horns grew out of the sides of her head and her face pushed out a little more.

"BAAA!" the now ram woman bleated.

Virgo grabbed her own face with her large hands as her face seemed to drawl and look more primitive, her body standing up and leaning on her knuckles.

"AHAHAHA!" She roared and beat her chest as she fully became a gorilla girl.

Lastly Aquarius hissed as her hair fell out, her teeth as well. Her mouth filled with rows of dagger like little biters. Her face pulled out until she was nothing more than a Thresher Shark with a mermaid like bottom.

strangely though the four didn't separate like most animals, even though they couldn't speak they understood they had a bond and all cuddled together.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest who you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	77. Fairy Homes 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV  
** Walking around the Pleasure Palace infinite landscape was the now fat maned crimson lioness Erza.

"GRR!" the lion woman groaned a bit feeling her faculties coming back to her "What the hell happened to me?!"

She wanted to blame someone, anyone for what had happened to her but she knew she'd likely never find someone to take her rage out on, for now she was stuck like this.

"I can't even stand on two legs." She growled more sitting on her fat ass one of the only still human like parts about her.

"HMM?" she felt her nose twitch as she picked up a strange scent and her ears heard a sound.

She rolled onto all fours and started waddling in the direction of the sources. She soon arrived in front of six big soft furry blobs most of them were much bigger than her, Erza wasn't minuscule but these beasts made her look slim.

Five of them were cats and one was a green wolf, a pink puma, a cheetah, a blue two tailed cat, a lime green leopard and another lion who was black and brown. The lion was the largest of them all and seated in the center like a leader.

"Hmm…!" The cats growled a bit and burped softly as they laid about eating and not doing much else.

"What are you all doing?" Erza walked up, her paws trudging forward "How are you laying around like this, you were human like me once weren't you, why are you accepting this?"

"Grr." Mila-Rose growled at her "Who are you tiny-BURRP!"

Erza was knocked back a bit by that belch as Mila-Rose scratched her belly a bit.

"I am Mila-Rose, The Feline Fat Queen-URRRRP!" she burped again "Why would I ever-BURP-wanna go back to being someone small and weak. I adore this new look, this new life, doing nothing but eating, sleeping and fucking all day long! If you don't-URP-like it you can kiss my fat ass!"

Erza couldn't help but think Mila-Rose's burping midsentence was rude.

"I don't know who you think you are." Candice waddled up "But you need to learn your place you little pussycat. Who even are you?"

"Erza Scarlet." The red lion said.

"Candice Catnipp." The leopard stalked around her "I'm second in this pack, cause I'm big…GRR and mean. I don't ever plan on losing this power."

"Grr." Mila-Rose rubbed against her second fattest cat.

"What about the rest of you?" Erza tried to figure out more.

Senna, Yachiru, Yugito and Lilynette all introduced themselves and said they too were happy and content here.

Erza was still annoyed by their burping but felt like there was no point arguing with them.

"Just relax." Mila-Rose squeezed Erza's fat ass "Join us and you'll see how good it can be."

"PURR!" Erza gasped and purred as a claw dragged over her pussy.

She let the lion queen start to finger her, slowly accepting that this was going to be her life now.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The fat cat girl Carla was still running her way through the forest in fear, her fat slapping around, her ass swung around like wrecking balls as her tits flopped around loudly.

"UGH!" she finally ran into something, something almost wet.

"What's rubbing my pussy~" someone moaned.

Looking up Carla saw that indeed her small chubby form was in front of a large pussy.

"BZZZZ!" she heard two loud buzzing noises as well but couldn't understand them.

"If you two wanna fuck so bad go down there and find what's hitting my pussy." The purring voice said.

Carla heard stomping and then something grabbed her, she looked up to see two hornet like bee girls, one of who was larger than the other. The two dragged her out into the open.

"No let me go!" she yelped "AH!"

She looked up and saw a massively fat black cat with multiple breasts and piercing yelled eyes.

"Calm down." The larger cat purred "We're not going to hurt you, I just wanted to see who was pushing against me like that, I'm Yoruichi, these are my helpers Sui-Feng and Suzumebachi who are you?"

"C-Carla." The girl slowly started to feel calm in the presence of this motherly cat woman "I'm lost and changing and I don't understand."

"You poor thing." Yoruichi said "dropped into a new place like this, I wish things could be explained so to be less jarring, we were like you once but now we're happy here so don't be so worried, okay?"

"BZZZT!" Sui-Feng buzzed at her, writing relax into the ground with her long insect like digits.

"Seems Sui-Feng is trying to communicate with you." Yoruichi laughed and jiggled "That's rare for her, she was human once too before she became a full on bug woman and lost her speech, just like I lost mine."

"But I understand you." Carla said.

"Because we are like species." Yoruichi said "If you were to come across one of the other animal women lurking around you might only hear they're bleats, snarls or growls instead of their words."

"I see, this place is so strange." Carla commented.

"Yes, and still you barely fit in, you're almost human like." Yoruichi said.

"I was a cat before I came here, so I suppose I did become human." Carla noted as her ears twitched.

"So that's it, how interesting." Yoruichi said "But…you're so small."

"Small?" Carla said.

"Look at me, doesn't this excite you?" Yoruichi said "I've always wanted another cat around, I do hope you'll stay."

"Well…" Carla thought about it, she felt safe here with Yoruichi, and had no reason to flee "Okay I guess."

"Wonderful." The cat queen purred "Sui-Feng, why don't you treat our new friend."

"BZZZ!" the larger hornet waddled over, her nipples suddenly quivering and leaking out thick golden goo "BZZZ~"

She was cupping her breasts and buzzing at Carla, seemingly calling her to taste.

"Alright." Carla leaned in "Hmm…MMM!"

Carla started sucking the sweet liquid coating her mouth with its sticky constitution, it tasted so good she couldn't stop swallowing more and more.

"Don't feel like you need to hold back." Yoruichi purred "Sui-Feng's a little backed up so she needs her milking so to speak, drink as much as you want and settle in.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

A stunning blue and white body flew high over everything, wings flapping and fat body jiggling. Given her flight Wendy's scaly body was sagging and jiggling as she flew, her huge tits hanging down. Her breasts were big too, she could barely reach passed all of them with her arms in flight.

"HMPH!" she landed with a loud thud, the ground quaking a bit from her forceful landing, she shook the cobwebs from her mind and looked around confused "What happened to me?"

At first she thought it was just a dream but she wasn't waking up, slowly she touched her belly, watching her clawed hands sink into the fat.

"HMM!" her fangs bit her lower lip when she touched her big blue nipples "They're so big and…heavy, like wrecking balls attached to my chest."

She looked back and saw her big ass and thick hind legs, she had to tuck her wings in to see her rear but even she was shocked at how big and soft it looked.

"I can't believe this." She used her tail to poke her big ass "I'm a dragon, huge and powerful like Grandeeney was, I wonder what she'd think if she saw me like this-UGH!"

She suddenly grabbed her belly when she felt a tight pressure and pain in her gut, it wasn't hunger but something else.

"HMMM!" she opened her mouth as though a burp was coming "BRRROOOOSHHH!"

A flamethrower and whirlwind of blue flame blasted out of her mouth for a few seconds, scorching a nearby mountain.

"Oh my!" she blushed "I did that?"

Wendy's senses suddenly picked up some loud noises near her, stepping onto all fours she started walking towards them slowly, weighed down by her fat.

She eventually came across two huge scaly women.

"RAAAH!" one giant purple T-Rex roared "More!"

"Quit complaining, fuck me." Another dragon snarled throwing back meat to eat.

Both were huge and fat, even bigger than Wendy. The recently made dragon girl hid behind a mountain, not wanting to disturb these two savage beast women. The way the two talked and acted was almost primitive in a way, they were straight to the point and never said more than they wanted, cutting out unneeded words.

"EEP!" she yelped a bit feeling someone poking her huge ass "huh?"

"Hello." She looked back to see a fat red raptor woman.

"H-Hi." The dragon said nervously "I'm Wendy."

"Kushina." The raptor waddled around "Checking things out?"

"I guess, what's going on?" Wendy asked.

Kushina explained the nature of this land to Wendy, as well as why Riruka and Bambiette were so big and savage like.

"Can they turn back? Can I turn back?" Wendy asked.

"I don't think so, but it's not so bad." Kushina said "Those two are almost mindless blobs now but you can relax, I'll stick with you, you seem young so just trust me okay."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	78. Fairy Homes 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Lucy grumbled as she woke, up. She had just had the strangest dream where she turned into a massive fat dog. However, as she opened her eyes and felt her ears drop, looking at herself she realized it was no dream, but reality.

Looking towards the sound of moaning she saw the now gorilla Virgo sitting around scratching herself.

"Hmm, feels good." Virgo moaned rubbing her pussy.

Just like Virgo neither Aquarius or Aries seemed to mind the changes.

"I guess I'm the odd one out." Lucy thought feeling the weight of her own ass "But I guess it's not terrible."

"It's okay Lucy, no reason to worry." Aries pressed her soft body against her.

"Hmm, you're right." Lucy snuggled into the fat sheep's body "But what now?"

* * *

**Later**

In the end the group chose to split up, except for Aries who wouldn't leave Lucy's side. The fat dog found walking on all fours tricky at first but soon got a handle on it, though her big breasts nearly dragging on the ground was awkward. Even Aries was getting a hang of walking like this.

Lucy found that her hearing and sense of smell were both much stronger, so following her heightened senses they came across a commune of dogs and cats.

The arrived and saw the hugely fat women around them. First, they noticed was Tatsuki and Chizuru. The dog was on top of the saber tooth tiger, the two jiggling together slowly in their form of sex. The two did little more than this, always just feasting and fucking all day long, they barely spoke and mostly embraced their animal minds.

The next fattest was the pink hill that was Haineko. The pink cat was lazier than any other, never getting off her belly and letting everyone feed her. Her ass had two worshippers, Rurichiyo and Hana both humped one of her ass cheeks, making her purr as her big rear wobbled and shook from the slow thrusting of their hips.

Near the center was a large wolf like dog, Tsume.

"Hello." Maki, a coyote walked up to them "Nice to meet you."

"Huh, oh hello." Lucy smiled.

"Taking in Tsume, our leader?" Maki asked.

"That's your leader?" Lucy asked "She doesn't seem that special."

"I think you'd be a much better leader Princess." Aries smiled.

"You're a princess?" Maki howled "You'd be an even better leader, but you're too small…though that can be fixed."

Maki showed Lucy plenty of fattening meat.

"Hmm." Lucy smelled the food "Maybe this won't be too bad."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"HMPH!" Virgo stepped forward, leaning on her knuckles.

With her ape like strenght the extra weight she now had was no trouble. The way she walked made her breasts push together and her ass wobbled, she loved the way this felt. Following her senses, she came across a trip of gorillas fucking.

At first, she saw Meninas and Zabimaru fucking, the pink gorilla fingering the baboon's ass. Both were larger than anyone Virgo had seen before. As they fucked both were using their sharp teeth to rip apart and devour bananas. They howled out with their wild sex drives running, bamboo being used as dildos.

Near them she saw a Mandrill and another pink gorilla fucking. They were both on all fours slamming their asses together to fuck. This was Sakura and her daughter Sarada. They had stopped seeing each other as mother and daughter an just as lovers. Virgo was shocked at how loud and wild their sex was.

In the center of them all was a massive fat baboon. Hiyori looked like an obese King Kong she was so large. She was using a tree like a dildo, when her ass slammed down on them the ground shook like an earthquake, her giant tits would flop around, even hitting her own face.

As Virgo stepped out of hiding all five apes looked to her, grunting like animals.

"Another pink gorilla." Meninas stalked closer.

"Who cares." Sakura scratched her ass.

Sakura had stopped caring most of the time, she never was able to get close to Hiyori so she didn't even try any more.

"She's small." Zabimaru growled.

"Ignore her, let's keep fucking." The girl rubbed her mother's ass.

"Who are you." Hiyori spoke in a deep voice.

"Virgo." The gorilla said.

They asked some more general questions and introduced themselves. For now Virgo would follow Hiyori, but she knew in time her Princess would claim everyone as her subject.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Lastly Aquarius got herself to a body of water, it was not easy since she had no legs and was fat as hell. Once she got into the water she just floated a bit to catch her breath and let her skin get wet again.

She looked at her fat body floating and…quite liked it. She had to stop admiring herself when she smelled someone coming, looking over she saw a variety of sea creatures. They all introduced themselves as Nemu the squid, Kiyone the killer whale, Ikumi the eel, Kurotsuchi the lobster and Mei the octopus.

"What's the problem, you all look nervous." Aquarius growled.

"You don't understand this place." Kiyone said with worry.

They explained to her Harribel and showed her to the Shark queen's current resting place.

Aquarius saw the mountain sized shark woman.

"She's in one of her sleeping cycles." Ikumi said "she'll wake up horny and hungry in a few days."

"Well this bitch will need to get out of the way for Lucy." Aquarius said.

"Who's Lucy?" they asked.

"My dog Princess!" Aquarius smiled.

"There's not way a mammal could rule the sea." Mei said.

"Well technically I am a mammal." Kiyone sighed.

"Shut you mouth and don't badmouth her." Aquarius said "But you don't like this bitch right, so how about we use the undersea tunnel to get to another lake where I'll grow giant and take over the seas."

They likes the plan and followed Aquarius and started to fatten her and themselves up.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	79. Fairy Girls 2

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Back in the magical world of Fairy Tail, some of the girls had begun to get a little worried about the sudden disappearance of Lucy, Erza and Wendy.

"Haa." Cana, the guild's heavy drinker sighed a bit as she wiped her mouth after finishing off another bottle of wine.

"Lucy and the others haven't come back in a while." Levy the short blue haired bookworm frowned "I hope they're okay."

Talking with the two of them were three other girls, Bisca a cowboy looking woman, Laki who had long lavender hair and lastly Kinana, a busty barmaid. As they talked about their worries over the missing girls a portal opened in the air above and sucked all five in, dropping them in an open field.

"What the heck was that?" Levy stood up before helping the rest of her friends stand.

"I feel like my magic is…missing." Bisca said.

"Seems like we landed separate from Cana." Laki looked around and fixed her glasses.

"She's over here." Kinana helped the drunk woman stand.

The three took to the usual searching, in the distance they could hear the loud calls of animals as well as what sounded like the moans of pleasure. As they searched for some type of town or place to find help they, like others before them, came across a feast filled table.

"What is this?" Levy wondered.

"Look at it all." Cana drooled seeing the alcohol and food "Sign me up!"

"I am kinda hungry." Laki blushed.

"Me too." Kinana added.

Bisca and Levy both shrugged and the five sat down to recharge with some food.

"This flavor!" Kinana gasped taking a bite of some veal.

"It's so good!" Laki gasped as she has some herself.

"HMM!" Cana was chugging from a whole barrel or wine, not slowing down at all.

"Wow." Bisca saw how fast the others were eating, seeing Cana act this unladylike was normal but Laki and Kinana were definitely out of the ordinary.

"MMM!" Levy took a bite of a fruit on the table "So…SWEET!"

Juices ran down Levy's cheeks as she started popping grapes into her mouth and soon Bisca joined the others in eating as she nibbled on chicken legs.

All the girls were now eating ferociously, none seeming to notice as their bellies started to peak out from under their shirts, or their chins filling out more and more.

"HMM!" Levy groaned at the tightness of her panties on her surging ass.

Cana took in a deep breath as her bikini top finally flew off her huge tits, her belly gaining more and more rolls of fat.

As more time passed more food vanished ad the ladies grew larger and larger, their bodies growing into soft fatty ones more fitting for the Pleasure Palace.

"Ugh what happened?" Laki groaned.

"I think we ate too much." Kinana moaned rubbing her belly.

"BURRRPP!" Both Levy and Bisca belched and groaned.

"I can't even move!" Levy whined "I'm so fat!"

"Your ass is fricken huge." Bisca laughed a bit before she sighed "But what happened to us?"

"URRRP!" Cana let out a pleased burp as she patted her soft belly "We got fat duh. It kinda feels good."

The others all looked at each other, they were so fat standing was virtually impossible and even shifting in their seats made their bodies wobble and shake all over, some of it was terrifying but some was actually kinda arousing.

"You're breasts are so big." Laki laughed poking Kinana's chest.

"Stop that." The girl blushed.

Levy, who has always had a petite body, couldn't help but nervously blush about how big she was now, she always wanted big breasts but this isn't how she planned on getting them, or her new giant booty.

"SNORE!" Cana loudly grumbled having fallen onto her back to sleep, snoring loudly as she worked off all the buzz from her drinking.

Unable to move or use magic the others joined her feeling that after a long nap they could figure this out with clearer heads.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	80. More Fairy Homes

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Some time had passed, about a week, and Cana, Levy, Laki, Kinana and Bisca had gotten used to this new obese life, sleeping and eating all day long. They couldn't move but they didn't feel unhealthy, they were trapped her and had pretty much come to accept it.

Kinana and Laki had gotten used to not moving so much so that they had started to feed each other.

"Say Ahh." Kinana giggled pushing cake into her friend's mouth.

"MMMM!" the lavender haired girl moaned.

Near them Bisca watched, her own obese body jiggling softly. She wasn't made like this, but somewhat disappointed given her new life. The only thing that made those feelings go away was eating, something she just kept doing.

Cana was the one who was the most in love with this new look on life, happily eating and drinking to become the biggest of the five.

"BURRP!" she finished chugging more wine "I still need more to wash that big lunch down."

Levy looked at her and blushed, coming to this place she had been the smallest but now she was one of the larger girls. She couldn't believe what she had become but…part of her liked it, the sight of her now huge breasts, looking back to see her wide behind, it was arousing in a way. She didn't care about touching them, she just wanted to feel them all the time.

"Hmm." She rubbed her chest "So soft…"

Time kept on ticking and the girls kept on growing but change was on the horizon. Invisible in the air around them the transformation serum that had been turned into air particles was starting to have effect.

The first one to start experiencing some discomfort was Kinana.

"Hmm." She groaned "My back's so itchy, Laki could you help?"

"Sure." Her friend reached around to scratch her back

"That's it…harder." Kinana sighed.

"okay…" Laki grunted thinking she was already scratching hard enough, but as she dug her nails in she felt Kinana's skin strip off, but instead of blood there was dark purple scales underneath.

"AAHHH!" she gasped.

"So itchy!" Kinana was scratching all over, the others screaming as her skin was peeling off "GRR!"

The barmaid grabbed the top of her head and started pulling, her hair and scalp ripping away as her new snake body burst free of it's human sleeve. Her legs had fused together, her eyes were reptilian, her head bald and snake-like as she hissed and flicked her forked tongue. She instinctively saw the looks of fear on her friends faces and fled, leaving her discarded skin behind.

"W-What was that?" Levy gasped.

"I don't know." Bisca was somewhat horrified.

"UGH!" Laki groaned near them "I don't feel…so good-HA!"

Lavender fur the color of her hair started to grow on her fat body, her hands and feet shifted and turned more paw like a above her butt a long flat black tail grew on her behind. The two front teeth in her mouth pushed out and got larger giving her clear buck teeth and cementing her transformation into a beaver.

The others all shivered as she sniffed around before waddling off into the forest, the sound of trees falling filling the distance.

"Is that gonna happen to us too?" Levy asked.

"AHH!" Bisca started hissing with pain as her rear was aching.

"Crap!" Levy gasped

Her ass and legs started to look a little slimmer as her lower spin stretched out, her bones shifted as she grew two more legs. Her feet turned into hard hooves as her new lower horse like half turned green and she morphed into a huge fat centaur woman.

"NEIGH!" she whinnied as her tail whipped around and she clopped off with a hearty jiggle.

"Oh no." Levy was nearly crying.

"What are you so upset for, it looked like fun." Cana laughed still drinking.

"Could you take this seriously, something just happened to our friends." Levy said "C-Cana!"

Levy looked and saw Cana's ears getting long and a little floppy.

"What?" Cana asked as a long tail with a tip of hair grew above her ass "I feel just-HAW!"

She then covered her mouth in shocked.

"W-What did I just-HAW!"

Cana looked to see her hands and feet turning into hooves.

"Stop it! Levy help-HAW!" Cana wheezed "I can't-HAW! HAW!"

Levy watched in near morrow as Cana fell over and her face pulled out, her body slowly rounding out into that of a fat jackass donkey, Levy was both relieved and sad when Cana stopped begging for her help and just started making donkey called.

"HEE HAW!" she squeaked storming off quickly.

"It's just me now." Levy frowned looking at her sexy yet fat body "Soon I'll change like the others-HMMM! Here it…comes!"

Levy looked at herself, her body was becoming covered in blue hair. Her hands and feet got larger along with her nails getting shaper.

"This isn't…so bad." She blushed "OH!"

She looked back and felt a warmth on her large butt which was slowly turning bright red instead of being hairy. She groaned feeling her face shift into a more primitive look as she felt her mind fading and her new baboon instincts taking over.

"Oh…oh…" she grunted scratching her ass and standing up, waddling off towards the jungle.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Kinana hissed to herself as her mind refocused.

"What happened." She groaned as a few memories of her changes flashed through her mind "Oh dear…where should I go now? I feel like something is calling me this way."

She slithered her way passed a large, deep lake before sliding into the desert. As she slithered along her breasts shook and wobbled on her chest, she had always been busty but she was even more so now.

The sand swirled around her in a mini sandstorm, covering her tracks as she went, but soon the storm broke and she saw a startling reptilian heaven. She arrived shortly after sunset

The first person she saw was Ururu, the huge fat iguana was the size of a boulder. Normally she'd be basking in the sun and warming up but with the sun setting her cold blooded body was slowing down, nights made her slow and sluggish.

"Hmm." She looked up at Kinana "You're new…Haa, I'm kinda tired so I'm not gonna bother, if you want to stay knock yourself out, just ask Lady Sung-Sun."

The girl pointed her in a general direction but Kinana saw clearly where she needed to go. As she slithered closer she passed Kyoko, the smallest of the three snakes that were already here, she was laying on her side with a bloated belly from all she had eaten during the day. Kinana didn't even bother talking to the rattler, the woman was clearly sleeping off her meal, and it was clear if the night didn't make her tired her slow digestion would, the weakness of snakes.

She saw a large Komodo Dragon in Pakura, the fat oversized lizard drooling all over, she too was already sleeping for the night so Kinana had nothing to fear from the toxic body guard.

The last person in her way was Anko, the oversized Black Mamba in the midst of a meal, her jaw unhinged and sliding a whole dead pig into her throat.

"HMM!" she hissed a bit as she gagged and swallowed "Get lost."

Anko was still rather bitchy, and her attempts to surpass Sung-Sun were not going well. Kinana made no efforts to talk to her, quickly slithering passed to her goal.

Her target was the mountainous. The huge white snake was resting with her head in her hand, her mouth open and taking a bite of a large cake.

"Well hello there." She looked down at Kinana while scratching her belly "Are you new here?"

"Y-Yes." Kinana said nervously.

"I am Sung-Sun, the Reptile Queen or the Serpent of Fat." The snake hissed "are you a roamer?"

"Roamer?" Kinana asked.

"It means you're a shorty with no titan to call Mistresssss or Lady." Sung-Sun said "That'ssss dangerous, it'll get you hunted by other Titan's broods, you're welcome to sssstay with me, I'll protect any reptile who comes to me, and I only have one rule."

"What is it?" Kinana asked.

Sung-sun glared at her "All sweets are mine! If I see you eating any of the morning hall with sugar goodness before for me I'll exile you to the sandstorms!"

Sung-Sun then smiled "But other than that I'll use my power to protect you in exchange for your worsssship, you're free to ssstay with us, growing and loving."

"…okay." Kinana said nervously.

"Great!" Sung-sun hissed handing her a cupcake the size of a basketball "Have a gift on me."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

As Laki waddled around on all fours, her flat tail occasionally slapping her ass as she was alone with her slowly returning thoughts.

"I still feel so hungry." She thought feeling a grumbling in her tummy.

As she waddled about she came across some rodents just sitting under a tree.

"Hello there!" A Squirrel squeaked.

"Hi." Laki introduced herself.

"Michiru." The Squirrel smiled.

Her cheeks were full and likely filled with leftovers her furry body looking soft with fat.

"Yugao." A oversized raccoon near her added picking her teeth with her claws.

Lastly was their leader, Temari. She was no titan, not yet at least but she was much bigger than the other two. Her long weasel body looking more like an overfilled sausage.

"BUURP!" the weasel belched scratching her stomach "Well I've never seen a beaver before, welcome to the club."

"I guess so." Laki gasped chewing on a tree without even thinking about it. For now this giant tree would be her home, the other rodents seemed nice and welcoming so she was happy to join them. The tree didn't seem to mind her chewing either as it seemed to regrow every morning.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Bisca finally was able to relax and trot much slower. Being this huge horse centaur was unexpected but she felt somehow at home with her animal body. As she traveled for a bit she came across another centaur even larger than her. One that seemed to just be moaning as the three creatures near her pleasured her.

Around one breast was a fat eel girl sending a tingling charge into the masochists breasts, while next to her was a red hot salamander warming the other.

"Oh NEIGH!" Nel moaned seeing Bisca "Hello! Yin, Yang take a break."

The eel and salamander slithered off their Mistress breasts and went to eat while she spoke to Bisca.

"I've been waiting so long for another horsy to come." The fatter centaur said rubbing her belly "I'm Nel, the Lady of Fat."

"Bisca." The other Centaur blushed a bit.

"Well I'm glad to have another of my kind here." Nel smiled "You will stay right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you have no where else to go." Nel laughed "It's dangerous in the wilds without a titan's mark, so staying with me will keep you safe."

"So you're saying I don't really have a choice." Bisca said.

"Not really." Nel laughed rubbed her chubby face on Bisca's "Don't worry you and Nel will be great friends!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Cana finally got her mind back and was able to stop going wild though she was still shocked to be a real fat ass donkey woman. She had some how wandered into a huge field of cows with a few vixen foxes protecting them.

The fattest two Naruko and Hinata had been sleeping in the center of the field. Near them was a strange hybrid cow fox. Elsewhere were more fat cows like Yuzu who was with a fox that was actually her mother. Near them was yet another donkey. Mito was with Rangiku and Samui, two of the larger cows, and she was happily sucking on their udders.

None of the cows seemed all that upset but before Cana could say anything a shadow was cast over her.

"Who are you fat ass donkey bitch." Tayuya, the fat minotaur stomped closer "Trying to sneak in, the punishment for that is a fucking!"

She smacked Cana's ass and made the donkey screech "HAW!"

"My tits are extra full so get to sucking." Tayuya cupped her huge tits.

Cana understood she clearly didn't have a choice, she started sucking on Tayuya's tits, feeling the milk flow with just a lick.

"Yeah that's it, you're gonna be a good fucking donkey." Tayuya moaned.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

By the time Levy came too she was already in the heart of the jungle looking at the ape family hollering and fucking loudly. Her massive red ass was jiggling and her legs felt wet as she watched Sakura, Sarada, Zabimaru and Meninas all fucking with Bamboo or eating Bananas they held with their feet.

"HMPH!" the giant Kong in the middle grunted seeing her "Quite hiding their red ass."

"Wait…Levy!" Virgo stomped over.

"Virgo?" Levy was shocked as the large gorilla hugged her.

"You know this one." The giant titan ape scratched her belly "Then I guess she can stay…if you two put on a good show."

"Huh?" Levy was confused.

"Just trust me." Virgo said "You don't want to make Hiyori mad."

Virgo had Levy lay on her back and laid on top of her, Levy was confused but started moaning when Virgo pushed a bamboo rod up her pussy. Virgo moved around in front and got the rod in her pussy and the two grinded together with the pole connecting them. Levy was screaming with intense pleasure, grunting like an ape in between.

"Yeah you'll fit right in." Hiyori scratched her back with a tree "My troop just keeps growing."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	81. Fairy Girls 3

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It was another quiet day at Fairy Tail, at this point only three women remained, the kind model like Barmaid Mira, her younger sister Lisanna, the quiet Water Mage with blue hair Juvia, and Evergreen, a glasses wearing woman with a bad attitude.

Though it only took mere moments for them to stop being the only women there as the portal appeared and whisked them away to the Pleasure Palace in another dimension.

As the four walked they heard loud moaning and rutting in the distance from the forest around them,  
They were even more confused when they came to a huge table filled with food, Lisanna was the hungriest of the group so she was quick to try and jump in before her older sister scolded her about how you don't eat strange foods you find lying sitting around on random tables in the forest, even if your starving. Unfortunately, her point was kinda undercut when her and the others bellies are rumbled, expressing their desire to be filled.

So, they sat down and got to eating, and like the others before them they started to change, growing and moaning as they stuffed their faces.

Lisanna stuffer her face as her body was grow fatter and fatter. Her ass grew to the point it ripped out free and shot her panties off like nothing, while her ass become so massive it crushes the chair she was in only making Lisanna grunt and still ate. Her belly flowed forward already cover her own legs under it. Along with her arms and legs become huge too. Her breasts burst out jiggling down hit her belly to make her jiggle around. Her face round at as she was growing into an obese woman now.

Evergreen lost any manner she could have and ate like a slob. Using her hands and making a mess all over her. If her mind wasn't blink and only could think of food she was being freaking out. Evergreen dress didn't last too long as her body fatten up with stop. Her breasts become bigger and bigger as they land the table only make Evergreen slide food over them to get to her mouth. Her belly spilled out as her flow forward under the table and didn't stop moving forward. Her ass was massive as her destroy her chair without her care at all as she hungers for more.

Juvia become a savage cavewoman and ate like one. No manner and only care about food getting into her mouth and not care if she drops anything on herself. Her body was fattening up great to become an obese figure like water. Her belly surge out of her flowing forward coving anything in its path. Her breasts burst free too as the bounce around making splashing noise every time they move, which they didn't stop. And her ass ripped free and crush her chair slam down making Juvia bounce for a few minute as water like her ass was and how it grew out behind coving and getting anything suck in it.

Finally Mirajane was like a wild animal eating. She could only think of food and need it in her belly. Want it all in her. Her figure was lost like the others as she grew obese and continue to get more obese. Her ass burst out and shot off her panties not long need to be contain and free to grow out and cover and get anything in between her giant growing cheek in her crack. Her belly grows out and ripped free too as her flowed forward hit the ground and continue on. Her breasts burst out and got free for her bra as they slam down on the table and continue to grow and move forward with her fat nipples touch anything.

Their arms and legs become thicker too as their fat cover over their legs so they would be walking anymore too. Their face all round out a lot too as the continue becoming more obese with all the ate. Soon once all was clear and wipe clean off the table. The four obese mess women groans rubbing themselves as the mind slow start to come back and the shock and horror they were going to see.

Lisanna let out a loud burp and didn't know what but felt to good. She looks down seeing her was tall, but it was become her become of obese it makes her look tall. She was shock at first at her fat new look but start rubbing and felt really good to her. She moving her fat hands on her belly feeling it and liking how it felt so much. Moving her breasts, Lisanna never seen massive tits this huge and so full of fat. She rubbing them enjoy of sensitive they felt as she grabbed her nipples and pulled and twisted them making her scream out in pleasure and shock herself to cum felling her sex juice drip on her pussy. She looks back at her massive huge ass amazing at how massive it was. She slaps her own ass as hard as her could which make her bit her lower lip and moan feeling and jiggle around for minute. Lisanna knew she was going to love this but looking at the only three starting to come back, she knew they were not ready for what they have become.

Evergreen was first as her burp out so loud her eyes widen in shock that she didn't something so bad like that. However, want she look down at herself. She starting hyperventilate and scream out for a minute long. She screams what happen to her and how could she lost everything she work her whole life to keep. Her belly was a blob of fat as she couldn't stand the sight of it being her. Her tits were so massive, but how could she love tits this huge when their part of an obese gross body. She looking at her fat ass couldn't believe her perfect rear was gone. She screams out cursing asking why this had to happen and why did she have to suffer.

Juvia let out a huge burp so loud it make her jiggle crazy like jelly. Her eyes widen as what she just did, since she couldn't have, but did. Feeling so wrong she looks down as want she become and burst out cry. She lost everything and was now a blob of fat. Her belly was giant, her breasts were massive, but not for her with this body and her ass was not stop moving at all. Juvia lost it now being she was ugly and will never find love ever and was going to die as an obese fatty.

Mirajane let out a monster burp as she covers her mouth it pure shock. Models never burp at all and Mirajane could believe she did. Thought when she looks down at the massive obese fat body she now she couldn't believe it. Try to think this was a dream to wake herself in any way, but all she didn't was for nothing as this was a living nightmare come turn at all. She was everything she never want to be. Her belly was a ton of fat roll part of her. Her breasts were nothing more than fat and wrong to looking at and her ass was nothing more a fat ass she couldn't take have. She lost it yelled about her life was ruin and her modeling life was gone forever.

Lisanna felt bad for the three and try to say something to cheer them up and told the good things about having obese bodies. However, Evergreen, Juvia, and Mirajane were sad, broken and fell into despair. Muttering about things. Evergreen talk about her body was forever gone, Juvia talk about her love life was gone, and Mirajane talk about her whole life was gone. Lisanna saw nothing she could saw was going to help them. She just hoped somehow something will help them in a way they could be free from this and be happy being obese like she was. For now, she was going to have this listen to so much crying and whining for them.

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	82. Fairy Homes 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

After a week of being in the pleasure palace the girls were still adjusting, Lisanna didn't seem to mind, but Mira, Ever and Juvia were all not happy about it. Lisanna wasn't sure what to do in order to break her friends out of their funk.

"Come on guys cheer up." Lisanna smiled.

"Lisanna!" her older sister gasped.

"What?" The girl asked.

Her face started changing, pushing out and looking more feline and growing white hair on her skin and sharper teeth filled her mouth. She yawned as her noise turned into a growl.

"GRR!" she hissed as her hands turned into claws "This doesn't feel…so bad."

She felt a tingling in her ass and looked back to see her new swishing tail, the fur from the tail spread onto her ass.

"It is kinda embarrassing though." She purred as her white furry ass started to get black stripes.

She groaned a bit more as the weight on her chest increased and then a second and third pair of breasts grew in.

"Cool more tits!" she laughed.

Lisanna happily growled as her body was covered in white and black fur, she stood on all fours and roared as she slowly turned into a sexy Siberian tiger.

"GRR GROWL! She snarled as her mind started to fade out.

"Lisanna?" Mira was nervous as the tiger woman snarled and sniffed around, drooling like she was looking at something tasty.

Thankfully for them Lisanna just growled and waddled off, her fat ass shaking around. No one said anything for a bit, until Ever started jiggling furiously.

"What's wrong?" Juvia asked.

"RRR!" she groaned "AAHHH!"

Her back split open and four large transparent pink wings burst free.

"OHHH!" she moaned in almost orgasmic relief.

Juvia gasped as the other girl's skin began to harden into a dark green color.

"What's happening?!" she groaned as her shoulders ached and suddenly a second pair of arms grew out of her body.

Her weight shifted so she was laying on her belly, her back stretching out to give her a segmented abdomen and make her look even less human. Even her hands looked more like spiny digits than fingers. Her hair fell out and mandibles formed around her mouth as her eyes turned compounded. Soon she was buzzing as nothing more than an insect.

Juvia and Mira weren't sure what to do as the now obese dragonfly Ever buzzed her wings to float a few inches off the ground, buzzing away as she left.

"Is there really nothing we can do?" Juvia said.

"You're skin!" Mira gasped.

Juvia looked down and saw her skin turning a smooth grey color.

"I don't want to be an animal!" she gasped as her hair lengthened.

She felt her fingers lose a bit of flexibility as they became webbed together. The same happened to her toes as her back grew a smooth curved fin, not unlike a shark, but clearly different.

She looked back at her now grey ass and in a flash her tailbone grew out into a thick finned tail. The fat tail smacked against her ass and she couldn't help but moan. Some of the features on her face seemed to melt away as she got a blowhole on her back. The fat around her neck got a little more blubbery as her mouth pulled out into a long bottlenose like beak like shape.

"EEEEE!" the now obese dolphin woman squeaked and echoed.

Her skin felt dry to the mindless woman got up and started waddling off looking for water, leaving the scared Mira alone.

Mira wasn't sure what to feel, she hated this body, her friends were gone, she just wanted it to be over.

"UGH!" she felt the change start to overtake her.

Her body was slowly being covered in white fur while her skin got even paler. Her hands quickly started to ache unbearably as her fingers began stretching out and lengthening to an absurd size while the fat on her arms seemed to stretch and pull like taffy until it was a longer thinner sheet and her arms looked less like arms and more like bat wings. Her feet got big and long to hook onto a perch and her face shifted to pull her nose up and give her a bat like face.

"REEE!" the now bat woman screeched as she tried to shield herself from the burning sun, her mouth growing large fangs.

Quickly she made for shade, calling out again to try and find a place full of darkness.

* * *

**Later**

Lisanna came to waddling in the forest.

"Hmm, this ain't bad." She purred checking her paws out, licking her fangs and observing her six soft tits "This is even better than my Cat Take Over spell."

She happily kept walking around, fat shaking around. She only walked a little bit more before she came across someone.

"Whoa you're huge!" she looked up at a large fat hornet with brown hair.

"BUZZ!" The hornet grabbed her.

"Hey let me go!" Lisanna yelped as the large bug dragged her off.

"Lady Sui-Feng will like you." She buzzed in half unintelligible words.

The hornet brought Lisanna to an even bigger fat bee, this one was working on constructing some kind of hive, she was only on one wall but it was already bigger than a mansion.

"Mistress I found something." The first buzzed.

"HMMN!" the fatter bee growled and buzzed loudly as she struggled to turn her fat body to see "Shu up Suzumebachi, I'm doing important work!"

She managed to get off her yellow ass and jiggle over to them. Lisanna was shocked, she was big but this woman made her look like a small child.

"Hmm." Sui-Feng took Lisanna from the other hornet and inspected her.

"AH!" Lisanna moaned as the bee pinched her tits and buzzed some words she couldn't understand.

Sui-Feng poked Lisanna's big ass and flicked her tits a bit, all things that made the cat moan.

"Excellent find Suzumebachi." The huge bee queen buzzed.

Lisanna was taken by the other bee to a massive fat black cat laying on its side scratching its belly.

"BURP!" it belched "Purr, that was good."

This cat was huge, easily twice if not three times larger than Lisanna's portly form. Yawning next to her was a white cat that seemed to have grown quite a bit. Since coming to Yoruichi Carla had embraced the lazy life of a cat, and her body was showing it since she was getting bigger and softer compared to Lisanna she was probably a half ton bigger.

"Lady Yoruichi." The hornet woman buzzed "Look what Suzumebachi found."

"What is it?" the huge black cat rolled over and jiggled around forcefully.

The two couldn't understand each other with words, but eyes and hand movements were usually enough.

"Well what's this?" she took Lisanna from her lover "Another cat come to play."

"You talk too!" Lisanna gasped.

"Indeed, I'm Yoruichi the Feline Queen." The cat purred softly "Who are you?"

"This scent." The other white cat popped up "Lisanna?!"

"Hmm?" Yoruichi placed the new arrival near her recent addition.

"Do I know you?" Lisanna asked.

"Yes, I'm Carla." The cat purred.

"No way!" she gasped "Wait, where are the others who disappeared with you?"

"I'm not sure." Carla stretched.

The two quickly shared they're stories about arriving here.

"So who's this lady?" Lisanna asked "What's so special about her?"

"Hahaha!" Yoruichi let out a deep belly laugh and jiggled "Cause I'm a Titan, that means I'm bigger, stronger and more powerful than someone like you, sticking with a Titan is the safest thing to do, you'll get food and protection. So, want to stay here with us?"

Lisanna looked around, it was true she seemed nice, and she had seemed to have Carla's support.

"Sure, I don't see why not." She smiled.

"Good, don't worry so long as you're with us you'll be in good shape." Yoruichi purred.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

When Ever's mind returned she lost control of her wings and landed with a loud thud. She nearly screamed seeing how she looked now. However, her complaining drew the attention of some others, soon she heard four voices whispering and buzzing.

The brush rattled and soon four women walked out. The first was a grasshopper like mantis woman.

"Hi there, I'm Mashiro." She said before pointing out the other three.

"Fu." The green beetle smiled.

"Kurenai." A woman with a glowing ass said "Giselle get off me!"

Behind her a large mosquito buzzed "Sorry but your fat ass is just so amazing!"

"I don't care, I just want to get fixed and go home." Evergreen said.

"This is your home now." Fu said.

"And this is normal." Kurenai added.

"Why don't you come with us to meet our queen, she can explain better." Mashiro said.

The bugs headed out, Kurenai having to drag Giselle on her ass. They pushed deep into the forest, the trees turning dark and getting covered in thick webbing and underbrush.

Ever gasped as they came to a webbed clearing, in the center was a mountainous spider woman with six arms. One arm was holding a giant fly the size of a beachball to her lips so she could suck out its insides, another hand rubbed her tits while the bottom four scratched and rubbed her belly.

"BURP!" she let out a loud belch seeing her servants return "So you're back. Looks like you picked up that new one I sensed."

"Yes, this is Evergreen." Fu said "She…wants to return to normal and go home."

"Hmph." The giant spider shot out some webbing and snatched Ever up into her hands "That's not going to happen."

She held Ever over her mouth.

"What are you doing-OHH!" the woman moaned as the Spider Mistress started eating her out "The rest of you get to work."

Mashiro and Kurenai started rubbing her belly, Giselle bounced on her ass and started sucking some blood while Fu used her horn to make her Mistress feel stuffed in her pussy. Whether she liked it or not, Ever wasn't leaving.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Juvia finally waddled into the water and swam deep to refresh her skin. As she swam her long hair flared out in the water around her. She was quite surprised at the floating of her breasts before her, her heavy body felt light in the water.

"This feels…nice." She hummed swimming around.

As she floated around touching herself she came across more fat sea creatures, at first she was embarrassed to have been caught acting so sexual but…then she really didn't see any point getting upset.

"Don't worry." A Killer Whale swam over "I'm Kiyone, who are you?"

"Juvia." She said looking at the others swim up to her.

"Nemu." A squid shot over "Don't worry what you were doing is normal for a new arrival."

"Yes, we all did it as well, I'm Mei by the way." And octopus said.

The last two introduced themselves as Ikumi and Kurotsuchi.

"Our new leader would love to meet you." Nemu said.

She swam with them to an obese shark, it was a large beast, but to these residents it wasn't the largest they had seen.

"She's only the quarter the size of our old leader." Kiyone said "But she's much nicer than that bitch."

"Aquarius, we found someone new." Mei said.

"Hmm." The large shark looked down at Juvia and made her feel small.

"Wait Aquarius…" Juvia gasped "You couldn't possibly by Lucy's Aquarius, could you?"

"Hmm, I am, who are you?" she groaned.

"Juvia!" the girl gasped "I hadn't expected to see you like this!"

"Great, you can help me out then." Aquarius laughed."

"Huh?" Juvia was confused.

Aquarius took Juvia aside and explained how she needed to overthrow someone named Harribel to take over the seas for Lucy. Juvia wasn't sure what was needed of her.

"I need you to grow with me, that Harribel woman will never be able to stand up to two of us at once."

"Getting bigger." Juvia wondered.

"Don't' worry it'll be good." She smiled "And you'll be doing a good thing getting rid of that bitch."

"Well…alright then." Juvia sighed.

"Great!" Aquarius roared "Get this girl some food!"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The last to arrive in a new location was Mira, having used her echolocation to arrive at a cave. However, when her mind returned she couldn't believe the state of her body. As she walked towards the entrance of the cave she squeezed between trees, her bell rubbing and smashing against them.

Once inside she could hear moans, the light glowing mushrooms and worms in the cave providing just enough light for her, though they were so big and glowing they looked so yummy, so much that she instinctively grabbed one and slurped it down.

"HMM!" she moaned as it crunched in her mouth "Wait…why did I do that?!"

As she walked deeper into eh cave she came across a large cavern fill with bugs, and another bat.

"It's so quiet." The other one sighed "If only there was another."

"umm, hello." Mira spoke to her.

The bat gasped, saying how long it been since she saw another. She introduced herself as Yoshino, and she hugged against Mira. She was more than happy to answer the questions her new friend had about the situation.

Mira accepted that this was how she'd be now, but at least she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	83. Fairy Girls 4

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It had been a few months since Fairy Tail women started to vanish without a trace. Many were shocked to learn about these events, like Jenny Realight, a gorgeous blonde model from the guild Blue Pegasus who had been old rivals with Mira, or the Cousins Sherry and Shelia Blendy from Lamia scale, the latter of which was Wendy's best friend.

However, before these three could lament things any more they were sucked into a portal like the others, arriving at the pleasure palace.

"What happened?" Shelia groaned.

"How did I get here?" Jenny asked "And why are you two here?"

"It looks like we're not alone." Sherry found another girl.

She was a girl with short red hair and slight curves, her name was Mattan Ginger from a small guild called Twilight Ogre.

"I don't feel any magic." Shelia said fixing her pigtails.

"Same here." Mattan added "And…Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like wild animals, we should avoid them in case they attack." Sherry suggested.

Like so many others before them they got to moving to try and get someplace with a little more safety or help but only managed to find a food rich table.

"All this stuff looks so fattening." Jenny said "I'm not touching it."

"It smells so yummy though." Shelia drooled.

"Still something like this feels strange…" Sherry said "Maybe we should have someone test it."

"I'll do it." Mattan smiled.

Being the most unknown of the group she thought that being a willing volunteer would help ingratiate herself with the group.

She walked up and grabbed a chicken leg, taking a big bit.

"Hmm." She chewed loudly "It's really good!"

She took another bite, and another, ripping meat off the bone.

Despite the voracity that Mattan ate with Shelia joined in, taking a nice bite of a burger and moaning.

"So yummy!" she squealed shoving more in her mouth.

"Shelia eat like a lady." Sherry sighed at her younger cousin.

"HMPH!" she then gasped as the girl shoved a hotdog in her mouth.

Her eyes practically sparkled with the zing of the flavor, she quickly sucked the rest of the dog down before joining the two in gorging on more foodstuffs.

"Eat like humans geez." Jenny said "HA!"

She looked over at Mattan and saw that it looked like the girls ass was growing, all of her was growing. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating and sure enough, Mattan's tight clothes were straining and she was getting fatter, her belly and breasts pushing out with her ass.

She looked over and just like Mattan, Sherry and Shelia were growing too. Their breasts pushing out another cupsize every few seconds, bellies stretching their tops as they gained roll after roll of thick fat.

"They don't notice…" she mumbled "Stop, you have to stop!"

"OUF!" Shelia groaned as her top finally ripped open and her tits spilled free.

"Shut up already." Sherry snarled as her ass burst out of her panties "Here!"

"HMHP!" Jenny mumbled as the woman stuffed a muffin in her mouth.

With just one taste Jenny was entranced, a slave to her hunger. She moved to join them, stuffing and eating happily. Soon her neatly managed model body was growing plump, the seams of her dress ripping and tearing as fat seeped out and soon she was as big as the others.

"Hmm…" Mattan finally came back to reality "Whoa…"

She saw her body, reaching down she rubbed her belly and confirmed for sure it was her.

"This is a new look." She gulped patting her stomach.

"URRRP!" Shelia then let out a loud belch as she returned to her senses "What the-WHOA!"

Here eyes went wide seeing how massive her breasts had grown from the fat.

She blushed a bit, reaching up to cup them "So soft…"

"So heavy." Her cousin groaned "What happened to us?! I can't even move!"

"BURRRP!" Jenny loudly burped "This…is your fault! My career is over!"

The four were stuck, officially baptized into the fat life.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	84. Fairy Homes 5

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

The ladies had been trapped for about a week now and had kept on eating and growing, Matten, Shelia and Sherry didn't seem to mind all that much but Jenny was furious with the situation, the immobility, the size, the fat, she hated it.

What they didn't know was that they'd also been inhaling the aerosol mutation serum and it was about to take effect, the first to notice something was up was Matten.

"UGH!" she growled "I feel…strange!"

"What is that!" Sherry gasped as the girl suddenly had paws for hands.

Matten groaned as she changed, her nails broke off only to regrow as claws, red orange hair began to cover her body as her tail bone grew out into a long tail. The girl yelped in pain as her breasts grew and shifted up, making way for her two grow two more sets for six jiggling boobs. Slowly the fur heated up, making it look like she was on fire.

"What's…happening." She growled as her face shifted into that of a cat "ROAR!"

As she let out the powerful growl her eyes turned cat like and she turned into a flaming tiger.

"What happened to her?!" Sherry yelled as Matten shifted to all fours and jiggled around, tits nearly dragging on the ground as she walked away.

"I don't know what that was but we need to make sure it doesn't happen to us." Jenny said before looking down and seeing her fingers merge into hooves "AAHHH!"

"This can't be happening!" she yelled as small horns popped out of her head "I don't wanna be some dumb animal!"

But there was nothing she could do, her body kept on transforming. White hair began growing all over her body as her face began pulling out.

"Noo-BEEEE!" She suddenly bleated.

Sherry and Shelia was shocked as Jenny made the sound more and more, transforming fully into a fat goat woman. Like Matten she waddled off, leaving the cousins alone.

"Is that gonna happen to us?" Shelia asked.

"I don't know I-UGH!" Sherry started groaning "Oh no…I'm…I feel so…OHHH!"

Pinkish fur began growing out of her body as she jiggled and shook in discomfort. Her feet got longer as did her hands and soon a long hairless tail burst out above her ass. Her face pulled into a triangle shape and giant slight wickers as her ears got larger, completing her turn into a fat mouse or rat woman.

"Sherry no!" Shelia cried as her cousin merely squeaked in response.

The fat rat waddled off and now it was just Shelia, she accepted the inevitable and didn't resist as her body began to change. Her skin split and peeled off to reveal pink and green scales, her hair mostly fell out, her face became long and almost beak like but her mouth was still filled with teeth for ripping and tearing.

"REEAAAH!" she roared and stomped off having turned into a Basilisk.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The flaming tiger that was Matten Ginger jiggled along. She was both confused and excited by this new body, multiple breasts and all. She was following a scent, one that smelled like other cats. When she reached the end, she found a group of wild cats, and a wolf, loafing around.

The wolf was large and had lime green fur, she was laying on her belly sleeping in the middle of the day. Near her were two large cats, one was a cheetah and the other a pink panther, they were burping and giggling as the ate from a dead carcass of some kind, blood on their bodies from the kill.

Matten had seen some wild animals roaming on the way, but these ones were different, they had breasts and hips like a human.

The last three cats were the biggest. One was a red lion, one was a yellow leopard and the largest was a huge fat brown lion.

The first two were growling at each other as they devoured a hunt, struggling to get more than the other.

"Bitch." Candice growled chewing on a bone.

"Takes one to know one." Erza snarled.

"Don't you two ever stop arguing." Mila-Rose roared "Now I know how Lady Harribel felt, I'm the boss so stop bitching, you're not allowed to get fatter than me anyway-Hmm?"

She looked over and saw Matten staring, she let out a powerful roar that sounded more like a belch than an animal call.

"Another cat comes calling." She hummed "What's your name tiger?"

Matten introduced herself and explained the situation and was shocked to learn the red lion was the great Erza.

"So you need a place to stay." Mila-Rose growled "You're welcome to stay here but…first you need to prove it."

"How?" Matten asked.

"How about you eat me out." Mila Rose pointed to her ass "If I'm satisfied you get to stay."

Matten complied and got behind her, spreading her cheeks and starting to lick.

"Hmm yeah…you two get over here and suck on my tits!" she roared at Candice and Erza.

The fat cats waddled over and started rubbing and squeezing her. Mila-Rose burped and laughed with pleasure, happy to have her own three underlings, she was weak no more, she felt like she was Harribel's equal.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Jenny was pissed, she hated looking like a fatty and she hated being a goat, she felt stuffed and bloated, likely from all the trash she absentmindently ate on the way before she regained her consiouness. Somehow in all her angry walking she had stumbled to Nelliel and her lovers. What shocked her most about the horse, was the literal shocks she and another horse woman were getting from an eel girl.

"Burp!" Jenny groaned rubbing her belly "Dammit…"

"How cool!" Nel giggled "She still seems a bit out of it though, she'll be fun to play with when she comes around."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Sherry's mind finally returned to her just as she got into the domain of Momo and Tobiume.

"I can't believe there's someone so big." She looked up at the two fat mice with big jiggly asses.

"Oh hello there." Momo pushed her huge tits to the side "I didn't see you there for a second. I haven't seen someone as small and cute as you in months."

Sherry asked them questions and Momo happily answered.

"Home…this is home." She said when asked how Sherry could get back "I've never heard of anyone leaving once they enter here."

"But like Momo said, going around on your own is dangerous, you might get mistake for a natural animal and hunted by a predator."

"You can stay with us." Momo smiled "We'll be great friends…cheese?"

"Umm…I guess." She took the block and bit it "Hmm, creamy…maybe this isn't so bad."

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Shelia finally stopped moving in the mountains, having come to stop at a large white dragon.

"BURRRRRP!" the dragon roared and belched before looking down at her "Who are you?"

Wendy had grown quite large under the guidance of Kushina, she still wasn't as savagely beasty as Riruka and Bambiette, but she was large and strong, so Shelia panicked and quickly explained everything.

"Wait…Shelia?" Wendy gasped "It's me Wendy!"

"Wendy! This happened to you too!" Shelia yelled.

The Basilisk hugged against her old friend, shocked to see her like this.

"I'm glad you're hear, and I'm glad you don't seem to mind my new dragon look." Wendy laughed "I was worried you'd think I was ugly or something."

"No you look great, I'm the ugly one now." The pink lizard monster hissed.

"Ugly…" Wendy looked around at her ass "You look even sexier than ever to me."

"Wendy…" Shelia blushed a bit.

"Trust me." Wendy squeezed her ass "We'll be happy like this."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	85. Mermaid Girls

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It was a normal day at the guild Mermaid Heel, a magic guild of only women. The five main girls there were all beautiful, the first was a young ginger farm girl named Beth, she was skinny as a rail, near here was the chubby Risley who was dressed somewhat like a hula dancer, Arana Webb who was in a web pattered body suit, Millianna, a cat like girl in a small bikini with a cape on, and lastly Kagura Mikazuchi wearing a white blazer with gold trim.

They were discussing the sudden disappearance of women from other guilds, most notable Erza who was a very close friend of Kagura and Millianna.

It had been a normally day for these five before suddenly a portal opened and gathered the five up, dropping them into the pleasure palace.

"Hmm, what is this place?" Kagura reached for the sword on her waist but found it wasn't there.

She quickly got prepared and regrouped with her allies.

"Where are we?" Beth said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It's fine, at least I had a soft landing." The chubby Risley laughed.

"This isn't the time for jokes." Kagura warned them "We need to scout the surrounding area, come on."

Kagura led her team around the forest, the group hearing the sounds of powerful animals in the distance. Soon though, like many before, they arrived at a table packed full of food.

"It smells nice." Millianna smiled as her nose wriggled a bit and her stomach growled "Ohh!"

"Hahaha we have been walking a bit." Risley patted her belly.

Everyone else but the chubby girl was embarrassed by their bodily sounds.

"Well…I suppose a quick lunch break isn't a bad idea." Kagura sighed.

The five took their seats and started eating. Beth was helping herself to some roasted veggies and a salad drenched in thick dressing. Risley was happily throwing back baked potatoes topped with bacon, cheese, sour cream and all kinds of toppings. Arana questioned why the two were eating to happily given the situation until she tasted to pasta and let out a moan of delight. Millianna had gotten her hands on some fried fish and was happily chomping on those filets. Kagura felt like the four were acting strangely but she soon took a bite of some pizza and was instantly enthralled like the others.

Soon all five were eating like savages, burping, moaning and slobbering as they ate voraciously. Slowly the food started to take effect.

Risley who had been chubby before started to grow downright massive, her tube top ripping in two and her tits bursting free. Soon the woman who prided herself on her chubbiness simply jiggled free and bare, her body massive with fat.

Beth started fattening up as well, her overalls tightly restraining her body. Her skinny girly body started to develop breasts like that of a grow woman as her ass filled out and her belly strained her clothes. No longer looking like a simple young farmgirl she now looked like a mature fat woman.

Arana started losing her well smoothed figure as her body bulged, her bodysuit tearing and ripping on the seams as fat leaked out, wanting to burst free. Soon all the stiches loudly popped and her fat body bounced out.

Millianna was in a similar boat, her bikini like top bursting off as her now massive tits bounced and wobbled around. Her bottoms dug into her ass before just stopping the fight and snapping off around the waist.

As for their leader Kagura she was ballooning like something out of a fetish comic, growing bigger and bigger as her clothes started to pop buttons, her leggings ripped and fat pushed out from her thickening thighs. Her ass grew incredibly large and juicy, totally shattering the chair under her.

The five ate and ate to grow before burping to a finish.

"Well look at all this." Risley laughed checking the others out "You all finally came around to the power of chubby huh?"

Kagura looked around at them all and growled, how had she been so foolish to let this happen, now all of them were fat and immobile, Millianna and Beth didn't seem to mind the state they were in and frankly Risley seemed to be liking it, but Arana was clearly angry.

"GRR!" she growled "What the hell, my body is just…I'm…RAHH!"

Kagura was frustrated and unsure what to do about her and the others new look.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	86. Mermaid Animals

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A week had passed and the ladies of Mermaid Heel were still large and immobile, at this point they mostly accepted they were probably stuck this way and the pain of being hungry was too much to resist.

Risley was the one most accepting of this new look, she'd always been large herself and a fan of chub so she didn't see the downside to fully embracing it.

"HMMM!" she moaned a bit licking her fingers clean.

As she moved just a bit she jiggled massively, her body quaking. The one thing she liked the most about this was that she wasn't the only fatty anymore, her friends were too.

Beth was okay with being this big, she could honestly take it or leave it. The jiggling feeling was nice and she liked having some breasts now and sometimes when she thought no one else was looking she'd sneak a squeeze of her thickness.

Arana was the one who hated this the most, constantly cursing her new appetite or unladylike belches that would come as random times. She wanted to be thin and able to move again.

Millianna was conflicted, she wasn't a huge fan of the size and being naked all the time, but her inner cat lover adored the fact she could just loaf around and be lazy all day long.

Kagura was like Arana, she wasn't a fan of this new look, but she wasn't as vocal. She didn't like the jiggling and how massive her ass was but she didn't know what could be done.

All five though had no idea the Pleasure Palace had even more surprises in store for them.

"URRRP!" Risley belched as she finished another meal.

"I can't believe you would act like that." Arana huffed before covering her mouth "BURP!"

"Seriously you're still gonna complain about that?" Beth sighed resting her hands on her breasts.

"They're right." Millianna yawned "Just suck it up."

"How far have we fallen." Kagura sighed.

"Well if we did fall we'd land on these big soft asses." Risley laughed slapping her butt.

"What would Erza think…?" Kagura mumbled poking her belly before looking up at her friends "HA!"

"What?" Millianna asked.

"Y-You're bodies!" she pointed.

All the others had strange colors on their skin, Risley was turning pink, Beth had orange hair growing on her arms, Arana had green hair on her legs and Millianna had Brown on her belly. Kagura looked down and saw dark purple hair slowly growing in tufts out of her cleavage.

"What is this?!" Arana gasped.

"Hmm…" Risley moaned a bit.

"It…kinda feels nice." Millianna blushed.

"Seems like there's more!" Risley yelped a bit as her hands morphed into black three fingered hooves "SQUEE!"

"HMM!" Beth moaned a bit as her hands buffed up into paws and her feet became visible from under her belly for the first time in weeks.

"GRRR!" Arana hissed as her shoulders shifted and pulled, four more arms suddenly growing out of the joints "AHH!"

Millianna started letting out deep purring noises that shook in her throat as her nails sharpened into paws.

"What is happening?!" Kagura moaned as her hands and feet shifted like Beth's had.

Each of them wanted to know what was happening as more and more changes racked their body.

Risley kept on oinking and squealing as her breasts grew larger, and then multiplied to give her six jiggling pink tits. She was fully embracing her changes, happily squealing jiggling.

"OHH SQUEE!" she oinked "It's SNORT good!"

Beth was moaning more and more as she felt her ass thicken more and more, getting plumper and fatter while a little orange cotton ball tail popped up on her ass.

"Hmm, I feel…" Beth moaned a bit as ears popped out of her head and her front teeth pushed out larger "AMAZING!"

Arana yelled as her many hands many fingers merged to give her three digits on each hand. Her feet merged into points as her back and butt shifted to give her a large hair spider butt with four thick legs. The only thing about her looking truly human still was above the neck.

Millianna was purring more and more as her fake tail seemed to merge with her spine and become real.

"Hmm." She purred swishing her tail "That's nice…HA!"

She moaned a bit more as suddenly as like Risley she grew four more tits.

Kagura groaned, she couldn't believe that three of her friends were liking this freakish display happening to them. She was trying not to moan but the feeling of her ass fattening and a cotton bunny tail growing was just too much.

"OHHH!" she drooled a bit.

Soon all five were moaning and groaning as the last stage of their changes hit.

Risley squeaked again as her face rounded up and her nose pulled back into a more piggy snout. She snorted and squealed a bit before simply getting up and waddling off with little focus.

Beth happily moaned as her buy ears finally stood tall and her teeth got a little bigger. Lastly the fur covered her face and gave her a pink nose before she hopped off with bouncy jiggles.

Arana hissed as her hair grew longer and more wild and her vision multiples from her two new sets of eyes. Fangs erupted from her mouth and the new Tarantula woman stomped off, ass jiggling behind her.

Kagura could barely stay sane as she watched her friends leave. She heard louder purring as she saw Millianna's face morph into that of a cat, ears popping up on her head as she started waddling off, fat furry body jiggling.

Kagura gave up her resistance, her ears erupted out of her head, her upper teeth bucked and grew as she finished her transformation into a large black rabbit.

"Hmm…" she tilted her head a bit mindlessly before hopping off, huge ass shaking with each landing.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"HMPH!" Risley finally stopped walking and slammed her fat ass on the ground before rubbing her body "I don't know what happened but I like it!"

She walked a little more before she came to a mud lake with many other pigs in it, some eating out of troughs. She was feeling rather hungry herself so she decided to approach them. As she got closer two of the larger pigs, Orihime and Karin, stopped pigging out and looked at her.

"Hello." Orihime oinked "Someone new!"

"Yeah hi." Risley blinked looking at the massive piggy princess "Sorry I just came over like this I was kinda hungry."

"Pigs always are. I'm Karin, that's Orihime." The other oinked.

Orihime explained the state of things to Risley, about turning into a pig and such all of which she seemed to accept without much contest before joining them for a quick bite. After filling up Orihime showed Risley around and introduced her to Ino and Shizune, their fellow pigs as well as the boar Mizuho.

"And these are our leaders, the Titans Kirio, the mother of fat, and Liltotto the Queen of pigs!" Orihime introduced them.

"Hello little one." The massive Kirio boomed in a deep voice "It's nice to have you here, I'm always accepting of new daughters."

"Hmph." Liltotto who was still much larger than Risley but smaller than Kirio smiled "So long as you can fuck I don't care."

"Fuck?" Risley blinked.

"Of course." Orihime suddenly hugged Risley from behind and rubbed her muddy breasts on her back "We're all very close here."

"Hmm…" Risley turned her head and started kissing Orihime, she suddenly had a feeling she was going to like it here.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"This is all so strange." Beth finally regained her mind and was touching her face and body "So soft and fluffy…HMM!"

She moaned a bit as her breasts were rubbed by her own paws before blushing more at the sight of her massive bunny butt. She smelled something a bit in the distance and started hopping off, moaning as her ass shook around like two giant jelly filled boulders with each jump.

Soon she arrived at a massive fat blob that she could barely see the top of. The beast was a rabbit like her only white, it was laying on it's side as two other rabbits sucked on it's milky tits.

"Oh a new one is here, wonderful." The giant sighed "I am Kaguya, the one true ruler of fat."

This rabbit was huge, not the largest being in the world but still pretty fricken massive.

"Wow a new girl!" Rukia hopped over.

"Friends!" Shirayuki giggled as well.

The two had been drinking so much of Kaguya's motherly milk they were almost childlike now. Behind Kaguya was her polar bear Guren, the only one allowed to stimulate her snatch.

"You are?"

"Beth." The orange rabbit gulped.

"Then come here Beth." Kaguya rubbed one of her tits "Embrace me like a mother."

Beth knew there was no way to resist against this woman physically and playing it safe she hopped in and latched on like a lost child but planned to avoid the mental regression of the other rabbits.

"Hmm that's it, fill up nice and slow." Kaguya rubbed her back as she suckled.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Arana was distraught, she was no longer a woman, now she was a fat spider monster. She felt like her body had a mind of its own with how her lower arms would just grab her tits when they wanted too, or rub her ass and belly, it was impossible to focus more than a drop.

Soon though she was approached by a giant firefly and mosquito and they said they could take her to someone with answers, but what she saw wasn't what she expected.

A giant spider woman was in a web getting fucked, her pussy licked by a beetle and a mantis woman while her tits were rubbed and sucked by a dragonfly woman.

"HMM~" Shutara moaned and smirked looking down on the three who returned to her "Kurenai!"

"Yes Mistress!" the firefly yelled as she was lifted up.

"Suck my tits with Ever." Shutara placed her on her breasts "Giselle take your position already."

"Yes Mistress." The other bug flew onto her ass and started sticking it with her long sucker.

Shutara introduced herself to Arana as the Mistress of Fat and asked if she would serve her.

"My ass requires fucking." Shutara tugged her webs to lift her massive ass cheeks.

They way Shutara was glaring Arana knew no wasn't an answer. She climbed up the back of the spider queen and started licking her.

"YESS!" Shutara roared as her insect harem made love to her.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"I'm really a kitty!" Millianna purred "I've got cat ears, and a cat tail, and cat boobies!"

She rubbed her many tits and moaned.

She happily walked on four legs and started following some interesting scents. She followed the scents and came across a white cat three times her size and a white tiger twice her size. The two of them were embracing a massive black cat that was so large it would be a waste to even compare her to Millianna's size.

"Hello you!" Yoruichi suddenly hugged her.

"NYA!" Millianna purred squishing into the softness of the massive cat queen.

Like the other Yoruichi explained the situation to Millianna and happily offered a place to her.

"OF course I can't leave a kitty like you!" Millianna purred.

She was then introduced to Carla and Lisanna, shocked that the two looked like that but happy to have friends here.

"You're all so cute." Yoruichi laughed as the three smaller cats rubbed against her.

The only person who disliked the amount of cats showing up was Sui-Feng, she felt like she and Yoruichi were growing more distant.

"Don't be sad." Suzumebachi hugged her "You deserve your own buzzing harem, who cares about those silly cats."

"Lady Yoruichi is still…" Soifon sighed as the other bee rubbed her.

"You can love her all you want, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be a queen." Her spirit whispered musing in her ear.

"Me a queen…" the hornet hummed as some honey dribbled out her tits.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

Kagura was alone, but her mind was hers once more. Looking at the obese rabbit she had become she wasn't sure what to think. Still one thing filled her mind, hunger, a hunger so immense it overruled her desire for answers.

She found a garden and started eating big vegetable's.

"Hmm." She snapped a carrot "If I'm stuck like this at least the food's good-URRRP!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Till Next Time!**


	87. Saber Girls

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

It was a quiet day at the guild Sabertooth, yesterday had been an anniversary celebration so today many members were going back on missions after their day off. The only ones still back home were Minerva Orland and Yukino Aguria. Yukino was younger and had short white hair while Minerva was older, a little curvier and had braided black hair.

"How about we get something to eat?" Minerva suggested.

"Okay."

Minerva whipped up some left overs from the previous days eating contest and made them quite the meal, even Yukino was shocked the two of them finished it all.

"Ohh I didn't know I could eat so much." Yukino felt a little bloated after a few too many bits.

"Really it's not that bad." Minerva laughed making a sexy pose "Just gotta pace yourself to stay happy and healthy-URP!"

She covered her mouth a bit "Scuse me."

"You're really perfect Lady Minerva." Yukino sighed.

The two smiled before suddenly a portal opened in the sky and sucked the two into it.

* * *

**Later**

"Where am I?" Yukino sat up only to hear a rip.

IT seemed like her dress like top was a bit too snug and ripped from the sudden moment.

"Drat."

"Yukino." Minerva approached her, the thigh area of her dress having a slight tearing in it that was expanding by the second.

***RIPPPP!***

Both gasped as parts of their clothes gave was and they stood almost naked together.

"How embarrassing." Yukino blushed covering herself a bit with her arms.

Suddenly a golden glow came from the tattered remains of her clothes and two more women. One was similar to Aquarius but older and in scaly armor with two legs, she was Pisces, specifically the mother of the twin fish duo. The other was a tanned belly dancer looking woman that was Libra.

"We were summoned?" the fish asked.

"I don't understand…" Yukino was confused.

Suddenly her clothes glowed again and a green haired woman wearing a nurse's outfit appeared.

"A human form." The woman blinked.

"Ophiuchus?!" Yukino gasped seeing the snake eyes woman "You have a human form?!"

"Rarely." She hummed.

"Let's take a look around." Minerva led them in walking.

As they walked they did some testing, it seemed magic wasn't working here, not for Yukino and the spirits at least, Minerva still had some use of her short-ranged Territory which allowed her to warp space. In the distance they heard large roars and groans but avoided them out of fear that they'd run into something they couldn't fight without magic.

"What's this now…?" Minerva stopped walking.

The group had come to a table, one loaded with food.

"I can't even look at food right now." Yukino sighed.

"Really it smells divine." Minerva hummed.

"You can't be serious." Yukino groaned.

"Something feels strange here…" The snake nurse hummed "Though I do feel rather peckish."

"It does look pretty good." Pisces added.

"Hmm…" Libra nodded as well.

"I mean just a little, eat what you want I won't stop you." Yukino told the others.

They all took a seat and got to work.

Mother Pisces started rather simply by cutting into some pizza, she took dainty bites to start but soon it was like she was possessed, shoving slice after slice down her throat at a rapid, indulgent pace.

Ophiuchus took found it difficult to slow down as she was horfing down subs like it was going out of style, her jaw practically unhinged to get more into her gullet.

Libra likewise had started with a balanced meal, one bite of chocolate cake to one bite of vanilla, but soon that rhythm was out of pace, her hands smashing desserts into her face like a child with no coordination.

Yukino hadn't been hungry, but when she sat down the small of the red tomato sauce on some pasta in front of her assailed her noise and changed all that, suddenly she went from feeling full and bloated to feeling like she'd been lost in the desert and hadn't eaten in weeks. She started forking more and more into her mouth, loudly slurping down noodles as her body reacted on it's own.

Minerva actually seemed to be savoring this, ripping up friend chicken and steak like it was no big deal. She'd rub her bulging belly and belch as she moaned with hungry desire.

Soon the growing began, the food converting into mass on the ladies. Pisces scale armor creaked and buckled as parts of it snapped and shot off like cartoon buttons. Flesh leaked and pressed through the opening like dough in a cookie cutter as finally her belly broke free with a hearty jelly jiggle, her breasts also shaking free and smacking down on top of her round midsection. She grunted heartily as her chair broke and her thick ass slammed on the ground, but that wasn't enough to stop her gluttony.

Ophiuchus nurse's outfit wasn't lasting long, a few stray pieces of whit fabric clinging to her body, the rest long since torn off. Her fat spread out a bit as like Pisces she grunted and hit the ground when her chair broke.

Libra bikini like belly dancer outfit was long gone at this point, her thick ass long having ripped it into nonexistence, the only piece of fabric left on her was her veil which was dirty and covered in icing.

Yukino saw this and mentally gasped but quickly turned to see herself growing, her big breasts bursting free of her corset like top. She could feel herself growing, her bare-naked flesh pushing out more and more. She whimpered a bit as her chair gave way and her ass smashed to the ground.

Lastly Minerva was looking like a competitive eater the way she was slinging food back, chugging drinks to wash it down and making room for more in swift movements. Her dress ripped to shreds easily as she grew and grew, her chair shattered and the only remark Minerva gave was to casually reach back and scratch her ass with a grunt.

Once the table was clear the group finally started to come back to reality. Each other them let out a burp as they came back to reality.

"BURRRRRPPP!" Minerva let out a far more powerful one, her now chubby cheeks flabbily shaking from the force.

"What happened to us?" Pisces gasped.

"I'm not sure." Her fellow spirit said poking her belly "But I don't feel that out of shape given this bloated body.

"Same." Libra looked herself over "And I still feel quite balanced…so even all around."

"How did this happen." Yukino was sobbing a bit "I want to go home, I want to see my sister. No never I can't let her see me like this!"

The three spirits all rubbed her back, assuring her it would be fine and that no matter her looks they would appreciate her.

"Hmm…" Minerva looked down at her expansive body, fat spread out all around her "What is this?! HNGH I can't even move! GRRR-OHHH!"

The jiggling of her struggle to move made her gasp and so did the pressure inside her insides.

"BURRRP!" She let out another long belch, this time blushing at the display.

"I'll get whoever did this to us!" she snapped squeezing her belly.

On the outside she was furious, but on the inside she was moaning like a bitch in heat, giggling like a schoolgirl about her fat blubbery new look.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	88. Saber Animals

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

A few weeks had passed for Yukino and friends and their fat lives were still going on. All of them kept eating and growing, there was no resisting the painful hunger spells that would hit them.

Pisces Thought it was weird how large she was, but it also didn't feel too wrong. She enjoyed the feeling of her body softly jiggling from time to time, giving it a squeeze here and there. Her breasts had grown quite large and her nipples quite thick as well where she got to the point of just wanting someone to suck on them they had gotten so sensitive. The fact she was naked was embaressing but other than that she'd come to accept her new appearance.

Ophiuchus felt that having the body of a woman was strange, she was still a snake spirit at heart. Still she was starting to understand the body of a woman, the softness and the plump parts were even more accentuated on their fat frames. Sometimes, as a nurse, she would take the time to examine her body which usually devolved into full on touching and groping of herself. The one thing she'd come to enjoy the most was slapping her rear, while she missed her snake form she was growing to like this new look as well.

Libra was perfectly content with her appearance, so long as she maintained a balanced look it didn't bother her and since she was perfectly round there was no downside in her mind. Her breasts were perfectly round and sported equally perfect dark nipples her belly, while saggy was just wide enough to maintain her spherical shape and her two thick booty cheeks had the exact right amount of meat on them. She was the only one with any clothing left, the veil on her face though you could see her double chin leaking out under it.

Yukino was the most upset about the situation. She hated her massive belly, oversized sagging breasts and wide fat ass, she just wanted to be normal again. Even then she hated it and tried to resist but kept waking up from naps and finding she had been touching herself in her sleep, or hiding food in her cleavage and belly folds. While the softness of her fatty form was fine she hated what it was making her do.

Lastly Minerva had grown the most, with her magi still working she'd taken to just warping food right into her mouth, as a result her arms had gotten so fat and flabby she could barely lift them, and couldn't get the itches on her ass. Her belly flowed out around her, her ass was like a pair of wrecking balls and her tits were just as rotund. The need to touch herself kept growing and there was nothing she could do about it cause of her immobility.

As the five finished another meal they couldn't help but think what others would say about them.

"The other spirits would be shocked to see us like this." Pisces laughed "Especially Aquarius."

"I bet Virgo would end up liking us like this, she'd serve us better." Ophiuchus joked.

"Libra what do you think?" the fish spirit asked.

"BURRP!" The silent scales sighed with a belch "I have no issue with this. Frankly I find myself more powerful in this form…"

She looked over at Yukino "Any way I can serve miss Yukino is fine with me."

Over the last few days Libra had found herself growing fonder of her master, but wasn't sure what to say about it.

Yukino meanwhile let out a loud sigh, she just felt so out of place like this.

"BURRRP!" she groaned rubbing her stomach before embarrassingly lowing her head into her deep cleavage.

"Lady Yukino." Libra spoke to her from lose by "There's no reason to be ashamed you…"

She mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Yukino asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh, just say it you bitch." Minerva groaned jiggling around silently "Ain't nothing wrong with being a chubby chaser and liking fat bitches."

"Minerva!" Yukino gasped.

Minerva had grown to love her fat looks and didn't see why the others shouldn't as well.

"I think this is something I've always wanted." Minerva laughed with a hearty jiggle resulting.

"She's right!" Libra blushed "Miss Yukino I think you look beautiful like this, your body is so large and balanced!"

Yukino blushed at the pseudo confession from her spirit "I…never knew you felt this way."

Both blushed nervously and Minerva laughed a bit at the awkwardness of the cute couple. Suddenly though she was snapped to reality when she looked up and could swear that Pisces and Ophiuchus were changing colors, blue and black respectively. She quickly noticed similar changes on Libra, who was growing black hair like fur on her body, and Yukino, who had started sprouting white feathers on her belly.

"Look!" Minerva yelled.

The other four all gasped looking down and seeing themselves and what was happening.

Pisces gasped as the front side of her body turned a pure white shade, her back half a deeper blue. Her hands started feeling tighter as the space between her fingers became webbed, her feet and toes feeling the same. Ophiuchus too was shocked to see her skin peeling away into black scales.

"What is going on?" she groaned as more of her body began seeping through the tears in her skin.

"Why is this happening?!" Yukino gasped seeing more feathers plucking out of her skin.

"I do not know, but you must stay calm." Libra tried to reassure her.

Pisces saw a long fish like tail extend out of her back, a sail shaped fin forming as well. Near her Ophiuchus could only groan as more and more of her skin peeled away into a scaly underside.

Libra was shocked as her hands turned a bright shade of pink, the same happening to her feet as the nails on her fingers and toes got longer and thicker, but not claw like.

"Please make it stop!" Yukino moaned as her feet webbed and her legs turned hard and bird like from the knee down and her hands and fingers merged together as feathers surrounded her now wing like arms.

Minerva could do nothing as she watched their changes peak.

Pisces face shifted and twisted into a more fish like visage while her nose grew longer and longer, thinner and thinner into a point, making her into a sailfish.

Minerva nearly screamed as Ophiuchus ripped the last of her skin off and let the beast inside free, a long thick black snake tail wriggling out, it was impossible to hide her massive fat ass in the tail, or her huge soft belly. Her hands were claw like and her mouth had only two long fangs for teeth, her tongue fork and she hissed loudly as the sides of her head flared out like a cobra.

Libra felt her face pulling out as her vision blurred and the sun burned her sensative new mole eyes.

"Please…no more…" Yukino groaned as her neck stretched out a bit as her hair fell out only to be replaced with feathers, her mouth pulling out to a beak "Minerva-AAAHHH"

The words she tried to speak were simply replaced with the soft chirping song of a swam.

"HONK!" she yelped.

Despite their new animal mindlessness, the three spirits didn't leave their master's side, laying with the loud swam woman.

Minerva was worried, if that just happened to them what would happen to her now, and soon the sweet scent of the transforming gas wafted into her nose and began to change her into something wholly new for the palace.

Minerva immedaitly felt her hair falling out in clumps as her skin turned harder and black as tar. Even with the hard skin though she felt herself jiggling still. She felt strenght return to her legs as she finally stood up, her feet turning into four toed long nailed menstruates.

"What…am I?!" she groaned as her knees pulled forward and bowed, giving her an extra joint in her legs.

Ripping out above her ass was a long thin tail with a sword like tip, feeling it swish around was interrupted as another pair of arms burst from her sides and her hands became more savage and claw like.

Soon the only normal thing about her was her head but even that soon changed, the back pulled and bulged until it was almost eggplant shaped save for the pointy parts at the end. Her eyes were covered in a black film but it seemed to have no effect on her vision.

She felt her teeth sharpen and the amount of saliva she produced increased, the ground hissing when the excess dripped down on it. Lastly, she felt her tongue growing and twisting until it split and suddenly a second mouth grew inside of it.

Her mind had remained, but her body had been twisted and mutated into that of an obese Xenomorph alien, more specifically a queen.

"REEEAAAAAA!" she let out a screeching roar when she saw her reflection on the metal plates "What am I?! I'm a monster!"

She screeched again and stumbled around, her fat body jiggling about, her second arms grabbed her belly to hold it up as she ran off looking to hide herself away.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**We had trouble deciding what to make Minerva so we ended up just trying something out of the box.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
